Blue Skied Symphony
by Vocalsama
Summary: One would think that acts commited 4000 years ago could be buried. But the darkness in peoples hearts never forgets, the pain and anger in those hearts only grows stronger fueling a unrelenting darkness.Who shall put this darkness to rest?
1. The Great War

Alrighty! here's my first fanfic of...tales of symphonia as well! XD I have an urge to write lots of stories lately...odd. Well, um, I'll stop my babbling and let you read now...and ummm YUAN ROCKS! XD oh yeah for the copyright I own no one! Although Kratos owns all, him and Yuan...haaha what am I talking about?

* * *

"Legend once had it, that there was a sacred tree. This tree was the source of all the worlds' mana. With this knowledge, a great war broke out amongst the two parallel worlds, for the tree and its mana. But, amidst the bloodshed and violence there was hope. The sacrifice of a kind and innocent heart led the war to its end. The one who died for everyone left few with desolation, and a deep emptiness. My sister, I shall regain what I have lost, and past mistakes will not be made again. To fill this emptiness in my heart a new age a new world will rise for the better. But, I'm afraid I'm the only one who seems to think that."

Mithos Yggdrasil

"Mithos, please. You know the humans won't cross the mountains unless their provoked!" The blue eyed and blue haired half-elf argued to his blonde haired companion.

"Oh, please, they'll cross the mountains no matter what, Yuan! You out of all people should know that by now. I say, we come in from behind and attack them, we'll catch them completely off guard." The blonde haired half-elf who was the younger of the two, responded.

"There's no time for that! We would never make it, with our army size, and supplies it'd take at least three maybe even four days." Yuan said, him and Mithos were arguing while a map of their world Tethe'alla lay out before them. A cool silent wind passed through the trees of Ymir forest, the lamp nearby flickered causing shadows to dance across the map.

"Then…we'll use the Rheairds. They'll cut our time down to about half." Mithos said.

"Oh? Then how about supplies? Or, do you plan to leave those behind for your suicidal plan, which you think will work." Yuan asked his voice tinged with sarcasm. A branch nearby cracked and both half –elves spun around, they jumped to their feet. Yuan drew his intricately designed double-edged sword, and Mithos prepared a spell.

"Calm down, it's only me." A familiar voice spoke. A man about six feet tall stepped out of the thick forest underbrush. His auburn hair covering one eye. He was wearing a purple outfit, and at his side was his long sword. Then another figure stepped into the warm light of the lamp. She was a half-elf too. Her hair was a light, almost white blonde, and her eyes were green. She was wearing a silky white dress, not formal since they were traveling, but, it was pure white, her brother Mithos had bought it for her on her birthday. To fight off the cold she wore a cape with green diamonds going down the shoulders and the rest was black.

"Kratos." Mithos said.

"Martel." Yuan said. Yuan's eyes suddenly lost their fury and they became gentle as he got up and too both of Martel's hands and pulled her near him.

"I was…worried, I thought something might of happened to you." He said.

"No, I'm fine. All thanks to Kratos." Martel said, looking over at the man, who was now sitting on the cool earth his back against a tree.

"So, what's your report?" Mithos asked stretching while he walked over to Kratos. Kratos sighed.

"Every town and village for miles has human soldiers occupying it. I don't think we'll get a room for the night. Yuan sighed in frustration.

"It's all…it's all those damn humans fault!" he yelled out in anger.

"Yuan." Martel whispered her green eyes filled with sadness.

"Yuan! It's thoughts like that, that started this war! You mustn't think like that." Mithos said.

"It's true though Mithos, isn't that right, Kratos?" Yuan yelled back at the auburn haired man he pulled out his double-edged sword and pointed it at him. Kratos didn't answer, but just sat there, smiling. Mithos ran in front of Yuan's sword.

"Please, Yuan, Kratos didn't do anything wrong and you know it. He protected Martel, and that's what's important." Yuan put his sword away and turned his back to Kratos, and Mithos his ponytail swinging behind him. He sighed.

"I…I'm sorry. It's just that, were not accepted anywhere." He said. Martel walked over to him and took both his hands and said.

"That's why, we'll help make ourselves accepted." She said. Yuan sighed again and to everyone's surprise sat down next to Kratos, who just looked at him. Martel and Mithos went back inside the main of the camp. Kratos who was looking at Yuan noticed a small shiny object in his hand.

"So, you haven't told her yet?" Kratos asked. Yuan still holding the object clenched his fist, and sighed.

"Heh, no, not yet." Yuan said, now playing with the object, which was a ring. A rustling nearby made both of them tense, and look up.

"Lord Yuan! Lord Mithos!" a half-elven man guard cried, running into their encampment. Yuan jumped to his feet, and Kratos got up as well.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Mithos asked pushing the tent flap out of his way. The messengers still catching his breathe said, in broken sentences.

"The…humans. Almost…through, Latheon Gorge." He finished gasping for air.

"WHAT!" Yuan yelled. Martel now came out of the tent, and noticing the panting guard, gave him something to drink.

"How, how the hell are they almost through Latheon Gorge?" Yuan asked the man just shook his head back and forth, too tired to answer.

"It seems, we misjudged the humans capabilities." Kratos said calmly as he watched Yuan pacing the camp, his cape flying out behind him. He stopped and turned to Kratos.

"How can you be so calm? They're about to make it to Ymir in two days at the most!" The messenger, now recovered, interjected.

"Not if we get reinforcements, sir." Yuan looked at the man and stood there. His right hand on his chin and his left hand on his right elbow this was his thinking position.

"There's no time for that! None of the other generals are near enough to lend us support. They'll be on the border of Ymir forest before we get any back up." Kratos said, and Mithos nodded in agreement.

"You there! Get me Forcystus's location…now!" Yuan suddenly yelled. Everyone stared at him in bewilderment.

"But, Yuan. Forcystus is in Sylvarant, isn't he?" Mithos asked.

"We have no choice Mithos! We need reinforcements, unless you want Heimdall to be completely destroyed?" Yuan asked, walking back into the main tent, leaving everyone in a deep and utter silence.


	2. Alliance

Alrighty! Since I got reviews...I wrote another chapter:D YAY! Okay, ummm it's gettin good, I promise. Gettin, yeah I have good grammar skillz right thur.haha i crack myself up XD. Well um just read and review...NOW! haha, just kidding, you can leave any reviews your heart desires. Oh yes, the dislaimer I own NO ONE! But, like I said before...Yuan, and Kratty XD I should write his name like that...HAHA anyway, Yuan and Kratos own all:D Now enjoy chapter two of Blue Skied Symphony! Why do I babble before my story! It's fun! Enjoy!

* * *

"As the war raged on, hopes, dreams, and futures were torn to shreds. The two worlds were both fighting for one thing. It was a time of darkness, and time of war. It was a period of confusion, desperation, and longing for acceptance. Built up acts of both hatred, and misguided anger. The half-elves torn looked for a place where they, would be accepted. I still look for that place since; we have yet to find…our homeland."

Yuan

* * *

The Slyvarant base was a place where the half elven generals, and desperate pact were made. This base wasn't notoriously known yet, for lodging desians or any such thing. It was a symbol of peace, and hope, or love, and war. It was the only thing, which would help bring end the Kharlan War. Situated in a desert, the giant blue dome was house to the three main generals of the Sylvarant half elven army. The base was one of the few just made from magi-technology, since the harnessing of mana was now fully known, hence the reason of the war.

The room was dimly lit. Three dark figures, sat surrounding a large table. The room itself was composed of some sort of new technology, which the half-elves of Slyvarant had achieved to harness. They, unlike the Teth'ella half-elves, were winning the war.

"So…what are you going to do about Yuan's desperate cry for help, Forcystus?" a blonde haired older looking half-elf drawled. He stared at the turquoise colored hair elf, which sat across from him looking positively bored out of his mind. The turquoise haired elf sighed. He still had both eyes at this point in time; they were red and staring at the older elf, angrily. All of the sudden he slammed his fist onto the table, and pushed his chair out, he began to pace the room. The white hair elf smirked.

"Well? If you don't go, you'll make us look quite bad. Don't you agree?"

"Shut up Kvar…I know what'll happen, why the hell…what the hell could they have been thinking?" Forcystus replied still pacing, his arms over his chest.

"It seems they only wanted to, help." This time it was from another elf, his voice was deep and his hair was crimson red, his name was Magnius.

"This is turning into a god damn disaster! Instead of helping they're causing more problems than necessary. Why didn't they just join the damned army if they wanted to help?" Forcystus raged.

"Maybe, they wanted to find a more, peaceful means to ending the war?" Kvar suggested, which only got a laugh from Forcytus.

"That's ridiculous, Kvar. How the hell is anyone suppose to stop a war peacefully? Especially with only three half elves, and a small army."

"Don't forget…the human." Kvar said his voice filled with contemptment.

"Yes, Kratos…why is he helping them?" Forcystus asked.

"Beats the hell out of me…but, you still have to help them." Magnius interjected, his face stern.

"BUT! Why me? Damn it, if only Roydyle was here, I'd send that useless bastard. But, no he's off somewhere, doing god only knows what." The room was silent for quite a few minutes, the three half elven general pondering their own thoughts about the war, and other things.

"It's settled then? You'll go and lend them support." Suddenly a desian ran into the room panting.

"Sirs! An incoming message from Yuan!" they all sighed, as a screen dropped down form the ceiling. Yuan was there.

"Yuan. We'll be sending men right over." Forcystus stated.

"Good, I'd hope you'd help." Yuan said.

"Yes, well if we didn't we'd look quite bad, now wouldn't we?" Kvar said smirking.

"I-I suppose that's true as well." Yuan said looking at Kvar strangely.

"It'll take some time for us to get there, you do realize that, yes?" Magnius stated from the back of the room. Yuan couldn't see him through his screen, so he had to be out of view.

"That's fine, as long as it's before the humans reach the forest." Yuan said.

"How long is that exactly?" Forcystus asked.

"About five hours at the most."

"What! Only five hours! What the hell have you been doing? Why didn't you ask sooner?" Forcystus roared.

"I didn't…we didn't think they'd make it through the Gorge, so fast." Yuan said hanging his head.

"Damn it, Give me two hours." Forcystus said turning around and storming out of the room.

"As long as it's before the humans get here." Yuan replied then the connection was closed, and the two generals were left in a dark silent room.

:Tethe'alla 1 hour later:Edge of Ymir forest:

As a chilling wind blew across all of Tethe'alla the elves, and the humans prepared for war. The wind with its iced fingers was ignored for the moment. Martel shivered, and Yuan noticing out his cape on her shoulders. She looked at him with kind, caring eyes that were filled with sorrow.

"What's wrong, Martel" Yuan asked worried. She smiled looking down at the ring, which was now on her finger.

"It's nothing, Yuan." Martel said staring out into the distant, lush green fields. Everyone around seemed preoccupied and readying for war, but in that moment, they felt at peace, and happy to be in each other's arms. Kratos ran up to them suddenly.

"The humans are making their move." He said gravely, and Yuan got up.

"Alright get everyone into position. Damn where is Forcystus?" He said. Mithos came up to them.

"I just got a message from Kvar…Forcystus should be here by now." Mithos said, desperation in his voice. Yuan growled with impatience.

"We'll have to hold them off for the time being. Come on!" Yuan said going to the front lines. Kratos looked at Mithos. Martel began to follow, but Mithos grabbed her hand.

"Martel…you can't go on the front lines I won't have it." Mithos said sternly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at his older sister. Martels eyes filled with sorrow.

"Mithos…" she smiled.

"Alright. I'll stay in the forest." Martel said. She began to walk back into the forest. Mithos let out a heavy sigh. Kratos looked at him.

"What is it, Mithos?" Kratos asked.

"It's…nothing."

"Lord Mithos! Forcystus! He's just arrived! On the Elemental Cargo!" Mithos looked up, his eyes had the look of happiness for once, since the war.

"Wonderful…absolutely wonderful. Tell Yuan!" Mithos said.

"This is it! The Final Battle of the Great Kharlan War!" Yuan yelled as he stood before his army of less than 5,000 half-elven warriors. A few miles away the humans were doing the same thing. Then, both armies marched forward; the battle of the time was about to begin.


	3. The Final Move PT1

Can you imagine me, writing my fan fiction whilst watching Family Guy? Hahaha. It was a good episode too. OH! OH! Robot Chicken is next! Yesssss Robot Chicken! Ahh wow I'm babbling before my story…AGAIN! Ah, my god, that was a great episode too. Thank god for Robot Chicken, Sabrina the Teenage Bitch XD. Now it's Aqua Teen Hunger Force time! Yes, excellent. Now, time to, stop! Enjoy Chapter three of Blue Skied Symphony: D that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Haaaaa!

* * *

Once again I own no one! And Yuan and Kratos still own…YOU! OMG I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT…Yggdrasill the crazy bastard! Seriously folks…he's insane am I right? Who cares, he's got a cool voice actor, and uh, pretty wings? Yes, pretty wings indeed. :D Oh yes let me make a key: _This is thought process, yes they actually think in this one XD_ and everything else is the same...Alrighty, now READ! Or face my rath of...DOOOOMNESS! WAHAHA:D

* * *

"As the Great War raged on, countless people lost their lives. Innocent people, and those who had nothing to with…this pointless war all, died. The Great Tree, Yggdrasill, was dying faster, the killing continued. That's why I…I…I'm so sorry, Yuan. My love. I know you'd do anything to protect me, make me happy, just to see me smile again, even if…if it meant your own death. Mithos, I'm sorry. I left you…alone in this world filled with hatred cold and cruel. I wish, I hope, that you will find the land you seek, sadly, I shallen't follow you their like we planned. I hope, one day that half-elves shall be accepted for my dreams, and hopes should be in vain then. Good bye dear brother, farewell." 

Martel

* * *

The two armies moved forward. Their rhythmic marching made the Earth shake and tremble. There wasn't a single sound out of anyone. Yuan at the head of the army was serious, and had a stern look upon his face. Thoughts of doubt, seethed into his mind. He looked about hoping to see some sign of the recruitments from Forcystus's army. He sighed. 

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." He whispered to himself. A soldier next to him looked at his commander with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Yuan turned toward him and shook his head.

"Yuan! Yuan! Good news!" a familiar voice rang out amongst the battle hardened soldiers. Mithos his blonde hair flowing behind him as the wind picked up ran toward Yuan. Yuan looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Wh…What is it, Mithos?" he asked wondering what the hell he could be so happy about. Mithos panting bent over and rested his hands on his knees.

"For…Forcy…"

"Forcystus's is here?" Yuan asked, interjecting Mithos, who was catching his breath. He nodded in response.

"Excellent! I knew they'd come through." Yuan said a smile spread across his face. _We might, have a chance…after all_. He thought to himself.

* * *

The Elemental Cargo was the first of it's kind. It's huge holding space, used mainly for large parts, such as generators, and Rheairds, fitted Forcystus's entire army of 10,000 men. It was quite an amazing feat, getting it through the Otherworldly gate as well. After hearing how long it would take the humans to attack, he had no choice but to use the gate. Although, using the amount of Rheairds was quite annoying. But, he couldn't worry about that now. 

"Sir! Everything has been unloaded! Shall we move out?" A solider asked. Forcystus looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, the faster we move the better. Begin the march." The soldier ran ahead to the army's vanguard and gave the command to move out. Ten thousand half-elven men marched across the wide valley to meet the humans and begin the war.

* * *

In the valley the humans and half elves meet each other. Neither one moving, no sound was made. Yuan glared at the captains of the human army. Mithos looked at the humans. _Their eyes so much…hatred, and disgust. Do they…do they really hate us that much._ He turned away noticing something sparkling in the distance, he didn't say anything though. 

"Well, look at what we have here. A bunch of rouges trying to make a name for themselves." A human general said his men laughing at the comment. Yuan glowered at them, Mithos noticing interjected.

"That's…that's not true! We're not trying to do anything but keep innocent people from getting hurt! Why! Why, do you hate elves so much?" he cried out, Yuan looked at him sympathetically.

"Shut the hell up half-elven scum!" another man cried out angrily. Yuan stepped forward his hand on the hilt of his sword. Mithos put his arm on his shoulder.

"No. We mustn't fight them, Yuan. We don't stand a chance, we're way out numbered." Mithos whispered into Yuan's ear. _I see, so he's buying us time._ Yuan nodded in agreement.

"Commander Wellington! (A/N Yes, I know Wellington was the guy who fought Napoleon in the battle of Waterloo but you see studying for the AP has made me a tad bit more insane than normal. So, yeah, they're fighting the Duke of Wellington, but it's not called the battle of waterloo…and by the way, I liked Napoleon he was Italian, like me:D) Commander!" A human solider cried running through the various ranks of bewildered soldiers.

"What? What is it?" the Commander who for a human, was broad shoulder, had deep brown, almost black, looking hair. His eyes burned with a fiery longing for battle. He looked at the oncoming solider in perplexity. The solider panting relayed a very dredful message.

"There are…m-m-more half-elves, sir…coming through…Latheon Gorge." He said in broken sentence. The commander spun around and stared at Yuan, then Mithos.

"You…" he said in an angry voice. He then charged at Mithos who unable to summon a spell fast enough could only put up his arms."

"You TRICKED US! DIE YOU DAMNED HALF-ELVEN SCUM!" He roared as his sword rained down upon Mithos , who was knocked to the ground.

"MITHOS!" Yuan cried out. There was blood, crimson blood._ It's…it's not mine…then whose is it?_

"What!" he heard the human commander say. An auburn haired man stood between Mithos and the Commander the sword lodge into his shoulder. He was panting, and turned around to Mithos.

"Are you…alright, Mithos?"

"K-Kr-Kratos!" Mithos cried out. The human roughly pulled his sword out from Kratos's shoulder. Kratos unable to stand the pain cried out, and fell onto his knees, blood trickling from his arm, staining his purple outfit, black.

"A damned traitor! You foolish human what hell is wrong with you! Your fighting on the wrong side." The commander said wiping his sword clear of blood. Kratos still on the ground shook his head.

"No, I'm not." Kratos said staggering to his feet, he clutched his bleeding arm.

"Kratos! Please don't move! You're…you're bleeding, a lot." Mithos said a look of horror on his face. The humans laughed. Kratos winced.

"I'm..I'm fine." He said dragging his long sword out of his sheath. Suddenly a barrage of arrows from both East and West rained down upon the unsuspecting humans. They cried out in shock and pain as some arrows hit their mark.

"Damn it! Perry, get move the men back NOW!" (A/N yes, I know. General Matthew Perry, he's from history too. I just couldn't help myself!)

"Yes sir! Men fall back, now!" the general yelled. The humans regaining their composure moved back. A laugh from a turquoise haired half-elf made both the commander and general look to the east.

"Forcystus!" Yuan cried out, seeing that the humans were now completely surrounded. Forcystus walked up to Yuan.

"I told you I'd make it. Right on time too." He said smiling. The humans angered by being made fools of charged. The Swords clanged, and spells were being cast by Mithos.

"Die you half elf!" Perry yelled, his sword coming down on the unsuspecting Forcystus. Forcystus, who at the time was fighting another human solider, looked up his eyes wide.

"Forcytus!" Mithos yelled, but was too late hit had hit its mark, well almost. Forcytus cried out in pain as he covered his now bleeding eye. He growled in anger and slashed at the human general who parried his blow. The human just laughed, as another hit sent the half elf sliding on the blood soaked grass. Forcytus regained his footing and looked for an opening in his opponent's defense. _Damn it, my vision, it's so blurred…my eye it hurts, so much._ He ran toward the general again, who side stepped him, and slashed Forcystus in the back.

"Ha, ha ha not very good at fighting are you, now?" the general said in a mocking voice. (A/N aww he's a meanie isn't he, bad human general, making fun of poor Forcytus like that! XD)

A few feet away Yuan was fighting the Commander.

"Don't think…you'll win so easily…half elf." The commander said his sword and Yuan's sword interlocked in a battle of endurance. Yuan being pushed back growled in anger.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing…about you…. human." The human laughed and Yuan looked at him with confusion. The commander broke away from the half elf sending him off balance. He then slashed with his sword, cutting Yuan across the chest, Yuan gasped in disbelief as he fell on the ground. The human kicked Yuan's arm, and his sword flew out of his hand. Yuan turned to see where it went, but when he turned back to face the human he felt the cold steel tip of a sword.

"Not feeling very luck are you now, half elf?" the commander said in a mocking voice, he moved his sword closer to Yuan's neck. Yuan's hands clenched the blood stained grass, he looked up at the human hatred burning in his eyes.

"Heh, well now it's time for you to DIE!" The human cried out pulling his sword away and then striking Yuan, but that strike never made its mark. Yuan opened his eyes to find a black pointy haired elf holding back the human commanders sword.

"Bo-Botta?" Yuan asked puzzled.

"Lord Yuan! I'm glad you're alright." Botta responded, he forcefully pushed back the human general, who stared at him angrily.

"Damn elves! Why won't you just die?" The human commander cried out running toward Botta who was helping Yuan up.

"Botta! Behind you!"

"What?" Botta spun around and with his sword summoned a fire spell.

"Graah! Eruption!" a huge blast of molten rock, and flames shot up in front of the two elves, the humans around them were thrown far, some not getting back up. Kratos who was a few feet away, pulling out his sword from a now dead human, looked at the fiery spectacle.

* * *

:Ymir forest: 

The silent wind blew through the forest; the suns rays had the leaves' shadows danceing about the forest floor. Everything was silent, too silent. Martel who now had her knees clutched to her chest looked back toward where the Great War was taking place. She sighed, as the wind blew her silky golden hair and made it dance, without restrictions, with out chains, bound to nothing. Visions of the Great Tree flashed before her eyes, the once lush green leaves, now ashen gray, and disintegrating as the fell from its withering branches. The once lush brown trunk was now white, and pale. Its roots were not gnarled and shriveled. It called to her.

"The tree…it's, it's, crying." Warm tears coated her cheeks; she stood up and took off Yuan's cape. She smiled as she looked down at the ring he gave to her. She remembered how scared he was asking her to marry him; it was funny, because in combat he was so fearless. But, when it came to them he wanted everything to be perfect. She held the ring close to her heart.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Yuan. I never meant for this to happen." She said folding the ring inside Yuan's cape, and then with a shaking hand she wiped away her tears, and walked toward the battlefield.

* * *

The battling continued, there were two men on top of a hill overlooking the battle. 

"So. What's the current status Lucien?" a figure with a deep voice asked, his black cape billowing out behind him in the wind.

"Well, Lord Phanos…it seems that the humans are in quite a predicament. They never suspected another half elven force to show up." Lucien stated. Phanos laughed and his partner looked at him.

"Humans are so stupid, don't you think Lucien?" Lucien knowing what would happen if he disagreed, nodded. Phanos turned away from the battle, suddenly a bright light made him turn back around, and his eyes were wide

* * *

:Fields of Ymir::Battle grounds: 

The entire field was a washed in a bight beaming light. All fighting stopped and the battle came to a halt. Mithos noticing something familiar about the light, widened his eyes. _No, it cant…be._ Once the light had receded a lone figure with light, almost white, blonde hair stood floating above the battlefield. She was holding a staff with a three floating green rings coming from its center, and two angel like wings, which were suspended in midair. Nobody moved, Kratos, turned around his eye brows rose.

"M-Ma- MARTEL!" a cry erupted from the battlefield, and the figure not knowing what to say smiled sadly, and raised both of her arms.


	4. The Final Move PT2

Yeah well, from the recent reveiws I got, I feel...happy :D Thank you all for reveiwing and thanks Luciado for quoting Robot Chicken XD That show so rocks! Umm also for Taslin-Jewel-of-Glacia pointing out that my story, is like completly and totally wrong XD hahaha wow, I should just stop now, BUT! I won't b/c I have so many dedicated fans who like Robot Chicken, and want me to wrote more eh, eh? PSSST check out my story on fictionpress under Dark Destruction! COME ON PEOPLE I'M DESPERATE! Okay, okay, I'm sorry...it's just that NO ONE REVEIWS IT and it's my own story too, filled with tons of fighting and action T-T no one likes my stuff...:cries: It lowers my self-esteem to about, well, negative like a billion, and you know what else, I seemingly can't spell the fucking word like, I mean I had to corret it just now! What the fuck kind of writer am I! Well this is a fan _fiction_ right? So, it doesn't have to be on the dot, 100 true or making sense :D I love non-sense stories! Anyway, I have no new stories to tell you before my serious one, which sucks I know. You all love the life, of Laura oh shit I almost put my last name XD I'm sure none of you are stalkers though but ya' never know. I'm going to fail my god damned AP...shit I'm so not ready for that test...oh god, dear lord help me! Fucking have to know shit from 8,000 b.c.e to the present that's bullshit, and New York sucks! Okay I swear I'm done, usually all this would go into my livejournal, but yeah, you people get it instead...shit it's almost as long as my damn chapter XD Here's chapter four of Blue Skied Symphony:D :D :D :D :D :D :P ---he wanted to be different...show off. :whispers: This chapter is really really short. ENJOY!

* * *

"M-Ma- MARTEL!" Mithos cried seeing his sister floating above the battlefield, his eyes were wide and tear filled. Yuan turned around and stared in horror at the site before him._ Martel…what the hell…is she doing?_

"Mar…tel." Yuan ran forward but was stopped abruptly by a red haired man. Yuan turned to him and glared at Kratos.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Yuan yelled, trying to pull away from the humans grip. Kratos tightened his grip, and shook his head sadly.

"She told me, that this had to be done, Yuan." Kratos said sadly looking at his half-elven friend.

"What? When! When did she say anything to you! What did she say to you!" Yuan asked, tears brimming his eyes. Kratos sighed and looked back up with the rest of the stunned onlookers at the figure of Martel. Her hair now had turned a pale green, and she began to glow, a white light emanating form her body. Yuan looking at what was happening turned back to Kratos.

"What did she tell you, Kratos!" Yuan demanded, he face contorted with anger.

"She…she told me she was going to sacrifice herself…in order to stop the war." Kratos said hesitantly. Yuan stopped his struggling and just stared at Kratos, dumfounded.

"Wha-What! No that can't…"

"Yuan! You know as well as I do, that Martel, wouldn't lie about this. Its just…fate." Kratos said looking at the ground. Yuan growled in anger.

"Screw FATE! I will not let the one I love die, just so these filthy humans can live! I won't have it!" Yuan yelled, Kratos still stared at the gound.

"What, what do you hope to do, to stop her, Yuan? You know, you can't do anything."

Shut up, Kratos! I have to…try." Yuan said walking away, but Kratos grabbed his arm again.

"Do you really think this is what Martel wants? Think about what she's doing this for, Yuan. Just think." Kratos said his eyes narrow, and serious. Yuan's arm went limp, and he looked back up to the now descending figure of his beloved, Martel.

The Earth beneath Martel shook furiously, it was uprooted the humans and half elves helped one another to escape to safety. Martel landed gently on her feet her cape fluttering out behind her, her hair softly descending down her back. Behind her in what was once a barren wasteland of dead human and half elven bodies stood a gigantic tree. Its leaves were gray and dead, and the silent wind caused them to disintegrate. Its huge trunk was an un-godly white, instead of the rich brown normal healthy trees were suppose to be. Martel stood before everyone a look of determination on her face.

"That's the…"

"The Great Tree!"

"Yggdrasill." Many different voices whispered, some elves, some humans, both were now equally in awe. Martel spread her arms wide, and shouted into the crowd of people.

"Look! Look at what your pointless war has done! The tree, which gave us life, mana, and our homes, is now dead. Destroyed because you simply could not contain your hatred! Destroyed because, you had to go and make war! There is a solution! A kind hearted, and pure soul can revive the Great Tree." Martel looked back at the tree, and then commotion behind caused her to turn around. A small half-elven child pushed through the crowd of human and elf soliders.

"NO MARTEL! DON'T DO IT!" Mithos cried out, running and flinging himself around his sister's waist. Tears were streaming down his dirt-covered face.

"Please! Don't go! There has to be another way…there just has to be!" Mithos cried he buried his face into Martel's shirt. She looked down at her little brother; tears brimming in her now sadden eyes. She wrapped her arms around Mithos and bent down.

"I'm…so sorry, Mithos. I never, wanted this. Please…forgive me." After she said this she got up and began to glow again. She pulled Mithos away from her, he just stood there, heart broken and sobbing. The tree began to glow as well, and the Martel's body began to fade, it turned into tiny green orbs that flew into the trunk of the Great Tree. Mithos stood there and watched as his sister disappeared. Before she was complete gone she spoke these words.

"Awake me when the time comes, for if I sleep, the world shall die."_I swear I'll get you back Martel, so you can live with us…again. I swear it!_ He turned around to the humans who stood staring at the scene, which had now unfolded before them. Mithos filled with rage began to glow white.

"Its all…ITS ALL YOUR FAULT MARTEL IS GONE!" Mithos cried out, as beams of light fell down from the sky, disintegrating anything they touched. The humans scrambled away, and the half-elves as well.

"Shit! Mithos…we have to stop him Kratos, or Martel's sacrifice will be for nothing." Yuan said looking at his human companion. Kratos nodded in agreement, they both ran toward Mithos, who was using various spells now to destroy was little remains of the human army.

"Mithos! Stop this…stop it right now ! What would Martle say! Please, Mithos!" Yuan yelled to the young half elf. Mithos stopped, and looked at the tree. He then broke down and slumped onto the ground.

"MARTEL!" Mithos cried out, Yuan looked away, and Kratos just stood there. He sighed and began to go forward, hoping to comfort the young half elf. Yuan put his arm out and stopped Kratos.

"Leave him be. He needs some time alone." Yuan said, his voice filled with an unspeakable sorrow, which Kratos, for the first time, had ever heard.

"But, is that…wise?" Kratos asked, looking at Mithos. Yuan sighed, and nodded.

"I don't understand…"

"That's because you never lost someone dear to you, Kratos." And with that Yuan walked away, and Kratos was left, staring at the broken down half-elven child, who's tears could not wash away the blood of the battle, just fought.


	5. Remebering

AH! OMG! OMG! Laura, wrote another chapter of her horribly inaccurate fanfiction! No need to fear my dear advide reader MoonCannon there is plenty more where this came from! It's all wooo mysterious, I felt bad for Kratos when I was typing this chapter up...that's just really sad. Wow, I wrote this in about a hour, it's pretty bad, but I mean, I'm just making this up as I go along XD well, ummm hmmm I need to feed my toads...yeah, I heart my toadies! They're so cute! I wish I could put pictures of them up! Hmm, well, I was thinking about what I was going to write in my babbling section last night, and I realized, that, most of my brainstorming, happens when I brush my teeth...XD You're reading a fanfiction created by someone when brushing their teeth! HA! I dunno, but I didn't feel like putting the whole actual game in my fanfiction, I was hoping to actually start it after the whole kicking Mithos/Yggdrasill's ass. Hahaha it's fun doing that. Well, I'm un -hyper right now, so hence the reason why this little insert thingy, what the do I call these things before my story? I dunno, but that's the reason why I'm not babbling too much. Which you're all probably like thank god! This girl is insane! And Weird! and wow! Her fanfiction rocks! hahaha nah It's not too good, compared to like everyone elses XD Okay, this is yet again getting way too long, i'll shut up now, really I will. Enjoy chapter...what chapter is this? OH YEAH 5! haha I forget my chapters sometimes. XD ENJOY!

* * *

"The Great War was over, but the sorrow, never left. After Mithos finally returned to the camp, he looked so strange. I…I never saw him like that before. He took the remaining half-elves in Tethe'alla and returned to Derris Kharlan. Yuan and I went as well; there he made the discovery of the Cruxis Crystal, these crystals, when put into a body with a keycrest, stopped aging. That's why I still retained my apperance after so long. Apparently, the half-elves of Slyvarant were conducting experiments, with human prisoners in which these crystals would be made, from exspheres. It was all rather complicated, I stayed in Derris Kharlan for quite some time, Yuan returned to Slyvarant. I remembered what he said to me after Martel had sacrificed herself…that I didn't know the pain of losing someone I held dear, to me. I finally know that pain, and I understood why, why Mithos was like the way he was, and still is. I had lost someone, very, very dear to me." 

Kratos

* * *

The forest of Iselia was dark, and quiet. The moons rays filtered through the trees, causing shadows of the leaves to dance in the cool night breeze. Two lone figures were running from some unknown foe. One of them was carrying a bundle, cradling it in their arms. The figure in front stopped and rested his back against a tree; he had a long sword at his side. The other figure, with the bundle, stopped and was panting as well. 

"Kr-Kratos…lets just stop…please." A woman said to him, she was holding a baby in her arms and as she looked down at it, her eyes filled with unbelievable pain.

"No, I won't let them take you back…Anna. I won't have it! You're going to be all right. I promise, I'll protect you no matter what." Kratos said, pushing back a lock of brown hair that covered the woman's face. She looked at him and smiled. Rustling from nearby made them both tense and spin toward the noise.

"I think I heard something!"

"Yeah it came over here! Come on!" half elven soldiers said as their voices grew louder as they came closer and closer. Kratos grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her through the thick forest underbrush. They ran for quite awhile, Anna trying not to lose her balance on the uprooted tree roots. She looked at her husband who's eyes had fires of determination burning in them. She thought sadly to her self, _He doesn't…he doesn't know about it…_ She looked behind them, there seemed to be no sign of the guards from Kvar's human ranch, at all. Kratos stopped and turned to her.

"I think, we lost them." He said looking around; they were on a rocky cliff face the forest was behind them. Anna sighed with relief and sat down. Kratos with a worried look on his face, sat next to her.

"Anna. What is it? What's wrong?" Kratos asked, he looked at their son, and smiled. Anna seeing this smiled at him.

"It's…it's nothing." She stammered, obviously not fooling Kratos. She clentched her are as a horrible pain shot through her entire body…she gasped in pain, and Kratos looked at her worried.

"Anna! Anna what is it? Tell me!" Kratos pleaded, she pushed him away and gave him the child. A bright light erupted from her hand. Kratos's eyes widened as he soon realized what it was.

"No…it can't, be. Anna." He whispered, as a grotesque monster like creature replaced the woman who was just there. The monster took a step forward, and lashing out hit Kratos into a nearby tree.

"Ugh…Anna you have to fight! Please try!" Kratos cried out, but the monster was soon in front of him its claw raised. It's sliver claws gleamed in the moon's light, and it drove its fingers into Kratos's shoulder. He gasped in pain, and the baby, who Kratos was still holding onto, began to cry. _I won't…I won't fight her._ He gasped more and the creatures nails dug deeper into his flesh. A pool of blood formed beneath him, he looked pleadingly into the monsters eyes.

"Anna…please, it's me. I know you, can hear me." He stopped as the monster pulled its now blood stained hand out of his should, and in one swift motion it used it's other hand to hit Kratos into the nearby cliff face. He managed to turn so that the baby wouldn't get hurt, instead he did. He felt a tremendous jolt run through his back, as he hit into the cliff. He laid there, gasping for breath, and struggled to his feet, he left arm limp and his side, dripping blood from the wounds. The monster stopped and let out a terrific screech, as if it were crying. There were the monster once stood was Anna, she was holding her head, and Kratos ran over to her.

"Anna, it's all right, don't worry." He tried to console her; she looked at him and his wounds.

"No…it's not, Kratos. Kill me…please." Kratos couldn't believe what he was hearing; he took a step back, in pure shock.

"Wh-what. No, I can't. I won't."

"You must, Kratos! For me! For our son! Please." Anna said as another wave of pain washed over her, she hunched over.

"Please…for…Lloyd." She said tears dripping down her face. Kratos didn't know what to do, he looked at the child in his arms, they hadn't decided on a name yet, but Lloyd, Lloyd sounded right. He took out his sword with a shaking hand he started to summon a spell, not before Anna had retransform and knocked Kratos to the ground, again, and the baby near to the cliffs edge.

"NO! LLOYD! ANNA!" he cried as he tried to get up, a green blur appeared in front of the crying baby and the monster. It was a dog like creature, it bared its teeth at the monster, which now hesitated, and turned back to Kratos, who was now up.

"Please, Kratos." He couldn't he just couldn't do it. A huge explosion suddenly made his eyes widened. The place were Anna, the dog like creature, and his baby son were standing broke away from the cliff, and plummeted down, into the rocky, dark abyss.

"NO!" he looked around and heard desians coming. He ran over the cliffs edge but he couldn't see a thing in all the dust, and debris. He turned around and not having a choice, dissappered, before the desians could catch him.

* * *

:Derris Kharlan:Present: 

Kratos's eyes shot open, and he sat up. He only wanted to rest his eyes since well angels didn't need sleep. He sighed as he ran his hand through his red spiked hair. _It's been a long time since I had that dream_. He looked around the office. He noticed a small piece of paper lying on the desk.

"Strange…where'd this come from?" Since Derris Kharlan was now completely empty, and he was the only one there, a letter on his desk…seemed impossible, and almost eerie. He read its contents,

_Dear Kratos,_

_I hope you're having a lovely time on Kharlan. I've been meaning to speak with you, about a very important matter. It concerns the health of your son, Lloyd. I don't want to sound threatening but, well, lets just say…if I don't get what I want, You'll lose the thing you most want, like your son, and the nice cozy planet, which he and his friend are living on._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Lord P._

Kratos's eye's narrowed. What did it mean? And who was this Lord P.?

"Lloyd…" he whispered as he got up and stormed out of the office, into the deserted home of the elves, Derris Kharlan.


	6. Darkness Rising

AHHH Hello all! Don't worry I didn't die, I really don't know how I didn't...Sorry about the lack of updateage! Haaa I made a new word :D I had my stupid AP, which I probably got like a 2 out of 5 on...and I went to anime boston! I couldn't find anyone dressed up as symphonia though T-T That's just stupid! Anywho, as you can see I made Zelos alive...he's comic relief in my amazingly serious story, which is just starting to heat up! Oh yeah, it's gettin good Uh well, I hate the Mongols, and I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of Blue Skied Symphony! Yes, I own no one..and Kratos and Yuan and Yggdrasill still own you all! BWAHAHAHA! I'm crazy:D WOOHOO! Chapter seis already! Happy Cinco De Mayo too:D I heart cliff hangers!

* * *

"It has been two months since the defeat of Mithos, and all his evils. The two worlds now separated live as one, neither having to take the others mana. Life was good now; everything was going well, well almost everything. Kratos, Lloyds father left us, Lloyd well, he's been doing all right. Can't say I blame him for being down I know I would be. Then again, my parents never liked me to begin with, but that's another story. So, now we're beginning another journey, to destroy the rest of the exspheres, and to liberate all the people still left with exspheres. Our journey though, takes a turn for the worst, I hate it when that happens." 

Zelos Wilder

* * *

: Derris Kharlan:Past: 

The bloody figure of Mithos fell onto both knees, before Lloyd and his group. His breath was ragged and he took it in short gasping pauses. He looked up at them, his blue eyes burning with rage; a strand of golden hair fell in front of his eye, he growled in anger as he tried to stand. Everyone instinctively drew their weapons out before them; Lloyd held his double-edged swords before him, narrowing his eyes at the fallen half elf. Genis who stood a little off to Lloyds right looked at Mithos, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Mithos…" he whispered as he walked forward a bit, Lloyd stopped him by outstretching his sword in front of Genis. Mithos laughed but it soon turned into a cough, blood splashed to the floor as it came from the half elf.

"Well, come on then, finish me. Please." His voice was filled with desperation, everyone, knowing what would happen if they left Mithos like that, looked at each other.

"It would be…just like my sister Alicia. Her soul was trapped inside the Cruxis Crystal; we must destroy his, Lloyd." Presea usually quite answered. Lloyd looked back at Genis who nodded in agreement. Mithos's figure had faded all that was left was a floating red orb. Lloyd slashed down with his sword and the orb shattered into a sparkling rain of tiny shards, which then flew into the exsphere on Lloyd's hand. Everyone stared in wonder, and Lloyd had a look of perplexity on his face. The silence that ensued was irrupted by a shout of joy from Sheena.

"We did it! We stopped him!" she said as Collete let out a giggle, Lloyd looked about the ruins of the Great Seed chamber, as everyone was talking. He saw from the corner of his eye, a flash of red, he spun toward it. Two red eyes of some unknown creature leered at him.

"Lloyd?" a familiar voice asked him.

"Hm?" he responded as he turned quickly around to find Genis looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong? You see something?"

"Ah, uh, No! Nothing must be my imagination." Lloyd responded, and Genis just rolled his eyes. They all left afterward, to finish the task of restoring the mana balance between the worlds. The Great Seed chamber was empty, or so they thought. A lone figure draped in a black cape, with purple lines running down its back stepped out from behind the ruins of the seed chamber. The figure smiled, as he moved toward the pool of blood left from the half elf. He bent down, and dipped his finger into the red liquid.

"Mithos…you fool. You had everything, and yet, you still…lost." The figure whispered licking the blood off his figure.

"I was hoping that you'd do my job for me…but it seems angels do has emotions after all. What a pity, we would of made such a pair." The mysterious person laughed throwing their head back, so the black hood fell, and exposed a few strands of black hair.

"No matter, once Kratos is out of the way, and Yuan, I'll have this planet all to myself, and you'll truly see how to instill fear upon inferior…beings. You know you always were they type to care about others, that's why you lost today, because you let your heart take over…your damned feelings for your sister, they killed you." The figure was now pacing before the great throne of the Seed Chamber, his cape dragging across the stoned floor.

"It comes as no surprise, though. She was all you had, you didn't want to be alone, but me…I was always…alone. These filthy beings don't deserve this mana, so rich, and pure, they never did deserve it. That's why the Great Tree died in the first place. Poisoned by the anger, and contempt, just like during the Great War. It doesn't matter, because soon, I shall…get rid of the mana, and both worlds, for good." The figure standing still smiled, and then with his last sentence he walked, and disappeared from the Seed Chamber in mid-stride.

* * *

:Luin: Present: 

"LLOYD! HEY LLOYD WAKE UP!" that's all Lloyd heard for about the past half hour, who was it? Who was calling his name? He shot up out of bed, he was groggy, and he yawned stretching his arms over his head.

"Uhhhh…wha? What is it?" he asked looking around but seeing no one he sighed. He got out of bed and put his red clothes on. He walked out into the kitchen of the small house in the now, newly rebuilt, city of Luin. Regal and Presea were sitting at the table, while Raine was looking at maps, discussing them with her young brother Genis on where they should head next. Collete appeared out of nowhere and shoved a plate of steaming hot pancakes and eggs in front of his face.

"Gah! C-Collete!" she giggled as he regained his balance, and took the plate from her, sitting at the table.

"Finally! You're awake!" she said cheerfully.

Oh? Where are Sheena, and Zelos?" Lloyd asked, Genis just shrugged, and Collete just stared, not knowing what to say. Sheena was in the other room, where Zelos happened to be sleeping; she was bending over looking for something, that had fell behind the dresser. One of Zelos's eyes opened.

"Well, hello there." he said staring obviously at Sheena's butt, his hand extended.

"ERRR ZELOS! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!" A rather loud slap resounded through the now quiet house. Lloyd and everyone looked back at the room, Genis sighed and shook his head, Ranie was undisturbed, Regal covered his mouth to his a smile, and Collete giggled.

"Well, never mind my question" Lloyd said, as Zelos walked out of the room in his usual attire except now a beet red hand mark was on the side of his face.

"Geez, I didn't mean it." He said sitting down out the table. Sheena stormed out of the room and, went out the door leaving with a loud bang.

"Should we go…?" Presea said in a non-emotional tone.

"Nah, don't bother with the banshee, she might attack you too." Zelos said rubbing his face. Raine handed him an ice pack.

"Here, that'll help."

"Why thank you, Professor." Zelos said in a seductive tone, in which he received a blow to the head from Raine's staff.

"Ow! What'd I do now!" Zelos cried out, as he clutched his head, wincing.

"Don't even think about it." was all that Ranie replied. She sighed.

"Yuan hasn't called today, wonder what's taking him so long." She said, looking at the map.

"Maybe we got all the exspheres?" Collete said happily. Regal stared at the girl.

"That's highly doubtful, the desians rule was a far extending one, we couldn't of hit every spot in only a matter of two months." He said, looking at Ranie who nodded in agreement. Zelos let out a tired sigh.

"Man, this is so boring! Do you know how many chicks I could of gone out with in two months?"

"Who would go out with you, you stupid pervert!" Sheen yelled, and Zelos jumped.

"Ah! Banshee!" everyone laughed, as Sheena chased Zelos around the room.

* * *

:Slyvarant Desert:Desian Base: 

A lone figure stood outside in the beating hot sun. The massive blue plating of the last functioning desian base lay before their eyes. Although the sun was shining brightly that day the figure just stood their undisturbed by it's radiant beams. It was almost as if the sun angry with the persons unresponsiveness to it's massive heat, beat more heavily on Slyvarant that day, making all else suffer, for the persons unbending will to give into the mass of flames, and hydrogen.

The figure covered completely in a black cape, stared at the building. A sudden gust of wind blew sand and dirt about the figure, but they nonchalantly walked toward the entrance of the building. A desian sleeping on the job, since no one still ever came near the base due to its past reputation, slept soundly their whip lying at their metal booted feet. The figure shook the guard on the shoulder, and the guard with proper response deftly bent down grabbed their whip and lashed out at the figure. In response, the figure put up their arm as the lashing whip wrapped around it, and they pulled the guard closer. The guard grunting, due to all the effort, let go of the whip and turned to run, only to be laid on the sandy floor by the figure that used a spinning leg kick, to knock out the guard to the floor. The figure moved quickly, and took out a small dagger in which he slit the guards throat. The figure smiled as he licked the bloodied blade, of the intricately designed dagger. He then entered the huge desian building.

Yuan let out a frustrated sigh as he looked over stacks and stacks of paper work, all of which had the history post Great War, and after. He got up and paced about the room his right hand on his chin, and his left hand supporting his right arm, his usual pondering stance. He growled with anger. _Why did Kratos leave me with the task of helping his son? He is his father! What kind of father is he anyway? Making me a babysitter for his damn, loud mouth son. I hate this! Why, why, why! Damn, I'm getting myself worked up again._

"Damn you, Kratos! He's your son!" he yelled out to no one in particular. A knock from the door made him spin around.

"Who is it? Come in," he answered without hearing a reply from the person. A guard came in his breathing hard. Yuan looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked the solider. The solider shoulders slumped and he began to laugh. He suddenly changed in appearance, a now rather taller figure stood before Yuan, draped in black. Yuan's eyes widened as he looked at the figure.

"W-who are…" before Yuan could finish his sentence the figure somehow managed to get around to Yuan's back, and he clamped his hand over Yuan's mouth. Yuan struggled to break free, but nothing would get the figure off him, his vision became but a blur, and then everything went black.


	7. Unsuspected Foe

Woohoo Okay! Here it is folks...chapter 7! YEAH! I got a new reviewer! YAY! Thanks for the wonderful stupendous reveiw tree kicker:D I have a cold...it sucks, and my brothers are back from college eck. So not cool! I can't use their room for t.v. anymore TT It's horrible I know! You know what...that's a really long speech I put for Regal XD well he's an old man, he can...ramble like me! I'm not an old man though...seriously! OOOOOMG Star Wars episode tres! next uhhh...the 18th! YAY! I don't know what the 18th is XD Omg, this peep, the marshmellow chicken things that rock, is really hard, and stale...haha wow, it's like gum...XD I wonder how many of you people actually read these things?B/c they're so damn stupid and pointless hahaha! wooo I'm not crazy! I swear...  
Kratos: pssst, hey Yuan...what's with the crazy girl?  
Yuan:shrug: dunno, but she says she isn't crazy...  
Me: ARRRGH WHO YOU CALLIN CRAZY YOU DAMN LYING ANGEL:hits Kratos with a tuna fish:  
Yuan: Holy crap! I love tuna:hugs tuna which is all happy and flopping around: hehehe I'm gonna call you Tuan! See it's like Yuan but without the Y! Bwahaha!  
Me: he says I'm crazy...:looks at dead kratos,pokes with a stick:  
Kratos:Twitch:  
Me: AHHH ZOMBIE ANGEL! Wait...how does that work? A zombie...angel? Anywho...enjoy chapter 7 of Blue Skied Symphony!  
Kratos: I'm not dead, dammit!

* * *

"Out of the many things I've learned in my life, one was...to survive. We being humans long and strive to survive. This thought is what makes us such formidable fighters, and warriors. Three things my master taught when fighting, was...one never let your guard down, two always be alert, and three fight for what you believe in. But, what happens when the thing you believe in is wrong? I asked my master that question, he just smilied and said, "Sometimes the things people believe are right, are actually wrong...but what is wrong and what is right?" I was confused by that, but now I know...after Alicia...I understand what he meant, I still won't forgive myself for that day, even if it was right, it still felt...so very wrong. What happens when your fight a foe who has no morals? No right or wrong, just what they'll benefit from it? How could any being be so cruel and cold? I then look at myself and wonder am I not like that? Cold as ice...no, this thing...this monster, is worse. Is it out of vengence of Mithos's defeat? Or is it just...himself. I do not know what'll happen in these tryign times, I hope though, no, I pray that no one will perish, like Mithos." 

Regal Bryant

* * *

:Luin: 

The incessant tapping given off by Zelos's gloved finger was starting to seriously annoy Raine, who was still waiting for the transmission from Yuan. It wasn't like him to be late with this sort of thing. The tapping ensued and Ranie glowered at Zelos who, seeing the half-elven professors expression smiled slightly and he waved, which prompted Raine to use her "stare of death" and he immediately stopped, and turned away. Zelos sighed, and twirled a couple of strands of his bright red hair around his index finger. Lloyd pushed out his chair and jumped up causing everyone else to jump as well and look at him.

"What's taking him so long!" Lloyd yelled vehemently as he stormed over to the transmission device, which worked in both worlds, even if you were in Tethe'alla. It's ability to match up mana signatures, so that a picture of the one you connected to showed on it's medium sized screen, still baffled most, no one really knew who came up with this device, but they had it during the Great War, and it helped a great deal in aiding armies. Regal sighed as he looked at the young man who was always a bit too impatient.

"Lloyd, what're you doing? You know what Yuan said, he'd call us always, not the other way around." The older blue haired man said.

"Who cares about that? I just wanna finish this, now! If we keep sitting here we'll never get anyway!"

"Chill out, bud. It's not like anyone is going to use the exspheres anyway." Zelos said leaning back on his chair. Lloyd growled in irritation

"MY NAME ISN'T BUD, DAMN IT!" Zelos just laughed, but was promptly hit on the head again by Raine's staff. He held his head in pain.

"Ow! What did I do now!" he said indignantly.

"That's enough you two, I can't concentrate with all this noise! So be good children and be quiet!"

"Only if I get something in return…how about it, professor?" Zelos looked at Raine with eager eyes. He was immediately bashed on the head again with Raine's staff.

"Don't even try it, Zelos Wilder." Raine said as she returned to her assessment of the world map, leaving Zelos in tremendous pain.

"I…don't need this." He whispered, still holding his now throbbing head.

* * *

:Slyvarant Base: 

The once notorious base, of the evil half elves now lay silent in its sandy desert kingdom. It ruled over all, it's massive dome structure blotting out the sun to all those who approached to near. But, the once lively base now lay in a dormant state and nothing was heard. A deep silence ran through the blue metal plated walls. Only the generators, which were used for lighting and cooling systems was heard, but even that didn't stand up to the vacant soundless void which now surrounded the base. A huddled figure lay on the floor, motionless. The figure was still breathing, but his intake of each breath wasn't noticeable at all. A figure draped in all black, stood over the crumpled form and licked a bloodstained knife. He smiled.

"It's been awhile…Yuan." The figure stated turning around and looking at the richly decorated room. A beeping noise and a flashing light made the figure walk over to the desk, he smiled.

"Looks like you have a call." He said, looking back at Yuan's fallen figure, he was of course unresponsive. The figure just shrugged, and laughed.

"Oh well! Looks like I'll have to answer…for you!" he said laughing.

* * *

:Luin: 

The screen finally, after being static for about five minutes, changed to a deeply decorated room, and in front of it all was a blue haired half-elf. Lloyd, being impatient as he was, sighed as Yuan came on screen.

"What took you so long? What the hell happened anyway?" Lloyd asked in an angry tone. Yuan just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Something…came up. I had to deal with it, but now that that's over I'll tell you your next destination. I might even meet you there." Everyone looked at each other at Yuan's last comment.

"You? Mister I'm too good to help you, is coming to help…_us_?" Zelos said incredulously.

"If that isn't the biggest load of…" Zelos was cut short by a quick knock on the head with the professor's staff.

"OW! What the hell! I didn't do anything, professor." He said in a whiny voice.

"That language isn't acceptable, Zelos. Now, Yuan please continue." Raine said in a calm voice, looking over at the fuming Zelos.

"Well, the coordinates show that the next large deposits of exspheres would be in the remnants of the Asgard Human Ranch."

"Really? I thought we got rid of all those…hmmm well, I suppose we should get going then." Lloyd said getting up but was promptly back in his chair, by the professor pulling on this collar.

"Hold on. Are you sure about this, Yuan? We did destroy the ranch I'm sure not too many exspheres are left…maybe we should save that for a later time." Raine suggested, Regal nodded in agreement, and Lloyd just tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come on professor! It doesn't matter! I just wanna get rid of these horrible things…now!" Lloyd said abruptly getting back up, but was pushed down again, by Colette this time. Yuan's laughter could be heard from the screen.

"No need to be hasty Lloyd, fine go to the forest around Lake Umacy, I'm getting something from there too." Yuan said. Everyone nodded, and got up.

"Alright! Finally! Let's go, let's go!" Lloyd said excitingly.

"I'll be meeting you there shortly." Yuan said, to the only one who was apparently listening, the professor.

"Are you sure? You never usually seem so…happy. Why do you insist on coming now?" Raine asked a look of suspicion on her face. Yuan put his hands defensively.

"It's…it's nothing like that professor. It's just so boring in this cramped base, I might as well as get some fresh air, you know?" _All right, this isn't normal…something is wrong here. Yuan wanting fresh air… Since when was that ever a factor for him leaving the base? If that isn't the lamest excuse I've ever…_

"Professor! Come on we're leaving now!" Colette said cheerfully. The professor looked at the screen, which was now blank. She held out her hand as if to stop the already leaving group.

"Ah! W-Wait a minute! Something isn't right here!" she said desperately, trying to get someone's attention, but failed miserably. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's okay…everything will be alright. Uh sometimes I wish Kratos was here…then they'd listen, of course he was somewhat of a dictator in these sorts of things…'" She shook her head.

"What am I saying? Arrrgh, I know something is wrong…but what?" The professor whispered to herself as the group made its way to Lake Umacy.

* * *

:Lake Umacy: 

The sun glinted off the lakes calm waters. As Lloyd and Genis came around the bend of the U-shaped Lake they remembered old times, where Sheena had first joined their group.

"Brings back memories doesn't it, Genis?" Lloyd asked looking up through the thick overlapping leaves of trees. Genis just looked at his friend, and nodded. They were here once before, when they rescued a unicorn that was trapped under a fallen tree under water. A loud cracking noise made both friends spin around, Lloyd instinctively pulled out his dual swords, and Genis took out his kendama. A blue haired figure walked out from the shadows of the trees, his large double bladed sword glinting in the sun's rays.

"Y-Yuan…what're you doing here?" Lloyd asked in a confused tone, as he looked at Genis who just shrugged his shoulders. Yuan smiled, and twirled his butterfly sword skillfully around his body.

"I came here…to do…something." He said staring at Lloyd, and smiling.

"Lloyd…I have a bad feeling about this, something isn't right. Yuan…something's wrong with him." Genis whispered to Lloyd who raised an eyebrow.

"He seems perfectly…" Lloyd was cut short as Yuan launched himself forward. The clang of metal against metal reverberated through the quiet forest

A few feet away, Zelos, Sheena, and Raine turned toward were the sound was coming from. Sheena was holding a rock over her head about to drop it on Zelos, but she put it down and listened.

"You hear that?" she asked, looking at Raine who's eyes narrowed.

"I knew something wasn't right about…him." Raine whispered to herself. Zelos looked at her with an inquiring eye.

"What was that? What're you mumbling to yourself, professor?" he asked, but Raine was already running toward the noise, Sheena in pursuit.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" and Zelos ran to catch up with the two women. All six of them met near the lake, Regal, Colette and Presea had worried looks on their faces.

"You heard it too then? It must be Lloyd…and Genis." Colette said.

"I swear that kid has the worst luck." Zelos said laughing, but stopped as Sheena hit him.

Lloyd was being pushed back across the soft dirt, as he tried to hold off Yuan, who was laughing.

"Yeah, you're right…something is wrong." Lloyd said through clenched teeth as he fought of the blue haired half elf. Genis had moved out of the way, and was now summoning his deadly thunder blade spell. They fought and defeated Yuan before, so now was no different. Yuan jumped back, away from Lloyd, and began a series of quick direct strikes, which had Lloyd defending, his sword rattling in his hands.

"Genis, hurry!"

"Hold on, just a bit more Lloyd!" Genis yelled back seeing Lloyd wasn't winning. Yuan then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Genis, who taken by surprise fell backwards, onto the ground. Yuan raised his butterfly sword up and struck down on the ground sending rock, and debris flying everywhere. Genis had used his force field guarding attack and wasn't hurt. Yuan grunted with anger, and turned around and parried Lloyd's sword rain technique. Yuan swung his sword with extreme strength, which Lloyd never knew the half-elf had, causing Lloyd to be flung to the right, and he crashed into a tree. Lloyd fell to the ground; out of breath from get the wind knocked out of him, by Yuan's unsuspected attack. Yuan walked forward, laughing.

"Is that all you've got…Lloyd Irving. I'm surprised; this was the great warrior who killed Mithos Yggdrasill? It pains me to say that you're time is up…goodbye." Yuan raised his sword above Lloyd's fallen figure but in that instant a bean of water came flying in from the right, crashing into and sending Yuan into the now alert forest.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Are you alright!" Colette asked running up to him. Lloyd looked at her groggily, and tried to stand up. Everyone ran toward him and Genis who was now beginning inspected by Raine for any injuries.

"Uhhh, y-y-yeah, I'm okay. What the hell is up with Yuan?"

"That…is not Yuan!" A strangely familiar voice rang out, everyone turned around in surprise to find an unsuspected helper.

TO BE CONTINUED! WHAHA I HEART CLIFF HANGERS:D


	8. Forgotten memory

Allllrighty peoples, this is my 8th chapter:tear tear: it's so long! I hope you are all enjoying it, with all it's seriousness, and uncorrectfullness haha, I have to go back and make changes to that...but yeah that'll be later...after finals xx Anywho, today was a great school day for me! How bout ya'll? We let our class trout go today in our little preserve, it was so...heart warming! I miss them...uhh I'm suppose to be studying for english...you're all probably like, wow she studying for english while writing a story..haha it's so ironic! I hate vocabulary:D So, I'll just post this and be on my merry way! Enjoy chapter eight of Blue Skied Symphonia! LOVE AND PEACE: does vash pose:

* * *

"People tend to fear that which they cannot see, yet when they finally learn the truth they deny it's existence. Why is that humans, half-elves and all other creatures deny the past, and the impending future? Is it because they dread what might happen if they learn the truth? Or, maybe, it's just a flaw with mankind and elven kind itself. What makes us so reluctant to know of the future and why, why do we constanly make excuse for things when they go horribly wrong? I think it's just a character flaw, in beings, inferior or not, half-elves and humans, both shared the gifts of misjudgment and sometimes half-elves do things horribly wrong. Even if it is like the so called inferior human beings." 

Raine Sage

* * *

"That…is…not…Yuan!" A shadowed figure said in broken sentence leaning against a tree. He walked out from the shadows of the dark forest. The figure had blue hair, and was half-elven. 

"Y-Yuan…what the hell is going on?" Lloyd asked looking at the emerging figure of Yuan. He was clutching his side, and he took a staggered step forward, each time he did a deep red liquid fell around about his feet. He fell against a nearby tree, and gasped.

"How so…very annoying. I thought you'd be dead by now, but I see…you're persistent to cling onto your pathetic life." The other Yuan spoke, he was dripping with water from the summon spirit Undine's water beam, he smiled as everyone turned around to look at him.

"Well…Lloyd, who is it? Which one will you kill? Me? Or that imposter?" the drenched Yuan said, still smiling.

"Shut up! Don't listen to him Lloyd!" the other Yuan said, he gasped after he spoke, and clutched his side in pain and winced. Lloyd looked at them both in confusion; he didn't know what to do…_who was the real Yuan? How was he supposed to figure it out? I-I-don't know what to…_

"Only the real Yuan would know the answer to this!" Lloyd cried out suddenly everyone looked at him in silence.

"What did my father said for you to do…after he left." Lloyd asked, the drenched Yuan looked at the boy in confusion, and the injured one laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha that's easy, he told me to look after you, and help you destroy the remaining exspheres." He stated in a whisper. The other Yuan growled with anger, he picked up his sword slowly, and began to charge at Lloyd.

"Lloyd! Look out!" Genis cried out, and Lloyd spun around to see the imposter about to strike him directly in the chest, but the blow never made it, for a bolt of lighting flew past Lloyd's shoulder and crashed into the figure. The fake Yuan flew backwards with an angry shout.

"DAMN IT! So, close." He said huffing after the attack, which still had the place it hit smoking. He dragged himself onto his feet, and reverted into his true form, which was a figure covered in a black hooded cape, with purple strips going down the back, he laughed as the others began to attack, but he seemingly was unaffected despite all their attempts, he jumped backwards, and in mid air disappeared.

"We'll meet again…Lloyd." And the wind blew a cloud of dirt and dust in front of the place where the imposter just previously stood. Everyone turned back to Yuan who was now deathly pale, and lying slumped against a tree.

"First aid!" Lloyd heard Raine cry out, as he still looked at the spot where the fake Yuan was.

"First aid!" he heard her cry out again.

"Lloyd!" Lloyd turned around; everyone was around Raine whose hands were outstretched over Yuan's side, which was still bleeding, his blood a pool on the surrounding floor.

"He's…not healing." She said, looking at Yuan, who was breathing in short gasping breaths. No one said anything and the only sound was the laughter of wind through the trees' leaves.

"All right, let's go…where' going to Flanoir…now." Lloyd said seriously, and Regal carried the barely conscious Yuan out of the forest. He opened one of his eyes to see a very stern looking man with blue hair above him. _What the hell…is going on? Why, am I so weak…how could I, let this happen…_ that was last thing Yuan thought before his entire world turned pitch black.

* * *

:Flanoir: 

"So…how is he? Doctor?" Lloyd asked the man in white, who was standing looking out the window at the snowy scene now transcending. The man sighed; he turned around and looked at Lloyd with scrutiny.

"Well, his wounds weren't severe, but he lost a lot of blood, he's just very weak."

"How long until he's better?" Raine who was sitting in a chair across from the huge fireplace asked. The room in which everyone was now in was big, in all comparison to the rest of the other quarters in which the patience lied. The polished wooden floor was covered by a red rug, which was intricately designed and inlaid with gold. There were four windows on both the left and right sides of the room. Small scones, which were on either side of the huge mantel, surrounded by tear shaped glass coverings, held candles in them, making shadows of the figures that, stood in the room dance. The fireplace, where now a huge conflagration was, was so bright the unfortunate souls who were outside enduring the cruel weather outside longed for its warmth. The doctor turned around and looked out the fogged window, which he wiped clean with his sleeve, and sighed.

"I'd say about a week give or take. Like I said…his wounds aren't bad, just a lot of blood loss." Someone in the room sighed, and opened the intricately designed oak door and left, the door closing with a soft click. Sheena looked around and noticed that Zelos was missing; _he was the one who left. But, why?_ She asked herself, pondering. A cough from the window brought her back to the current happenings around her.

"Well, I'd better leave you all alone now, you can use the two doors on the left and right, they lead into the inn part of the hospital. See you in the morning" the doctor left, leaving them all in a silence.

"Great, just great…why out of all the times does this happen?" Raine muttered to herself.

"I wonder what the hell that thing was…I've, we've never faced anything like it." Lloyd said as he paced about the room, Regal watching him.

"It seems, that he's sort of like Noishe." Raine stated, thinking.

"Noishe? How?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Well, the protozoan goes through a transformation called evolution where it's body changes to the changes of its surroundings, correct?" Raine asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure. But I don't see what that has to do with this guy." Lloyd said still confused. Regal let out a tired sigh.

"What I believe the professor is trying to say Lloyd is that this thing…whatever it maybe, goes through mini evolutions. Then reverts back to it's original self." Regal explained to the now quiet room, the crackling of the fire was all that was heard.

"Yes, that or it's something called a shape shifter. Although it's just a legend, but this might be one." Raine after a long paused stated.

"Okay it's a shape shifter, but what does it want with me?" Lloyd asked, and Raine sighed hanging her head in defeat.

"That, I'm still trying to figure out. What I do know is that…when you asked that question to determine who was real and who wasn't, the fake one was completely taken off guard, which means that he can take the form of the person but that form is like…"

"An empty shell…" Presea interjected, with little emotion as always.

"Exactly. An empty shell used only for outside appearance, where as the inside is still not the original." Ranie said. The room was quiet again.

"It's getting late, we should all get some rest. I see Genis beat us to that though." Regal stated a smile spreading across his face as he looked at the small half-elven child curled up on one of the many plush chairs in the room. Lloyd turned and walked toward the door.

"Lloyd where are you going?" Sheena asked.

"I um, just wanna get some fresh air, I'll be in a few minutes." The rest too tired to argue let him go off, Sheena didn't believe his excuse; no it wasn't true something was up…but what? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Lloyd walked outside the long corridor to the entrance of the hospital, he stepped out into the frosty night, and shivered due to the drastic change in temperature. His breath came out if wisps of white smoke, and he looked about, he spotted a bright red head leaning on the stone balcony, and walked toward it. Zelos was staring out into the dimly lit town, this place brought memories, ones that he really didn't want to remember, but something about that figure, it stirred something.

:Flash Back:

"Mother! Mother!" a red haired frighten child cried out clutching to the pink but tattered dress of the beautiful woman standing before him. His eyes watered as he looked at the strange black man in front of his mother. He then looked up at her. Her hair was long and flowing, brown and red mixed together perfectly to give her hair the right tint. She stood before her son, arms outstretched, her once smooth face now had deep lines of determination engraved into it. Her brown eyes usually gentle had ferocity in them never seen or thought to be had before. She was breathing deeply, as if suffering from some unknown wound. The dark figure towered over her and her son, casting a chilling black shadow on both of them. He let out a laugh as he looked at the pitiful scene before him.

"Hand over the boy, Anna. You can't protect him forever. Besides, I'll let you go alive if you just give him to me." The figure stated, smiling. The woman moved in front of the child to protect him even more. The were standing in a darkened ballroom, figures of all the highest ranked people in Meltokio lay dead before them, blood covered the floor and everything was silent. The moons rays entered through the large stain glassed windows it let the scene in the huge room be seen more clearly. The child who was obviously shaking, looked with horror at the bodies all around him, he drew closer to his mother who looked down quickly and back p at the black figure before her.

"Alive? You say that having a Cruxis Crystal in my throat is being alive. Leave now, and don't come back, you monster." She said in a whisper, glaring at the figure that now was silent. He took a step closer, and she and the child moved away.

"That was your own fault, your parents fault for going against Lord Mithos…you can't blame me." He said smiling again.

"I will…not give you Zelos! He will not endure anymore suffering from the likes of you…fakes!" Anna yelled back.

"You…you insolent bitch! How dare you speak to me that way! If it weren't for us, that little wrench would be facing far worse from these…disgusting creature. Wearing their fame and fortune for all to see, but ha ha ha their fame does nothing to protect them from swords. The fools." The man said looking at the surrounding carnage.

"In the end, they're all just pathetic humans."

"What about you? You're human as well! Why are you doing this?" Anna asked.

"Because, I must prove myself, to Lord Mithos, I must show him that I am a true follower to Cruxis." The figure stated.

"Never." Anna hissed back and narrowed her eyes at the callous being before her.

"My dear Anna, you have no idea what big a predicament you're getting yourself into. Do you really think…you can go into hiding again especially now with a child? How much pain must you endure from the ranches to realize, that the half-elves, will kill any who pose or seem a threat. I believe Kvar is waiting for you to make a bold move such as this; maybe that's why he sent you here in the first place…so he could finally finish your testing. Hand over the child, the child which now belongs to Cruxis." The man smiled after the last sentence and Anna's shoulders shook with rage, she stared at the man before her.

"Cruxis, don't even mention those…fake bastards to me." The figures black eyes flashed dangerously.

"Like you are one to talk…Anna Vermilion." Anna balled her hands into fists and the figure laughed.

"I wonder, why does one, who is a slave to the angels, defy them? Why do you suppose this is?" The figure asked his arm reaching out between what little space was left between them, and he placed his hand on the nape of her neck he pushed back her flowing brown hair which hung over her should, she pulled away though. He smiled.

"Why, why do you want him so badly? He's just a child, what advantage could he possibly bring to Cruxis?" Anna asked piteously.

"None, for he isn't female, Lord Mithos had no use for male chosen's, yet…what do you suppose there is for him here?" the figure asked looking around.

"A rich life, yes. But, his parents agreed for him to be used by us, they gave him us to keep, and use as a tool, such as they are being used now, only with little pain that he will go through. I think it's safe to say that we will raise him in an environment better suited than the one he's in now, and maybe he will join us one day." The figure said, and Zelos moved closer into Anna.

"No, that's not right! How can you take away, everything from just a child?"

"My god woman, why do you care so much for him? You aren't his real mother, you're just here because we needed someone to take care of him until his crystal's effects wore off, although it is quite amusing seeing him believing that you're his biological mother, it amuses me." Zelos's eyes widened as he heard what the scary man was saying, something in him, felt dark now…something like loneliness and abandonment which he would feel for the rest of his life, even we he had broken from the Cruxis bonds. The sound of several echoing footsteps bounced off the quiet ballroom walls, and into the light stepped several Meltokio royal knights, spears at the ready.

"I'd hate to ruin such a good specimen, Anna. So please, hand over the boy, if you value your life." The man stated, the guard moved closer, and the child whimpered in fear. Anna knelt down and held the now crying Zelos, she smoothed his brilliant red hair, which was beginning to curly at the bottom.

"It's alright, Zelos, don't cry. I won't let them do…" before she finished her sentence the figure hit her with the back of his sword rendering her unconscious, Zelos cried out as she fell onto of him.

"M-Mother! What did you do to her!" he cried tears streaming down his face, as the figure picked the limp Anna up, and carried her away, Zelos tried to get away but was totally surrounded.

"No! Let me go! I don't want to go back! Mommy! Let me go!" he cried, as he was forcibly picked up and carried out of the darkened ballroom, into a even more pitch black night. The figure turned around, and looked at the child whom was being carried over a guards shoulder, he smiled, and looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Sorry, Anna, but this…is how it has to be."

"No! I don't want to go back to that place! Let me go!" the struggling Zelos cried out. They had carried him into a white room, and he looked in horror as a needle was stuck into his arm, he cried out in pain.

"Not to worry, chosen, this will make you a bit tired, that's all. Now, go to sleep." A man said, his vision blurred and then it went black.

"Zelos! Hey Zelos!" Zelos's eyes shot open and his hand went instinctivly to his dagger and he deftly drew it out but stopped, he was looking into the eyes of his friend, Lloyd. Lloyd gulped as he looked at the dagger below his throat.

"Geez! You're getting like Kratos you know that?" Lloyd said, staring at Zelos, whose eyes had a strange glint to them, he put his dagger back into its sheath.

"S-Sorry, you took me by surprise." He responded and sighing he turned back to the looking over the town. Lloyd noticed that Zelos's face was paler than usual.

"Hey, you okay? You're kind of pale." Lloyd said, looking at his friend with concern.

"I'm fine." was Zelos's curt response; he unknowingly began to rub his arm, where if he were little again, the needle would have gone. Lloyd looked at him with a confused face, Zelos looked at him, and realizing what he was doing, he stopped.

"Everyone is probably in bed by now, I just came out to get some air though, really hot in that room, ya'know? Well, I'm going back in, too cold for me. You coming?" Lloyd said rubbing his arms, as if to warm himself from the harsh Flanoirian cold.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Zelos said, and then he was silent, again. Lloyd didn't like this, Zelos being quiet…for once, that was rare, and odd, it didn't fit. _I wonder what's wrong?_ Lloyd said, as he made his way back into the hospitals guest quarters, the candles, were burnt out now, and only a few coals remained alive in the huge fire place, he went into the room on the left, and seeing Genis asleep, carefully got undressed and into his own pajamas. Genis, yawned and rolled over on his side, curling up in the warm, hand sewn blankets, Lloyd did the same, he still wondered though, what was wrong with his friend…

"Zelos…" Lloyd whispered, but he was finally taken over by a much-needed sleep.

Zelos finally went back into the hospital; he entered the guest quarters silently. He sat down with a heavy sigh in one of the fancy upholstered chairs, and put his head in his hands, his bright red hair fell around his face hiding and signs of the tears which burned in his eyes. _How long…has it been since I had that…dream. Why did I have it? That figure, who was he…why, why me? _He looked up, and then he carefully and quietly, as not to disturb anyone, went into the room on the left, and fell into an unhindered sleep.


	9. Return to the fallen City, Welgaia

Woo, hot damn, chapter nine already. Well, I'm kinda really extremly tired! Yay! Sorry if this chapter is uber long! I didn't mean for it to be! I was like...holy shit! 8 pages...no one would want to read this, but hey, the last chapter was what...six? I dunno anywho, enjoy chapter nine of Blue Skied Symphony, and give me lots of reveiws! Reviews equal free cookies :D

* * *

"Everybody makes a mistake or two in their life, not knowing the consequences of their actions. Mistakes bring about hatred, and hatred brings about distrust. But, people can learn to forgive those that have made the mistakes. Sometimes though, the consequences are irreversible. These are the ones, which produce war, fear, and hatred. Bloodshed because of one-mistake, lives lost because of one distrust, and what was it all for? This in the end brings about a pure evil, which lives in back of everyone's heart, darkness consumes them, and they truly become evil." 

Sheena Fubayashi

* * *

:Snowy City Flanoir: 

The storm from the night before had died down, and in its wake left a fresh undisturbed layer of snow. The people of Flanoir though, used to this stepped outside their warm heated houses and took on the cold, in the everyday battle of the natural coldness which was produced up in the snow covered north. Children ran through the pearl white streets laughing and screaming, as various sized snowballs were thrown back and forth. Large mounds were made to protect, but they crumbled from the onslaught of the snow. Vendors, who sold fresh fruit and firewood, lined the streets and called out to the people who passed by hoping that they would buy their goods. The wooden house near the temple of Flanoir, known as the hospital, housed the ill and injured.

Lloyd yawned and stretched as he got out bed, he rubbed his eyes, and looked drearily about the room. He noticed the sheets on Genis's bed were neatly back in place and the various pillows put in their proper lodging. He walked toward the window and looked out into the sparkling winter wonderland. He sighed, and turned around as a knock, and a voice called out.

"Lloyd! You up? Come on breakfast is ready!" the voice belonged to Colette, one of Lloyd's childhood friends. He sighed and turned his head toward the door.

"I'll be right there!" he responded, and heard Colette's footsteps descending down the hall. He sighed again and looked back toward the glass window, images of the night before flooded into his mind. He still felt the cold tip of Zelos's dagger at his throat. _ Zelos…I wonder what's wrong with him…he never acted like that before._

"Oh well, no use in worrying about it now. It's breakfast time!" Lloyd smiled stupidly and got dressed. He walked out of the room toward the kitchen of the hospitals guest quarters.

"Give it back! I had it first!"

"No, I did! Give it to me! Stupid chosen!"

"Grrr, well you're a little shrimp!" Zelos yelled back at Genis, both of them were stretched over the table; each had their fork in a piece of bacon. Regal and Presea just sat and watched by the nearby window, and Regal had a smirk on his face. Colette was busy making Lloyd's breakfast, and Raine and Sheena had not yet awoken. They both glared evilly at each other and Genis in one quick movement grabbed his kendama, and fired a fireball spell at Zelos, who looking surprised, ducked mere seconds before the balls of flame almost hit him, but they burnt only a few strands of the chosen's bright red hair, and the rest crashed into the door, in back of him. Zelos blinked and looked behind him, at the now charred door…a figure opened it, where it immediately fell crashing to the ground with a loud boom. Zelos turned away but was stopped short by a hard knock on the head.

"OW! I didn't do anything my beauty!" he cried out and dropped his fork holding his now throbbing head, where Genis snickering, grabbed the fork with the bacon on it and shoved the last piece into his mouth, smiling at the glowering Zelos. Zelos mumbled some incoherent but rather foul words, under his breath and sat his arm crossed over his chest. Raine sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to Genis and hit him too he immediately began to protest.

"R-Raine! What was that for?" he whined, this time Zelos snickered, hiding just so he wouldn't face the wrath of the silver haired professor.

"I swear Genis, where ever did you learn your table manners. And what did I tell you about casting spells at the dinner table!" Raine said sitting down, and Colette put a steaming hot plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

"Thank you Colette."

"No problem Professor!" Colette responded cheerfully. Lloyd hearing the commotion walked into the kitchen, smiling. The kitchen was quite medium in size, with a white ceramic floor, the first of it's kind in the mostly wooden housed district of Flanoir, and it had two windows. Off toward the right window the table was placed, everyone now seated at it. The broken down door, which lead from the guest sleeping rooms, was in back of the table. Right next to the door, there was a refrigerator, and next to that was a counter top for placing dirty dishes, a sink, and then a metal stove. Lloyd sat down next to Genis who was facing the broken down door. Colette then brought over a plate of eggs and bacon; only they were in the shape of a happy face. Genis laughed, as well as Lloyd, and Colette looked at them confused.

"So…how is Yuan?" Lloyd asked Raine, who looked at him.

"See for yourself." She said pointing in back of her since her back was turned away from the door. Yuan stood, looking out the window, and then he proceeded into the now quiet kitchen. He looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, you sure know how to make someone feel comfortable." He said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be resting? I mean it's only been one day." Lloyd said, looking at the blue haired half elf. Yuan laughed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm an angel remember? We heal faster than you normal humans." He said, and took a piece of Lloyd's bacon. Lloyd looked at him in surprised as the angel ate it.

"Ah, um, mister Yuan, sir. Angels don't eat, I think." Colette said. Yuan waved his hand in a casual gesture.

"For once, I actually feel hungry, isn't that odd?" everyone nodded; Raine had a serious expression on her face.

"Yuan." She said seriously. "Did you know, that thing that attacked you, did you know what or who it was?" she asked. Yuan looked at her, but sighed.

"I haven't the slightest clue. I never saw him before…but he seemed familiar." Yuan said, looking at Lloyd who was eating.

"I wonder…why would he go after a complete stranger, like Yuan?" Regal asked, Presea looked at him her blank eyes staring at the blue haired man, as he sighed and rested his chin in his shackled hands.

"I think…it's because he wanted to get to Lloyd." Presea blurted out, and everyone looked at her, then Yuan, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems possible, I mean he attacked you before we called, right?" Raine asked.

"But, why Yuan? Why not one of you guys? I mean Yuan is helping us and everything, but still, you guys are more closer to me, no offense Yuan." Lloyd said.

"None taken, and I have no clue as to why he attacked me, just the fact that he actually caught me off guard, and was able to…turn into me." Yuan went silent.

"That's the other thing! What the hell is this thing exactly? I mean we've fought some weird shit, but this takes the cake." Zelos interjected and was hit on the head with Raine's staff again, he cried out in pain.

"Watch your mouth, Zelos. There are children in the room." Raine said reprimanding the red haired chosen. Zelos sighed

"So, what do we do now? I mean if something is after us, we can't continue hunting for exspheres…can we?" Sheena who was silent, and made no noise when she came in asked.

"I suggest laying low for awhile…if you continue looking for the remaining exspeheres and that thing attacks, innocent people might, get hurt." Yuan said, Zelos snorted.

"You're one to talk…protecting innocents, for all we know the only reason why this thing is even here is because of you and your crazed leader, Mithos." Zelos said with contemptment. Yuan slammed his fist on the table, sending the various glasses and plates into the air, only to crash back onto the table with a thunderous crash.

"Are you saying…that this is my fault, Zelos Wilder? Or are you blaming all half elves in general?" Yuan hissed back, glaring at Zelos. Colette not liking when friends began to fight yelled out.

"S-Stop fighting! We can't be fighting each other right now! We need to work together." Everyone looked at her, and the red haired chosen, and blue haired half elf, looked at each other, and turned away, angry looks on both of their faces. Raine sighed.

"Where do you suggest we go, Yuan?"

"I'd say, the Tethe'alla base, what ever this thing is knows of the one in Slyvarant, so that's immediately out. You should be safe there; it has the best security, out of the two bases. Nothing should get in, but then again I speak of normal things, silly me." Yuan said rising from his chair only to be shoved back down by the silver haired professor, he blinked in confusion.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Raine asked the perplexed half elf.

"I was um…going to go back to Slyvarant…I have a few more things to take care of." Yuan said, looking up at the professor.

"I don't think so, you're staying right there, and getting some more rest! We are not, going to go through that ordeal again, just because you needed to finish some things." Raine said, stamping her foot. Yuan sighed and hung his head in a submissive gesture.

"Now, go to bed, and get some more rest, we'll pick you up in a few more days, or two." She said looking at Lloyd who nodded and smiled helplessly.

"Fine…I don't even know why I'm listening to you people…" Yuan grumbled, and got up and left the room, everyone had a smile on their face.

"Who knew that Yuan would be such a pushover!" Genis cried out laughing.

"Or, who ever knew that Raine would be so authoritarian!" Zelos said laughing, but he received a blow to the head by Raine yet again. Genis just pointed and laughed.

"You deserved that one, stupid chosen!" Genis said, tearing from laughter. Colette who was sitting next to Lloyd, looked at him, his face was blanched and he had a look of sheer terror.

"Lloyd! Hey Lloyd what's wrong? What is it?" Colette asked looking at Lloyd in concern.

"Professor…if this thing is after me…then it'll surely be after…"

"Kratos." Raine whispered, Lloyd got up and rushed out the door, leaving a wake of silence. Raine finally sighed.

"Seems we have a bit of work to do." And with that everyone got up and joined Lloyd in getting ready to leave the snowy city of Flanoir.

* * *

:Renegade Base:Tethe'alla: 

The renegade base of Tethe'alla, was nothing of its sister base in Slyvarant. Its giant double doors were the only thing to be seen, from the outside, for covered in the giant mountain was a highly advanced base. The reason for its design was mainly to house the renegades of Yuan, and Botta. But, now, it laid dormant its new task unknown to even its self. Lloyd and the group walked slowly through the metal plated hallways, various lights flashed through the walls, and ceiling. Raine was at the head of the group, she stopped in front of two golden doors, and stuck the key, which Yuan had gave, into the slot.

"Please enter access code." A robotic female voice said a metal pad with red glowing numbers folded out from beneath the card slot.. Zelos raised his eyebrow and grinned looking at Sheena, who just held up one of her cards to her neck and made a quick slashing motion, which promptly made Zelos turn away.

_Uh what was it again…_ Raine thought to herself

"I remember now!" Raine shouted out, everyone looking at her.

"The access code is 21-11-17"

"Confirming code validity…" Everyone one wait anxiously, staring at the golden doors.

"Code confirmation complete, access granted. Welcome back Lord Yuan." The female voice said, as the two golden doors opened with the sound of air escaping them.

"Wow, Yuan even has robot chic's greeting him, what a guy." Zelos said, laughing. Everyone walked into the half-elves room; it was decorated rather lavishly, just like the room in the Sylvarant base. There was a desk, of course, with stacks of paper, and documents. A large cushioned couch, Blue crystal clear pillars where at every corner of the room, supporting it. The top rim of the ceiling was lit, making the room bright. A fireplace was also positioned to in back of the desk. Everyone looked around in awe.

"Nice place they got here, it even has a fireplace!" Genis exclaimed running over to take a peek at the now cold fireplace, only ashes and burnt out coals occupied it. Lloyd sat away from the group and closed his eyes.

_Origin? Origin…you there?_

_**Master Lloyd…what is wrong? **_the summon spirit responded.

_I think…Kratos, might be in trouble. Do you, do you think you could check for me? _Lloyd asked.

**_Yes of course, Kratos and I still share a small bond, I can't tell his condition, from here anyway, but I shall try. I will also go and locate him for you._**

_Thanks a lot Origin, you don't know how much this means to me._

_**Of course.**_

Lloyd opened his eyes, and in front of him was a girl with blonde, blue eyes, looking at him in confusion. Lloyd jumped a few feet back, and Colette giggled.

"C-Colette! Don't do that!" Lloyd said, holding his chest.

* * *

:Welgaia:City of Angels: 

The lone mans footsteps echoed through the deserted city. The great glass dome which encased Welgaia, showed the ever-swirling torrent of stars from the sky. Kratos placed both of his hands on his knees, and took a few deep breaths. He looked around, and then straightened. A cold, heartless laugh came from somewhere, Kratos looked around and raised one of his eyebrows. He put his hand to his face, covering one of his eyes, and he pushed back a few hanging strands of his auburn hair, and sighed.

"I think…I've been alone for too long." He said jokingly.

"Now, what would give you that idea, Kratos?" an unknown voice whispered into Kratos's ear, he spun around, but no one was there. The heartless laughter began again, and Kratos faced forward, to find a figure in all black, holding a long gleaming silver sword in one hand, laughing. The figure stopped and lunged at Kratos, who being taken by surprise used his sheath to parry the figures thrust.

"Ugh! Who, who are you!" Kratos said with effort as he tried to keep his footing, but the figure was pushing him backwards, his feet scraping against the metal plated floor.

"Hehehe, don't tell me you forgot who I am too? What a pity, its more fun like this anyway." The figure said laughing, his eyes glowing red, from under his black hood. Kratos growled in anger, as he finally had good enough footing to knock the figure backwards. The figure fell but using his free hand he pushed off the ground, spun in mid air, and landed perfectly on his feet. Kratos raised an eyebrow, and then put up his sword as he readied to cast a spell. The figure ran towards him, Kratos casted his fire attack.

"Fireball!" he yelled. But, the figure dodged the balls of flames, as if they weren't even moving toward him, he jumped into the air, sword raised, and Kratos jumped away from beneath him, the figures sword, on impact, shattered the Cities floor. The figure laughed as he pulled his sword effortlessly out of the floor, sending fragments scattering everywhere. He looked at the stunned Kratos.

"What's wrong, Kratos? Not what you expected?" the figure said laughing as he disappeared right before the auburn haired mans eyes.

_What! Where…where did he go? _Kratos looked frantically around, he spun around only to see all black. His eyes widened.

_But_…_how? _that was the last thoughts Origin heard as he sped toward the floating city.

"It seems Lord Kratos is indeed in trouble, after all. I must hurry." The spirit said.

The figure stood over the crumpled figure of Kratos, blood now stained his once clean silver sword. It dripped, and formed a puddle of blood beneath it. Kratos lay motionless, aside from his deep breaths, his hair covered his left eye, and he opened his eye. His vision was blurred but it quickly became clear, he saw his sword Excalibur laying a few feet away, he stretched his arm out tentatively, only to have it stepped on by the black-cloaked figure.

"What's this? Trying to get your sword are we? You fool, you should know by now that you've lost, why not give it a rest?" the figure said laughing as he pressed down hard on Kratos's arm. Kratos clenched his hand, and looked up at the figure anger filled his eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong, Kratos? Don't tell me you've given up already…your son is a much better fighter than you. But, don't worry, he'll be joining you in the after life shortly." Kratos's eyes widened.

"You…you're the one who left that letter…" Kratos whispered, a bright light erupted around the two men and the black figure cried out in surprise.

"What? Origin…how did you get here?" the figure said, as the summon spirit lashed out at him with all four armed hands sending the figure jumping backwards, and skidding to a stop. Origin stood over Kratos, who got to his feet unsteadily.

"Uh, Origin? What're you…Lloyd sent you, didn't he?" Kratos asked the spirit, who gave a curt nod in response, never taking his eyes off the now pacing black figure.

"Hehe, well, it seems I've misjudged your boy yet again, Kratos." The figure shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, at least I got something out of this, little meeting." The figure stated smiling as he licked the crimson blood off the blunt part of his sword.

"You will not escape, again!" Origin yelled out flying toward the figure, which in response put up his sword in defense.

"Obsidian, come to me!" the figure yelled out, and immediately a black fire exploded from beneath the figure, it was in the shape of a giant serpent like creature, wrapping him in it, the figures eyes glowed a bright red. He chuckled as he saw the summon spirit, knocked away from the black miasma.

"Now, now Origin, you'll get plenty of opportunities to kill me again, I am after all going after your master." The figure said, as the serpent coiled more tightly around him, hissed and it's red eyes glowed.

_What the hell…is that? Is that a monster…?_

_**I'm afraid not, Lord Kratos, that is the summon spirit of Destruction, Chaos, and Evil.**_

_I never heard of that before._

_**This is no time to discuss this; I must get you back to Lloyd, immediately.**_

"Obsidian, what do you say we kill this annoyance?" the figure asked the black gaseous serpent coiling around him. The serpent hissed in response, and became a solid creature. The figure laughed as the snake rushed forward, meeting Origin's four sword attack, with dexterity, as two blades came from the top, and sides, the summon spirit of destruction, became but a gas, where the blades simply passed through, and collided with the floor, sending the metal plates flying in various directions. The figure now clashed sword against sword with Kratos, who still recovering from the attack was pushed backwards. Blood dripped onto the clean metal floor, and Kratos panted with exhaustion, as the figure slashed back and forth, only to be deflected by Kratos's sword. The figure laughed as he kicked Kratos's right side, in which Kratos blocked with his arm.

"This will sure bring your son, to me…the perfect plan." The figure whispered into Kratos's ear, and Kratos spun around only to slash air.

"No…you planned this all along then?"

"Indeed, Mr. Angel I did, lovely isn't is? You'll be the one to kill your own son, because of your weakness. Reminds you of something doesn't it? Just like…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your insolent words…you bastard." Kratos ran forward, and slashed across, but his attack was deflected.

"_Lloyd…don't come, it's a…trap."_ Kratos thought as a loud boom, made him turn toward where the two spirits were fighting. A black whirlpool of toxic gas, flooded over him, paralyzing him, and making his vision clouded, then black. The last thing he heard, was Origin's callings.

**_Kratos! Kratos!_** Then silence consumed him.

* * *

:Renegade Base:Tethe'alla: 

All the summon spirits at once formed in the small room, crushing the people within.

"Ah! H-Hey! What the heck is the matter with you guys? I didn't summon you!" Sheena cried as, Efreets massive wings pushed her against the nearby wall.

"Something is wrong." The melodious voice of Luna responded. Aska screeched as both heads looked around, and it outstretched its wings.

"Yeah, I don't like the feeling of this…" Sephie said holding her sword in a defensive position. Everyone looked at one another, Lloyd avert Raine's piercing gaze.

"Yep, yep, one of us…is in trouble." Fariess replied.

"Lloyd…I think you might know, what they're talking about." Raine said, everyone looked at him, including the summon spirits. Lloyd not working well under pressure gave in.

"Okay, okay…I sent Origin, to find Kratos in Derris Kharlan, but he hasn't come back yet, and I think that's who might be in trouble!" He blurted out, and realizing what he said, covered his mouth. Raine nodded and looked at Maxwell who was smoking a pipe, and reading one of his many books he was the calmest looking one of all the summon spirits. The spirit sighed and glanced at the half-elf, knowing their kind to be persistent.

"Yes, it is Origin, but not to worry, we'll pay him a visit, if our Master would allow us?" Maxwell said turning to Sheena, as well as all the other summon spirits.

"Ah, well, um, sure?" she said shrugging.

"I'm going too!" Lloyd cried out, but Raine glared at him.

"Lloyd if Origin is in trouble what makes you think you'll be of any use?" Raine asked heatedly.

"I just…want to make sure, Kratos is alright…this is all my fault." Lloyd said hanging his head.

"Don't worry, we'll get em' back in one piece, or piece's…or whatever is left!" Gnome the earth spirit stated, twirling his shovel. Everyone looked at him with expressions of anger he stopped and coughed.

"Alright, you all should come, anyway, another force is at work here, one which we can not fight unless summoned." Maxwell stated.

"But how are we going to get there? The portal to Kharlan is sealed, and it's too far away." Genis said, his voice sad.

"Nonsense!" the sylphs cried out, and they formed a circle around everyone. The other summon spirits did as well, they all began to glow, and they turned into orbs of light, Lloyd stared in amazement, his vision becoming all white.

"_Hold on dad, I'm coming."_


	10. The prelude to a horrible fate

Well, sorry for my lack of updateage Yay I made a new word! Yeah, so um this'll probably be the only update for like two weeks, finals...damn them, then after that I'll get back to writing these and my other stories, I started writing another one damn I have to stop...Anywho! Enjoy Blue Skied Symphony Chapter diez! That means 10 for you un-cultured people, I'm just kidding:hides: I OWN NOTHING! Since I haven't been putting disclaimers like I should be! YAY!

* * *

"As the past meets the present, mysteries unfold about us that we tend not to understand. It is these mysteries that we find ourselves fighting for our lives, yet again. To protect the world, that is what I wish to do. Protecting my friends and the people who care about me. Why is it that the half elves, and humans couldn't get along? Why is it that people can't forgive one another, and forget about the past? Or is it, because the past holds something, which was not meant to be forgot? Why then, can't we see it...why is it that people hurt one another because of past mistakes? Instead of causing more pain and more suffering, we should learn to forgive, and then everyone will be happy, again. What if, there was never really happiness to begin with? I shouldn't think like that, it's not like me, to think about the bad things. But, Mithos, was he ever happy to begin with? Maybe we were wrong, taking the only thing worthwhile in his life, but then again he killed so many innocent people, I had to do something, I had...to stop it. But killing never solves anything, and then again the past usually comes back to haunt us, most of the time. 

Lloyd Irving

* * *

:Derris Kharlan: 

The once notorious home of the elves, now lay barren, and unpopulated. Kharlan a lone meteor, with no purpose, no use, drifting through the seams of time as would the people who lived on the meteor, if they still lived there, never ceasing to be. The elves wanting a home for themselves, seemingly created Kharlan as a means to finding another world, to fill their want of not having a true homeland. But, all that was sadly lost as the want grew into greed, and that greed turned the darkness in their hearts into selfishness.

The footsteps echoed through out the once populated Derris Kharlan. The purple floating rocks moved endlessly in an upward, and downward motion, constant, never ending. Lloyd and the others raced across the purple designed floor. Passing the all too familiar Kharlan rocks.

"Damn, where's that warp ring…" Lloyd whispered more to himself than anyone, as everyone stood behind him panting, looking about.

"Lloyd! Let's use Luna, and Aska." Sheena said, the ring for summoning them appearing around her.

""I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come, Luna!" Luna and her counterpart, Aska appeared before them.

"Lady, Sheena, what does thou ask of me?" Luna asked in her melodious voice, Aska squawked, in response, it stretched its rainbow colored feathers.

"I ask that you please take us to Welgaia." Luna looked to Aska who nodded both its head in compliance. Beams of light formed around Lloyd and the others, and Zelos whistled in amazement. They soon found the scenery changed from the dismal purple rocks of Kharlan, to the now magi technological city of Welgaia. A loud booming from some distance away made Lloyd and the others turn toward it. Genis narrowed his eyes, and looked over to Lloyd, who had an expression of worry on his face.

"Lloyd…I'm sure Kratos is alright." Colette stated trying to reassure her friend, but failing, as Lloyd rushed forward, heading toward the sound. Raine sighed, as she and the rest followed after Lloyd.

* * *

Origin was now fighting two forces, one the summon of Chaos, Destruction and Evil, and obviously it's master, this, man. He swung one of his swords and the caped figure who immediately, as if expecting the spirits move, jumped out of the way and flipped in mid-air, landing perfectly on his two feet. He laughed. 

"You can't protect that human forever, Origin. Just give in to your inner evil now, so I can end this." The figure stated, as his own summon spirit returned to him and coiled around him, returning to its gaseous state of being. Origin glared at the man and his spirit, but a voice made him spin around.

"Kratos! Kratos!" the figure smiled at the sound of the voice, his teeth gleaming in the city's technological light.

"Now, we can get down to business." The man said stroking the black serpents head, as it's eyes flashed red, and it hissed. Lloyd ran over to the unconscious figure of his father and shook him.

"Kratos! Dad! Wake up!" Lloyd noticed that his gloves were a deep shade of red, and he looked at his father's side, to find blood pooling onto the floor beneath him. Lloyd looked toward Raine, who knew exactly what was wrong, seeing Lloyd's face blanch. Raine raised her decorated staff, as the circle of a healing spell formed beneath her. The figure noticing, shape shifted into another half elf, with whitish blonde hair, and a staff with a red orb in its center. His black outfit, shifted and changed into a blue armor, and the summon spirit took the shape of three floating objects with pointed bottoms. He stepped forward and raised his staff.

"Lighting!" the fallen half elf commander cried, the lighting bolt struck a few feet away from Raine whose spell was disrupted, she looked at the charred spot where the lighting hit.

"Professor!" everyone cried circling around her, as a shadowed figure stepped out from the darkness.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Recover!" Raine stated as she healed Kratos, who stirred, and opened his brown eyes.

"No way…that's not…possible." Lloyd whispered, as he and the others stared in amazement at Kvar, the leader of the Asgard human ranch. Kvar smirked, as he raised his staff again, readying for another attack.

"Get ready everyone. We beat him once, we can do it again." Sheena stated as she pulled out her ultimate weapons her divine judgment cards. Lloyd unsheathed both of his swords.

"We know you're not the real Kvar, so just show your true self!" Lloyd yelled rushing forward, the three energy stones floated around Kvar, and shot lighting out of their purple orbs, crashing into Lloyd and sending him fly backwards, Regal ran out and stopped Lloyds course, which would have been, into the black abyss beneath Welgaia. Kvar laughed as the energy stones flew around him, their three legged pointed bottoms constantly spinning.

"Damn, I had no idea that you killed Kvar, he was quite strong." Kvar stated, as he paced in front of them, smiling. He walked behind a pillar, and reappeared on the other side as the unknown man, his black cape dragging against the floor. The energy stones also reformed as a huge gaseous serpent.

**_Lloyd! Why are you here! It's a trap you must leave, now!_** Lloyd heard his summon spirit say to him, in his mind. Origin appeared before Lloyd and everyone else, his four swords drawn.

"Wow, Origin is here? Lloyd, you suck at rescue attempts." Zelos stated, and he received a hit to the head from the silver haired professor, he clutched his head in pain. Kratos began to get up, but he crashed to the ground unable to keep his body up.

"DAD!" Lloyd ran over to Kratos, who shook his head. His son bent down, looking at his father in worry.

"You…you shouldn't, of came…Lloyd." Kratos whispered.

"Dad, I'm not going to let you die, from this…copycat!" Lloyd got up and turned toward the man who was laughing. The figure transformed back into the half-elven commander and shot out another lighting spell.

"Spark Wave!" Everyone caught by surprise jumped out of the spells range, except Lloyd who stood his ground and protected Kratos.

"Guardian!" the red clad swordsman shouted as a green orb surrounded him and his father. The lighting attack bounced off the shield, and was repelled back at Kvar. Who turned to the side, and the lighting flew passed him, his expression unwavering, and it crashed into the metal plated wall behind him. Kvar laughed, and the black serpent swirled around him.

"Ugh, what…what is that thing, Origin?" Lloyd asked dropping onto one knee, and everyone ran toward him.

**_The summon spirit of Destruction, Evil, and Chaos. He is very powerful I cannot…defeat him alone._** Origin stated silently, standing in front of Lloyd. Lloyd sighed as he got up.

"Lloyd! Lloyd you alright!" Genis cried out as he ran over to his friend. Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that attack was a lot stronger than the normal Kvar's Spark Wave though." Lloyd said everyone looked at the figure of the fake Kvar as he laughed, his eyes gleaming in pure malice. Lloyd clenched the handles of his swords tightly, as he looked at the despicable thing in front of him.

"Why…WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" he cried out and Kvar stopped laughing, and stared at Lloyd. He didn't reply though, and just held up his staff again.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you hurt them!" Zelos cried out surprising everyone with his speed, as he rushed forward and deftly took his dagger in his left hand, twirled over his left wrist and right one, into his right hand. He began to slash at Kvar, who blocked the chosen's richly ornate dagger, with his staff. Kvar smirked as Zelos pushed him backwards, Kvar's boots slipping on the metal surface.

_Zelos…I knew something was wrong, but what? What could it be?_ Lloyd thought to himself as he watched the red headed chosen face off with the fallen half elf commander.

"What's wrong Zelos? The past catching up with you too quickly?" Kvar whispered into the chosens's ear. Zelos's eyes widened, and he spun around a huge black mass covered his vision. The giant black gaseous serpent appeared right in front of Zelos, and he put his dagger up as if to defend himself, but his shoulder was left unprotected, and the serpent, with lighting fast speed, stuck it's huge fangs into Zelos's shoulder.

"Ah!" Zelos cried out as the serpent became but a gas again, Zelos's free hand went to his shoulder as blood spilled out onto the floor. He gasped in pain, and fell onto his knees, as his vision began to blur.

"Z-Zelos!" Sheena ran forward and caught Zelos's limp figure. She glared up at the figure of Kvar, the serpent coiled around him protectively.

"Come now Sheena…you knew he had it coming, trying to do something right...like that would ever happen." Kvar smirked and began to laugh, he jumped out of the way as Sheena slashed at his legs, with her cards, and he shot another lighting bolt out but an unheard spell blocked the lighting.

"Pancake time! Stalagmite!" Sheena heard the familiar child like voice of the little silver haired half elf. Kvar growled.

"Obsidian! Attack!" Kvar pointed right at Lloyd and the others who put up their weapons in defense

"No! I won't let you get away with this, you bastard!" Sheena cried out as she stood up and began to summon the spirits. The black snake turned its head toward her, and its red eyes glowed in fiery. It lashed forward but it didn't hit its mark, Regal came from below and slammed his knee into the beasts jaw. The snake flew backwards crashing into the various machines, which lined the city streets; it lay there, unmoving. Regal did a back flip in mid air and landed on his feet, he looked back at Sheena who was shining blue.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist. Undine!" Undine appeared before the fallen summon of Destruction.

**_What…is this one doing out…Origin?_**

**_I do not know, I can't even imagine how it broke its seal._** Undine turned to Sheena.

"Master please summon the rest of us, so we many re-seal this beast." Undine stated and Sheena nodded.

"Right…here I go." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! Come! Efreet!"

"I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice. Celsius!"

"I call upon the servant of Mother Earth. Gnome!"

"I call upon the Heavenly Messengers. Come, Sylph!"

"I call upon the hammer of godly thunder. Volt!"

"I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss. Shadow!"

"I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come, Luna!"

"Ancient ruler of the elements, I summon thee, Maxwell!" All the summon spirits formed around Lloyd and the others, the giant black serpent shook its head and looked up its eyes flashed red as it let out a low hiss.

"You want to fight them, Obsidian? Heh, well, if you say so. Let's see if you're as good as Mithos, shall we?" Kvar stated smiling at Sheena who had paled considerably. Raine was by her side.

"Sheena, you're too weak to fight, let us handle this, you've done enough." Raine whispered to the summoner. Sheena looked at the Professor, and then at the unconscious figure of Zelos, who's breathing had become labored.

"But, what about…" Raine cut her off with a sharp glare.

"I'll take care of him, stupid idiot, what was he thinking?" Raine asked bending down and wrapping one of Zelos's arms around her neck and she pulled him over to a bench nearby.

"Alright! You guys take that summon spirit, we'll handle this guy." Lloyd said looking at Origin who nodded.

"Let's do this!" Lloyd and the rest rushed at the now black covered enemy, who smirked.

"You think you can defeat me? Ha, ha ha, pathetic…" He said as he ran and met Lloyd both their swords clashing together, Lloyd tried to stop himself from being pushed backwards. The man smiled, Lloyd growled under his breath.

* * *

On the opposite side the summon spirits attacked the black serpent, Undine's arm formed a sword out of water which she flew forward meeting the serpents teeth with her sword. It hissed in defiance as it's tail came in from the right and crashed into the summon of water making its body disperse into tiny droplets. The Sylphs flew in from the right the Fairess in front and Yutis in the back, then Sephie came unexpectedly from the serpents unprotected left side and slashed down, cutting nothing but air as the snake became a gas and reformed behind the Sylph it's tail raised. It slammed Sephie into the cold meal plated floor, and Fairess flew into the serpent sending it reeling backwards, but it regained it's balance quickly and struck, only to be deflected by Fairess's shield. Yutis shot two arrows at the serpent, in which Volt hit with his lighting attack, and then Undine used a tidal wave attack to drench the serpent, where it was then struck with the electrified arrows, it crumbled to the floor, paralyzed.

* * *

A few feet away, the black caped man knocked away Regal's airborne attack, DragonKick. He looked over to see that his summon spirit wasn't fairing as well as he. He raised an eyebrow, and then looked back to see three huge fire balls flying toward him. He thought of how to deflect them. 

"Stalagmite!" three huge boulders appeared before him blocking the fireball attacks, and causing the rocks to explode into tiny pieces, blinding his foes.

_Obsidian, let us go, we'll kill them another day._ The snake got up and swung it's tail out hitting Origin, Maxwell, and Gnome a good few feet away from it, as it became a gas again and covered it's master, in a matter of minutes they were both gone.

Kratos's vision was black, but he could still hear.

"Kratos…" a voice whispered into his mind. It laughed.

"You fool, you don't remember me…pathetic, maybe this'll shake your memory…" A pause and then as if his memory came rushing back to him Kratos heard the words only two other people knew.

"Preces of dimidium elves vadum exsisto met, quod they vadum haud diutius have vivo in divum."

* * *

"Damn it! He got away! That bastard." Lloyd yelled in frustration, punching the metal plated wall of the city. Genis looked at his friend in concern. 

"Lloyd, it'll be okay, at least no one got to hurt." Colette said, Lloyd calmed down considerably; he walked over to the two unconscious men. Raine sighed and got up.

"We need to go back to Flanoir, I need to get some more antidote for Zelos, he took a pretty nasty bite." Raine said looking back at the red haired chosen, whose face was beaded with sweat, and he was barely breathing.

"Alright, how about Kratos?" Lloyd asked, looking at his father.

"He'll be fine, one hundred percent chance of waking up." Presea stated in her usual tone of voice, staring blankly at the auburn haired man. Lloyd sighed. This was going to be a long battle, he could tell, his enemies wouldn't give up that easily, not one bit…sort of like…

* * *

:Flanoir: 

The room was lit by a huge red and orange conflagration; it's light giving life to the accustomed shadows. A single bed was in the room, and an auburn haired man lay in it. He shot up out of bed sweat covered his face. He looked around, and rubbed his head, it throbbed like never before. The room was stuffy, he hated that, and it reminded him of those times long ago when Anna was nursing Lloyd, too many memories. He smirked, all brought back because of a sense of feeling, which he supposedly wasn't suppose to have.

"Uh…what the hell is wrong with me." He covered one eye with his hand, and then pulled it away and pulled the other out from beneath the sheets and looked at them both.

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't be resting." A familiar voice made Kratos jerk his head up, his hair swinging back into its usual position.

"So tell me all knowing Kratos, who the hell is this mystery man exactly?" A blue haired half elf walked from the shadows into the light of the fire, and sat on the bed, looking at Kratos. Kratos sighed.

"I-I have no idea, Yuan."

"Lovely, since it attacked me as well." Kratos looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Kratos asked the half elf who shrugged

""Preces of dimidium elves vadum exsisto met, quod they vadum haud diutius have vivo in divum." Yuan raised his eyebrow as he heard Kratos whisper those words.

"Haven't heard that in a long time…you having regression or something?" Yuan asked smiling.

"No, it seems our mysterious enemy knew about it." Kratos stated.

"The prayers of the half elves shall be met, and they will no longer have to live in the sky." Yuan nodded at the translation.

"Brings back old times, horrible times actually. I rather forget about it." Yuan said looking back at the flames, which danced their waltz of the night.

"You remember when Mithos first told us that, don't you?" Kratos asked, and Yuan absentmindedly nodded his head. Kratos sighed.

* * *

:Welgaia:Past: 

"Preces of dimidium elves vadum exsisto met, quod they vadum haud diutius have vivo in divum!" The tall, long blonde haired half elves cried out raising his arms. The angels, who used to be half elves as well cheered. The blonde haired young man, who appeared to be in his twenties turned back to the two figures standing behind him. One was a human, the only human in Welgaia, the other, a blue haired half elf. Both of them were Grand Cardinals of Cruix, the now ruling empire of the two newly formed worlds. Kratos stared at his pupil from once long ago. After he had learned about the secret of the Cruix Crystal he had made his body change drastically, so that he now had the look of a young adult, for who could take a child seriously? After the half elven angels returned to their mindless duties, the three Cruix members stepped onto the platform, and were immediately warped to the palace in Derris Kharlan.

"Today has been a most productive day, for the half elves of Derris Kharlan, don't you agree, Kratos?" the blonde haired half elf asked, looking at Kratos with a glint of what seemed to be distrust.

"But of course, Lord Yggdrasil, why wouldn't it be?" Kratos asked

_Of course it would be! You control them, you made them, why wouldn't they listen to you, and you're the only thing they ever hear in their mindless heads so why wouldn't it be productive?_ Kratos said to himself as he remembered when he was first allowed into the chamber beneath the tower of salvation, so many lifeless bodies, so many in containers waiting to enact his pupils crazed vision of a perfect world, a world of lifeless beings. A foot solider ran up to the group, shaking Kratos from his memory.

"My lord! _He_ has come, and wishes to speak with you. It seems he has also brought the young chosen as well." Yggdrasil nodded, and sighed as he dismissed the foot solider she immediately returned to her post

"Damn her…that human specimen keeps getting in the way. She escaped from Kvars ranch again, I don't see how she managed it this time…." Yggdrasil said looking at Kratos.

"Kratos I want you to go and find her." The Cruix leader said.

"Why me? Why not Magnius, or Kvar, she's his responsibility." Kratos replied Yggdrasil's lips curled up into a malicious smile.

"Because…you know humans the best out of everyone, you know how they think when frightened…a first hand experience helped you with that." Yggdrasil laughed, "I must go now, my guest wishes to speak with me. Also I have that annoying male chosen brat to deal with…" He left the room, leaving both Kratos and Yuan in silence.

"I don't understand…why does he still talk to that…man." Kratos said clenching and unclenching his fists. Yuan looked at him.

"What's wrong Kratos? Getting jealous, are we?" Yuan asked in contempt Kratos just looked at him in surprise.

"Yuan…you know I don't care about things like that…it's just that, why does he still talk with that low life of a being!" Kratos whispered. Yuan laughed.

"Just because he was, warring against your father doesn't mean you should hold any hatred for him." Yuan stated turning his back to Kratos, his cape twirling around his legs.

"You know that's not the reason…Yuan." Kratos stated, looking at the half elf, who signed and walked toward the door, he turned his head around to look at the auburn haired man.

"I'll be seeing you, Kratos. Don't worry you're little secret is safe with me, I know how much it hurts to lose someone dear to you." Yuan said as he opened the door, and Kratos stared, his face now pale, the door clicked shut, and he was left in deadly silence.

* * *

Kratos returned to his room, which was situated in Welgaia, the metal door opened with a silent swooshing as the air locks opened. He looked around the room, which had a desk, a bed, and two doors one of the right, next to the desk, and one to the left, a few feet from the bed. He stepped into the silent room, his boots clicking against the metallic floor. The door on the right opened and a women with long flowing brown hair stepped out. 

"You're back, what took you so long?" she asked Kratos wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly.

"Anna…I thought, they might have found us out." He whispered into her ear, as she went limp, but determination brought her back.

"No, who knows?" she asked pulling away to look into his saddened brown eyes.

"Yuan. He knows, he told me he wouldn't say anything…but, I don't know anymore." Kratos said, looking at the door, leading into his metallic room.

"We have to leave…now!" he said looking at the surprised Anna.

"But they'll find us…Kratos." She said sadly, Kratos sighed, and looked at her.

"I know, that's why we're going to leave, and go somewhere with different names, we'll be able to live, together, forever." He said brushing hair away from her cheek. He looked at his reddish orange sword lying against the wall. _I'll do anything to protect you Anna…anything._

* * *

:Flanoir: 

"Hey, Kratos…Kratos!" the blue haired half elf snapped his fingers in front of the humans face. Kratos shook his head.

"Huh? What! What's wrong?" he asked staring at the half elf. Who looked at him with some concern. Yuan sighed and turned back to the huge fire.

"Something about him Yuan…it sparks memories that I thought I had lost. We know who he is!" Kratos yelled gripping the sheets around him and staring out the window, the city was engulfed yet again in another snowstorm, not as bad as before though.

Raine came through the door covered in freshly fallen snow. As she closed the door the air from outside tried it's best to get into the warm house, but failed. As she walked down the hallway, trying to be silent, since Kratos was sleeping, she noticed the door ajar. She heard the two men talking.

"Kratos, what will going back there do!" she heard the familiar voice of Yuan ask in a yelling whisper.

"He's trying to kill my son, Yuan…Welgaia is bound to have something about him, there." Kratos replied.

"Lloyd needs you down here! Where the real fighting is happening, stop running away, damn it!" Yuan said his voice getting louder. Raine barged into the room and grabbed Yuan by the ear.

"OW! What the hell are you doing!" Yuan cried out and winced as the professor tugged on his ear more. Yuan not taking to kindly to the pain had no choice but to get up.

"That's enough, Yuan. Kratos needs his rest, as well as you do too." She stated closing Kratos's door, leaving him staring in perplexity at the two of them.

"I'm fine now! You can stop caring about me." Yuan said as Raine, still holding his ear, ushered him back into his room. Raine scoffed, and took no notice to what Yuan said.

"Just shut up, and rest." She said pushing the gaping Yuan into bed. He just looked at her with malice as she left the room, leaving him in darkness. She sighed as she looked at both the angels' room doors. _It's better if we don't get into arguments, right now. I just hope I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

"Is he getting any better…professor?" Sheena asked, looking at Raine with worry, as the silver haired half elf closed the door. Raine sighed and looked back. 

"I've tried everything, all the antidotes and healing spells I know." She said back to the summoner, who sat down in an upholstered chair. Lloyd and the others were in the room as well.

"It seems, he isn't poisoned anymore, but he's still showing pain…I don't understand it." Raine said looking at Lloyd.

"So then, what's wrong with him?" Lloyd asked.

"I think whatever that snake injected him with is working on his mind, not his body." She stated everyone looked at her.

"Is that even possible?" Regal asked, looking at the half elf, which just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything is possible at this point, Regal." She said tiredly, and sat down on chair Presea brought her.

"I guess…we'll just have to wait and see what happens then." Sheena said looking at the door leading into Zelos's room.

* * *

:Welgaia: 

The man bent down, and dipped his finger into the blood of the chosen, from the battle before. His summon spirit lay on the floor nearby, not moving. He sighed as he examined it. Two huge slash marks on its long body, one from Origin, the other Sephie.

"Obsidian, you really must be more conscience, when you fight." The man said placing his hands over the huge wounds of his summon spirit. A spark of fire immediately, flared out of his hands, it wrapped itself around the summon spirits body, the snake moved a little, but then after it's wounds were healed it stopped.

"I know you can't die unless I do, but they have no clue, we must be a little more timid when we fight, understand?" the man said getting up, the snake opened it's fiery red eyes, and hissed in acknowledgment. The man laughed over looking the empty city.

"The pieces have been set, that foolish chosen shall rejoin me again, I swear upon it. If he doesn't we can persuaded him a bit." The man said laughing, his sharp laughter echoing in the once majestic city of Angels.


	11. Fate Unfaltering

Woot! I actually got a chapter up during finals week, shhh don't tell my mom she'll friggen flip! Hot damn, I had to type this chapter at midnight, and at six o clock in the friggen morning, so reveiw it bitches:D Haha, anywho enjoy chapter once de Blue Skied Symphony :P

* * *

"As the darkness grows larger, peoples hearts tend to falter. But, what if a person's heart is pure? What if, even though they've been through loneliness, hatred, pain, and suffering, what if…there is still a light at the end of their dark tunnel? Sometimes, love and friends are the only thing that can bring us out of the darkness, which consumes us. Sometimes, it's our friends which save us, how can one live without friends? Those people are the ones whose hearts are pure evil, and thus this brings about a deep, unfaltering hatred." 

Presea Combatir

* * *

:Welgaia:Past: 

"N-N-NO! I don't want to go back! Leave me alone! Let me go!" the small red headed child pleaded as the two emotionless angel commanders dragged him by the opposite arms, they each in turn had spears in the other. A man draped in all black stood behind the small child, his mouth curled into a malicious smile, as he heard the child's pleas, and cries. A bright light, made the child stop, and then slink back in fear, he knew what that light was, the man, the half elf that hurt him before, and gave him this crystal in his throat. A medium tall half-elf with long blonde hair stood in front of the chosen, he smirked as he saw the red headed human try to break free even more. The man draped in the black cloak with the purple stripes on its back, bent down onto one knee.

"My Lord, the chosen of Tethe'alla, as you requested." The man spoke, his voice filled with amusement. Yggdrasill looked back and forth between both of them. P_athetic, how could the chosen be male…worthless wrench._

"See to it that our chosen…gets the proper accommodations, and training, we can't have him bottled up here forever, nor do I want anymore humans here anyway, such bothersome creature." Yggdrasill said with contempt, he tilted the shaking child's head up, tears brimmed the child's eyes. Yggdrasil smirked as he took a step back then, disappearing in a blinding white light.

"You're dismissed, I'll handle him from here." The man said to the angel commanders who let their titan like grip go, leaving marks on the small child's arms. The man smirked at the child, as the angels floated away, he pulled out a dagger from beneath his cloak, and deftly he lashed out at the child, who fell to the floor wide eyed.

"Heh, the first step to fighting, Zelos…is being prepared. Now is your time, you should take it for what it's worth, you're useless anyway, nothing good is coming from your existence, so you might as well…take advantage of this." The man said rushing forward his dagger slicing through the child's tattered clothing and the flesh of his shoulder. The man pinned the child to the wall, he smiled as tears brimmed in Zelos's eyes.

"Once I'm through with you, Lord Yggdrasill will have to give me a crystal…no matter…what." The man pulled away, along with his dagger, blood spilled onto the cold metal floor. The child stood before the man, shaking, and panting.

"Well…at least you have stamina, and a thing for blood. We'll make a fighter of you yet, Zelos." The man walked over to the boy who flinched seeing the man take something from his pocket. Zelos realized it was a dagger, a richly decorated dagger, with a golden hilt studded with rubies.

"Take it, it's yours. I'll teach you how to fight, and kill with them." The man said, handing over the dagger. He bent closer as to whisper into Zelos's ear.

"This dagger is special do you know why? It's the dagger, which I used to kill your wrenched parents." The man said laughing, and the sound of metal against metal, reverberated through the now silent halls.

* * *

:Flanoir: 

The city of Flanoir, isolated from the rest of Tethe'alla, by its large encasing mountain range. The only way in was by Rehairds, and the only way out was the same way. Most people who came through, either from exploring the ice caverns of the summon spirit Celsius, or because they got lost, were not used to the freezing cold temperatures. Sheena shivered as she threw another log into the grated, the crackling of the fire, was the only sound in the now empty room. A few hours before, everyone was discussing what to do. No one knew of Zelos's aliments, so they all split up, trying to find what means could help the former chosen.

* * *

"Alright! We'll get to the bottom of this, won't we guys!" Lloyd cried out, and Genis and Colette agreeded by jumping in the air. Yuan looked at them, and then at Raine, a look of "Please don't let them come with me" expression on his face. Raine smirked, and shrugged her shoulder, as the children talked about their past adventures to the desian base, and how they kicked Yuan's butt in the battle. 

"Alright that's enough!" the blue haired half elf, said, shaking with suppressed anger. The children immediately quieted, and looked at the half-elf, and whispered some, if not, bad things about him.

"Alright, so it's settled. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Yuan, you'll all go back to Slyvarant, and try to find something about this, either in Yuan's library, or some other source, got it?" the three children nodded enthusiastically, and Yuan slapped his face with his hand, as he left, the children following him.

"Great fathering qualities, don't you think?" Regal said and Raine laughed.

"Regal you and Presea, are going to Altessa's house, am I correct?" Raine asked, and Regal nodded.

"Affirmative." Presea answered in her usually bland voice, unchanging voice. The two of them walked out into the freezing cold, the breeze sent some snow and the touch of the pure true Flanorian cold into the room. Raine shivered, and looked at the figure sitting in the chair beside the stone worked furnace. She sighed and walked over to Sheena, resting her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to stay? Kratos is still here as well you know." Sheena looked at the professor, and gave a slight nod; she turned back to the fire, the flames danced as they consumed the dry firewood.

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides, Kratos is resting." She said in a sullen voice, still looking at the fire. Raine's eyebrow rose.

"I don't think that man knows the meaning of rest, to tell you the truth. He takes his angelic side for granted." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's men for you though. Well, I'm going to go to Exire, maybe someone there might know a thing or two about this…aliment." Sheena nodded, and Raine left, the room was deadly silent now, besides the crackling of the fire.

* * *

Zelos woke up, gasping for breath and because of the throbbing pain courseing through his body _What the hell was that, I haven't had the dream, in so long._ He shivered at thinking about his training with that, evil bastard. He tried to get up, but something was holding him down. He turned his head to either side, to find a black gaseous mass wrapped around both his wrists, and ankles. He tried to pry himself free, but it wasn't working. He sighed, and saw a figure form out of the shadows of his room. His eyebrow rose. 

"Sorry, pal, but I don't go that way…if you know what I mean." Zelos said, smiling, the man laughed, something about that laugh made a shiver go up and down the chosen's spine. He knew it he heard it before.

"You fool, you can't remember me either? I was the one who taught you how to fight." Zelos's eyes widened as the man laughed walking over to the side of the bed.

"You…" Zelos said in a whisper, he was cut short of finishing his sentence, for the man had put a gag in the chosen's mouth.

"Now, I can finish what I started the other day." He said smiling, as Zelos glared at him, unable to speak. _Crap! What the hell does this guy want…why me?_

"I can't believe you forgot me too." The man sighing, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a dagger. Zelos's eye shot back and forth from the man to the all too familiar dagger, from his dream. He tried to break free once more, but he was still too exhausted from the poison. Zelos took a few deep breaths as the man placed the tip of the dagger onto his cruxis crystal. Zelos struggled to break free, he felt the dagger being pressed on top of his crystal, and the sheer amount of pressure the man was applying didn't seem human at all. _This isn't working, no one can hear me, no one is going to come to help me, and I'm alone yet again._ The man laughed.

"That's right, Zelos. You are alone again, some come with me into the darkness." Zelos stared at the man confused. _How did he know I sad that? What the hell is he, or it._ The tip of the dagger chipped Zelos's crystal a tiny bit, so that a hole was now present. Zelos glared at the man, and then a light bursted from his back, the man shouted, as the black chains uncoiled, falling onto the floor in the form of tiny snakes. The man covered himself with his cape, the light not even penetrating through it. He laughed as the black snakes formed around Zelos's wrists and ankles again, also around his neck. The gag fell out of the chosen's mouth and he cried out in pain, as the man inserted, what seemed to be a seed, into the hole in his cru crystal.

"What…what did, you do…to me?" Zelos gasped, pain contorting his face, as his angel wings disappeared into his back. The man laughed again, as he pushed the seed into the chosen's crystal further.

"Ah!" Zelos's eyes widened and then they grew blank, nor long the crystal clear blue the once were; now they were dull, and bland. His wings grew out of his back again, against his will, he couldn't move, he looked down at his crystal, which was now black. _How…what's going on? What the hell is happening?_

_You work for me now, Zelos._ A voice said in the chosen's mind.

_No! Not again! Stop it! I don't want…you can't..Ph-Pha…_Zelos's mind reeled and then went dark as his normal self was locked away, buried deeply within his crystal.

_Hehehe, sorry chosen, but it's for the best._

* * *

Sheena who was still in her bent over sitting position, noticed the light from the crack beneath the door. _What was that…could it be?_

"Zelos." she whispered, as she bursted through the door, her cards in her hands. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, black tentacle like things were holding Zelos to the bed, and that man again stood over him, smiling, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"ZELOS!" She cried, as the man whipped around, now facing her.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss Sheena Fujibayashi, Mizuho's great summoner, I'm afraid you're too late, Zelos is now…my pupil once again." The man said laughing as the snake like creatures uncoiled from the chosen's wrist, ankles, and neck, and slithered back to the man. Almost as if they merged with him.

"What did you do to him! Tell me!" Sheena cried running forward slashing at the man but struck nothing but air, she spun around to find the figure standing before her, he grabbed both her hands and twisted them. Sheena cried out in pain, as her cards fell to the floor, now rendered useless.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He whispered into her ear, and then disappeared. Sheena looked over at the former chosen, his eyes were blank, like Presea's, and his once orange wings were now black. Sheena took a step forward.

"Zel…os. Zelos, it's me Sheena! Don't you remember me?" she said pleadingly, he looked at her with those cold unfeeling eyes, and she shivered.

It's me the banshee…remember! Oh, come on Zelos! Answer me!" Sheena cried as she ran up to him, shaking him, he just looked down at her, saying nothing. A laugh resounded through the room.

"I told you…he's under my control now, no longer free, not that he ever was." The man's cold voice said.

"Liar!" Sheena cried turning and looking about the room trying to find the source of the voice.

"Bring him back, now, you bastard!" Sheena said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why? I thought you hated him, or…was that a lie? Maybe you're the real liar…Sheena." Sheena picked up her cards, but a cold hand stopped her. She looked to find Zelos's gloved hand on her arm. He squeezed her arm and she stepped back in pain.

"No…Zelos, stop it!" Sheena said slicing at his hand with her card, he jumped backwards and drew his dagger, his expressionless face, unmoved, at his friend's desperate cries. The laughter began again.

"You see now, Sheena. He is but a lifeless being, nothing more…now he has but one mission to kill, you, Lloyd and anyone who gets in my way. Zelos, if you would, finish her for me?" Zelos gave a curt nod and turned toward the horrified Sheena. Her hands lay limp at her side, as he rushed forward, his dagger in his left hand, behind him.

_No…this can't be happening…how, how could I let this happen?_ Sheena thought to herself as she jumped backwards from Zelos's arching swing. His dagger slammed into the planked wooden hospital floor, and sent splints of wood everywhere. He pulled his dagger out from the floor, tearing most of the surrounding planks around it up with him. He looked at Sheena, his uncaring eyes met her moist caring eyes. He charged forward again Sheena jumped backwards, not wanting to fight her friend, her cards knocked Zelos's dagger away each time it came close to her skin.

"Zelos! Stop it!" Sheena cried out, the dagger caught her off guard and cut into her skin its icy tip colder than her friends empty eyes. Sheena put a hand over her arm as the blood seeped out onto the cracked room floor. Sheena panted as Zelos charged at her yet again; too tired to run away she bent down, an arm over her head. Zelos struck with his dazzling light spear cannon.

"Guardian Seal!" Sheena cried out as Zelos came down striking the shield.

* * *

Kratos was just finishing putting on his various buckles, when he heard a loud booming. He looked up; his eyebrow rose he ran to the door, and opened it. He ran toward the noise; it was coming from the main room, with the furnace. He ran bursting through the door; smoke and debris laid scattered everywhere. He shielded his eyes as the wall in front of him, which was Zelos's room, blasted apart. 

"Damn, what the hell, is going on?" he said through clenched teeth as he ran through the smoke. He saw Sheena now lying unconscious on the floor, and Zelos dagger poised over her neck, was standing over her.

"Zelos! What're you doing?" Kratos cried, and the chosen shot him a blank look. _His eyes, they're empty. No…his exsphere its…black._ Kratos thought to himself as Zelos ran forward thrusting his dagger in a silent sonic thrust, Kratos unsheathed his sword and stuck it into the wooden floor.

"Guardian!" the seraphim cried, and Zelos jumped back as his attack was deflected. Kratos pulled his sword out of the floor and ran over to Sheena, she groaned and opened her eyes; her vision was but a blur for a minute then when they focused she saw Kratos standing over her.

"Kr-Kratos…Zelos is, Zelos is…evil." She said in a pitiful voice, and Kratos looked down at her, his head shot up, as an evil laugh filled the room.

"You always get in the way, my god, do you want to die that much? Your time will come…trust me." The man said stepping out from one shadowed corner of the room, which was clear now, since the shadows followed him from the wall as if they were part of his being. He smiled as he rested a hand on the chosen's shoulder.

"How do you like my pupil? Impressed?" he said mockingly, and Kratos got up his sword in hand.

"Zelos…you know what to do." The man smirked as Zelos stepped in front of the man, his stance ready for battle. Kratos glared at the man.

"Coward, what did you do to him?" Kratos said putting his sword up, readying for an attack.

"Whatever do you mean, Kratos? I just used his inner pain, hate, loneliness, oh yes, that made it twice as easy, and of course, his inner evil." The man said his lips curling into a satanic smile. Kratos narrowed his eyes and slashed at the man's feet but, he was too quick, and instead Zelos blocked his attack. Kratos stood looking at the chosen in surprise, both of them were locked, sword and dagger. Kratos was pushing Zelos backwards, Zelos's crystal began to glow a deep purplish black, and he began pushing Kratos back. Kratos jumped backwards, and landed near Sheena, his sword at his side. Zelos jumped back, and landed in front of the man. The man's head shot toward the door, his eyes narrowed.

"Come, Zelos. We have company; we'll kill them later. I have other business to attend to anyway." He said a black cloud in the shape of a snake surrounded both him and Zelos, engulfing them in black miasma. Sheena tried to get up, and Kratos helped her to her feet.

"No…Zelos, don't" Sheena said whispering, as she took a step forward arm outstretched, and stumbled, but Kratos caught her, he looked at both of them the chosen and the man, the miasma then bursted out from its solitary position and it flooded through the entire room, blowing out the window as well. Kratos put up his shield, and the wave of miasma split around the shield as it washed over it. Kratos was sweating from having to hold up his shield for so long. He fell onto one knee, and as the gas cleared neither the man nor Zelos where anywhere to be seen. He looked down to find a sobbing Sheena in his arm.

* * *

"So you say that he just started to attack you?" Raine asked as she Regal, and Presea looked at Kratos, and Sheena, who was staring at the floor, sniffing. The others hadn't come back yet from Sylvarant. 

"It, it's all my fault…" she whispered, Raine walked over to her and tried to comfort the girl. The silver haired half elf sighed, and walked over to the window, she stared at the snowy-coated city.

"Do you have any idea where they could of possibly have went?" she asked turning to Kratos, who's hand was running through his hair, he was thinking.

"Hm? No, I have no idea…where is everyone?" he asked looking at Regal.

"Lloyd and the others are in Sylvarant, with Yuan." Kratos raised an eyebrow, and smiled slightly.

"You let Yuan, take children with him? My, you are trying to kill him aren't you?" Kratos said, a smirk on his face, Presea just looked at him. Sheena got up and her back was facing everyone's looks of concern.

"Sheena…it's not…"

"I know professor…I think, I'll go lie down for awhile, I'm kind of tired." The summoner said, turning her head back toward them and giving a small smile as she closed the door behind her. Raine sighed.

"You said, his exsphere…was black?" she asked Kratos, who nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, I never saw anything like it before, ever. That's not to say it couldn't happen, but black?" he sighed, and looked at the once beautifully decorated fireplace, it was now blown to bits, bricks lay everywhere.

"The bad part is, is that Sheena believes it's her fault…but it's not." Raine said.

"It's no one's fault, how was Zelos supposed to know this would happen?" Regal stated.

"Lets just hope Yuan finds something within all his books." Kratos said tiredly.

"Sometimes books…aren't the answer, but a persons heart, and memory." Presea interjected, everyone looked at her, and then the door opened.

"Wh-What the hell happened in here!" they all turned to find the doctor wide mouth staring about the two destroyed rooms.

"Um, well…" Raine began, scratching her cheek.

* * *

:Great Seed Chamber:Derris Kharlan: 

The great open chamber, which once held the seed of the great tree, now as the rest of Kharlan, lay empty, and obsolete, its former purpose discarded and forgotten about. The constant spinning rocks, still circled over the throne in a constant endless loop. They too are forgotten. Although, the children of the future would surely hear the stories of Mithos the hero, and enemy, and how he had brought the seed, which held the goddess Martel's soul within and tried in a desperate attempt to resurrect his sisters soul. The cloaked man now lay, on the throne of the former Cruix leader. He whistled as he spun a dagger on one finger. A giant serpent materialized from the floor and coiled around the throne, now making it pitch black. The serpent laid its head upon its master lap.

"Ah, Obsidian, you have news?" the man asked and the snake let out a short hiss, in confirmation. The man smiled, and looked at the back of the red haired chosen, who had been standing there for quite sometime of course unmoving, since he hadn't give him any order too. The snake reared its flat pointed head ready to attack.

"Now, now Obsidian, he's on our side, hehe indeed, our side." The man whispered, and he smiled. The snake hissed again it's red eyes flashing in the dimly lit chamber.

"So…they're in Sylvarant, again?" he sighed.

"Yuan never learns I suppose. What a pain. Zelos, watch over the seed, will you?" The man said getting up, and the snake slithered around him creating a black sparkling cloud, beneath the man. Zelos nodded, his emotionless eyes on his master.

"Good, I'll be back shortly." The man disappeared along with his summon spirit, and the red headed chosen was left alone, once again, just like when he was young, in the land of the elves.


	12. Diabolical Scheme and Battle in the Base

Yeha! Look at that...two chapters in one week, hot damn I'm on a roll...with butter :D Omg, I swear if Chocolat is dead I will kill myself...although I have a thing for resurrecting people from this game...XD Omg, the resurrection spells in Final Fantasy VII yeah I'm too good to use modern numbers...anyway those spells rocked! And Chrono Trigger with the little angel, it's like I'm getting my ass kicked and this little angel is taking it's sweet ass time resurrecting my god damn character! Since you know, for all those who've played it...those bosses have like 589643786473943867584758437 HP, yeah don't mind me I'm hyper...HAHA! Well um I'm running out of beginning quotes, I was seriously going to use some dead old english dudes poem, for this one, then I was hey...Colette never said anything, did she, oh well don't care hate her anyway! So there! Yeah this fanfic, I'm thinking about making it at least 15-20 chapters...if even that many, I might need to throw in one of DragonBallZ type chapters where they like do nothing but talk and eat, and POWER UP FOR 15 EPISODES! Ah hahaha! I hate that show, sorry if I offended anyone:Hides: Anyway hope you're all liking my crazy blood fetish dude, haha he's scary, damn I make some really screwed up characters, I swear, hehe blood is good though, I didn't say that! NO DON'T STOP READING IT PLZ! Oooo next chappie is going to be about him though, and our all too loveable crazy, dictorial, power hungry, self indulging, Yggdrasill/Mithos did I forget anything? Nope, never do with that crazy...XD I'm done this entry its hella long, so is this chapter...11 pages for Kratos Aurion Fan who says they're too short! haha I'm kidding I love you for reviewing! And if you're a girl I'm not a lesbian! So don't worry! XD Sorry, really hyper...anywho, enjoy chapter once de Blue Skied Symphony bitches, give me reviews damn it! Free cookies if you do:D

* * *

"As people become more accepting of half-elevs, people also become more hateful. Why can't we all just get along! Live in peace with one another, instead of creating this dark times one after another...it's not their fault that they hand no home to live in, it's no one's fault...really. The truth though, is that I feel bad for all half elves, especially the ones who were kind, and gentle, they out of all should be spared, Mithos never considered they feelings and hardships they'd have to endure. Although his age of lifeless beings, there would of been no hardships, and no thinking as well. I for one know what's it's like to be unable to feel, lifeless, with out emotion, trapped in a cage of your own body...it's not righ, that's why, that's why we had to stop him, it almost seemed right, but wasn't. I don't know how much it hurts to lose someone cloe to you, but...I'm sure Mithos was right in what he did, although hurting all those people including me, was wrong. If only he'd gone about a different way, a peaceful way, then this wouldn't be happeneing, this darkness wouldn't still be alive." 

Colette Brunel

* * *

:Slyvarant Base: 

The blue metal doors laid closed, no longer being opened for incoming and out going desian soldiers. Their metal hinges now encrusted with the sand, of the on going sandstorms of the massive Triet Desert. Passer Byers walking to the Ossa Trail quickly passed in front and away from the massive dome, not knowing if it was occupied or not, the darkness the half elves gained for themselves, made the future population of both worlds uneasy. But, unbeknownst to the merchants who carried their goods through Ossa Trail, and passed the base with uneasy hearts, was that the one who had stopped the half elves reign of terror resided within those very doors.

"Say Yuan, you have any books on puppies?" Colette asked rummaging through the piles of books in the Slyvarant base throwing them on the nearby open space of the floor. Yuan let out an annoyed sigh, his eyebrow twitching.

"No…Colette…I don't. Now, be a good girl, and SIT DOWN!" Yuan said yelling as he turned around his ponytail flying behind him, and Colette sat down on a dusty chair. Genis and Lloyd snorted with laughter as Yuan went back to his hunched position over his books, his eyes darting across the pages, of both human and angelic writing.

"Hey look at what I found!" Yuan heard Colette say as she tripped over a pile of books, he clenched his fists. _I swear…Raine is going to pay for this._ He turned around ready to yell at the girl again, but he found Colette backing out of a dusty, shadowed corner, but she tripped, Lloyd ran to stop her and Genis watched the book fly toward Yuan, it's old wrinkled pages flapping in the air. The book landed open on Yuan's lap, he stared at Colette who was being aided by Lloyd, then at the book. A sentence on the page caught his eye. _The summon spirit named Obsidian was sealed at the base of the Great Tree_. Yuan raised and eyebrow, and scratched his chin.

"Hmmm…interesting, this is perfect! Good work Colette!" the blue haired half elf said, turning his back toward Lloyd, and Colette who looked at each other in perplexity. Genis just rolled his eyes looking over a book entitled _So you want to be a warlock?_

* * *

Kratos stared at the door leading into the room with Sheena; he had a ton of planks of wood in his arms. He sighed, as he laid them on the floor. Sheena had been in her room since the fight. Kratos knew that she couldn't possible be resting for a day. Although, Raine had left her food, he smiled inwardly to himself. _How could anyone eat that women's cooking?_

"Kratos!" the auburn haired man turned to see a pair of blue crystalline eyes staring at him.

"Um…yes?"

"Help me with these planks." Ranie said bending down and picking up the wooden planks by one end, Kratos sighed again and picked them up by the other.

"Wh-What the hell happened in here!" they all turned around to find the doctor wide mouthed staring about the two destroyed rooms.

"Um, well…you see, we had a little skirmish." Raine said scratching her cheek. The doctor stood in the doorway, stamping his foot.

"Who's going to _pay_ for all of this? And little! You call this a little skirmish! What does a catastrophe look like to you people then! And who fights in a hospital, for pete's sake!" he asked looking at the four figures in the room, and Presea coughed. Raine slammed her fist into her open palm.

"That's right! Presea is an axe…um girl! We'll fix it for you, don't worry." Raine said, and Presea looked at her, blankly. Kratos sighed, as did Regal. Raine looked at both of them and shrugged. So here they are, fixing the doctors guest rooms. And Sheena was still in her room, having yet to come out.

* * *

The room was dimly lit; the only light source was the sun's rays, which had breached the think coat of frost, and snow on the hospital windows. A young girl lay on her bed, her pink ribbon trailing off onto the floor next to her. Her pillow was covered with her tears, she sighed as the banging of a hammer gave her some solace. She wasn't alone, but he was. It upset her to think about it, she had made a promise to him when they were younger, she being the younger of the two. She had know him since that faithful day in Flanoir when he was but a frightened child, amidst the empty alley ways of the snow covered city. She didn't even know if he really remembered that day, but it was as if it happened yesterday to her, their promise to each other, to look out for one another, to always be there in times of trouble, and to stop each other from going inward into the darkness. Where was she now? Crying in a hospital, while he suffered. _I'm so useless, thinking I…the one who failed to even capture Volt, could keep a promise so important as that. Why…why did it happen? H-How could I._ Sheena put her face into her pillow as warm tears ran down her face, she looked at one of the few rays glistening through the window, creating rainbow colored patterns on the floor. Her mind floated between consciousness, and dreaming state, and the all too familiar dream besieged her from all sides, whether she liked it or not, that was a human tendency, to feel sorrow and remorse for the ones we felt we needed to protect, to care about. That is what separates us from animals. 

"Zelos…" Sheena whispered as she drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

:Flanoir:Past: 

The Flanoir snow drifted down from the darkened heavens twirling, dancing in the wind. The people of Flanoir, as usual stayed out for the unsuspecting travelers who were in need of the necessities, such as food and water. The various merchant carts, which lined the streets, sold tons of goods for all ages. A young girl with dark midnight black hair, which was up in a spiky yet, neat ponytail ran around the quite city, looking for something. Her bangs hung down the center of her face, they trailed off to the right side, and her left side her hair was much the same. She was wearing clothing unaccustomed to the Flanorian people. A merchant and his young son stared at her as she ran forward, her pink ribbon around her waist flying, and trailing behind.

"I'd like to buy, some apples, please." The young foreign girl said eyeing the lush red apples in the stand, and the merchant nodded staring into the young girls brown almond eyes. He took three apples from the surrounding baskets.

"That'll be twenty-five gald, miss." He responded and the little girl handed him the money. She walked away her pink ribbon catching the eye of the merchant's son, who stared, until his father hit him on the head.

"That girl father, where is she from, her outfit looks like…"

"Mizuho, she's a warrior from Mizuho." And the son stared at his father is amazement. Mizhuo was occupying Flanoir for the time being since, their original village near and surrounded by Gaoracchia Forest was burnt down, by the invading knights of Meltokio, for not helping in the Great War. It wasn't their fault for not wanting to get too involved the pointless war; they were a peaceful bunch of people. Only concerning themselves in the planet, and the Summon Spirits, which occupied it. Hence, the reason why people gave them such respect, for who would want to upset a person who knew the god of hell fire? But, as the half elven rule got even worse, people began to grow a back bone, and well, they really didn't care if they lived or died, since the use of exspheres, humans had become rash, and if not a little bold, but to themselves, not the ones enslaving them. The little girl ran around the quiet streets, for it was quite late, her father who was the chief of Mizhuo, had told her to come back right away, but who's to say she couldn't have a little fun first? She scooped up a pile of soft, fresh snow off the cobbled frozen street, and threw it into the air, it rained white for a second as the little girl giggled and laughed as she spun around her makeshift snow fall, her hair sprinkled with white. She stopped as a red mass in a deserted alley caught her eye. She went in for closer investigation. Sobs could be heard echoing off the stones of the surrounding houses. She peered out from behind a corner her head the only thing to be seen. A boy, a little older than her, about eleven, since she was eight, was wearing what seemed to be rather fancy clothing, was crying. She walked out from the light given off by the street lamps and the boy turned, she clutched her bag to her chest, not knowing what to expect.

"H-Hi, I'm Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi, from Mizuho, what's your name? Why are you crying?" she asked as she moved closer staring intently at the boy. He backed away a bit, and then he looked at the ground, not saying anything.

"Say, can you talk or what? Want an apple, I heard these kind are really good!" she said sticking her hand out with an apple now in hand. The red headed boy looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm…Zelos, Zelos Wilder, chosen of Tethe…"

"You're the chosen!" the little girl cried out, and the boy put his hand over her mouth and he pushed her against the wall so that both of them lay against it the cold bricks sent shivers down Sheena's spin, her clothing was very thick for the harsh cold climates, footsteps could be heard coming down the snow covered street. Two finely dressed Meltokio royal knights passed by them, and Sheena stared in wonder at their richly decorated gold, silver, and green armor. Their helmets had wings of a creature trailing off them, which rested on their helmet. She felt the boy's hand, which he had, over her mouth, shaking; she looked his eyes seemed filled with fear. As the guards passed he let go of her, and she sighed, she stepped away and turned around glaring at him.

"What's the big idea! Didn't your parents teach you any manners!" the girl fumed and she quieted as she saw the boy, kneel down, and run his finger, making markings in the snow.

"I…I don't have parents, anymore." He said in a little over a whisper, and Sheena knelt down and looked at him, he in turned looked back up at her. She held out her hand again, a red shiny apple lay in it.

"Apple?" she said smiling, and he gave a smile back.

"So…why were you crying before?" Zelos had become accustomed to the girl's company, and since well, he hadn't any of his own, he decided it couldn't hurt. He let out a sigh, and heard the crunch of an apple as the black haired, almond-eyed girl took a heaping bite out of one.

"I'm…I'm afraid, Sheena, extremely afraid." He said in almost a whisper, his hands were gripping his white pants making them bunch up, and his knuckles were pure white.

"A-Afraid of what, Zelos?" Sheena asked as she moved closer her arm wrapping around his.

"Me." Zelos replied staring at the black alleyway, a stray cat meowed as its path crossed the two children, and it was engulfed into the shadows as it walked away. Sheena let go of his arm, and she stood up hands on her hips.

"Why, mister Zelos, how can one be afraid of themselves?" she asked and Zelos stared up at her, confused.

"My father told me never to be afraid of anything! Even if it scares you to death, it's part of the Mizuho warriors code!" she said and looked back at the red headed boy, his blue eyes sad and troubled.

"It's not me…" he said as his eyes began to tear.

"None of it…none of this is me...this…this darkness, it's consuming me Sheena, every last bit! I-I-I don't even know myself anymore!" he cried out burying his face into his hands, he was shaking from his sobs. He felt arms wrap around him and Sheena laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll protect you…Zelos, I'm your only friend, right? So, I'll protect you, from this darkness within your heart." She whispered, laughter had both her and Zelos look up in fear. She turned to Zelos whose face had a look of sheer terror and had paled considerably.

"Well, I must say, Zelos your little disappearing act was quite amusing." A black robed figure stated, his cape, trailing in the snow, had purple stripes running down its back, he stepped out from the shadows, along with armed Meltokio soldiers. Sheena stepped between the chosen and the man her arms outstretched.

"Hey! What do you want with Zelos!" the man laughed as he looked at the scene before him, his eyed glowed an eerie reddish hue, and Zelos locked eye contact. _You don't want me to hurt this girl, now do you…Zelos?_ A voice asked him within his head, the scene happening before him seemed surreal. The man's hand came up as if to strike the tiny girl before him out of the way and into the nearby wall. _ Your only friend, only companion in this world of darkness? Well, I can very well make you hurt her very much Zelos…or maybe even kill her like I did your parents. How does that sound? Another life on your shoulders, what'll it be?_

_"_NO! No don't, don't hurt her!" Zelos cried out pushing Sheena out of the way as the man's arm came down, and grabbed Zelos by the neck of his shirt. The man held the boy up, with little difficulty, with one arm. The man smiled as he saw defiance in Zelos' eyes. The man dropped Zelos and the chosen landed on hard cobbled ground. Zelos looked back at Sheena with expressionless eyes. Sheena held out her arm, and both their hands met, for an instant,

"I'll protect you…Zelos, I swear." Sheena said in a whisper only he could hear, then the guards grabbed the young boy by the shoulders and ushered him away the dark figure followed almost seeming to floating across the street. Sheena was left standing there her arm still outstretched then it hit her side limply, and she watched as Zelos and the guards, and the man disappeared in orbs of light. The apple she had given him lay on the ground beside her, lifeless and black as the shadows of the night covered it. _Zelos…I will protect you, I will._

* * *

Sheena gasped as she shot up out of bed, sweat beading her forehead. The once dark room was now quite bright; the thick snow had fallen off the windows from the suns brutal heat. She wiped the sweat from her face as a silver haired half elf opened and walked through the door she paused. 

"Sorry! I didn't know you were sleeping, Sheena dear, were you having a dream?" Raine asked walking over to the bedside and she sat down on the chair next to the desk. Sheena sighed, and shook her head.

"We finished rebuilding the rooms, come on I was going to make us…I mean Regal was going to make us some food. I came in here to get you, you must be starving, haven't eaten anything since yesterday, if even then." Raine said getting up and she began to walk out of the room.

"Professor, do you think, there's a chance…of."

'I think, with Lloyd and you, and all of us as his friends Sheena, I think we'll get him back, Lloyd will think of something, even if he isn't my brightest student, he always thinks of something." Raine said and Sheena smiled as she got up and went to eat in the newly built, hospital guest wing.

* * *

Luin the town of destruction, pain, fear, and murder. If any place in Slyvarant had the worst luck it was here. Not only was it destroyed in the Great War, but it was also destroyed again in the years following the rise of Cruxis. But, the persistent people of this prestigious town always seemed to get back up on their feet and start over again, also Lloyd and his friends had helped a great deal with the reconstruction, giving donations whenever possible, and frequently visiting. But, in the midst of all the building and construction the town grew darker, and an evil now lay within its water-surrounded walls, to which no one had a clue about. A black caped man stood in a darkened alleyway, far from any of the on going construction. He smiled as a brown haired girl walked out from the newly built item shop. Another girl ran over to her. 

"Chocolat! Hey, wait up!" one of the girl's friends said as she ran over to Chocolat panting.

"Hey, Meril, what's up?" the brown-eyed brown haired girl asked, turning her head and looking back at her red headed friend. Meril extended a hand, which had a white envelope in it. Chocolat stared at it.

"Take it, it's for you." Meril stated, and Chocolat grasped the envelope opening it slowly. She gasped, and her eyes began to water, her friend looked at her with concern.

"Chocolat…hey, what's wrong?" Meril asked as she tried to read the letter over her friends shoulder.

"She's…she's alright Meril. My mother! She's okay! Cacao is alright!" Chocolat exclaimed as she hugged her friend happily

"It's all because…of him, Lloyd." Chocolat whispered her friend looked at her unbelievingly. The man from the alleyway smiled, and his eyes flashed a dangerous red a hissing came from behind him.

"I thought he was the one who killed your grandmother, so why now do you thank him?" Meril replied Chocolat turned back to her friend.

"Well, when I found out Palmacosta had been destroyed, I couldn't help but worry, but now…now everything is alright." The man in the alleyway began to laugh.

"Oh how wrong you are…little Chocolat. Obsidian shall we?" a responsive hiss came from the blackness of the alleyway as two huge serpentine eyes flashed. The darkness of the alley way seemed to reside into the giant snake as it took its form, leaving the alleyway clear as day. The man smiled, and he began to change his features, yet again. This time his silky black hair became auburn and spiky, and his outfit became a purple travelers wear, with a matching cape attached to the shoulder, which hung down his back. His spiked hair hung down in front of his right brown eye, he turned back to the snake.

"How do I look? I'm getting rather good at this, don't you think?" the man sounded exactly like Kratos and he smiled.

"Now you must change too, Obsidian." The snake nodded and its form became condensed and elongated till it was a deep black sword, the blade made out of obsidian. The hilt was golden, and on the guard, the piece that kept warriors hands from being cut, two red rubies shaped like snake eyes laid embedded into it. The black blade glinted as the man deftly flicked it with his wrist and put it into its sheath on his belt. He walked out from the depression in the wall and advanced toward the girl, an evil smile on his face.

"Oh, Okay! I'll be right there!" Chocolat replied as the women of the item shop walked back into the brick building, she turned around and noticed. _Isn't that…the man who was with Lloyd!_ She eyed him as he advanced closer. _But, something doesn't seem right; he doesn't seem like the same man_. Kratos grabbed her by the arm roughly, and dragged her away from the commotion of the town.

"Ow! Hey! What's the big…" she stopped as soon as the man changed back into his original form, he smiled. Chocolat took a step back, but hit into a scaled creature, she gasped as she turned around to find a huge snake with leering eyes staring down at her, it's massive pearl white fangs dripping acid like venom, which sizzled as it landed on the wooden deck floor of Luin.

"Ah! W-W-What, what do you want." She said stammering taking a hesitant step away from the serpent, her back now to the man; hands grasped her shoulders in a titan like grip. He smiled as she turned her head around.

"What I want…you really want to know, what I want? I want Lloyd's head…on a silver platter. And you, my dear girl, are going to help me get it." Chocolat spun around trying to break free of the man's iron like grip, she was about to cry out for help, but a hand covered her mouth, and then… like a horrible nightmare come to life everything went pitch black.

* * *

:Slyvarant Base:  
"Uh…I think…we're lost." Lloyd said letting out a sigh while trudging behind Colette and Genis as all three of them examined the pure metallic hallway they were now descending. Genis sighed. 

"Well, duh! Of course we're lost, because _you_ had to go and investigate a part of the base we never been through before." Genis stated and he heard Colette giggle next to him.

"Well sor-ry, didn't mean to be adventurous and not so uptight and book smart like you, Genis. Besides! Every hallway looks the same in this base! Couldn't Yuan get like a home decorator in here or something?" Lloyd retorted back, and Genis just rolled his eyes, Lloyd never seeing what Colette was laughing about.

"URRGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! LLOYD! GENIS, COLETTE!" Yuan cried as he scrambled frantically around the various hallways of the base.

"You'd think they could of stayed put! No, of course not, what was I thinking, that would be too smart of them…that boy grew up with that damn protozoan for too long." Yuan said running down a heavily lighted, and air condition corridor. _Kratos was like this when we were younger, but not to this extent…why me, damn that silver haired…_ Yuan's head shot up from a loud banging noise, and his eyebrow arched as the sound of air locks unlocked themselves. _The main doors…oh no…Lloyd._ He quickly punched in a code and the door opened greeting him with the same voice as in the Tethe'alla base.

"Welcome back, Lord Yuan." He sighed as he stared at the room, a circular disk lay on the floor it's center blue, and as he stepped on it a concentration of mana enveloped him.

"Destination?" the computerized voice asked. Yuan sighed.

"Take me to…the main lobby." And his vision was then pure white as he teleported to the main hallway.

"You guys hear that…" Lloyd asked swords drawn, Colette had in her hands her Angel's Halo chakrams, and Genis his childish but deadly One World kendama. Genis and Colette nodded as they walked slowly down the long, everlasting, it seemed, corridor. They ended up in the main lobby, Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Ch-Chocolat!" he said running through both Colette and Genis, who weren't too far behind. Lloyd knelt down, his head to her chest.

"She's still breathing, thank god." He looked around, as if expecting the only person who could of done this. A rattling noise from the right, made them all turn since they were facing the left, Lloyd stood up his swords at the ready.

"Who's there? Come out you bastard, I know it's you!" a man with auburn hair and purple outfit stepped out from the black corner, he smiled.

"Mr.Kratos! No it can't be, you didn't do this to her, did you." Kratos shrugged as a smirked appeared across his face.

"What if I did? What are you going to do, kill your father, Lloyd? For a girl who doesn't even like you?" Kratos laughed. _It sounded just like his father, but no Kratos wouldn't do this._

"FIREBALL!" Genis let loose his deadly fireball attack, and Kratos jumped backward to give some time before the attack came near him and he unsheathed his sword, it's black blade glinting in the light of the room, and with dexterity, he knocked away the flame attack, with not much effort. Lloyd looked at his father's sword it was pure shining black; the lighting of the room gave it an unbelievable shine.

"You're not Kratos, your that man again…aren't you?" Lloyd said unemotionally, his friends looked at him then back at each other with worry. Kratos shrugged then tilted his head back and laughed, as his figure reverted into the black caped evil man, who was out to kill Lloyd for some unknown reason.

"Ah, man, I'm not much of an actor, now am I Obsidian." The man said laughing as the blade dematerialized and formed into a huge black snake, it blotted out the light,as it slithered up behind the man. It hissed, and turned its flat spiked head toward the girl.

"Oh yes, the girl!" the man disappeared then reappeared next to the unconscious figure of Chocolat, Lloyd and his two friends turned toward him and Chocolat. Lloyd extended one hand out, his sword pointed right at the man, who was bent down and looking back at the red clad swordsman.

"Don't touch, Chocolat, you bastard, leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with me." Lloyd said taking a step forward.

"What's this? The Eternal Swordsman is threatening me? I'm honored, but I told you, I'd hurt anyone you knew, or who's close to you, so why shouldn't she account for one of those people?" he said scooping the unconscious girl into his arms, and placing a dagger at her neck.

"No! Stop it!" Colette's voice rang out, as the dagger drew blood from the girl's neck. The man laughed, grinning at the sight of the blood, he turned his head toward them.

"Obsidian, please kill…"

"YOU BASTARD!" The man was cut short as a figure, with a cape flying behind him as he jumped out from the left, appeared from now, an uncovered teleport ring, and crashed into the black caped man, sending him flying into a metal plated wall, one of the plates fell on top of the man. Yuan scooped up an unconscious Chocolate in his arms.

"Yuan!" Genis, Colette, and Lloyd cried out running toward him. He sighed.

"I knew you couldn't stay out of trouble, so this is where I headed, once I heard the air locked unlock." Yuan stated putting Chocolat on the cold metal ground, he turned toward where the man had flown into the wall, a metal plate now lay on top of him, the missing plate revealed tons of black wires with currents of electricity running through them. A hand wrapped around a side of the plate, and it was easily thrown off, the man underneath showed no signs of pain, or any damage.

"How, how isn't he hurt! Or bleeding at least!" Lloyd asked, and Yuan shook his head. The man picked up the plate and with a swift flick of his wrist he threw it at Lloyd's group.

"Get DOWN!" Yuan cried as he tackled Lloyd. Genis and Colette dove out of the way as well. The plate flew above both Yuan and Lloyds heads a mere second after Yuan tackled Lloyd, and it went crashing into the wall behind them, the lights blew out on that side of the wall, leaving them only little room to see. The man laughed again. He drew out a sliver curved sword and charged at the still grounded Lloyd, Yuan jumped up and his butterfly sword appeared in his hand, he twirled it deftly above his head with one hand, and slashed down with it, it's dual blades cutting through the air like a knife on butter, Yuan parried the mans blow, as he charged forward. The man landed on top of Yuan's sword his stance almost cat like and Yuan fought to keep him back, he was losing his balance though, and he swung his sword to the side, the man jumped off it and flipped backwards, landing on his feet. He got into a stance familiar to Lloyd.

"Yuan! He's going to!" Yuan looked at Lloyd as he recovered from the attack, but two waves of energy crashed into him, and he cried out as one cut a deep gash into his right lower arm. The other he blocked with his sword.

"Ugh, that was a double demons fang, wasn't it." Yuan asked one eye closed, and panting Lloyd got up and nodded. Blood trickled to the floor beneath the blue haired half elf.

"Take this! Fireball!" Genis cried out and three balls of fire rushed passed the blue haired half elf, and Lloyd. The man laughed as he put up his hand, a barrier of black gas engulfed the fireballs, which were inches from his face. Genis stared in amazement, and Colette who was praying caught the man's eye. _NO! OBSIDIAN STOP HER! She's using angelic!_ The man ran forward, knocking Lloyd away, but his sword got locked together with Yuan's, they both struggled trying not to let each other break free. The man's eyes widened as the chant of the technique could be heard coming from the blonde haired girl. The giant snake reared up from behind Colette, she was unable to notice it since she was casting a spell. The snake opened its gaping maw, it's razor sharp silver teeth showing, four giant fangs hung inches from the formal chosen's head.

"I don't think so! Come Get some! Air Blade!" Genis cried the blades of air surrounded the snake cutting into its now solid flesh. It tried to shake the wind blades off but it was unsuccessful, as it tried to resume its deadly attack Lloyd jumped into the air both his swords behind him.

"Take this! Rising Falcon!" and the eternal swordsman cried out coming down and slashing through the serpent, leaving it on the floor.

"Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory. Angel feathers!" A burst of light erupted from Colette and a loud hissing from behind her could be heard as the giant snake writhed in pain, from the blinding light. The disks flew through Yuan and around him, they hit into the man sending him reeling backwards, and they cut deep wounds into the man who cried out jumping backwards, trying to avoid the onslaught, he left a trail of blood in his wake. Yuan noticed, on his throat, which would normally be covered in his black cape, a golden key crest. _My god, it's the same…the same as Mithos's, how?_ The man noticing the half elf's wandering gaze growled as he flew backwards threw the air, pulling the cape around himself to hide his exposed throat and disappeared before he hit the floor, leaving them all in utter silence.

"Wh-what just happened." Chocolat asked, getting up dizzly the room was much brighter even though have the lighting was blown out, Yuan ran over to check on the girl as Colette examined Genis and Lloyd.

"Colette we're fine, you're the one who was almost attacked." Lloyd said looking at the blonde headed girl.

"AH!" all three of them turned around to find Yuan struggling with the girl.

"I…just need to see if you're wounded!" he said calmly.

"No! You're a half elf! Get away from me!" Chocolat cried out getting up and pushing the blue haired elf out of the way leaving Yuan in silence, as he watched her walk over to Lloyd. He smiled as he turned his back to them, arms crossed over his chest.

"Lloyd! What was that thing…it was going to kill you, Lloyd! What was it!" Chocolat asked, and Lloyd looked from Yuan to Genis to Colette, unable to answer the girl.

"Let's get you back to…"

"Luin." Was the girl's curt reply. Yuan sighed, and the image of the key crest flashed through his mind. _There wasn't a crystal in it though…what the hell is this thing?_

"Yuan!" he heard Lloyd's voice and turned around.

"Hmm?"

"We have to take Chocolat back to Luin, can you wait here?" Yuan nodded not really paying attention to Lloyd, and he watched as the four children walked out into the baking desert. The doors closed with a loud whoosh, and Yuan was left to ponder the things he had read, and saw, in the once busy base of the half elves.


	13. Dreams and the message of the underworld

Woohoo chapter 13 bizatches:D I'm listening to Ocean Avenue...Oh yes, I must reply to my veiwers! **_Crimson the Hyper:_** Thanks for the lovely review! I'm glad you think it's amazing! Anddd **_LHL:_** Glad yer enjoying meh fan fic You all get cookies...:Gives them cookies: hehehe. Well, I'm gonna try to update kinda fequently, cause in 16 more days I got...um a trip to England for about 20 days so yeah...no updatage! WAHHH I'm gonna go cry now...haha I'm a moron... :D Oh, I think my mother just got home...I wonder what's for dinner...hmmm oh well! Omg this chapter has some Norish myth in it if yah wanted the heads up Pallas is the father of Kratos...yeah I know, it doesn't make sense, just think of Kratos's father being evil hahaha. And Um Krios...he's the father of Pallas, so there ya go kiddies..NOW REVIEW CHAPTER 13 OF BLUE SKIED SYMPHONY BIZATCHES! Free cookies if ya' do! Disclaim this stuff: I own no one! And um Yuan, Kratos, and crrrazyyyy I mean Yggdrasill own all. bwahahaha...I'm an idiot, chow!

* * *

"As the heavens look down upon us with their blue expansive sky, covering us, we wonder to ourselves why don't the gods help us in our times of trouble? Is it because they're having trouble of their own? For when the past meets the present in a fiery clash to survive, who will determine who wins? When all hope is lost, darkness shall consume a person's heart, rendering them…helpless. The darkness in our hearts can't be fought, for it is who we are, although people can change, but the past cannot change when they still have business with the present. Fate is but one word for this mess we've gotten ourselves into, and that fact that our sins have caught up to us. What will we do when the world is but a cloud of darkness? Who will seek the light in our hearts?" 

Sheena Fujibayashi

* * *

The house of Pallas, the one home in which all who opposed the Kingdom of Tethe'alla during the Kharlan War, no matter what they were, were ultimately, eliminated. The house now, empty, after the years following the Great War, since the kingdom of Tethe'alla, now a separate world no longer needed its fighters. The kingdom of Slyvarant had used the warriors of the Aurion family. With both these families making up a huge part of the warriors in the War, they shared a mutual hatred for each other. For on one faithful day, the lord of the Pallas house had attacked the Aurion's rendering their lord, decapitated. The heir to the Aurion throne, a young boy of the name of Kratos, was sent to the kingdom of Slyvarant, to train in the war, and be safe from the evil accursed family of Pallas. Now it has been several years since that War, and the two worlds are now split, a chosen from Tethe'alla has been given to the ruling body, Cruxis. 

"My Lord! Lord Pha…" a young blue haired boy didn't finish his sentence, his mouth moved, but his voice was cut off, the man turned and looked at him in a confused way, the young boy, was wearing a blue garb matching his hair, on it, it had yellow golden inlaid leaves on the cuffs of the shirt, the boy ran down the marble stoned hallway, his voice echoing off its giant pillars holding up the roof. The sun's light filtered in through giant panes of glass, depicting the two worlds at a peace, which seemed fitting for a pane of glass, since it was shattered, oh so easily. The hallway was richly decorated with pictures of the past, only a memory now, since well, the Pallas family had no more wealth to accumulate after the War. A man wearing a black cape with its purple stripes running down looked questioningly at his young, and only servant. The other servants not having a lord or lady to look after anymore, sought refugee outside the marble walls, in places where they would become most copiously consumed with wealth. The boy panted, both hands on his knees, as the man before him waited for him politely to catch his breath.

"A…a half-elf, sir, is here to speak with you." The boy said panting, looking up at his master with eager eyes, the man raised an eyebrow, and smiled a little. The boy looked in wonder, _It's been song long since he's smiled especially after the devastating news of his father and mother's death during the war, I wonder why a half-elf is visiting him?_

"Tell me…Lucius, what does this elf look like?" The Pallas family had been known for their brutality toward the half elven race, actually they were brutal to all races, but to the parents surprise their young heir took a liking to the half elves, calling them interesting and knowledgeable, that they weren't the cause of the war. But, that human nature and human greed was the cause. They eventually disowned him, sending him off to the now destroyed town of Luin, where he had gotten a hard working job, and freed his young servant from the servitude of a ungrateful fisherman.

"He…um, has a white apparel on, my lord. And long blonde hair, with crystal sky blue eyes. Do you wish for me to send him away?" The man sighed and shook his head back and forth. No.

"No, no, send him in right away, I have business with him, as it is." The man stated waving his hand casually behind him as he walked away, leaving the boy to go and retrieve the elf.

* * *

A knock, the man turned around and the door opened, a blonde haired half elf, which was in about his twenty stepped into the richly ornate room. The room had been the man's father's trophy room, where there were various maces, spears, and swords hung up against the wall, and a huge furnace in the center of two giant slabs of white crystal marble. There was a huge oak desk sitting right next to the large pane of glass, which was covered. The giant oak door opened soundlessly, and the man only looked up because of the knocking. He smiled as the half elf gently glided across the floor, not using his two feet to move him, but his wings. The man stood up, he was about the same height as the elf, and he then bent down on one knee, his right hand on the rugged floor, the other resting on his bent left knee. 

"My liege, welcome." The man said almost emotionlessly. The blonde haired half elf looked down at him, and smiled, what a malicious smile it was, but not of contemptment, no, but of sheer pleasure.

"Stand up, son of Krios." The half elf spoke, his voice soft yet loud and commanding, the man stood up, and stared at the elf, his master.

"I see you haven't done much, since…" the elf stared at the golden key crest around the man's neck, it was shaped much, actually exactly like the half elf's standing before him, but there was no crystal within it.

"No, I have been waiting on you, Lord Mithos." The man responded bowing his head. Mithos laughed, and turned around his back to the man, the man looked up as a bright light emanated from the half elf's open palmed hand. Mithos turned around and now an orb, shaped like a diamond to fit perfectly into the open space of the key crest, lay within his hand. The man looked at his leader in surprise.

"I'm sure the effects of installing the key crest have worn off, am I correct?" Mithos asked pacing the grand room. A little bit of sunlight filtered through the half opened curtained window.

"Yes my Lord, they have."

"Good. This…crystal is yours now. You deserve it after training that horrible chosen boy." Mithos replied

"How is, Zelos by the way?" Mithos asked his back still to the man.

"The same, using the that same facade as always to hide his true feelings, that…mask." The man smiled.

"Well, he had to, since you abused him, every time he showed emotion." Mithos said amused. The man laughed, it was a cold heartless laugh, one with no resentment to anything done in the past.

"Well, we couldn't have him crying while he killed people, now could we?" the man spoke and Mithos turned to find the man staring at him mouth a gape, Mithos smiled. He couldn't believe the leader of Cruxis, giving him, a crystal. Mithos's hand extended, the crystal looked exactly like his own, the man's eyes looked back and forth at the two of them.

"My Lord…"

"Yes, I know. This used to be my own exsphere, when I was but a foolish child in the Kharlan War. Finding out about these crystals, I removed this one, and had a Cruxis one implanted, of course the Cruxis Crystal nullified all the effects of my removed exsphere, I then used a human host, in preparation to make this…your crystal." Mithos said taking a dagger out from his robes.

"Within this crystal, all my hatred, and distrust for humans lies. It is made of pure darkness, hatred, and contempt. With this you shall become…." Mithos's mouth moved but no words came out. _Just like with Lucius…why though?_ The man looked at the half elf that was now close to him, a dagger poised at the ready. The man took in a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He nodded. Ready. He gasped as the daggers pointed razor edge cut into his skin, blood poured down mixing into the red carpet below. The man opened his eyes and looked at the stone within his neck, he touched it, and it thrummed and glowed as the missing skin around it reformed its self, holding the crystal permanently in place. His world seemed darker all the sudden, no longer was the light from the noon sun bright, and unbearable, but it was…dimmed. _Am I…going blind?_ The man thought to himself as he held up his hand. The man looked at the half elf who was staring at him with pure joyous malicious in his eyes.

"You are now one with me…my dear human friend." Mithos whispered, and smiled. The man touched the cold stone in his neck, it flashed and then his mind was flooded with darkness, he laughed and his eyes flashed a dangerous red hue.

"I feel…different, yet amazingly stronger." The man replied, his voice nearly inaudible. Mithos laughed as he walked away toward the window, he stood there gazing out into the world.

"Now that I have someone to take my place once I'm gone…"

"My liege, why do you say such things?" the man asked confusion in his voice, Mithos shrugged his shoulder, and sighed.

"I have a feeling, that Kratos is about to betray me…" The man looked up at the half-elven leader. His eyebrow arched.

"I know he is, it's in his voice, mind set, he can't take the fact that his once ignorant pupil is now ruling over him, and he as a human doesn't like what I've done with the human ranches."

"But, you don't mind do you?" Mithos turned his over his shoulder and looked at the human man, who only smiled evilly.

"He's hiding something from me…I know it. I can see it when I talk to him, and Yuan as well." Mithos said anger in his voice; he slammed his fist on the clear glass window shaking it.

"To think! My only companions…betraying me. Nothing is safe from this corrupt world." Mithos whispered, the man looked at him.

"That's why…I'll make my perfect world." Mithos whispered looking out into the green lush fields, the wind making the grass dance, the swaying dance of freedom, something half elfs don't have.

"Shall I go, and see if he really is hiding something, My Lord?" the man asked, Mithos shook his head back and forth, he beckoned the man over to him, and the man got up and walked toward the half-elf, the sun radiating on his golden blonde hair.

"No, it's not necessary, he'll return to me, no matter what, Kratos is a fool for guilt after all. How long has it been since your father killed his?" Mithos asked turning his head to his right to look at the man, who only shrugged.

"I do not know, my lord, I was but a child as well when it happened, if you have forgot I am the same age as Kratos." The man paused and smirked.

"Besides, the Aurion family was a bunch of fools, thinking they could stop the war peacefully, I detest people who are like that." The man said, his own words shocking him, the darkness in his mind bombarded him once again, and he clutched at his head. _What…what is this, darkness, why am I…_ Mithos laughed, his shoulders shaking as he tilted his head back, his laughter echoing off the marble white walls. The man turned his head noticing the door opening. A young boy with blue hair poked his head out from behind the door. Mithos stopped laughing at looked at the child as well his blue eyes piercing into the boys very being, the boy backed away out from the half elfs sight.

"I have a job for you…to prove once and for all…you loyalty to me…kill him." Mithos whispered his voice cold, into the man's ear. The man's eyes lit up red for a moment and he walked toward the door, his young servant huddled behind it. The man took a long silver sword down from the wall, a sword, which countless lives would soon fall to. He pushed the door open.

"M-Master…I-I didn't mean to…" the boy stopped short, as the man raised the sword above his head. The blue haired child's eyes were filled with fear, his eyes widened as the blade came down.

_Fear…it gives me power._

_Hopelessness only strengthening me more._

_Desolation…I sense it so profound in this…child._

_The color of red…it's raining rain, just like a down pour, the color…my only comfort, this fear…so blatant in this child, and…the darkness…so pure…_

The man's sword clanged to the ground as he stared down at the mangled body of his once loyal servant. Mithos floated over to him, and whispered.

"Now go…go to the great tree…and wait for me, you who are my…"

The man stood at the base of the tree, he looked up into its green lush leaves, he touched the bark the tips of his fingers tracing the pattern of the majestic tree. The ocean of green grass seemed all but gray to him the wind blew his long black hair about him, his two strands neatly going over his right eye as the wind stopped, he turned as bright light erupted from behind him. A women, no a half-elf, stood before him. Her features were pronounce, and god like, her hair was like the leaves of a weeping willow green, and flowing free in the wind, her eyes glowed bright green in the morning's light. The man looked at her, she held a pale staff with a golden tip at the bottom, and a ring with two floating wings stood at its top. He outfit was green as well she wore a green cape as well with black designs on it.

"Who are you, that you come to the Tree, alone." She spoke, her voice was melodious and beautiful in the man's ears, something about this women's voice gave him comfort. _Tricked! Mithos…you have betrayed me…I was._ _No…I have no value to this women, I'm but darkness, to everyone…I don't belong here, I'm not…not real._ The man glared at her and drew his sword. She took a step back, her eyes dark with anger.

"Dare you strike a goddess!" she cried out, pointing her staff at the man. He smirked.

"You're no goddess, and never will be! DIE MARTEL!" he ran forward sword behind him, he jumped into the air, his sword above his head, his eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Then be sealed foul creature and your dreadful soul split into two! For you shall not plague this world with your evil!" she spoke and then a bright light. _NO! I WON'T DIE! I WILL NOT BE…!_ Then darkness.

* * *

:Derris Kharlan:Great Seed Chamber: 

The man's red eyes flew open, as he looked up into the dark expanses of Derris Kharlan. The circling stones, which flew in a constant circle, spun their everlasting circuit. The man looked down at himself his wounds from the previous battle yesterday had completely healed. He looked down to find a snake curled around the golden throne of the once malicious leader of Cruxis. He was sitting in the throne, his left leg bent up and resting on the throne itself. His other leg was stretched out touching the floor. His right elbow was resting on the arm of the throne, his fist supporting his right cheek, and his left arm was neatly resting on the hilt of his long silver sword. He looked around, and spotted the red headed chosen, exactly where he had left him. Zelos's emotionless gaze was directed toward the huge black mass. The man smiled, a throbbing sensation in his neck, made him look down, the empty key crest, he rubbed it, and the throbbing dimmed a bit. He sighed. He hadn't had that dream in a long time, 4000 years ago was quite a long period, and yet, it remained fresh in his mind. He got up, and the snakes reptilian eyes, shot open, it let out a hiss.

"It's alright, Obsidian, I'm fine now. How about your wounds?" the man knelt down, just as he expected, nothing, the snakes wounds were gone as well. He sighed, and began pacing the empty seed chamber, his boots echoing out into the distance black space.

* * *

"You know where he is…don't you Yuan." The auburn haired angel whispered to his blue haired half-elven companion. They were both in Lord Yggdrasill's room. The room was large in comparison to any other room in the Derris Kharlan Palace; it was also just as dark. Two dark statues of angels stood at either side of the large golden doors, each door had a map like drawing of it, and written in angelic above each map it said, on the one to the left, Teth'alla, and the right, Slyvarant. The room's walls had bookshelves lining every part, and in the center was a black onyx desk, where various papers and such lay about it. A small window with purple light emanating from it was the only real source of light. The other lights, which were magitechnologically, made, produced a finer, but not as pure light, their power source resting on the lives of humans. 

"Why do you care where he is…Kratos." Yuan whispered back, his eyes burning with anger, at his friends uncalled for anger.

"You know why I'm here, Yuan."

"What good will it do but get you killed! Damn it Kratos, don't you understand…he'll kill you if he finds out. And by you telling him that you're getting up and walking away, he'll surely know about…Anna!" the last part of Yuan's sentence was whispered. Kratos clenched his fists.

"I don't care! Don't you see, I don't care for this anymore, the past is the past, and by Mith-Yggdrasill, doing this to people for his sister, it's uncalled for, I won't allow it." Kratos said back his back to the black desk. A bright light appeared, dousing the entire room in its beams. The auburn man who's back was to it, knew what it was since Yuan knelt down onto one knee, Kratos turned and faced his once young pupil. He had aged himself so that the leader of Cruxis, wasn't a child but a young man. For who would follow a small child and his ideals?

"Lord Mithos!" Kratos spoke those words as if he and Yuan hadn't been talking behind their rulers back.

"I presume everything went well, My Lord." Yuan asked lifting his head up to look up at the grown blonde haired half elf. Mithos smiled his malicious smile.

"Yes…everything went, quite well." The leader of Cruxis stated, still smiling.

"You went to see that human, didn't you?" Kratos asked standing up now, a look of mixed shock and terror covered Yuan's face, as he witnessed the scene before him. Mithos scoffed.

"What do you care what I do? I'm no longer your little student, Kratos." Mithos retorted sneering at his teacher, his eyes a glow with hatred, and anger. Kratos turned away his sword hitting into his white pant leg.

"Maybe I should be asking you that question…Kratos." Kratos had a look of terror on his face, one if; at one glance Mithos would of surely found out. Kratos turned back his expression stoic, and unmoved by the true words, which escaped his leader's lips.

"Are you accusing me of something, My Lord?" Kratos asked as calmly as possible. Yuan got up and put his hand on the auburn haired humans shoulder.

"Kratos! What're you doing! You have no right…" Yuan whispered into the human's ear, Kratos spun around and faced Yuan his eyes filled with unimaginable anger.

"No right! Nothing has a right in this…this land of, of lifeless beings! Everything…no, everyone being controlled by this dictatorship! Tell me, Mithos, is this what you had planned for your supposed perfect world, because if it is I will not…"

"You will not what? Kratos, you won't what? You can't stop me…you fool! I created these worlds and I have just as much rights to change them or destroyed them! I own them!" Mithos cut the human off, glaring at him.

"You don't own human or half elven lives, Mithos! They aren't some item you can just put your ownership on! You don't understand the value of human life!" Kratos yelled back, balling his hands into fists, and staring at Mithos with his brown eyes.

"Oh, but how wrong you are, Kratos. Humans are but a tool for me, I see them having no other purpose." Kratos at this comment, stormed out of the room leaving Yuan and an angered Mithos in his wake.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mithos yelled out his voice changing from his older self to his younger self, making him sound like the child he still was. Yuan stood in the mild of the room, looking back at Kratos's figure as it descended down the lavishly decorated hall.

* * *

_Pain…such a piercing throbbing pain…_

Yuan's eyes shot open. He was in his room in the Slyvarant desian base. His arm was throbbing with pain; he winced and looked down at it. The battle from yesterday…he sighed, the blood around the wound was caked dry, and new blood was still pooling out, his sleeve was darkened with blood. He cursed himself in angelic, for not taking care of it yesterday, he got up and walked into the bathroom, he ran some water from the bases water storage system on the wound. He gasped at the pain, as it shot up all the way through his arm sort of numbing it.

"Damn it, Lloyd isn't back yet, what the hell is taking so long?" he sighed as he ripped a strip of bandage cloth from beneath the skin and wrapped it around his arm. The bandage immediately became red. He walked back into the room, a flashing light on his desk caught his attention, he ran over and pressed it, a screen fell down from the ceiling, it turned on and revealed Kratos, Raine, Regal, Presea, and Sheena's form in the picture. His eyebrow rose.

"Yuan…thank god, what happened are you, Lloyd, and the others alright?" Raine asked, her voice muffled as static passed through the connection. Yuan sighed and ran a hand through his blue bangs.

"Yes, yes, everything is alright, how about you? How did you figure out the machine? Where's Zelos?" everyone looked at each other, and Sheena's face became saddened, and she looked at the floor. Yuan looked at them seriously.

"Well? What happened?" he repeated. Raine cleared her throat.

"It's best if we wait till you and everyone get back. And you're talking about me here…I'm quite good with half-elven equipment" Yuan smirked.

"My bad." A loud banging noise made Yuan turn around.

"Is everything okay?" he heard Kratos ask. Yuan waved his hand dismissingly.

"I think Lloyd's back." The haired half elf stated, as he got ready to leave to the other world, yet again.

* * *

:Flanoir:Hospital Wing: 

"Is that really what happened?" Lloyd asked his face filled with concern, as he looked at Sheena her face wet with fresh tears. Colette's hand was over her mouth and her eyes had a look of pure shock in them. Genis just looked at Lloyd then Sheena not knowing what to say to comfort the warrior from Mizuho.

"Ow! What're you doing!" a commotion from one of the bedrooms made them all look up.

"You're injured! I need to tend to your wound!" Raine's voice responded.

"I'm fine! Geez, do you do this to _everyone _when they're injured! I'm glad you skipped the doctor position" Yuan's voice responded, as he opened up the door and walked out he no longer wore his cape, and his red designed shirt was missing a left sleeve and arm guard, his upper shoulder had a white gauze over it. Raine followed him out, and she was holding his cape. Her face had a look of anger. Kratos walked through the other door just then, the one leading out into the freezing weather; he looked back and forth between them, bags in his hands. Yuan smiled at him.

"Fight any monsters while getting our food, oh brave Kratos?" Yuan said tauntingly.

"Shut up, Yuan." Kratos growled under his breath, as well as cursed in angelic.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kratos asked putting the bags on the table, and Presea helped Regal take out and begin to prepare their dinner.

"Well it seems our mysterious enemy went to pay us a long distant visit, and he brought a friend, which mind you, he was going to use a leverage to kill your son." Yuan said and Kratos looked at Lloyd his eyebrow rose. Lloyd sighed.

"He…he kidnapped Chocolat from Luin, and used her, or tried to use her as a hostage so that I wouldn't fight him." Raine gasped, and Sheena looked up in surprise.

"That's…horrible!" Raine said, clutching Yuan's cape with her hands. Yuan looked at her, then his cape.

"Um…you're wrinkling…my cape." Yuan said, and Raine looked at him with distaste.

"I'm glad you care about the important things!" she threw it in his face and stormed over to a seat.

"I…don't want anyone to get hurt! He's bringing innocent people into this! It's me he wants, so why does he go after my friends!" Lloyd cried out, and Colette rested a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"First Zelos…then Chocolat, what the hell does he want with me!" Lloyd said fervently, pacing the room, everyone now looked at him with concern. A loud crack, and black smoke filled the room, Kratos waved it away with his hand, or tried to. Everyone unsheathed their weapons, but the figure which stood before them, made them lower their weapons in surprise.

"A-Abyssion…" Genis whispered, as the smoke cleared and a holographic figure of the red spiked haired man, with the dark green outfit stood before the stunned group.

"We…we killed you didn't we!" Lloyd asked, his sword at the ready. Abyssion laughed.

"Of course you did, you fools, and now lower you weapons, you can't hurt me anyway I'm dead, remember?" Abyssion spoke to them his voice sounded distant. Everyone complied with the dead enemies request, they all stared, even Yuan.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked pointing to Abyssion.

"He's an enemy we fought, for the devil's arms." Regal responded his deep voice the only sound in the room.

"Why are you here, Abyssion? What could make you want to come back from the dead?" Kratos asked, his voice filled with disbelief. Abyssion gave a snort of laughter.

"I'm not back from the dead, I come bearing a message from the rulers of the underworld, though." Abyssion responded pacing the room,as his figure moved multiple others of himself moved behind him, in a constant string. Everyone waited for the demon to speak again.

"A great darkness is casting itself over Symphonia…a darkness even stronger than the rulers of the underworld…" Abyssion said, the room remained silent, and he continued.

"It was once inside the underworld, when the two worlds had just been made by the Eternal Sword, the goddess Martel came to us and told us to keep it within the underworld realm. But, sadly it grew too strong somehow, and when the Great Tree was revived it broke free."

"But…wait, that means that this thing is four thousand years old! It's our fault then…" Lloyd said, looking at Kratos who was staring at Abyssion intently.

"It's not our fault Lloyd." Kratos heard Colette say reassuringly.

"Tell me. Do you know the name of this figure?" Kratos asked his face serious, Abyssion turned toward the window, his eyes wide with surprise. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked, Abyssion turned to them and began to disappear.

"You must stop him…no matter the cost…if you don't, the world will…the worlds will…" his voice got softer and softer until he disappeared completely in a cloud of black smoke.

"Wait! What'll happen! Come back!" Lloyd ran over to where Abyssion stood, and looked frantically around, Kratos turned to Yuan.

"Yuan…I have a feeling this thing is linked to us some how…" Kratos replied. Yuan looked at him, then the floor.

"What's wrong…you know something?" Yuan nodded, and began to open his mouth.

"This thing Kratos…it had a key crest on it…" Kratos's eyebrow rose. He let Yuan continue.

"The thing is…if this thing is four thousand years old…how is it alive, still?" Kratos looked at Yuan as if he was insane.

"What are talking about, Yuan?" Kratos whispered.

"This thing…is doesn't have a Cruxis Crystal…it's key crest…is empty…" Kratos backed away and looked at his companion, his only friend who is still alive from those four thousand years ago, with surprise. A loud explosion from outside made the windows shatter and Kratos heard the girl's scream, and Lloyd swear, as snow and ice mixed with shards of glass flew at them. Kratos ducked behind the up turned table, the food contents now scattered onto the floor, he looked up to find Yuan, his sword embedded into the ground, using it as a shield. Lloyd protected Colette, as they stood exposed to the onslaught of debris, she clung to him in fear. Raine held Genis as they both sat huddled beneath the blown out window, the professor had shards in her hair, and the glass cut Genis's arm and blood ran down his short-sleeved shirt. Regal and Presea had ducked down just in time behind the sink and counter top of the guest room. Sheena had used her cards to put up a Guardian Seal, her eye were troubled, as if she didn't want to find out what was waiting outside in the snowy city.

"Damn it, it's him isn't…' Lloyd cursed and Colette drew nearer, she looked into Lloyd's eyes, she saw hatred burning within them.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, a clearly defined figure of a caped man stood amongst burning wooden buildings, his snake coiled around him, he smiled and his eyes flashed a deep crimson red. His black hair flew out to the side of him as a eastern wind rushed past the town, his two bangs brushed against the right side of his face. He smiled a malicious smile. 

"Yes…the hatred…the power. Come Lloyd, I'm waiting." The man whispered as he stepped out of the black smoke cloud and onto broken shards of glass, and wood, people laid dead in the once clean cobbled streets, the snake uncoiled and began to slither around the various remaining homes, the cries of men women and children could be heard, as they met their fait to the snakes jagged fangs. The man smiled evilly at the sounds, he continued to walk down the desolate street, his eyes skimming around the area for anything that looked like the swordsman. A child nearby huddled against his mother, who wasn't moving, the man saw and he smiled. _How pitiful…_ He drew his long silver blade; its clean point glinted in the setting suns multi-colored atmosphere. He walked toward the child, who was sobbing.

"Mommy! Mommy get up! C'mon mom, please!" he heard the child's pitiful cries as he drew closer, his snake swirled around his feet it's head reaching its master, which was about six feet tall. The man stopped in front of the frighten child, and picked the young boy up by his collar.

"Tell me…have you seen a man…"

"Let him go you monster!" a young girl cried out from behind, the man smiled, and dropped the young child onto the snowy floor, he turned slowly around, to reveal eight figures standing around him, surround him on all sides of the street, each of them carried a weapon. He stared at them, with cold unfeeling eyes. Colette shivered as his eyes rested on her. He smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Lloyd and his little friends to the rescue…again." The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to fight you all." The snake hissed dangerously.

"Where's Zelos, you bastard." Lloyd said through clenched teeth, he gripped his sword handles tighter, than before as his hands shook with rage, Kratos rested a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, and Lloyd looked at his father.

"Lloyd, concentrate. If you let your anger…"

"By all means, be angry! I find it rather boring when my opponents are trying to use what little intelligence they have." The man said mockingly, as he cut Kratos off mid-sentence, Kratos looked at the man with glaring eyes.

"You're the one with little intelligence, you freak! May the merciless embrace of frost take thee. Absol…" Before Genis could finish his spell a red haired swordsman appeared out of nowhere his sword pointed downward in what seemed like a light spear cannon move, as he collide with the hard cobbled surface of the Flanoirian city streets, it shattered from the impact of his blow, the ground beneath him and around the young warlock gave way up heaving itself in a rain of dirt, snow, ice, and dust. Everyone, meaning Yuan, Presea, Regal, and Lloyd jumped out of the way, as Genis fell to the ground with a cry of surprise.

"Genis!" Lloyd cried out, the smoke, and dust from the snow and cobble stone street, too thick for Lloyd to see.

"Ahh! Take this! Pancake Time! Stalagmite!" Genis's voice cried out, a hint of terror in the young mages voice, Lloyd saw the peaks from his friend's earth attack, and then he saw Genis run out of the dust and debris his hand holding his kendama over his face, as to shield himself from the particles of the attack. Lloyd ran over to his friend, whose arm was bloodied, Genis gripped the top of his arm with a wince.

"Genis! You're hurt! Professor!" Lloyd said panting and looking around Raine ran over to her brother she took his injured arm gingerly in her hand, and white light appeared from Raine's hand, and it engulfed the open bloody wound it closed itself and Genis's arm was completely healed.

"Thanks sis!" Genis said, and Raine looked at him admonishingly.

"Be more careful, Genis." She said as she turned toward the man, and Zelos, the dust cleared, everyone was now scattered on the destroyed city street. Beside the man stood their friend, Zelos, his eyes expressionless. Lloyd stared in horror, as did everyone else, besides Sheena, whose eyes were wet, and Kratos whose face was stern with distaste. Colette looked at Zelos who turned his head toward her, his eyes piercing into her. _His eyes are_ s_o cold…why Zelos?_ She asked herself as the man's laughter echoed through the streets of the once peaceful city of Flanoir.

"Well…you did ask for Zelos…didn't you, Lloyd Irving?" the man's eyes flashed dangerously, as both he and Zelos took a step forward, everyone instinctively drew their weapons closer as to defend an upcoming attack.

"This…is going to be fun." The man said, his black midnight hair blowing in the Flanoirian wind, as the streets quieted, and the only sound was the crackling of burning firewood, from the once peaceful isolated town, of Flanoir.


	14. Fight or Flight

Wooot chapter 14! Ohhh snap, it's action packed, fellow reviewers! Oh yes, I must thank LHL for being so nice and reveiwing, and I'm glad you liked that joke...XD Oh yes Kratos addict too yaya another fan:D I just want you all to know I feel ever so loved! Haha, well enjoy chapter catorce de Blue Skied Symphony! Only...13 more days till meh trip! Hehehe.

* * *

Flanoir…the once peaceful city in the snow was now a battleground. The home of people who believed in the Tears of Celsius the summon spirit of Ice lay in ruin. The once majestic church of Martel was but a battered frame of charred rock, and broken glass. Destruction, and devastation, everywhere, in the lives of everyone as darkness consumed all the snow was now stained red, no longer pure. 

The man laughed as his eyes glowed bright red. His sword was in his left hand, its point facing down; he held it behind him, since he was turned toward the side. Lloyd growled under his breath, and Colette looked at him with dismay. Genis prepared himself for another spell.

"Well? You ready? Eternal Swordsman?" the man said tauntingly, Lloyd stepped forward Kratos held out his sword, and Lloyd froze, Kratos had an expression of pure anger on his face. Lloyd looked at his father with surprise. The serpent coiled around its master's legs, hissing angrily, its eyes flashing. Zelos's stance was that of a sonic thrust. _Go Zelos…attack your friends…or should I say…your enemies._ Zelos's eyes flashed dangerously as he dashed forward holding his sword in front of him, it split through the air, the shield of air around his sword was visible as he rushed forward toward a surprised Sheena. Yuan noticed first, and he jumped in front of the Mizhuo warrior, Zelos's sword collided with his, and a clang of metal reverberated through the desolate city.

"Yuan!" Yuan heard the girl behind him whisper, his gripping on the wet icy ground was bad, and he was being pushed back. Zelos's eyes glowed with pure hatred as he pushed the half elf further backwards; the chosen spun his head to the right, and jumped away, since Regal landed from the air with a drop kick. Regal's metal booted feet sprayed snow everywhere, as Zelos jumped backwards, flipping in mid air and parrying Regal's crescent moon attack with his red shield. Zelos smirked, as he looked into the blue haired man's eyes, Regal's eyebrow rose, then he saw it. The dagger, its tip shined in the setting sun's glow, he tried to jump backwards but lost his footing, the dagger slashed across his thin linen shirt, leaving red stains on the ground below him. Regal gasped as he looked down, red splotches covered his hands, and shining metal shackles. He jumped upwards as Zelos slashed forward again, the chosen looked up, then his eyes darted to the pink haired girl in front of him, her ax cut through the air and the chosen looked to his right, fireballs rushed at him. A black mass encompassed him and Presea's attack hit a hard scaled body, the fire balls as well, evaporated as they touched the black serpents skin. It hissed indignantly, its eyes flashing as it raised its body and struck downward at Presea, Regal pushed her out of the way, and he jumped back immediately, the snakes head crashed into the cobbled street sending the stone work and dust flying everywhere. The man laughed as he heard the cries of surprise from Presea, and Raine who had been standing nearby. Lloyd growled in anger as he ran forward swords behind him, the man turned and smiled.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Eternal Swordsman…lets see how good you really are." The man said rushing forward, Lloyd slashed upward with his right sword trying to cut the man's chest, but his sword never hit it's marked, and both Lloyd's and the man's swords clanged together sparks flew from the impact. Lloyd looked down at his hand, _I'm…I'm shaking…I never felt this much power before, but how? _He then looked into the man's eyes, pure cold hatred resided within them, and he smiled, Lloyd's eyes widened. The red clad swordsman slashed at the enemy before him with his left sword, the man as if expecting the move ducked, and kicked out Lloyd's feet, in what seemed to be a spinning heel kick, one Lloyd was accustomed to seeing Regal doing. Lloyd fell into the snow, a cold pointed tip at his throat. He felt the blood of so many innocent people on that blade, it's steel coldness surrounded him and he shivered at the pure malice given off by it, it was worse than the cursed swords of the underworld. The man's eyes shown bright red, as a malicious smile spread across his face.

"Finally…I shall finally get…my." The man's head spun to the left as Kratos crashed into him with a super sonic thrust.

"Arrgh!" the man cried out, his black clothes, and cape being shredded by the auburn haired man's attack.

"Damn it! Why don't you stay out of my way!" he cried as he leaped backwards, his snake coiling around him simultaneously.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Kratos asked holding out a helping hand, for his son.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Lloyd stated grabbing his father's hand and pulling himself up, he shook off cold's terrible bite. Both father and son turned toward the man and his serpent. The man giggled.

"You think that'll do anything? Kratos Aurion?" the man said laughing as his clothes reformed as the gaseous matter from his snake intertwined itself forming new skin, and clothes about the man. Everyone looked in disbelief at what was transpiring before him or her.

"What are we going to do…" Lloyd heard Colette whisper, he never thought those words would escape her lips, words of hopelessness. The man titled his head back and held his hands up to the sky.

"Yes! More hopelessness! More power…" He looked back at the group, his eyes glowing bright red his hands were still held up. Lloyd heard everyone got into defensive stances.

"What the hell..." Yuan said, looking at a horrified Genis.

"Genis…what's wrong?" Yuan asked the half elf, Genis looked up at Yuan.

"That attack its…"

"I call upon the power of the unholy blades! Dark Sword!" An attack just like Genis's Prism Sword fell crashing into Lloyd's group.

"Guardian Seal!" Lloyd heard Sheena over the commotion, it was horrible, everything was black from the coals and dust of the burnt down houses. The attack sent everyone flying, Lloyd saw Kratos jump in front of Raine protecting her with his Guardian technique; Colette used her Damage Guard technique, and Genis his Force Field.

"Damn it, what kind of attack was that?" Lloyd said coughing as the smoke cleared everyone seemed to be fine. Regal and Presea had managed to use a nearby house as a shelter.

"Go Obsidian! Kill them! Every last one, annoying wretches!" they heard the man cry out and a rush of wind cleared the smoke, a giant serpent reared up before Sheena, who was staring at it, its eyes glowed.

"Sheena!" Lloyd cried dashing forward. _No…I won't let what happened to Zelos happen to her! Never!_ Lloyd jumped onto the huge serpent, its head turned with a loud hiss as the serpents open mouth shot forward, its jagged teeth rushing forward with unimagined speed.

"I don't think so! Come get some! Air Blade!" thousands of greens blades, formed around the snakes head, cutting huge slices into its face. It continued forward though.

"Lloyd!" Kratos cried out, but the man in the black cape ran forward slashing the air sending black energy waves towards him, like a demon fang attack. Kratos turned his attention to him; he used his sword to parry the blow. The man smiled.

"You forget…I have Zelos as well." Kratos's eye widened as a shadow was casted over him, but a clang of metal and the sound of a thud, made Kratos smile. The man growled.

"You forget…I have friends, you bastard." Kratos stated, as he felt Yuan's back up against his.

"Reminds you of old times, doesn't it, Kratos?" Yuan said smiling, despite the event. Kratos sighed and nodded, they both pushed forward, throwing back both of their opponents. Zelos flew backwards, a waiting Presea swung her ax, but Zelos managed to land on top of it, Presea stared at him, Zelos raised his sword, but as he did he was kicked in the side by Regal, the chosen's body flew into a nearby pile of charred wood, staining his clothes black.

* * *

A bright light erupted around Sheena. As the snake floated about trying to sink its teeth into Lloyd, Genis kept casting spells, as Raine healed the party from a distance. 

"Damn." Lloyd said as he gritted his teeth, he jumped behind a broken down house, he turned around to find the snake, and its eyes shined bright red in the darkened space of the house. A crash, and flying wood made Genis turn his head, he knew Lloyd would be coming through any minute; he had to be ready, but all this smoke, it was hard, a loud boom. _There! Time to fry this serpent!_

"Burn! Eruption!" Genis cried out, he heard the snake let out a hiss of anger as it's path to the running swordsman was blocked. Lloyd ran back to the group, he was panting.

"Lloyd you okay?" Genis asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Lloyd looked at Sheena she was still summoning.

"I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice! Celsius!" the figure of Celsius appeared her expression was that of pure anger. Celsius called on her companion, the blue fanged dog Fenrir appeared before her.

"It's over!" the summon spirit cried out. She and her dog rushed forward. _Obsidian…destroy her, now! _The snake looked at the rushing summon of ice, it lashed out at her with it's teeth, Celsius grabbed the snake by its two giant fangs, the massive impact sent the summon of ice skidding backwards, Fenrir jumped onto the snakes body sinking it's canian fangs into the serpents thick scaled skin. Obsidian let out an irritated hiss, as it shook its head about flinging Celsius about like a doll, it's tail hit into Fenrir sending it flying into a nearby building. Celsius let go of the gigantic snakes fangs, and it closed its mouth with a sharp snap, it ran into Celsius, who kicked it in the jaw sending it reeling back wards. The snake turned into a gas as the summon spirit unleashed it's attack.

"Ice Missile!" Celsius cried out crossing her arms over her chest then extending them forward, the ice missiles went through the serpent's body crashing into the houses.

"This isn't working, we have to leave here before more people are hurt." Raine said, everyone had regrouped they were now in a circle formation, they all nodded in agreement.

"But how? There's only three of them, and we're out matched." Lloyd said through clenched teeth, looked at Colette who was glowing, the power of mana washing over the entire party.

"Holy wings I beg thee to reveal thy glory! Angel feathers!" Colette cried out bursts of light like disks flew forward toward the man, who was now standing with Zelos watching his summon spirit fighting the spirit of ice, he saw the attack. _Zelos, if you would._ Zelos nodded in compliance and slashed at the disks deftly, they dissipated in mid-air. The man smiled.

"You can't stop me, so why not give up and join me…now." He said as he walked closer, the two spirits were still battling in the background.

"Never. I won't join, something…something like you!" Lloyd cried running forward, the man sighed and shrugged his shoulder.

"You just don't learn do you? Lloyd." The man said side stepping Lloyd's attack, Lloyd went flying to the right, he skidded to a stop and turned his head sharply to the left, and growled. The man turned to his left an ax filled his vision, he parried it staring into the expressionless eyes of Presea, his feet dug into the soft snow, he kicked Presea back, she grunted as her ax flew out of her hand, Regal appeared behind her and caught her. The man smiled, as he spun around his sword colliding with Kratos's Last Fencer. Kratos grunted as the man pushed him back, and kicked him in the side, sending Kratos flying to the side. Yuan ran forward his sword spinning; two waves of energy came from behind him.

"Yuan! Look out!" Yuan turned around and blocked both energy waves with his sword.

"Damn it." He whispered as the man jumped over him and landed, his back toward them all, next to Zelos. The chosen's eyes stared at them emptily.

* * *

The body of the summon spirit of Ice flew into a building on everyone's left, they all turned. Raine stared in horror. There were people in there she heard the cries of children. 

"Lloyd!" Lloyd turned he looked at the professor's angered expression.

"We have to leave now." Raine said abruptly, a snow began to fall, coating the red stained town in fresh newly fallen pure snow, as if the heaven's were trying to forget about the carnage which was happening, the snow was to block out all the horror of the town. The summon fell into the snow face first, she was now all bloody, her black skirt with its blue designs running down it was in tatters. Sheena ran forward rushing past Raine.

"Celsius! Celsius!" the warrior cried her pink ribbon flying behind her she bent down to the now struggling summon spirit of Ice. Celsius's body was covered in cuts and bruises, her once clear crisp fiery blue eyes were now dulled. One of her golden bands on her wrists was missing.

"M-Master Sheena…I'm sorry, I-I failed." The spirit stated, as she began to disappear into little orbs of blue light.

"It's alright, rest for now, you tried." Sheena said getting up, she turned back to the man a black blur flew from behind him, and a giant snake reared up behind him, it's eyes flashed once and the man laughed, as he stroked it's head.

"You didn't really think that one summon spirit could defeat Obsidian, did you?" the man stared at the group, they were all worn down, the cold air didn't help either, it burned through everyone's lungs like a wild fire in a dried out forest.

"We have to…get to the Rehairds, now." Lloyd whispered so that only people standing close to him could hear they all nodded.

"Lets do this." Yuan said prying his sword out of the ground, he rushed forward. He jumped into the air; the man just titled his head up and smiled.

"TAKE THIS!" Yuan cried out lighting erupted from the sky striking his sword with a thunderous crash-sending volts of lighting dancing about his blade, he landed his sword hitting into the snowy ground the shock of his sword, clearly hit into the man, who jumped backwards, clutching his chest, the man let out a growl. Yuan lifted his sword up and twirled it; he turned his head back to everyone.

"Go! NOW!" Lloyd opened his mouth to reply, but Kratos tugged him away as the figure of Yuan was engulfed by what seemed the giant snake. The man looked at them as they ran away. _Obsidian leave! Go after them, and get the child…I'll deal with this fool, remember the half elf._ The snake nodded as Yuan's sword slashed through nothing but a black gas, the blue haired half elf spun around his ponytail flying through the windless air, a silver sword of his enemy torn through his cape, and shoulder.

"Gah!" he cried out clutching his shoulder, blood spilled onto the white snow. _D-Damn it…this isn't good._ The half elf spun around and saw Zelos, his empty eyes piercing the elf's and then, a shooting pain erupted through his head, and then the last thing he saw was the white of the snow, then nothing.

* * *

The Rehairds lay on the out skirts of town; Lloyd and the others ran through the billowing, torrential snowstorm. Genis's breath came out in wisps of smoke, only to be blown away by the storms winds. He looked at Raine who gave him a look of concern. 

"Genis, are you alright?" Raine whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The young half elf responded, as they trudged through the snow, he was freezing and not okay, that attack. _How did he do that…it was exactly like mine, only ten times as strong…I-I don't understand._ They all reached the Rehairds, Lloyd got on with Colette.

"Where are we going to go?" Presea asked climbing onto Regal's

"Any where, somewhere as far from here, we have to give ourselves some time to recuperate." Lloyd stated, everyone nodded and jumped on their Rehairds, they took off.

"Lloyd!" He heard Colette say, fear laced her voice, as he looked down to what she was pointing to, his eyes widened.

"Damn. Yuan." He whispered the man, Zelos, and the black serpent stared up at them as the winds blew snow and ice around them. The snake took the shape of a black Rehaird it's front had two red splotches on it, each marking the snakes eyes. The wings were silver with golden tips, and the back tail was longer than the normal Rehaird, this two was black, only with a spiked red tip. The man smiled up at Lloyd and his group.

"Shall we go, Obsidian?" the man asked stepping onto the Rehaird, it hissed, the man turned back to Zelos.

"Return to Derris Kharlan don't worry you won't be lonely for very long." He said as Zelos disappeared in orbs of black, then the Rehaird with the man with the black purple striped cape took off after Lloyd and his group.

* * *

The breeze of the cool night air brushed against Kratos's face, sending his hair flying about behind, and to the side of him. The sky was a rich shade of deep purplish blue, the sun had set sometime ago, and now was completely gone behind the horizon. The angel looked down at the rushing expanse of icy water beneath him, and to his left were massive grassy plains of Tethe'alla. He didn't know where his son was taking him, and as he looked over at his blue Rehaird he noticed a fiery, burning hatred in his son's eyes. He sighed. _Lloyd…we will find out who he is, I promise…_ A loud crash and a cry of surprise made everyone stop in a jolt. 

"GENIS!" Raine cried as a midnight black Rehaird, with red snake like eyes crashed into her red one. She hadn't even noticed it, or heard it for that matter, like a shadow.

"Raine!" Genis cried out as the black Rehaird pushed forward tipping the half-elves one over; Raine gripped the handle with her right hand, and extended her left to her brother who was now gripping to the edge of the Rehaird, a look of sheer terror over his face. The grassy canopy of the Gaoracchia Forest lay beneath them now.

"Genis! Grab my hand." Raine cried out, the man laughed as he jumped onto the red Rehaird, sword draw, his red eyes glowed in the sky's darkness. Raine had dipped the Rehaird low so if…_No, I won't let you fall Genis._

"Raine." Genis whispered, as Raine's eyes shot around to a black figure his all too familiar sword gleaming as he jumped forward. Her staff went up immediately, as the man's sword clanged against its metal pole. He smiled, and looked down at Genis, who was losing his grip quite fast.

"Professor!" Lloyd cried out as he sped forward, but the black Rehaird materialized into a huge serpent it floated in the air, it turned around and lashed out at Lloyd's blue, machine. He tried to swerve out of the way, but the creature's tail clipped the right wing, sending both the swordsman, and his blonde haired friend spinning. Colette gripped onto Lloyd's waist as he tried to steady his machine.

"Damn it." Lloyd growled as he looked back at the scene, his Rehaird was damaged, and now the right wing was smoking, he coughed, the black smoke making the already impenetrable darkness even harder to see in.

"Take this! Fireball" Kratos yelled out the fireballs hit into the snake, it let out a loud hiss and it rushed forward fangs extended. It sunk its huge fangs into the auburn haired, and black haired Mizhuoian's Rehaird, as if it were soft plastic, and not metal. It pulled its teeth out all the while ripping the front part of the Rehaird to shreds, sending Kratos and Sheena in a spiraling downward fall, they crashed on the outskirts of the forest.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried as he tried to fly forward, but another attack front the serpent, it wrapped its black scaled body around the Rehaird, Lloyd heard his vehicle crunch and crack under the massive pressure the snake was exerting on it.

"Ah! L-Lloyd!" he heard Colette say, as he unsheathed one of his swords.

"LET…GO!" the red clad swordsman cried out slashing the body of the serpent, it let out an angry hiss, it felt something land on top of it, it's head turned away from the swordsman, and its eyes focused on a girl. A pink haired girl with a huge ax raised above her head stood on top of it.

"Die!" Presea said in an emotionless voice, as her ax came down, but the snake turned into a gas, and the pink haired girl fell through its body, and the wind blew her hair about, but Regal's orange Rehaird caught her, before she touched the canopy of the forest.

"Raine! I'm I'm slipping." Genis cried out pitifully, his eyes shut, as he tried with all his might to hold onto the Rehaird. He couldn't though; his arms were shaking from exhaustion.

"Genis…don't let go!" he heard Raine's voice say, with trouble as the man pushed her into the handles of the Rehaird, he smiled, and looked down at the young elf boy.

"Sorry…but this time…you lose." He said, as Raine's eyes widened, he stepped on Genis's hand, and Genis let out a cry of surprise, as he fell through the treetops, he saw Raine's expression of pure horror and terror.

"No! GENIS!" She cried out extending her hand, but her brother was too surprised and he was then engulfed by the blackness of the forest. Raine was jolted to the side, as a huge mass hit into her Rehaird, sending it spinning to the side.

"Obsidian, go locate the child, now." The man said as he slashed at Raine, she blocked everyone one of his slashes, she raised her staff, which glowed a bright white. The man hissed as he put up a hand to block out the light.

"Light! Photon!" light surrounded him, as the Photon attack engulfed his body. _No…this, this can't be…the light, so painful. _ A burst of black fire and then, nothing as the photon attack dissipated.

"Professor!" Raine heard Lloyd call out; she landed her Rehaird, along with Lloyd and the others.

"Where's Genis?" Lloyd asked running up to the silver haired half elf, she looked down at the ground.

"He…he fell into the forest." She said quietly, her eyes had a pained look about them.

"Damn it." Lloyd cursed, as he then rushed through the forest.

"P-Professor." Colette said, not knowing how to comfort her teacher. Kratos and the others rushed over.

"What happened?" Colette heard Lloyd's father ask.

"Genis, he's in the forest somewhere." Colette responded.

"Oh no." Sheena gasped.

"We must find him." Presea stated.

"Where the hell is Lloyd?" Kratos asked angrily.

"He went into the forest, looking for Genis." Colette said, looking at Kratos expression of anger, and disbelief. He sighed.

"We'll split up, we'll cover more ground if we do it like this." Kratos stated, and everyone nodded.

"Colette you go with Sheena, Regal and Presea will go together, and I shall accompany Raine." Kratos said everyone paired up and went through the forest in different direction. Kratos stood looking at the professor, her silver hair gleaming in the moon's light. He sighed as the half elf walked into the dark forest, hopefully able to find her brother.

* * *

Pictures of the recent events swam through Genis's vision, he saw Raine desperately fighting the man, and trying to catch him, but it was too late. He fell through the trees their branches and twigs cutting and scrapping his bare arms, and getting in his silver hair. He landed with a loud thump on his back. Pain coursed through his entire body, and he got up groggily. He shook his head, and pulled out pieces of twigs and leaves from his hair. He sighed and looked around, almost fearful. _This is…_

"Gaoracchia Forest." he whispered, as he slowly took out his toy kendama, it grew into the full version in his hand. He stepped forward twigs snapping under his feet, he flinched, and a rustling had him turn his head around his blue eyes couldn't see anything in the blanketing darkness. A loud hiss made Genis spin around his body was ridged, the fear he felt, was never so much before, but it was…almost familiar. A laugh, it was a cold merciless laugh, and it made Genis shiver. Red eyes flashed, and he saw out the corner of his eye, he lifted his kendama into the air his mouth open, the mana surging through his body, but he saw, tiny snakes, and he fell backwards.

"W-What are those…" the half elven child cried out as they coiled up his legs, they wrapped themselves tightly around his wrists, a man in all black, with midnight hair stepped out from the forest. He took Genis's kendama from the child's limp hands. He smiled evilly as he looked at it, then the fearful boy. He bent down, his red eyes piercing through any defense the half-elven child had left. Genis's whole body was racked with wave after wave of fear.

"What, what do you want!" Genis cried out trying to run away, but the man appeared in front of him.

"Why, my dear boy…I want you and your power of course." The man stated, and Genis gasped as the man's cold pearl white hands wrapped themselves around his wrists. Genis tried to pull away but something inside of him, made him go limp.

"Ah! N-No, get away from me." Genis said softly, his voice not working, in the man's presence. The man smiled as he ran a finger over Genis's exspehere it glowed a bright blue, and then it began to thrum.

"Don't worry, Genis…you'll be joining your friend Zelos, very shortly." The man whispered into Genis's pointed ear, the half-elven child's eyes widened in fear. _Raine…help me, please. _ Genis thought, and then darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

The wind danced through the leaves of the trees in the densely pacted forest. The rustling of the huge oak, and birch leaves broke the quiet forest silence. Kratos walked behind a silent Raine, he'd been eyeing her closely, and she hadn't spoken a word since they entered. He sighed, as he watched her walk carefully over an uprooted tree root. The silver haired half elf paused, and rested against a tree, Kratos walked over to her, and noticed her eyes were wet, and glistening from the sparsely lit forest trail. She turned her head toward him. 

"Kratos…am I a bad, sister?" she whispered, looking down at the dirt ground. Kratos stared at her she seemed so sad, and lonely, how could he not notice it before.

"Raine…" he said, as the half elf walked by him, she shook her head and laughed.

"No. Never mind it's not fair for you to…" she stopped as a strong grip from the auburn man's arms spun to face him. His eyes were stern.

"Raine, it's not your fault. I messed up with not telling Sheena, but now I know. You can't blame yourself for this." Kratos said looking at the teary eyed women before him.

"But…but I, I promised to protect him! And now he's gone and all alone!" Raine said covering her face with her hands, as her shoulders shook from her sobs.

"I-I failed him, Kratos…what if that thing turns him into Zelos…what if."

"What if, what if! Why don't you worry about the present, Raine? And after we find Genis you can worry about the future, trust me thinking about the past, only brings more heartache than you need…I would know." Kratos said quietly, as Raine pulled her hands away and looked at the expressionless man before her. She smiled a bit, and Kratos smirked.

"Alright. Let's go." Raine turned around, just in time to see a black mass charging for her. Kratos unsheathed his sword and took the hit from the black serpent. The swordsman flew into a nearby tree with a cry of pain, and his sword went skidding across the dirt ground, he lay unconscious at the base of the tree's gnarled trunk.

"Kratos!" she cried, but a rustling made her turn toward an opening in the forests thick brush, a man, holding in his arms an unconscious half-elven child, stepped out his red eyes flashing.

"GENIS!" She cried as she ran forward, her silver hair sparkling in the light of the moon, she halted as a huge black mass swirled up from the shadows, its red eyes glared at her as she looked up at it. She took a step back, her foot brushing up against something solid. Her eyes looked down, _Kratos's sword…_She looked up at the snake, it's head was held high it's jaws opened revealing two huge fangs and smaller dagger like rows of teeth. It let out a hiss, it's head flew forward, Raine jumped to the side as the snake's head collide with the earth, she kicked Kratos's sword up into her hand and slammed it down into the snake's head, it let out a hiss, she then raised her staff, and looked at the man who was now running forward his sword brandished. She smiled, _I don't think so you abomination._

"Take this! Ray!" The man stopped dead in his tracks his eyes filled with anger, he growled as a huge orb of light erupted above both him and the snake, beams of light fell down crashing into the snakes he body, cutting holes into its black flesh, it let out a hiss of anger, and fury, as its body flailed about trying to avoid the rays. The man jumped backwards lifting his arm up each time a ray flew toward him, a black shield rebounded it, but he was getting weak anyway. Raine during the commotion ran over to Genis, she grabbed his hand holding his exsphere it was still the normal shade of clear blue. _Oh thank goddess he's all right._ Raine said tears brimming her eyes, as she cradled her brother in her arms. A cold stone like grip cut into her arm, she flinched dropping Kratos's sword, and looked upward to find the man, his red eyes flashing angrily.

"You know, you're very, very, annoying. Also you hurt my summon spirit." He turned to the side to show Raine forcefully his crumpled summon spirit, its body riddled with holes. She observed the man as he stood before her, and he pushed her against a hard tree trunk, his face inches away from hers. Genis was lying on the ground beside them. His grip tightened as he gasped, Raine noticed a red liquid lying on the floor beneath him, he growled. His hand came up and a loud slap resounded through the forest.

"You…insolent, half elf! How dare you hurt me!" he yelled, his eyes flashing. Raine had fallen onto the cold dry earth; she felt something poke her in the back as she fell. She felt around her robes, as she put a hand up to her burning cheek, it was stinging with pain. The man gripped his sword.

"I was going to make you like your brother, but well, no one gets away with this…never." He said raising his silver sword. Raine felt it, a curled horn. _The unicorn's horn…this might work…_ She allowed a little of her mana to flow into the horn, it glowed for an instance, and it vibrated against her back. The man swung downward, his eyes burning with crazed anger. He hit nothing but dirt and looked at Raine she had rolled to the right she stood up in front of Genis's unmoving figure. The man sighed, as he pulled his sword out of the soft earth.

"You're not making this very easy…professor." He said as he appeared behind her, Raine spun around her silver hair flying in the stilled air. The man wrapped a white hand around Genis's limp one.

"NO! Get away from him!" Raine cried out as she pulled out the shining unicorn's horn and in one swift motion stabbed it into the man's hands. He cried out in pain.

"ARGGH!" He jumped backwards into the woods, his eyes glowing red, the unicorn's horn shook as it embedded itself deep and deeper into his flesh.

"You wretched…" the man's head shot to the side.

"GENIS! Professor!" various voice called out, it was Lloyd's, Colette's, and Sheena's.

"Damn it, the summoner. Obsidian come…" the man stated his blood dripping onto the leaves of the surrounding trees. The snake let out a low hiss and evaporated into a black gas, the man did as well. Lloyd bursted through the surrounding plant matter, his swords drawn, he looked at the scene before him. Kratos laid sprawled unconscious against a tree trunk, his sword hand opened. Lloyd looked at the professor, Kratos's sword laid nearby, she looked extremely tired, and she fell but Lloyd ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. Genis lay against the tree, his chest rising and falling steadily.

"Professor!" he said shaking the half elf in his arms.

"Genis…is alright, Lloyd." She said smiling and her blue eyes closed blanketing her vision in complete darkness.


	15. Calm Before the Storm

Welll, lookie here dear readers, I Laura have sucessfully...and diligently have posted A NEW CHAPTER! Yippee! Although you can't even see it when I load it up b/c fanfiction net is like whoa! Uber slow! Ahem, anyway, I hope you're all enjoying meh fic, you know this is actually the first tos fanfiction I wrote...the whale one was for fun...but uhm it seems people like it! 24 Reveiws that's like more then like I ever got in my entire life! I'm not kidding about that either! AHHH that's awsome...thankee Crimson for reviewing, and Fermaniarki I'm glad you think it's cool :D I'm debating on wheather to make it one of those pairings...I dunno yet, I shall see what my insane mind comes up with...hehehe. Anywho hope you all enjoy chapter 15 de Blue Skied Symphony...yay I got my report card today and didn't fail anything...go me:D :D

* * *

"With the remembrance of the past, a certain guilt fills one's heart, a guilt which no man human or half elf can bear. But what if we didn't cause this guilt? What if an outside force, a force from our hearts caused it? The past meets the present in an ugly and horrific way, a way in which bloodshed is unavoidable. When these two forces collide there is, and never will be anyway to change your fate, for the future is held within these two opposing forces of light and dark, for the future and for myself I will fight." 

Kratos Aurion

* * *

"What is your name?" a blue haired half elf asked. The man with the long black hair, with two bangs hanging over his right eye, and a black purple striped cape, looked up expectantly at the half elf. They were in one of the many living chambers of Derris Kharlan. Although few half elves residing within the meteor's walls needed rest, the living accommodations served various purposes, such as private conversations and the occasional new enrollment of Cruxis Desian soldiers. 

"My name…my lord?" the man responded looking about the room with uncertainty clearly written in his eyes. The blue half elf's eyes flashed, as he bent closer.

"Yes…your name, you do have one, don't you…human?" the man noticed the half elf's voice go cold at the end part of his question.

"I wish not to have my current name, it doesn't suit me…at all." The half elf raised his eyebrow skeptically. _This guy isn't serious is he? Who wouldn't want to keep their name?_

"Why is it that you hate your name?" the half elf asked, still looking at the human man before him. Yuan hadn't a problem with humans, since one of his best friends was one, he had learned to deal with the fact of mutual hatred humans and half elves shared for each other, that or, he had just blown it off, but this man, kneeling before him…was different, something about him, was off.

"My past life sir…it doesn't suit me, I rather just forget about it, and have a new name given out to me by my new allegiance." The man stated looking into the half elf's crystal blue eyes, almost the same color as his hair. Yuan slammed his hand on the adjacent desk, the man looked at him questioningly, he didn't even flinch, Yuan jumped out of his seat.

"Cruxis does not deal with your past personal problems! Tell me your name now, or I'll have the guards take you away!" Yuan said fuming, from the human's stubbornness. The man still kneeling sighed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"My name my lord…is Phanos, Phanos Krios Pallas." Yuan's eyes widened at the man's last name. _Pallas…could it be…_

"Your family fought in the just ended Great War, am I correct." Yuan asked, the man's eyes were down casted and he looked at the lavish white rug with its golden inlaid designs, which sparkled in the room's luminous lighting. The man nodded slowly. Yes.

"Indeed, they were. I have no respect for them though; I have no regrets that my parents died either. They didn't deserve to live, blaming everything on half elves, just an excuse…this whole war was just an excuse to kill people who are different." The man said through clenched teeth, Yuan and the man both twirled around as a bright light erupted in the room covering everything in white. Yuan was bent down on one knee his head lowered; the black haired man looked at the half elf, and then back at the new figure standing before them both. Another half elf, with long blonde hair covering the right side of his face, his one showing piercing blue cold calculating eye scanned the room and it's inhabitants, and a golden key crest with a green crystal within it, shown in the light of the room.

"Lord Yggdrasill, I-I didn't know you were coming." Yuan said stammering looking up and his companion. Yggdrasill looked at Yuan then back at the man, he raised a golden eyebrow.

"Who may I ask, Yuan is this?" Yggdrasill asked calmly his voice filling in the silence of the room.

"This is Phanos my lord, Phanos Krios Pallas." Yuan said standing up at one flick of Yggdrasill's wrist.

"I see, a human is he?" the blonde leader of Cruxis asked his eyes glowing with what seemed amusement.

"Indeed he is a human my Lord." Yuan responded, looking at his leader with questioning eyes. _Why does he seem so…enthusiastic by this…human?_

"Yuan…" Yuan shook out of his thinking and looked at Yggdrasill with perplexity.

"Huh? Oh, yes my lord?"

"Leave, I shall deal with this…human." Yggdrasill said in a hiss, Yuan looked at his leader with confusion.

"But…my lord what if…"

"Leave us! Now." Yuan bowed.

"As you wish." The blue haired half elf glared at the man, his blue eyes dancing with hatred and distrust. He turned on his heels his lavishly decorated cape swinging about his feet, and his blue pony tail swung with his momentum as well, Yuan pushed open the double wooden doors and stepped out into the purple lighted hallway of Derris Kharlan.

Most people never used the rooms on Kharlan, although those were the life less beings, this man however was far from lifeless he was if not, incapable of dying. Kratos Aurion sat bent over a piece of parchment he scribbled furiously as he wrote down the days records of Cruxis Crystals made. The once long list of human names had a green word next to them saying _host_. So many of them were older people, Jenna Fara seventy six, Douglas McDowel thirty five, so many more names all of them once had families, friends and even children and grand children. Now so many of them had the red bolded words of _deceased_ next to them. No longer would the children of Douglas meet their father at the door for a greeting from a day's hard work, and no longer would Jenna be visited by her grandchildren for festivals, and such. Then there was the one name he dreaded to see, his hand scrunched up the parchment as he read over her name, it was boxed out from the rest, the words next to her name in blue. His teeth clenched…_Anna…_ next to that name it read, Angelus Assigned. A brush of air and Kratos sighed, he turned the page over and looked up, a blue haired half elf stood before him a grim expression on his face Kratos smirked.

"Well, looks like you have pleasant news, Yuan." Kratos said turning away and continuing his monotonous scribbling, which filled the all too quiet room. He heard Yuan snort, and Kratos looked up clearly interested as his friend folded his arms over his chest, and began his usual pacing about the room. Kratos didn't remember if he had done this when Martel was alive, maybe it was her death that triggered his friends anxiety, but who knows what her death could of done to him, he hid his feelings all too well, for anyone to help him.

"Mithos seemingly has added a new…_human_, to Cruxis." Kratos noticed his friend's emphasis on the word "human".

"Who is this…human?" Kratos asked all but too unscathed. Yuan stopped his pacing and faced the auburn haired man.

"A man named Phanos…" Kratos' eyes widened. _That name…_

"Phanos Krios Pallas." Yuan repeated he noticed Kratos had went tense and his head jerked toward Yuan, his eyes had a certain flame inside them, a flame that Yuan hadn't seen in such a long time, since the War.

"What?" Yuan heard Kratos let out in a whisper. Yuan sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and began his pacing.

"You know of him?" the blue haired angel asked casually as he took one of the many books lining the room's vast shelves.

"Yes…the house of Pallas. They fought…against us; I mean my family in the war. They were on the side of Tethe'alla and we were…"

"Slyvarant I know, you told me about five times…I seriously think you're older than twenty eight sometimes, Kratos. Care for me to call you grandfather?" Yuan asked smiling at his friend who glared, and turned back to his work.

"You know Yuan your sarcasm is going to kill you one of these days…"

"And when it does dear friend I shall forever remember your warning…" Yuan began to say sarcastically but stopped as a small blonde haired boy, wearing simple elven attire and purple wristbands entered the room. Yuan knelt down and Kratos bowed from his sitting position.

"Lord Mithos, what brings here? I thought you were conferring with the human." Yuan asked rising from his position. Mithos' eyes shown in the lighted room they darted back and forth between the half elf and human.

"I wish you would of let me finish the questioning, my lord." Yuan said Mithos turned to him.

"And why is that? Yuan?" Mithos asked his voice coming out all too venomous.

"Because what if that human was a spy? He could have killed you at any moment!" Yuan said his voice rising to a dangerous level, Mithos shot the blue haired half elf an angry look, and Yuan snapped his mouth shut.

"Do you really think a human can kill me, Yuan? Let those wretches send spies! I have no fear of them; I am but a god in their eyes…" Kratos slammed his hands on his desk and pushed his chair out, he stood up glaring at his former pupil.

"Need I remind you, lord Mithos, that god aren't always immortal you best keep that in mind." Kratos stood looking at Mithos, a wave of tension filled the air, and Mithos laughed.

"Was that a threat? Lord Kratos betrayer of humans?" Mithos asked, and Kratos looked down at the various papers lying on his desk.

"Not a threat but merely a warning, my lord." Kratos stated, as he looked at Yuan who had an expression of terror in his eyes. One in which every time the former teacher of the ruler of Cruxis spoke out against his once young disciple the expression would always be the same, for fear of what these two could do to each other if one of them had finally snapped. Mithos' lip curled up into a malicious smile.

"Lest I remind you, you need not worry about me so much, Kratos. Yuan." Mithos turned to the half elf, which stared at his leader.

"It's best if you keep your mouth shut from now on, I'm very against prying eyes especially when it comes to this." Mithos said and Yuan nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yes, Lord Mithos, it won't happen again."

"Good. I'll leave you two to your work." The leader of Cruxis disappeared in a flash of sparkling light, a light that Kratos thought unsuitable for the demon that possessed it. He heard his blue haired companion let out a tired sigh, and he looked over to find him sitting down in an upholstered chair, legs stretched out before him. Yuan looked at his human companion.

"That was very close Kratos, mind telling me what the _hell_ you were thinking? I really would like to know." Yuan asked, as he watched the auburn haired man step out from behind his desk.

"He has no right Yuan…"

"No right! No right for what?" Yuan asked anger tracing in his voice. Kratos looked at his friend.

"To keep things from us! We're just apart of Cruxis as much as he is!" Kratos stated, and Yuan just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh yes, and almost getting killed is really worth finding out what he wants to do with this human, am I correct, or is there some other method to your madness which I have yet to find out?" Kratos snorted in amusement.

"You know as well as I do, that Mithos hates humans, so why would he confer with one especially one who during the great war killed thousands of half elves, and elves?" Kratos asked and Yuan sighed.

"I really don't know anymore Kratos…I really don't, everything just changed you know? Especially after…" Yuan paused and the room grew silent.

"I do…I know Yuan, I know. But, I guess its fate." Kratos whispered as he took out a ring from his pocket, Yuan glanced at it from the corner of his eye. _ I wonder…a ring, but for who?_

**_Hey! Wake Up! Come on, you can't be dead…wake…up! _**Yuan looked about the room confused, Kratos stared at him.

"What's wrong?" his friend asked concerned, Yuan sighed and closed his eyes.

_**I know you're alive…wake the hell up! Now!**_

"I-I think I'm going crazy, Kratos." Yuan opened his eyes but there was nothing but black around him now.

* * *

"What the…hell?" A sharp pain rain through his head, as he clutched it in pain, he groaned as loud thumping noises sent flares of white-hot pain shooting through his eyes. 

Yuan's eyes flew open; he looked at the scene around him. A brawny tanned, brown haired man stood over him, and a child who resembled the man stood next to him, both were looking down at him. He groaned as more pain flooded through his body, as he try to sit up, but a pair of strong yet gentle hands pushed him back down into what seemed a soft downed bed. _ A dream…that was all a dream…but that man! It can't be…it might actually be…_

"Where…where am I?" the half elf asked, his blue eyes scanning as much of the room, as his position would let me.

"Why you're in Flanoir my dear half elf!" the man replied happily as he got up and put another log in the furnace, it crackled and that was the only sound in the room for a while. Yuan sighed, his hand went instinctively to his blue bangs, which he ran a hand through but felt a soft white clothe around his head he put a hand defensively to his pointed ears, and looked cautiously at the man, who smiled back and laughed.

"Don't worry yourself, I'm not one of those people that hate half elfs, besides we've more pressing matter." Yuan sighed as his hand dropped to his side limply.

"What happened?"

"You were pretty injured when we found ya' Pretty bloodied up ye were, so we took you to this here hospital, it's a damn blessing this place wasn't destroyed. Every other room has someone injured in it." The man stated looking out the frost-covered window the scene was of mass destruction. Flanoir laid in ruins, or at least only one part of it, huge conflagrations burned down what little remaining houses were left standing from the summon spirit fight. A hard snow was falling. Yuan stared at the raging fire, his hands balled into fists. _That man…bastard getting innocent people involved. _A knock made both the man and Yuan look at the door, the boy got up and opened the door. The all too familiar doctor entered, his eyebrow rose and his face had a look of amusement.

"Back again I see, Yuan. Can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble can you?" the doctor asked placing his hand on the half elf's head, his brows knitted tighter. Yuan looked at him in puzzlement.

"What's wrong? And no, I seemingly can't keep out of trouble, what can I say, I'm impulsive, a bit too impulsive." Yuan said shrugging, the doctor laughed.

"You seem to still have a fever, but that's normal…the snow around these parts gets anyone injured more sick. I think you should rest for a while longer." The doctor got up, and began to walk out of the room, but he paused and turned around.

"Your friends made it out safely, or at least for the most part, I don't know what happened after they got out of Flanoir, but we are truly in debt to you and Lloyd." The doctor said existing the room, Yuan sighed and the man and the boy got up.

"We'll just leave you to your rest." The man said showing a toothy smile, Yuan smiled back and waved. The wooden door closed with a click. Yuan observed the room it was quite spacious. A large rug in the center, two windows one at the far end to the right, where a table was positioned, and another to the far left where his bed was positioned it was coated in the sun's warm sunlight. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.

"This is lovely…how the hell am I supposed to get to them, I don't even know where they are. Damn it." Yuan said rising from the bed, he gripped his shoulder and hissed in pain, the bandage over it was a deep red. His pink wings flared out from his back, and he sighed. He stretched them for a few minutes getting used to the feeling again. He turned his head and looked at them.

"It's been a long time since I used these…a little bit too long." He sighed again as he made them flap noiselessly, sending a cool rush of air over the blazing fire.

"Thanks for the help doc, but I have to go find Kratos, I have to tell him…about my dream." The boy was returning to the blue haired half elf's room, the sound of glass shattering sent him running and breaking through the door. The left window laid in shattered pieces strewn about the floor and bed. The boy turned to run and get his father, but he felt his father rest on his hand.

"Heh, I knew he couldn't control himself." The man stated walking into the room and picking up the bloodied bandages of the half elf that had currently occupied the room, he sighed and looked up at his son.

"Father look! A feather." His brown-eyed brown haired son held up to the suns light a light pink feather; it sparkled and glowed in the sun's light. The mans eyes widened in amazement as they scanned over the feather.

"That means…" the man began holding the shining light pink feather. His son looked at him with a questioning look.

"What does it mean…father?"

"That half elf was one of the high Seraphim of Cruxis." The man stated and he heard his son gasp. The man stared at the angel feather he was now twirling in his hand, his brows knitted together.

"There was once a saying, that when an angel losses his feathers, his death has already been determined." The man stated, his son looked out into the clear blue sky, a cold wind blew into the room, making the fire in the furnace flare up and crackle more.

"That's not true is it…father?" the boy asked, his father shrugged as he looked out into the bright blue sky.

* * *

A woman with long flowing brown hair, and equally brown eyes, walked through the crowded streets of Luin. In her arms she cradled her newborn son his name was Lloyd. She had gone out for food, she told Kratos that she'd be back in a few minutes. She sighed, the city had changed a lot since it was rebuilt, the rebuilding in which when it was destroyed by desians she was captured and taken to the horrid human ranches. Now it was back into it's former glory, Luin, her home. She decied that the summer son was too much for her, and her son, so she turned down an alleyway, resting in the cool shade. She sighed as a brisk wind blew her brown hair over her eyes; she pushed it back, and gasped at the figure before her. 

"You…!" she whispered, the man before stared at her his black cape covering his entire body it was trailing on the cobbled street, two strands of his long black hair hung over his right eye, and he looked at the women before him, his eyes flashed red. He smiled and his teeth flashed in the sun's light.

"Hello dear Anna, it has been quite awhile hasn't it? Still as energetic as ever…amusing, you have a child. Who might I ask is the father." The man said stepping closer, Anna pulled out a dagger, which was neatly tucked away, in the back of her tan tunic, the man smiled.

"Heh, plan on fighting me, do you?" the man said as he moved behind her with lighting speed. He grabbed her arm, she was sure not to cry out, for she hated showing her enemies her pain, her dagger fell out of her twisted wrist, the man caught is and slashed at her cheek as she spun and kicked him, sending him reeling backwards. He laughed.

"My, my you are a feisty one aren't you?" the man said whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Why do you care, who the other parent is of this boy?" Anna said her voice filled with seething anger. She wished Kratos were here now.

"Oh I was just curious, maybe it's the traitorous bastard, Kratos?" Anna's eyes widened then she glared at him. He laughed.

"I am right, aren't I? This will be interesting." He moved closer Anna braced herself.

"Stop it, what'll this get you? Why are you so…against humans?" she whispered holding Lloyd close to her. The man stopped, his eyes filled with an expression she had never seen on this man before, that expression was pain. He immediately snapped back at her, his eyes showing anger.

"Why you ask? Why! Humans are nothing but selfish cowards, only wanting one thing and one thing only, power, and fame. The people of Meltokio are a prime example of humans." The man spat out his arms shaking with anger.

"Not all humans are like that though!" Anna cried out she stopped as the man now pressed the daggers cold tip against her cheek.

"All the humans I've seen…that's what their like, my parents, that's what they were like as well, and when I told them the truth about the war they disowned me thinking that my optimistic ways would turn our soldiers against them." The man stated running the dagger down the women's cheek a thin line of blood formed on the surface, he stepped backwards, and dropped the dagger, it clanged against the stone floor, filling the empty void, with it's echoing.

"Anna!" Anna spun around to the comforting, familiar voice of her husband.

"Kratos…" she whispered as the auburn angel, ran up to her and put his arms around her protectively. He glared at the man smiling evilly before him.

"Phanos…you bastard, what do you want…or should I say, what does Yggdrasill want?" Kratos asked with vehemence in his voice. The man laughed.

"You truly are a traitor aren't you! Falling for this…wench, this experimen…" the man was cut off as Kratos drew his sword, dashing forward and put it up to the man's exposed neck. The man's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Tell your master…I no longer want any part of his…plans for his perfect world." Kratos growled his eyes ignited with anger, he stepped backwards and the man before him disappeared as orbs of white engulfed him. Kratos turned back to Anna, but no one stood there.

"Anna? What the hell?" the angel looked around everything was black…and then, nothingness.

* * *

Kratos' eyes cracked open, he was in a wooden room, and everything was wooden including his bed. 

"A dream…it was all a dream, that man…Phanos." He groaned as a pain in the back of his head, made his surroundings spin around. Sunlight filtered through the rooms one and only window. It had to be at least noon. His eyes darted about the room, he then noticed his son, sleeping his head resting against his chest, in a chair. Kratos smirked as he pulled the covers off him. Lloyd's head shot up as he then sat staring at his father, who stopped. Lloyd's eyebrows knitted together.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lloyd said almost reprimanding the man, Kratos snorted.

"I fall unconscious and this is what happens, where's Raine and Genis?" Kratos asked his son.

"They're in the next room over." Lloyd said getting up.

"You should rest, I'll get you something to um never mind." Lloyd stated remembering his father really didn't need to eat. Kratos sighed, and looked at the wooden floor contemplatively.

* * *

"Raine hurry! Come on!" the tall silver haired half elf said, pulling a smaller child behind her. The lady before the child was her mother, she was also holding a bundle, within it a baby lay also with sliver hair, it was wrapped tightly so as to keep out the piercing cold. 

"But…mother, we've been running…" the little girl stammered panting for breath.

"Only a little further till we reach the Otherworldly Gate…hold on." The girl's mother stated, as they ran over a hill exposing on the cliff side bellow a circle of stones. The girl heard the waves of the Ocean crashing into the jagged cliff face it sent sprays of water into the huge massive circle of rocks. They ran up to the massive circle, an evil laugh sent both the women and child spinning around their backs now facing the rocky slabs. The older half elf gave the bundle to her daughter, and pushed her behind her, the figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself as a man wearing a long black cape, he smiled, as he drew out a long silver sword from its sheath on his belt.

"Hello Virginia…it seems you have nowhere else to run, give the children to me." The man stated as he moved ever closer, his eyes, and sword flashing dangerously in the moon's glow. The half-elven woman pushed her frighten daughter behind her even more, Raine clutched to her mother's skirt. The man laughed seeing the frighten look in child's eyes. He moved ever closer, and Virginia stood before him her eyes defiant.

"I will not let you turn my child into your masters lifeless beings." She whispered as she clutched Raine's trembling hand. The man gave a short laugh.

"You have no choice in the matter, Virginia. You will give your children to me to be used as experimentation in the Angelus Project. Why both of your children have exspehere's as it is, so hand them over…now." The man stated looking at the silver haired women before him. She had piercing blue eyes and a well-built figure. The man smirked.

"Never." The women hissed back she looked up at the moon. _Now's the time…I must do it now…I'm sorry Raine for leaving you._ The women spun around and pushed her child back into the center of the circle; the moon's light had centered itself within the circle of stones perfectly. The man's eyebrows rose, and his eyes widened, as he finally knew the structure before him.

"You bitch! You knew all along! The otherworldly Gate!" Raine's eyes widened as she watched her mother be hit aside by the black covered man's he ran forward trying to take at least one of them hostage.

"M-Mother! No don't leave me!" she stretched her hand out but a bright light erupted around her and her brother, and then nothingness.

* * *

Raine sat up in bed. _ What was that…that night, I remember it so clearly…Mother._ Raine's eyes scanned her surroundings, all wood. She tried to remember who from their past adventure had a house all of wood _Altessa's_. Past events from the previous night before flashed through her mind. _Genis!_ She looked to her left, and spotted another bed, made of oak just like hers, a figure lay sleeping within its covers. She let out a sigh of relief, as she noticed a head filled with spiky silver hair. She took his hand with his exsphere in it; into hers she noticed bandages on all of his cuts and bruises she smiled. _Lloyd…_ She flipped the covers off her, and placed her bare feet on the wooden floor, the cold from the night still hung in the room sending a shiver down her spin. She opened the door quietly so as if not to wake her sleeping brother. The door clicked shut with a soft click. She turned around and almost fell backwards at the smiling blond haired girl staring up at her. 

"C-Colette..." Raine said with letting out a laugh. She looked down in surprise as the girl before her wrapped her hands around her.

"Oh professor I'm so glad you're okay!" Colette said looking up at her teacher with eyes filled with relief, Raine sighed and looked at her.

"Yes, I'm fine…where's Lloyd?" Raine asked as Colette let go and stepped away.

"He's in the other room with Mr.Kratos." Colette said beaming, she walked away but tripped on the nearby table, Raine sighed and shook her head, as the girl's apologies filled the house. The door down the hallway swung open and Lloyd along with Kratos stepped out they looked at Raine.

"Professor…you're alright, good." Lloyd said, and Kratos looked at Raine, as they both walked to greet the half elf.

"Lloyd I want to…thank you."

"For what?" Lloyd asked looking questioningly at his teacher.

"For taking care of Genis." Raine, Lloyd, and Kratos spun around now facing the front door, where a loud thump and a cry of pain echoed through the windows of the house. Lloyd looked at his father, whose eyebrows knitted tighter in concern.

"Yuan…" Kratos said as he bolted to the door and opened it letting the sunlight bathe the kitchen. There lying in the front courtyard was the blue haired half elf, his wings flopped over his back, as he laid in the dirt, and dust.

"Ugh…K-Kratos." Yuan said as he got up shakily, Kratos ran over to his friend and gave him a helping hand. Kratos noticed that Yuan's angel feathers where lying on the floor.

"Yuan…what happened to you, your wings…" Yuan waved a hand dismissively,

"It's nothing, I have something important to tell you… he said as he walked toward the door he grasped his shoulder as pain shot through his arm. Lloyd and Raine stood in the doorway looking at him he managed a small smile. Kratos sighed at his friend's stubbornness, and followed him inside.

* * *

A cry of pain echoed through the empty meteor's dark vastness of space. The purple rocks moved in their continuous cycle of up and down. The Great Seed chamber, that's where the cry originated from, the chamber where the once infamous Mithos Yggdrasill kept the seed of the Great Tree, also where the his last stand was. 

"Argh…god…damn…It!" The man said with a cry of rage as he slammed his good hand on the throne's arm rest, he winced as the horn thrummed, glowed a whitish hue and embedded itself deeper into his hand, he heard it's tip click against the golden thrones arm rest, it had finally made it all the way through. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood as he felt the powerful white mana surging from it. The gaseous snake writhed around in pain as well. Its movements were erratic, and it's eyes flashed as the horn glowed. The man sighed, as he placed his good hand over the now impaled one.

"I guess, I'll have to rip it out…isn't that right Obsidian?" the snake hissed loudly as it swirled around the throne leaving a black mist hanging about it.

Damn that half- elven wench, she will…pay, dearly." The man stated his voice labored as he gripped the horn, and began to pull it out.

"Erg…stupid…" he tugged on it and the snake hissed in an annoyed and pained tone. The man gasped his eyes wide sweat on his brow.

"Damn it…alright…Zelos, pull it out." The chosen looked at his master with emotionless eyes as he walked over, and with one swift tug ripped out the horn a huge pool of blood now lay on the floor around the throne. A cry of pain erupted from the man, as he clutched his bleeding hand to his chest. He laughed, as the pain quickly subsided, the snake engulfed him, and the once gaping hole disappeared completely. The man stood up, his eyes darting back and forth he began to pace.

"What to do now…it seems I underestimated their power, Obsidian. They're far too strong together" The man stopped, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"But…what if…" he began to laugh, and Zelos stood there looking at him with those dulled blue eyes.

"Yes…it's perfect…divided they shall all fall…everyone of them." The man said pulling out his dagger from his belt. He swiftly moved his hand in a half circle motion. And there out of the darkness eight identical persona of him appeared they all had expressionless eyes. The man clapped his hands together.

"Ah…it has been a long time since I used you all hasn't it?" the man asked, to the non-responsive images of himself. He placed the steel tip of the dagger to his index finger, he pressed down drawing blood. He smiled evilly.

"With this…I shall gain all the power I need, with the past, I shall…pry open the deepest darkest part of their hearts…I will…win." The man whispered as a drop of blood hit the floor, it turned into a black blob.

"One shall become the tragic love which only one man had to face, Anna Aurion." The blob engulfed the first figure, changing its appearance into a splitting image of Anna, the cut resealed itself and the man reopened it yet again with another sweep of his dagger's point.

"Another will be the sacrificial lamb, who in stopping the War left tragedy in her wake, Martel." Another drop, another blob, and the next figure changed into Martel, her long flowing green hair, and robes illuminating the dark seed chamber, in her right hand was her staff.

"The next…shall be supposed hero of the war…Forcystus" another figure changed into the half elf with turquoise hair, and a large metallic arm.

"The one who began the Angelus Project the one who destroyed the meaning of happiness, Kvar." The fallen half elf commander appeared his staff with its red circle in it in his hand.

"The one whose hatred for humans ran deep, thus giving him anger, Magnius." The half-elven commander formed his red spiked hair standing out in the purple chamber.

"The one whose experiments ruined lives, Rodyle." The image of Rodyle appeared next, his cape and glasses gleaming in the dimmed light.

"The witch whose dark mana will never be forgotten, Pronyma." Pronyma stood next to Rodyle her wand in hand, and the circular metallic skirt that surrounded her floated in mid air.

"And last…the leader of one of the renegade parties, who so nobly fought against the leader of Cruxis…Botta." The man whispered, his eyes flashed with pure amusement at the figures before him, they all resembled the Grand Cardinals and the other people identically.

"Go you who are my shadows…and with your powers destroy the precious bonds of love, that my enemies have." The man said whispering, his red eyes piercing through the dark void that was once Kharlan.

* * *

"So you're saying…that he's connected to all our pasts some way or another?" Raine asked taking a bite out of a well-needed meal. Genis was still sleeping, so Colette had cooked a brunch, since it was the afternoon. Yuan nodded his arm was fully healed from Raine's first aid spell. 

"It doesn't make any sense…how could he be alive all that time, without a Crystal?" Lloyd asked, looking at his father for an answer, which Kratos himself didn't know. Yuan sighed.

"All except Regal, and Presea have connections to this man, we don't know if he's connected to their pasts. By the way where are…" A loud explosion and everyone turned toward the front door, jumping out of their seats. Sheena ran out of her room, cards in her hand. The front door flew off as both Regal and Presea came crashing through hitting the hard ground.

"Never mind." Yuan stated as he looked at them, he unsheathed his double bladed sword. Raine glared at the half elf, and ran over to her friends, lending Presea a helping hand.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Yes." Presea stated.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked, a laugh made them all glare, Lloyd ran out into the bright afternoon sun.

"Lloyd!" Kratos cried, as he turned back to Raine.

"Get Altessa out of here, and Genis. Yuan…find Colette." Colette came out at that very moment. Yuan pointed to her.

"Found her." He said sheepishly, and Kratos sighed at his friend's careless attitude.

"Let's go! Time to finish this bastard." Kratos ran outside, only to collide with a flying figure of his son.

"Ugh! L-Lloyd…are you alright?" Kratos asked as everyone came out of the house, except Raine, who was now leading Altessa to the room with Genis, their stances and weapons drawn. Standing before them was the man in the black purple striped cape, he laughed, his long silver sword was drawn and swirling around him was his snake, it let out a mocking hiss.

"Phanos…" Yuan growled under his breath, the man's eyes widened.

"What's this? Finally remembered me, Kratos…Yuan." The man asked smiling, his shoulders shook with laughter as he held up his right hand. Everyone put their weapons up in defensive positions.

"FOOLS! You think that'll stop me!" an orb of black matter appeared in his outstretched hand, his eyes glowed, as he smiled wickedly.

"Time for you all to die…" the orb got larger as he turned his body and threw the orb at the surprised group. It collided with Yuan's sword engulfing it in pure darkness.

"What the hell!" Yuan cried various other cries of surprise were heard, from Lloyd, Colette and Sheena, as the orb got larger until everything was engulfed in black, Lloyd couldn't see anything or hear anything for that matter. Everything was black, and then.

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes; he was looking up, since his was lying on his back, he groaned, as he sat up. His eyes widened, he looked around his surroundings which was no longer outside Altessa's house, but purple, purple rocks, and black vast space surrounding him instead of lush green of grass, and blue skies. He noticed Sheena lying on the floor, he got up and ran to her, Regal, Colette and Presea where nearby as well. 

"What the hell just happened?" Lloyd whispered spinning around as a breeze as if something running by had just passed him. His eyes narrowed. Sheena groaned as she woozily got to her feet, Lloyd helped her, Colette too got up.

"Wh-What happened Lloyd? Where are we?" Colette asked confusion in her voice.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sheena whispered the shadows seemed to move as if alive.

"Danger is near." Presea stated in her normal dry emotionless voice. Regals' eyebrows knitted together.

"Something isn't right, the air…it doesn't seem right." Regal said seriously, Lloyd and the others nodded, as the scanned the black shadows of Derris Kharlan.

_

* * *

Uh…my head…damn it what happened?_ Yuan's blue eyes popped open, he scanned his surroundings, and he noticed a lake behind him also by the crashing of the tiny waves the wind created.

"A…lake?"

"Yuan…we aren't in Tethe'alla anymore…that lake, it's." Yuan heard his auburn haired companion say as he walked over to him.

"Lake Umacy." Yuan and Kratos both spun around swords drawn, their eyes darting through the thick under brush of the forest.

"Kratos…are you really going to kill me _again?_" Yuan saw Kratos' eyes widened and Kratos' breath came out in short gasps. _ That voice…no it can't be… _ A laugh erupted from the dark underbrush of the forest; Yuan gripped his sword his eyes trying to find some clue to who had said that.

"Show yourself, you bastard!" he cried out.

"Oh no I'm not a bastard Mr. Yuan." a beautiful human women appeared out of the underbrush, Yuan heard the soft thud of his friends sword, Yuan turned around and gasped at the person before a just as stunned Kratos.

"An…Anna…" Yuan managed to whisper, but he turned around as soft gentle hands wrapped themselves around his arm, he spun around, and looked at the women before him. _No! It…it can't be…M-Martel…_ Then a white light filled Yuan's vision.

"Mar…Martel…what're you…doing." The blue haired half elf whispered as a deep drowsiness washed over him, making his limbs go limp.

* * *

Raine stared at the empty doorway that was once filled with her companions. 

"What happened? Where did everyone go." She asked herself out loud, examining the black spot, which was the only thing, left from where her friends were standing. She sighed as she scratched her head in confusion.

"R-Raine…what happened?" Raine spun around to a half awake Genis, who rubbed his eyes from his sleep.

"I think…Lloyd and the others are in trouble Genis." Raine whispered, Genis's eyes widened.

"What happened! Raine? Where are they?" Genis cried looking around frantically, Raine rested her arms on her brother's shoulders.

"I think I know…but we'll leave right after you're ready, okay?" she said comfortingly. Genis nodded, and ran back into his room, Altessa existed and looked at the lone pondering silver haired half elf, which had one hand under her chin.

"So where do ye think they went?" Raine turned in surprise at the sudden voice, which broke the comforting silence. She sighed.

"Derris Kharlan, I'm afraid." Raine stated, and Altessa nodded.

"So is this the final fight, I presume?" Raine looked at the dwarf in chock and confusion.

"F-Final fight? Whatever do you mean?" Raine asked perplexed at the dwarfs sudden statement.

"What I be meanin' lassy is that…you fought Mithos there am I right? So now you'll be fightin' him there too." Altessa stated, Raine pondered that statement somethign about it seemed to click in her mind...something important, Genis came running out of his room, kendama in his hand, she looked at him with her soft blue eyes, she was glad that he was alright, if he had turned into that..._No...I mustn't think like that..._

"Let's go…to the home of the elves." Genis said a fire burning in his eyes as he followed his sister to the Rehairds, and the grassy expanse got smaller as they both flew toward the tower of salvation, where there they would join up with their companions, in the home of the elves, Derris Kharlan.


	16. Frightening Realization

Wooo crap, sorry for the lack of updatage people...I was in Europeland for these past 3 weeks, but not to worry for I shall update faster now...hopefully, I've been having writers block...especially with this chapter! YAY! No seriously though thank you all for your uhhm what are they called again...REVEIWS! Yes that's the word...I forget sometimes XD anyway enjoy this lovely chapter of BSS haha I'm too lazy to type out my entire title...hahaha! I feel bad for Yuan in this chapter...I'M SORRY! Ahhh I'm so evil, no no Phanos is evil he's a meanie...anywho I'm done...ENJOY! AND REVIEWS PEOPLE! NEED EL REVEIW-O's haha :P

* * *

"In this world of pathetic dreams, humans and elves fail to prove their worth. The constant fighting and hatred they share for each other, will only bring about another war, that is why…I must…carry out my masters plans, the one truth which lies in the sky, our only hope for dreams, reality is but a bitter struggle filled with hatred. Malice in the hearts of everyone give me power, for I am…him." 

Phanos Pallas

* * *

"Yuan…" that voice it's so familiar, yet tainted…tainted with…what? 

"Yuan…please! Open your eyes! Please!" a melodious voice of a young woman cried out, Yuan felt her arms wrap around his body, his limp body. _This feeling, it's so…nostalgic_. Yuan's vision was blurred for a few moments, and then his eyes adjusted to the bright sunny grass covered field. He was looking up ward to the clear crisp blue sky. He then noticed a pair of emerald green eyes peering at him; they were glistened with fresh tears. Yuan bolted upright, and scooted away from the once beautiful Martel.

"M-Martel…" he gasped, as he looked at the woman before him. She was just the same as when they started their journey to stopping the war. Her green hair hung over her right shoulder and her left arm was supporting her as she was sitting both her legs tucked underneath her, and her staff was lying beside her. She looked at the blue haired half elf gawking before her, amusement danced in her clear green eyes. She smirked.

"What's wrong Yuan?" she asked her voice floating through the brisk clean air. Something about this place made Yuan's body feel…uneasy. The amount of mana circulating through his body, it was gigantic, the rustling of leaves sent his head spinning around, his blue ponytail flying in the wind. He stared disbelievingly at the sight before him. _The Great…Tree_. He saw the ruins that laid strewn about surrounding the massive oak tree. His eyes widened in amazement he was transfixed at the sight before him. The sunlight filtered through the tree's lush green leaves giving it a truly glowing and holy appearance. Yuan turned his back to the woman he knew couldn't possibly be alive, yet was.

"It…it can't be…Martel…is it really, you?" Yuan asked his voice straining not to crack, he was overwhelmed with the raw emotion of…sadness, and he hadn't felt this way since, well the Great War. Martel smiled at him, his eyes were filled with doubt, and confusion, she got up her green outfit rustling in the wind, Yuan moved back slightly, but stopped as the woman Martel bent down and rested a hand on his cheek. Yuan looked at her with amazement.

"It is me Yuan…why are you so afraid of seeing me?" she asked as she ran her hand through his blue silk hair, Yuan put his hand around her thin wrist and held it. _She's warm…alive, but…_

"How…how can you be alive? You can't be! This must be some sort of an illusion!" Yuan cried out angrily, jumping to his feet, Martel recoiled in fear but stood her ground. Yuan stared at her his eyes burning with anger, and rage. Martel stretched out her hand.

"Yuan, why do you not believe it's me? Am I that forgotten that you don't even want to remember me?" Martel asked in a kind voice, Yuan turned away his bangs falling over his eyes; he bit his lip as he felt warm tears well up in his icy blue eyes.

"You can't be alive Martel…I saw, I witnessed you die…you're not alive anymore…so who are you really?" Yuan asked still looking at the green floor. The figure that was Martel smiled evilly as she watched the blue haired angel.

"Yuan…you fool, the only reason why I'm dead is because of…YOU!" Martel cried out and Yuan looked at her a pained expression on his face. He shook his head feverishly back and forth.

"No! That's not true! It wasn't…" Yuan cried out trying desperately to fight his tears, as he looked at the woman, he once loved, before him. Martel's eyes grew angry.

"It wasn't what? You could've saved me! You could've kept me from dying by those pitiful humans, but you just watched…watched as I gave my life away." Martel yelled out Yuan fell onto his knees, he clutched his head in pain.

"No! It wasn't…I-I tried to help you! You know I would! I loved you Martel! I'd do anything to help you." Yuan said softly as he stared at the ground, his back to the green haired half elven women. Martel's form shifted again and she no longer had green flowing hair, but shorter midnight black hair, her outfit of green and black reformed into a long billowing cape with purple stripes down the middle, and her once kind eyes became red and menacing. The figure was that of the man, who was bringing darkness to the lands of Symphonia…Phanos. He smirked as he walked toward the fallen half elf.

"Then why…why didn't you save her Yuan? Why didn't you try to protect the one, which you loved? Is it because you knew in your cold heart that she would have to sacrifice herself to end the war, or was it because you didn't believe in yourself? Come on Yuan I'm all ears, you can tell me." Phanos said placing his ice cold hand on Yuan's shoulder. Yuan stiffened.

"You…you…BASTARD!" Yuan swirled around knocking Phanos' hand away, he jumped backwards as Yuan slashed downward with his dual bladed sword, Yuan's eyes were filled with pure malice, and anger, but they were also wet, with fresh tears. Phanos smirked; dirt and grass flew through the air around them. Yuan panted one eyed closed, the mana in the area was intoxicating, almost suffocating.

"What's the matter, too much mana for you, oh great angel of Cruxis?" Phanos said jeeringly, Yuan rushed forward his sword in his left hand at his side.

" DIE YOU ABOMINA…" Yuan never finished his sentence, Phanos had dodged his attack, and Yuan never even saw him. Phanos was now holding the half elf by the throat with seemingly not effort at all, or struggle for that matter, his pearl white fingers digging deeper into Yuan's flesh. Yuan's grip on his sword weakened and Phanos kicked it out of his hand, sending the dual blade skidding into the grassy patch nearby. Yuan looked down at the smiling human man, his red eyes dancing with amusement.

"Now Yuan, did you really think you could hurt me…especially like that?" Phanos said tantalizingly. Yuan glared, he couldn't talk his throat was being constricted even more as the man's grip got tighter and tighter. Yuan tried to pry Phanos' hands off his throat but it didn't work. Phanos smiled as he then slammed the angel into a stone slab adjacent to where they were both standing.

"AH!" Yuan cried out as his back hit full force against the stone, he fell onto the grassy floor, he reached for his sword but Phanos stepped on his hand, and Yuan growled looking up at the black covered man. The mana was flowing into him too fast, his wings…they wanted to come out. _N-No…I can't I'm not in any condition to let my wings out._ Yuan tried to get up but he felt a boot push him back into the grassy earth. The smell of clean damp earth filled his nostrils, he tried to reach for his sword but he couldn't, his fingertips were inches away from the middle hilt.

"Ah…urgh, get…off of me, you…" Yuan whispered as Phanos laughed, the black covered man bent down one knee digging into Yuan's back, the other supporting the man's right arm. Yuan's eyes glanced at Phanos since he couldn't moved his head, he's body became paralyzed. Yuan's eyes widened.

"You…poisoned the mana, surrounding the tree didn't you?" Yuan whispered and Phanos' eyes flashed, he smiled a wicked smile.

"My you are perceptive aren't you? But, it's a little too late for that…and you're the one who poisoned the mana Yuan, you and you alone." Phanos whispered into Yuan's pointed ear, the half elf's blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"No…that can't…be." Yuan croaked his voice going dry, a burst of sparkling light made him crane his neck.

"No…" Yuan stared in disbelief as his angelic wings were now out Phanos smiled wickedly. He chuckled as he saw the look on Yuan's face.

"You see Yuan, with the darkness in you heart, and the hopelessness you felt, I was able to gain enough power to change the type of mana flow, and that is what is going to happen to the entire world!" Phanos cried out Yuan felt the man's hands wrap around his bright light pink wings. Yuan's eyes went wide.

"You're a pitiful angel of Cruxis, Yuan. You betrayed me, and everyone else, a fallen angel you might say." Phanos said as he gave a great tug and with one fell swoop ripped out a few feather on Yuan's back. Yuan's hands closed around clumps of grass his eyes shut tight and fought against the pain that now racked his body, his hands dug into the dirt around him, as another terrific jolt, and he opened an eye to see red, and pink around him, his wings…they were being torn apart.

"A fallen angel, doesn't deserve wings…wingless is most appropriate for those who go against MITHOS!" Phanos cried out his hands were now stained red with the half elf's blood, he wrapped his hand around a mass of the light feathery wings and pulled, he smiled as he heard Yuan gasp, unable to control the effects the pain was having upon him. He's only salvation, was laying not even a foot away yet he couldn't reach, he was so weak, the blood loss, and pain racked every fiber of his being, his wings, which were the most sensitive part on his entire body were being ripped out from his back. A black haze began to cover his vision, the pain dulled a bit but it still was excruciating, Yuan heard the laugh of Phanos as he saw more sprays of blood, and pink feathers fall down around him, he looked up and saw a pure white figure with green hair.

"Martel…I'm, I'm sorry, I, I couldn't protect you…again." Yuan said looking away.

"Yuan, it wasn't your fault, you mustn't listen to what he says, and you have to fight him Yuan." The various voices of the other chosen's spoke out.

"I can't…I'm too…too weak, I'm sorry." Yuan stated as his eyes closed and he was encompassed by a heavy darkness.

* * *

:Lake Umacy:Slyvarant: 

Kratos just stood there; his last fencer lay on the grassy earth. He couldn't take his eyes off the one he used to love. _Anna…it, it can't be._ Kratos didn't notice anything around him all that went through his mind was that dreadful night when both Anna and Lloyd fell over that cliff, along with Noishe. Kratos just stared his eyes filled with disbelief he took a step forward.

"Anna…is it really…you?" Kratos whispered his voice no longer cold or uncaring but filled with sadness, and regret. Anna smiled at him, her brown hair billowing in the wind, the leaves on the surround trees rustled.

"It's been so long…dear." Anna whispered as she walked closer to Kratos, who looked at her with sad eyes.

"It…it can't be you, I saw you fall…I saw you…" Kratos whispered his hands balling into fists his eyes for the first time ever became wet with tears, yet he didn't cry. Anna walked forward her arms outstretched she then wrapped them around him, that embrace it brought back such horrid memories, once he tried to bury forever, and yet they resurfaced clear as day. She was warm…alive, Kratos felt her heart thumping against his chest. He closed his eyes trying to stop the welling tears; he gently wrapped his arms around her as well, and pulled her closer to him, in a loving embrace.

"It can't be…you." Kratos whispered.

"Why? Why can't it be me…Kratos." Anna whispered back, her voice ran cold as she said his name. Something wasn't right, would Anna really do this?

"Is it because you failed…Kratos? One of the great angels of Cruxis, couldn't even protect his own wife from certain death. Or maybe it's because of the fact that you felt so lonely afterwards, you don't wish to remember me is that it? Too painful even for you?" Kratos flinched.

"Stop it…that's not…"

"Oh, but it is Kratos…everyday you live your life regretting that you're alive, everyday you wish that you died instead of me, everyday the loneliness in your heart, since that faithful night, has gotten deeper, wider, fuller. The grief and frightening reality of just how pathetic you really are catches up to you doesn't it…dear." Anna stated her voice cutting into Kratos, his memories were returning with overwhelming clarity, the day he first met her, the day Lloyd was born, the day they fled their home from the desians, and the day which lead to the eventual death of the only women he could truly love…his Anna.

"You didn't even bother checking to see if I was alive…did you Kratos." Anna asked her nail digging into Kratos's back; red spots began to form through his purple jacket. Kratos gasped but he didn't pull away, he couldn't his body was limp, and he began to feel tired.

"N-No…that's not…" he began to say his eyes slowly closing.

"You lived with the pain of being alone for too long, Kratos. Leave this dreamless world and join me in Kharlan…there you shall never have to face your past again." Anna's voice, and appearance changed to that of a familiar darker voice, one of a man who was indeed evil. Phanos ran his hand over Kratos's exsphere, which glowed brightly illuminating the surrounding forest brush and trees giving them a glowing appearance. Kratos couldn't move, his entire body was limp, he noticed that the figure was no longer who he once thought it to be, and he knew it never could be her. _I'm a fool…to think that she was alive…I killed her it's my fault_. Phanos's eyes narrowed as he slowly pulled out a tiny blackish brown seed from his pocket he was inches away from placing it into Kratos's exsphere, when a loud bark and then a sharp tug made Phanos cry out in anger, and Kratos felt himself hit the hard earthen ground. The despicable Phanos had Noishe latched onto his arm, and Phanos' eyes were burning red with hatred and anger. Kratos shook his head, as he saw Phanos toss Noishe effortlessly into the nearby trees, Noishe collided with a tree sending the leaves falling to the floor, but the protozoan dog got to his feet again, a loud growl erupted from the dogs clenched jaws, Noishe's lips curled back into a toothy grin exposing his massive fangs, the dogs eyes glowed with a burning hatred that Kratos had never remembered the dog of having, ever since that day.

"Noishe…" Kratos whispered he glared at the man before him.

"You…how dare you use Anna like that…you shall die!" Kratos cried out grabbing his sword from the ground and with one quick slash cut into Phanos's leg. Phanos smiled as the wound gushed crimson fluid, staining the once pure green earth below him. It resealed itself quickly though only so, that the ground below him had a tiny puddle of red. A loud growl erupted the silence of the forest, sending a flock of birds nearby flying off into the distance. The man turned toward the dog, which was now growling as it sidestepped over to Kratos its eyes never leaving the horrible man before it. Kratos's eyes narrowed.

"Noishe seems to know you all too well…how?" Kratos asked the coldness of his voice piercing into the air with hatred. Phanos smiled.

"How else did you think Anna and your son fell from that cliff…Kratos?" Kratos' eyes widened in realization as Phanos's words struck him.

"You…you're the one that…"Kratos said barely audible. Phanos smiled as he looked at the man before him, _to think that a once proud angel of Cruxis reduced to this, and now…he is nothing, barely able to keep his past from haunting him…how pathetic_.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for what you did!" Kratos ran forward his sword extended out before him he slashed at his opponent who grimaced back in pain and he held his now bleeding chest. Kratos looked at him Phanos let out a laugh, which was immediately cut off by him coughing up a red liquid; he fell onto his knees, still smiling. The air was filled with the familiar scent of copper and blood, Kratos looked at the horrid man with disgust. He felt his hands clench and unclench around his sword hilt. Phanos looked at him with his red eyes.

"What's wrong…Kratos?" he asked coughing up more blood, it splashed to the ground with a sickening noise, and Kratos looked away, his emotions clearly on his face.

"Tell me…were you the one who knocked the ridge out from under her…" Phanos just laughed at the auburn man's question. Kratos whirled around his eyes aglow with anger.

"ANSWER ME!" Kratos yelled placing his swords gleaming silver tip to Phanos's neck. Phanos looked up his neck plunged into the tip of Kratos's blade, the auburn haired man looked at him horrified as he pulled away. His sword no longer silver and clean, but red, stained, and putrid with the foul blood of this hideous being before him.

"What do you think…Kratos?" Phanos asked laughing as he staggered to his feet. He coughed and red droplets of blood splattered onto the green landscape below him, he took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Of course…it was…I." Phanos said in a labored voice, a voice that caused Kratos great pleasure in hearing pain strewn through it. The auburn hired mans eyes narrowed. Phanos laughed again his mirthless laughter echoed through the woods, a deep silence descended as the two men from the past stared at each other.

"I was sent on a mission by Mithos to spy upon you and figure out your whereabouts. It wasn't too difficult your mana signature was so plainly left everywhere even a blind angel could see it. But, as it so happens it began to dissipate every waking moment, and at an alarming rate. You do realize what kind of position that put me into do you not, Kratos? It put me into a position where…my entire being was at stake, and I under no circumstances was going to forfeit my life for your happy little family." Phanos sneered at Kratos.

"Mithos...he was the one who put you up to this…" Kratos whispered anguish pulsing through ever fiber of his being. If only he had known, if only he saw it, that Mithos would never leave him alone after he gave up being part of Cruxis, why…why hadn't he seen the danger he was putting the only woman he loved in? Kratos's grip on his sword's hilt tightened so that his knuckles would have been a pearl white if it were not for his glove. Phanos chuckled.

"Yes, it was Mithos's fault,"

* * *

:Welgaia Past: 

A half elf with golden blonde hair was bent over a piece of paper. His carefully placed bangs were behind his pointed ears. A silent knock which reverberated through the dimly lit room made the blonde haired leader of Cruxis look up, his carefully placed bangs fell over his dulled yet piercing blue eyes, his eyebrows narrowed at the disturbance. Mithos had a fleeting thought of who it could be, but he was annoyed that he was back already.

"Enter." The leader of Cruxis said in a commanding voice he was so accustomed to using. The door creaked open silently as if all the sound in the world was drained away. A man in a black cape stepped out from the lighted hallway of Welgaia into the more darkly encompassed room. The darkness fell around both figures giving them both a menacing look to them.

"Phanos…what is it, now?" Mithos asked with venom in his voice. Phanos smiled and shrugged.

"I found the whereabouts of Kratos, my liege." Phanos replied unperturbed by Mithos's attitude. Mithos snorted in comtemptment.

"The traitor, you mean." Mithos stated sitting back in his chair, putting his hands together and looking at the still figure of Phanos.

"Indeed my lord, he and Anna. They have a child." Phanos spoke his voice echoing eerily through the quiet room. Mithos's eyes shone with a fiery anger, as he pushed his chair out from him and stood up in one quick motion.

"A child you say?" the Cruxis leader asked pacing across the room, Phanos just watched.

"Indeed, a baby actually." Mithos stopped and turned to the human standing before him.

"You know what you must do…Phanos." Phanos's eyes glowed red for a moment and then he smiled.

"But of course…my lord." Phanos bowed as he walked out of the room, and looked almost as if he melted into the surrounding darkness.

* * *

"But you know she was already dead from the start." 

"Shut up." Kratos replied curtly. Phanos smirked in amusement.

"It's true isn't it? You knew…from the very start, that once she was put into Kvar's ranch there was no saving her, yet out of sheer hopelessness and infatuation with her you saved her and made her suffer even longer, and harsher, by having her have a child, one in which you didn't even bother to raise yourself, and the same one you betrayed and almost killed." Phanos stopped as he looked at Kratos whose head was bent his auburn hair falling over his eyes, and face, masking the man's expression in a shadow. Phanos smiled as he walked closer. Kratos's head shot up his eyes burning with anger and hatred, his teeth clenched and his grip upon his sword strengthen with newfound energy. Phanos stopped short and looked at the auburn haired man, he smiled.

"You…bastard! Die!" Kratos sprinted forward and before Phanos could do anything, Kratos stuck his sword through his stomach; blood fell to the floor, as Phanos fell backwards. Kratos looked down at him panting, realizing what he'd done.

"Where's Lloyd!" Kratos asked forcefully. Phanos just laughed, and then sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Kratos, Kratos, Kratos, will you never learn? Heh, Lloyd's already dead…you should just not even bother. Not anymore, once it's planted everything will…die." Phanos began talking but towards the end of his sentence his voice was but a whisper. Kratos bent down and grabbed the dying man by his collar, and brought his face close to his.

"What're you talking about! After what's planted!" after no reply Kratos shook him.

"Answer me! Where is Lloyd!" Kratos yelled, Phanos remained silent and then in an almost unintelligible voice he spoke in a language that was not human.

"Qua moenia in divum opportunus Olympus ut est qua fatum specto , pro quondam unleashed duos universitas vadum intereo procul manuum of…" Phanos stopped and closed his eyes; Kratos felt the man's body go limp. Kratos growled under his breath.

"Damn it! What does it mean?" Kratos let go of Phanos's body, and it hit the ground with a sickening thud. What happened next terrified Kratos. Phanos's body began to glow a blackish purple color, and then a gigantic fire erupted around his body engulfing every part of him. His body then began to melt almost into a black blob, which condensed itself into a smaller black blob, it looked almost like the part of shadow which they had to collect in the temple of darkness.

"What the hell?" Kratos whispered his sword in a defensive position, Noishe whimpered nearby as if all his courage and ferocity was drained away. Kratos felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as the air around him and the blob became thick with dark mana. Kratos fell onto one knee and using his sword to lean on, closed his eyes and took deep gaping breaths.

"What…what's happening?" Kratos gasped looking at the blob, which was now moving sluggishly across the forest floor. Everything it touched became blackened and charred, even decayed and then it paused and with a loud pop it disappeared from both Noishe and Kratos's vision. The air got extremely lighter afterwards and Kratos's breathing was no longer labored, he got up and looked around.

"Yuan…where are you." Kratos whispered as a light breeze blew his bangs into his eyes, he brushed them away as he looked out toward where the once mighty Tower of Salvation once stood. Kratos's eyes narrowed. He sheathed his sword and walked out of the canopied forest into the bright sunlight of Sylvarant, Noishe walked out beside him, and gave him a nudge. Kratos looked down, and gave a slight smile.

"Let's go find Lloyd, Noishe…like we used to do it." Kratos said mounting the giant dog, and they galloped toward the tower.

* * *

:Derris Kharlan: poison 

"Spark Wave!" a voice rang out Lloyd spun around from the figure of Botta who had jumped back, away from the red swordsman, Lloyd's eyes widened, he put his swords up in a defensive motion.

"Guardian!" Lloyd cried out as a green orb surrounded him, blocking the blasts of purple and blue lightning from Kvar's Spark Wave attack. The continuous waves of lightning bounced off Lloyd's shield, which began to dissipate.

"I call upon the hammer of godly thunder. Volt!" Lloyd turned toward Sheena who was aglow with purple light as the mana of Volt surged through her. Just as Lloyd's shield disappeared a wall of electricity surrounded him on all sides bathing him in a purple light, Kvar's Spark Wave was engulfed inside the massive wall of energy, and Lloyd now stood unharmed amidst the ongoing battle. Regal was battling Botta who was swinging his giant curved magenta sword, with its orb in its middle, around.

"Rock Breaker!" the fallen renegade commander cried out slamming his sword into the purple cobbled ground of Derris Kharlan, rocks flew out towards Regal who kicked furiously so as to avoid collision with them. One flew into his shoulder cutting through his thin white shirt, he gasped and held his shoulder as he jumped away from a black tail of the serpent Obsidian. The snake reared up out from the darkness and let out an angry hiss, it's maw agape showing it's rows of sharp pointed teeth and it's two giant fangs which dripped with deadly acid like poison.

"Die!" Presea said swinging her ax into the snakes black scaled flesh. It reared it's head around and glared at the pink haired girl, who ripped her ax out of its flesh and swung it deftly around her back and blocked Botta's sword attack. Presea turned to Botta who swung at her with heavy strikes of his sword; Presea was knocked back with every block of her Ax. Obsidian reared its black-scaled head, eyes flashing.

"I don't think so you monster! I call upon the Heavenly Messengers. Come, Sylph!" a green light erupted through the darkness of Derris Kharlan, sending the surrounding shadows receding into the dark abyss for a few fleeting moments. Obsidian turned toward the three flying fairies of wind, Yutis stayed in the back and fired her bow, and two arrows hit their mark embedding themselves into Obsidian's thick skin. The snake let out a low aggravated hiss as it snapped at the Sylph's who dodged the snake's massive jaws. Fairess flew out in front of Sephie who had her sword drawn out behind her, the two of them cut through the air like bullets, Obsidian's massive jaws crushed down on top on Fairess's shield and Sephie flew out from under the snake's jaws. Obsidian thrashed its head about trying to loosen Fairess's grip, but to no avail. Sephie struck the giant serpent across the eye, blood gushed forth as Obsidian hit Sephie in the back with its massive black tail, sending her colliding, with a loud crash, into the floor of Kharlan. Debris sprayed everywhere Lloyd heard the others coughing as the dust and smoke cleared.

"Agarazium!" Lloyd saw through the thin sheet of dust the figure of the fallen witch of Cruxis with her wand raised, eyes aglow in pure malice and her attack hit into Sheena.

"Ah! Guardian Seal!" Sheena cried bending down as her green orb of defensive mana encompassed her. Pronyma laughed as Presea swung at her, the tip of the ax cut into the half elf's shoulder and she floated away, still smiling as if blind to the pain. Blood ran down her arm and she wiped it away with her left hand and licked some of it off, Pronyma glared at the pink haired girl.

"Such a nasty little girl you are, is that how you were made? Or was it your parents who taught you those manners?" Pronyma asked leering at the expressionless Presea. Regal flew out of nowhere and kicked the dark mana witch in the gut sending her reeling backwards. A dribble of blood was dripping out of the left corner of Pronyma's mouth, she smiled as she straightened, but coughed and red fluid splattered onto the rocky surface. Lloyd heard Colette gasp in horror at the sight. Lloyd's eyes narrowed as Pronyma turned her head to him, her eyes flashing an unnatural red hue.

"It's him…he's the one who made them." Lloyd whispered angrily as his swords shook under the pressure of his grip. Colette looked over at Lloyd concerned. Pronyma laughed as the figures of Botta and Kvar jumped away from their battles and landed next to the witch of Cruxis their backs together as they faced Lloyd's group. Obsidian melted out from the darkness behind the clones its eyes flashed red, as a purple blackish cloud emanated from its body, it coiled around the three figures protectively.

**_Lloyd…_** Lloyd blinked at the sound of a familiar but unknown voice.

_**O-Origin! What is it? Is something wrong? Is Kratos alright! How about Raine, and Genis, are they okay?**_

_**Yes…they are all fine, Raine and Genis are at the base of the tower of salvation, and they need a way to get up here. Shall I go and retrieve them?**_

**_That would be great Origin! Thank you._** Origin appeared and everyone turned to Lloyd, who nodded a grin on his face. Origin disappeared with a swift motion leaving everyone to their standstill once again.

"Calling for back up are we? What's wrong not strong enough without your little friends?" Kvar asked Botta and Pronyma laughed as all three of the clones stared down Lloyd and his friends.

"We're going to finish this once and for all!" Lloyd cried out running forward swords behind him, he slashed upward with his right sword and then with a quick side slash of his left sword, he sent Kvar falling backwards onto a nearby pile of purplish rocks. Botta and Pronyma jumped out of the way, Botta quickly turned around and held up his sword in defense, blocking Presea's Destruction attack. The fallen renegade leader was pushed backwards his pointed boots sliding across the stonework of the city floor. Presea pressed hard and Botta lost his footing more, until he fell onto his back, his sword was sent flying over the edge of the narrow walkway and it was engulfed by the dark expanse. Presea raised her ax high above her head, her emotionless eyes taking in the defiance etched across Botta's face.

"Presea!" the pink haired girl turned around to see a large black serpent it's reptilian eyes widening at the scene before it. It let out a low dangerous hiss as it arched it's back.

"Angel feathers!" tons of glowing chakrams flew into the snake's body, making it toss and turn trying to dodge the light attack. It let out a pained and angry hiss as its focus now turned to the blonde haired girl, her silver angel halo chakrams in hand. She put them up to her face in a defensive position. Obsidian flew forward in a blur of black; it cut a deep grove into the floor sending rocks everywhere.

"I don't think so! Spread!" A huge wall of water encompassed the snake as it flew into the other side of the giant pillar of water. Colette looked around and there standing on top of a ledge was Raine and Genis, his kendama out. Origin flew toward the water pillar his swords drawn. Genis smiled and gave an enthusiastic thumb up. The water disappeared and Obsidian let out a loud hiss shaking it's head back and forth as Colette realized that a blue dog was on top of it, sinking it's fangs into the snakes head. Blood gushed out and covered the dogs mouth as it jumped away landing next to Celsius the summon spirit of ice. Origin flew forward slashing the snake with his four swords, Obsidian dodged the summon spirits attack and with its tail knocked Origin to the ground near Celsius who jumped away to avoid collision. Origin got up and shook him self free of rocky debris his eyes narrowed.

**_We cannot beat him like this Origin._** Celisus spoke, and Origin nodded looking at her as he sheathed his swords. Obsidian let out an angry his then in one quick motion disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

"Lighting Strike!" Lloyd jumped out of the way as bolts of lighting came crashing down into the floor below, one nearly grazing his arm. He looked back at the figure that was only a clone of Kvar, but had all the same features and characteristics of him. Kvar smirked as he raised his staff once more preparing for another lighting attack, Lloyd ran forward and lashed out at the fallen half elf commander, Kvar blocked Lloyd's first series of attacks but, Presea came up from behind and swatted him in the side with her ax sending the half elf commander rolling onto the floor, his staff lying a few feet away. Lloyd looked around Botta was missing, and he knew Presea had taken care of him, he saw out the corner of his eye a black blob rushing up through the stairs and disappearing. 

"That one changed into a blob too." Lloyd whispered and Presea nodded in agreement.

"That's it!" Lloyd whirled around on Kvar, the tip of his Kusanagi Blade at the half elf commander's throat.

"Tell me! What are you! Now!" Lloyd asked angrily, his sword tip drawing blood, Colette looked at him with concerned she'd never seen him this angry before. Kvar's laughter rang through the now quiet battleground. The once majestic Derris Kharlan was now riddled with debris and broken rocks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lloyd Irving." Kvar said his voice filled with amusement. Lloyd grabbed him by the collar.

"Liar…tell me." Lloyd whispered his eyes burning with hatred. Kvar laughed as he broke from Lloyd's grip and jumped away. Lloyd rushed forward and in one motion stuck his sword through Kvar's gut. Kvar's eyes widened as a line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, as he hung impaled on Lloyd sword. His figure disappeared just like the rest, and now laying on the floor where the fallen half elf commander stood seconds before was a black blob. A scream nearby made Lloyd and Presea spin around, the figure of Pronyma fell onto her knees, and she too then turned into a blob. Lloyd saw Raine walk over to Colette and heal her wounds given by the witch.

"Genis…Raine you're alright! Thank the goddess." Lloyd said happily as he ran toward them, giving no attention to the blob.

"What happened to Obsidian?" Sheena asked her brown eyes darting around the shadowed chamber.

"We'll worry about him later, these creatures are quite interesting." Raine stated, her blue eyes aglow with fascination as if the blob like creature was an artifact, she poked the blob with the pointed end of her staff, the blob folded in on itself making weird shapes, it then stretched very high up making itself skinny, the other blob from where Kvar was, formed with it. The two made a black shining mass about the size of a soccer ball, it began to move and everyone stepped away. Lloyd looked at the professor her face showing stunned admiration for the blob. He sighed and looked at Genis who just shrugged and shook his head.

"I guess we should follow it?" Colette suggested everyone nodded silently. Raine turned abruptly making Regal almost crash into her. She held up her staff a bright light erupted around her as healing mana flowed out around her.

"Root of all creation, grant us the breath of life! Revitalize!" Everyone sighed.

"Thanks professor!" Genis and Colette rang out. Raine nodded in acknowledgement and continued onward. Lloyd was at the front both of his hands resting on the hilts of his dual blades.

"Where are Kratos…and Yuan?" Raine asked sounding concerned at the ending part of her question.

"Origin said that Kratos was coming, but he didn't mention anything about Yuan, I'm sure he's alright." Lloyd said turning to look at the silver haired professor; her face was etched with concern.

"Come on we're almost there." Lloyd and group had kept following the blob, its trail ended at the steps of the castle in Derris Kharlan. It squeezed itself through the large golden doors leading into the Great Seed chamber, where they once fought Mithos not too long ago. Lloyd stopped and everyone stopped as well they were all lined up in a neatly orderly fashion, everyone tilted their heads up.

"Never thought we'd find ourselves back here, again." Genis said. Lloyd looked at his friend who had a pained expression on his face. Lloyd understood Genis's pain, Mithos was the only other half elf Genis had ever made friends with, and their friendship wasn't all it was thought to be. Sheena sighed. Then suddenly the golden doors creaked open, everyone pulled out their weapons, their eyes narrowed.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Lloyd cried out, taking a step forward. A cold bone tingling laugh erupted from the doorway; a figure in all black with a hood on only showing his red eyes stepped forward. In his hand the blob that Lloyd and the others had been following was in his right hand. He smiled as he put the blob to his chest, it melted into him and his eyes glowed a bright red, he let out a gasp of pain as the blob reformed with his body, the pain caused him to double over, and then a black fire erupted around him engulfing him in its fiery flames, and then in a split second it was gone, he straighten his red eyes aglow. Phanos let out a cackle as he looked over Lloyd and his friends expressions of pure horror. Phanos's wasn't in his true form though he was now masked as the fallen Cruxis leader his golden hair falling before his right eye both eyes shining in pure malice. Lloyd gripped his sword hilts.

"It…it was you then! You made those clones!" Sheena stammered. Phanos smiled and shrugged.

"That's…how is that possible? Those copies all had minds of their own." Raine stated her eyes narrowing. Phanos laughed.

"Very good professor, yes they indeed did have minds of their own. It was because of this…unnatural power that Mithos assigned me to his most arduous tasks. But he didn't know that when he sealed me that they wouldn't be affected…the fool."

"Sealed…then you're the one Abyssion was talking about!" Lloyd spat out.

"Ah yes, the underworld puppet. Indeed, you see when I was sealed away underneath that horrid tree by Martel my soul was ripped in half so that I was left weak and unable to escape, but I still had my crystal." Phanos stated his hand moving across his now shattered crystal. Lloyd let out a low growl.

"SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FORM YOU FAKE!" Lloyd cried out, Phanos laughed, his shoulders shaking, he turned his head to Lloyd's group, one eye was red the other blue. He took off his cape and there underneath his left side was the man they knew as Phanos, the other, his right side was that of Mithos, his icy blue eye looking toward the stunned group. Half of his hair was black, the other golden blonde. His wings folded out, his left side was black with red tips, the other was of Mithos's rainbow colored wing.

"It can't be…" Sheena whispered. Lloyd let out a growl of anger.

"You can't be Mithos…we killed him! I…I killed him!" Phanos's eyes narrowed.

"YOU IMBECILE I AM MITHOS!" He cried out holding a hand out, a blinding white light erupted through the seed chamber, everyone let out a cry of surprise, and Lloyd's vision was masked in pure white light.

_It…it can't be…how?_


	17. Downward Spiral

Meep! Omg I so sorry for not updating fast...at all. So...many...things, dying! Ugh as you can imagine I have been...extrememly busy with school just starting...last wednesday to be exact, and you know I just celebrated my sweet 16 party last saturday, even though my birhtday was like June 4th...but I digress. I just wanna tell you all that the sword names, Solastia, and Lunastia and pronouced (Sol-ah-stia) and (Lun-ah-stia). Because I sometimes make names that are hard to read and...and...augh, confusing? I dunno they're pretty though, I wish they were in the game, even though I just made them up...But, anyway you all, if you haven't already, should go see Spamalot it rocks! XD I heart Monty Python, anywho, sorry about the lack of updatage, oh yeah if you like the little quotie thingies, they'll be back next chapter when I finally get to writing it...heh, that'll take awhile...So! Enjoy chp 17 de Blue Skied Symphony :D Adios! I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO LONG! Please review! It makes me happy...and thankyou faithful reveiwerrrs like Kratos addict:D

* * *

"YOU IMBECILE I AM MITHOS!" Those words echoed through Lloyd's head, as a pounding throbbing erupted through his entire body, racking him limb from limb with pain. 

"_How…how can he be…Mithos?"_ Lloyd thought to himself, his vision was black, and as he opened his eyes the scene before him shook him to his very soul. There, standing beside his throne was Phanos, with the air of frightening nobility and yet crazed vengeance. Lloyd didn't understand how one side of this man was Mithos, the one whom Lloyd and his friends had killed not too long ago. The young swordsman's eyes darted back and forth; everyone lay sprawled on the cold purple cobbled ground of Kharlan. Phanos let out a generic laughter mixed with both his and Mithos's voice. Lloyd's exsphere throbbed on his hand; he winced as he cradled it to his chest.

"What the…why is my exspehere…hurting?" a groan nearby made the brown haired boy heads dart up Regal got to his feet, his face defiant, Lloyd saw a stream of red crimson blood coming from the ex-convicts head. Phanos laughed.

"What's this? Still alive are we? Trying to protect these insolent children from their already determined destiny of death?" Phanos asked his voice cutting through the silent air.

"No ones…destiny…is determined…not even BY YOU!" Sheena said jumping up and throwing a barrage of cards at her foe, the cards merely passed through Phanos's image and hit into the golden throne, Phanos reappeared in the same spot unscathed, and Sheena clearly shaken. Phanos let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that all you're going to do? My god do you not learn anything? I'm all powerful you can't stop me!" Phanos stated holding out his hand as a black sword materialized it's hilt laying in his outstretched hand, a white sword then appeared as well in his other hand. The man smiled both eyes gleaming with joy, as the swords fitted perfectly to his slender hands. He raised the black blade with its red blood colored hilt, and black onyx stone in it's center above his and everyone else's head, those who were awake looked up or stared at Phanos his face twisted into a malicious smile, to dark pit less void which surrounded Kharlan and in an almost godly voice he said.

"Lunastia, the blade with the eternal power of the moon. In which no being can over come its eternal darkness." And then he lowered it and raised the white sword with a golden hilt and a sky blue ruby in its middle. Sheena stared horrified, she turned her head to Regal, and the man's face was etched with concern and puzzlement.

"Solastia, the blade with the eternal power of the sun. In which no being can stand its over powering light." Phanos lowered the white blade and stood there leering down at the only two of the party who were awake. A groan from behind her made Sheena spin around, she saw Colette in her white tattered garments run over to a body draped in red clothing.

"Lloyd! Lloyd wake up!" the former chosen cried out, shaking the boy gently but with force. A groan escaped his lips, Phanos eyes narrowed in anger.

"Still alive you wretched, boy!" Phanos flew forward with his different colored wings beating the air furiously, his sword extended out behind him, Sheena spun around just in time to dodge out of the man's way but, drawing another card cut his left wing, causing black red tipped feathers to fall to the cold stone floor. Phanos hissed in agitation and spun around abruptly, catching Sheena off guard.

"DIE INFERIOR HUMAN!" He cried out slashing downward at the Mizuhoian girl, Sheena jumped out of the way rolling across the stone floor, she felt rocks embed themselves in her neck and back, as she straightened, looking at the monster before her. Phanos wrenched his black sword out from the stone ground sending shards every which way; he turned to her, and smiled.

"What's so funny you freak!" Sheena cried out. Phanos chuckled and pointed with his sword. Sheena turned her head to the right, just enough so Phanos was still in her view, horrified at what the man was trying to say.

"You're cornered." Phanos stated he lunged forward catching Sheena by surprise as she tried to keep from falling off the ledge of Kharlan and being skewered by the man's sword. The black blade cut into Sheena's right arm and an inconceivable pain shot throughout her entire body, she gasped as Phanos wrenched it out of her shoulder, the blade glistened with her crimson blood. Sheena cut through thin air with her left arm, as Phanos jumped backwards, spinning his black sword between his left and right hand, his white sword laid at his side, tucked into his belt. He brought the gleaming blade up to his face, and the dulled blue eye of his Mithos side was reflected in the blades onyx flat surface. Sheena grasped her shoulder trying to stop the blood flow, which had already made its way around her right arm, and was now a neat pool beneath her, she gasped and glared at the man before. _I won't die by him…ever. I can't…everyone is…counting on me._

"Fireball!" a familiar voice rang out through the eerily quiet battleground, Phanos spun around his eyes wide with amusement, in a quick slash he brought his sword across him, and there floating before him was a black orb.

"Dark void!" He cried out and the barrage of fireballs sent by a white haired half elf, standing a few feet away, were swallowed up by the orb, which disappeared. Genis stared in disbelief at how easily his attack was rendered useless. Raine stood close to her brother narrowing her eyes at the man's attack.

"Sheena! Run!" Phanos turned to his left, but his vision was turned black as a man with shackled hands and steel greaves flew at him, sending him flying into the nearby rocks. Sheena ran out of her cornered position, her pink tattered ribbon trailing behind her. Presea moved forward with Regal both looking grim, as Phanos shook off the dirt and dust from the rocks, he laughed.

"Is that all you can do?" he said tantalizing.

"Sheena are you alright?" Genis asked running forward, Raine walked over to inspect the girl's wounds.

"They aren't serious but I'll cast first aid anyway, just to be sure." Sheena gave a curt nod, wanting to rejoin in the fighting.

"Is Lloyd alright?" Sheena asked looking at the Professor who was taken aback.

"I totally forgot about him! Where is he?" Raine asked, but she spun around as Genis cried out in terror.

"Raine look out!" The silver haired professor looked, Phanos was above her somehow, his sword held above his head, and he had a crazed look upon his face, as his sword came crashing down on top of her. Raine turned away. _There's no time…I'm done for._ A clang of metal against metal made the professor open on eye, a red clad boy stood between her and Phanos. Phanos growled as he now had both swords draw, they shook with the pressure from the young boy, Lloyd too was shaking, and he began to feel weary. Both of Phanos eyes glowed, as he pushed Lloyd back, his feet scraping across the ground.

"Insolent fool, you don't have the power to stop me! Give up, and embrace the darkness!" Phanos slashed across with his black sword.

"Black demon fang!" a burst of mana the same shape as the demon fang but only black hit into Lloyd.

"Ah!" Lloyd felt himself fall backwards, and hit the ground; he opened his eyes to find a white tipped sword pointed at his throat, and Phanos looming over him. Lloyd's eyes widened as Phanos sword came striking down with unimaginable speed, Lloyd barely rolled out beneath the man with his head still between his shoulders. Phanos let out a growl his eyes flashing.

"Get away from Lloyd! Take this Wind blade!" Lloyd heard Genis cry out from somewhere, he was too occupied in trying to keep his head, that he hadn't had time to look for his childhood friend. Phanos let out a cry of rage, and spun toward Genis, he took a step forward before green blades of air began whirling about him. Phanos held one arm up above his face.

"Obsidian!" he cried out angrily, obviously Genis interfering annoyed him.

"Damn it…I forgot all about that thing." Lloyd panted crawling up using the rocks to support his weight. A black serpentine mass formed from beneath Phanos feet, it swirled around its master protecting him with its black onyx skin, and the green blades or wind swooped in from ever direction cutting neat slices into its skin. Obsidian let out an agitated hiss, as its head turned to Genis and Raine who both, took a step backwards. The giant snake uncoiled revealing an untarnished Phanos. Its massive maw opened and its acid like venom dripped onto the stone floor causing the cobbled Kharlan floor to hiss and smoke. Phanos stroked the snake adoringly.

"I almost forgot. A little side note I forgot to mention, silly me." He said smiling looking at Raine and Genis with pure evil in his eyes.

"Lloyd! Are you okay!" Lloyd turned his attention away from Phanos and looked at a worried Colette and Sheena, her arm now complete healed. Regal and Presea walked over too, the group was divided, that wasn't a good sign.

"As you can see, I am in my true form, my other half, has a true form as well." Phanos said pointing to the gigantic snake.

"Other…half?" Raine whispered looking at the two evil entities before her, she feared what was about to happen, she looked sideways at Genis, she could tell he was shaking from fright and exhaustion, but it amazed her how well he hide it in battle.

"Indeed my other half…Obsidian." Phanos spoke his voice barely above a whisper Raine turned to look back at him, both his eyes and the snakes flashed at the same time.

"You see, when Mithos sealed me beneath the Great Tree, he split my soul into two parts. One, which is I, the other Obsidian. He thought that by doing this it would weaken me; the fool didn't realize the extent of his errors, I still took control of the underworld and Obsidian took mana from the Great Tree."

"He what!" Genis cried out in anger, he eyes gleaming with hatred, as he stared at the man, Phanos smirked.

"That's right…Obsidian and I used the Great Trees mana for ourselves, so pure, so untainted, until the anger and discrimination began once again. It was delicious all that hatred and fear, all the suffering, its as if Mithos was trying to help me escape."

"What are you talking about?" It was Lloyd who asked the question now, Phanos and Obsidian turned to the eternal swordsman. Phanos let out a mirthless laugh.

"Why…eternal swordsman I thought you would know." Phanos stated his eyes flashing, Lloyd's eyes narrowed in aggravation at Phanos mind game.

"Just answer my question!" Lloyd cried out harsher then intended, he saw Colette jump a little at the fierceness in her friend's voice.

"You know that mana is made by a persons soul and will, well if that person's soul becomes tainted their mana does as well. Its all very simple and logical if you think about it. Thousands of human souls, tainted by anger, pain, suffering, indignation at the treatment the half-elves was giving them. Thus, killing the Great Tree, causing it to wither and die, as I grew more powerful. Plus, adding on oh, how many years? It's no wonder that I'm so powerful. For four thousand years I've been sealed under that godforsaken tree, waiting, and hoping one day someone would kill him…feeding like a wounded animal on the people's hatred, and darkness in their hearts. I was bred from Mithos hatred, and I will continue to feed upon others!" Phanos cried out, a smile spread across his face. Lloyd looked at him horrified.

"Then you're nothing more than a shadow! You're not real…" Phanos chuckled at the boy's statement.

"Oh, I'm very real Lloyd, as real as you can possibly imagine."

"That's not possible!" Sheena cried out moving forward her hands clenched together in fists in front of her chest, she looked at Phanos angrily.

"You can't be more that four thousand years old, and still be alive, it's impossible." Raine stated Phanos looked at her.

"That's where you're wrong." He whispered Raine looked taken aback but quickly regained her composure.

"No being is able to live four thousand years with out a Cruxis Crystal." Presea's monotone voice stated echoing across the now quiet room. The quietness shattered as Phanos tilted his head back and laughed.

"You fools! I had a Crystal!" Phanos said his hand going over his now shattered crystal, his eyes flashed.

"But, now isn't the time for small talk, I shall show you Obsidian's true power! Prepare to die!" A blast of black smoke shot out from beneath Phanos, Raine quickly covered Genis and turned him away from the smoke. Lloyd grabbed Colette's hand and pulled her to a nearby rock, it jutted out from the ground offering valuable protection. Regal and Presea took refuge by a rock near to Lloyd, and Sheena as well.

"Now! Prepare to face your demise!" While behind the rock Lloyd's hand throbbed painful, his sharp intake of breath made Colette look at him warily.

"Lloyd…are you okay?" she asked her eyes searching the young swordsman's face for any clue to his pain. Lloyd just nodded, and he looked around the rock. The smoke cleared as fast as it came, everyone removed themselves from their hiding spots. Raine and Genis coughed as they turned around, Genis eyes went wide in what seemed to be fear and fascination. He tugged on Raines orange coat, and she looked to where he was silently pointing. A thunderous roar erupted through Kharlan, shaking its very foundation. The smoke had yet to clear away from where Phanos stood, and it just stood there a lonely cloud of black smoke, and then black leathery wings folded out from inside the cloud, and red eyes flashed dangerously, as the scraping of claws could be heard.

"I don't like the looks of this." Sheena said, as another booming roar tore through the group shaking them. Lloyd felt Colette's hand shaking beneath his, he tightened his grip and looked at her, she nodded and smiled. It all happened fast, the cloud bursted apart send the remaining black smoke in Raine and Genis direction, the huge wings flapped against the ground sending rocky debris everywhere, a giant black head, erupted from the clouds surrounding the two half elves, Raine pushed Genis to the side, as she put up her staff to protect herself from the huge black horned head of what seemed to be a dragon, its red eyes glowing with ferocity its mouth agap as it shot forth through the cloud of black smoke.

"Raine!" Genis cried as he fell crashing to a pile of purple rocks. The dragon's teeth collided with Raine's staff, its head was massive, and not even the dark dragon they faced in Vinheim was this big. As fast as it had come through the clouds it reared back its long leathery-scaled neck keeping its head well above harms reach. Raine heard the gasp of Genis and when the smoke cleared she understood why he gasped, she almost did. Standing before them all at least a hundred feet tall was a massive black dragon, with red streaks all about its body, and two huge golden horns atop its head. It's red reptilian eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared, sending out puffs of poisonous gas. It flapped its black leathery wings send rocks tumbling over one another.

"Wow, that's a big dragon." Sheena stated, looking in awe at the grandness of the creature. Lloyd's eyes narrowed and he released his grip on Colette's hand.

"The bigger they are…the hard they fall." He stated and Regal and Presea nodded. Phanos was but a tiny figure standing alongside the dragon, at least when it was a snake he was somewhat equal, now he was completely dwarfed by the massive creature.

"This…everyone is Obsidian's turn form…Obsidian Absolute! Attack them! Kill them all!" Phanos cried extending his hand, and Obsidian's massive mouth opened revealing layers of sharp jagged teeth. Another roar escaped its throat, as its eyes darted to Genis who was backing away, his eyes wide.

"Genis!" Lloyd cried jumping in front of the half elf just as the dragon was about to strike, Lloyd barely had time to push Genis out of the way and dodge the massive head of the beast as it broke through the double golden doors of the throne room, sending them as if they were paper, across the floor of the Kharlan castle. Genis moved over to Raine.

"Lloyd there isn't enough room here! We should leave! Now!" Raine cried. Lloyd turned on his heel and nodded, a large black scaled tail prevented his attempt at the door, a gleaming silver clawed hand came swooping in from the left, Lloyd ducked and rolled to the side, he slashed at the dragons tail and hand, it let out a bellow of anger, and its eyes flashed red. Lloyd indicated to the rest that they should leave as well, and everyone gave a curt nodded, the black dragon extended its wings and tilted its head upward letting out a deafening roar. Everyone ran through the broken down opening which used to house the two golden doors, clutching their ears in pain. Sheena was the last out; she spun around as orbs of light flew out from her.

"G-Gnome! Shadow! Undine!" She cried as she realized all her summon spirits were acting on their own accord. Maxwell appeared beside her and snickered.

"Haven't faced something so strong in a long time." The old man said, straitening his glasses.

"M-Maxwell what's going on? I didn't summon you, any of you." Sheena said a tinge of anger in her voice. Maxwell turned to her and sighed.

"There are something's that we must do on our own, Master Sheena, and this…this is one of them." Maxwell said seriously, Sheena gazed about looking at her other summon spirits, they in turn were looking at her, a deep understanding in their eyes, and a deep sadness as well.

"We're sorry Master Sheena! Don't be mad!" the Sylphs cried out in unison. Sheena nodded.

"Okay…go get em' you guys, I believe in you." Sheena turned away as a gust of wind hit her back, the dragon landed right where she was standing moments before. Lloyd and the others turned around to find Obsidians head right above Sheena its jaws opened and ready to strike. The Sylphs flew across its face shooting arrows and slicing it, it just swatted them away like flies, by shaking its massive head back and forth. Lloyd stepped forward his face masked with anxiety.

"Sheena! Look out!" he cried running forward, and bright light erupted from him and zoomed forward, Sheena spun around the dragon's teeth inches from her body, she cringed as its foul poisoned breath flooded over her, she coughed but managed to stagger backwards, an outlying rock caused her to fall, she was now face to face with the dragon. A blinding light, which caused Obsidian to shut its eyes and bellow out in pain, stood before Sheena the foul poisonous gas dissipated at the lights very touch.

"Origin!" the summoner cried as Origin gave a curt nod. Sheena scrambled to her feet and continued to run as beams of light, and cries from her summon spirits were heard behind her.

* * *

Obsidian had to do what his master commanded; its eyes darted around trying to find the annoying summon of wind. Yutis shot out a dozen arrows at once they all collided with the dragon's rock hard skin, not even denting it. It roared in rage as it's tail swatted one of the Sylphs into a nearby pillar. 

"Yutis!" Fariess cried out landing beside her sister. Obsidian's massive headshot downward disregarded all other attacks, Sephie flew out from on top and struck down right in the center of the great dragons head, causing it to recoil its head as it tossed and turned trying to shake sword out, blood flowed down it's face, as it took a deep breath and opening it's mouth a black fire with a purple center flame erupted from the dragons mouth. Gnome dodged out of the way, along with Celsius and her companion Fenrir. Origin surveyed the scene before him his eyes darting to the stone pillars on either side of Obsidian. His eyes narrowed, Obsidian seemed to give up as its head fell forward hitting the hard ground with a rumble.

"Volt! Shoot the pillar…quickly!" Volt responded with an unheard voice and a bolt of purple lightening hit into the pillar, a gigantic crack resounded through out the room as the hot spear of electricity collided with the pillar sending a huge crack across it's entire diameter. Obsidian shook its head it's eyes flaring open and glowing red, it let out a growl as it began to get up, rocks began to hit it though. It looked up and it's silted eyes widened. It let out a roar as the giant Kharlan pillar and half the bridge outside the throne room came crashing down upon it. After the loud eruption, all was quiet.

"Do you think…we defeated it?" Undine asked in her melodious voice Origin shook his head.

"No…but It'll give us sometime, come, I fear Lloyd and Sheena are in danger." The others nodded and they disappeared back to their masters.

* * *

Phanos stood, looking at the huge black mass in front of him, he touched its smooth surface, and as if it was one with him it pulsated as if alive. His eyes lit up with amusement. 

"Soon…soon everything shall be mine, this world, and the one after that, nothing will be safe from my power!" He whispered to himself, but still out loud he turned around as the scraping of metal against stone was heard. His eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Ah, you wish to fight your friends now? Very well, it seems they've forgotten about you anyway. I shall be there shortly." The red headed chosen bowed and melted into the darkness, his black crystal giving off a purple aura. Phanos turned and began to walk to the door of throne room, the giant figure of Obsidian laid stilled, beaten, underneath the massive pile of rocks. Phanos sighed, and held out his hands a black light encompassed them as both eyes glowed brightly. The dragon bursted through the rocks sending them skidding across the floor and through nearby walls, it let out a defiant roar. Phanos laughed, as he patted its leg.

"Obsidian, don't fail me again…now go, kill them." The dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Phanos alone in the castle.

* * *

Lloyd panted clearly out of breath even though they hadn't run much. He surveyed everyone in the group, Sheena looked the most worn out, but she seemed all right. Colette's outfit was no long white, but it had black stains on it, and Genis looked extremely tired, Raine was resting up against a nearby purple rock. Regal and Presea were looking around warily getting hold of their surroundings. Regals greaves were blackened with dirt and blood from their foe, and Presea's blade as well. Lloyd looked out into the black expanse. _Dad…where are you?_

"Lloyd…" he turned recognizing fear in Sheena's voice. They were still in Derris Kharlan, in the middle somewhere they just needed to find one more warp point and then they'd be able to fight in better conditions.

"Look…it's…its Zelos." Lloyd spun around Colette's statement getting his full attention. The chosen stood before the group a black sword in his hand, his lifeless blue eyes scanning them as if choosing who would face their doom on his black tipped blade first. Lloyd heard Sheena give a sharp intake of breath; he turned to see her clearly tear struck at the chosen's appearance. Lloyd didn't pay attention to Zelos though, he knew somewhere in the darkness, Phanos was waiting.

"Zel…os. Zelos please! Don't do this!" Sheena cried out jumping forward from the group her arms outstretched in front of her. Zelos just turned his head uncaringly toward her, his blue eyes piercing her very soul; she cringed as he bore into her. He unsheathed his sword and advanced toward the group slow at first and then with a burst of speed he appeared right in front of Sheena who stepped back in surprise at the chosen's fast reflexes. He slashed across barely missing Sheena's torso as she flipped backwards; Lloyd ran up and parried his next advancing blow. The eternal swordsman grunted with effort as Zelos pushed him backwards, close to the edge of Kharlan. Genis ran forward his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry Zelos…" he whispered before going into a spell. Zelos was glaring down at Lloyd who was barely standing on the walkway anymore. His hand, which was holding one of his Kusanagi blades, shook as it did battle with Zelos black sword. The Kusanagi blade thrummed with a force, Lloyd looked down in confusion. _What the hell?_ Pain erupted through his entire arm as Lloyd's exsphere bursted with light.

"AH! What the…" Lloyd's eyes widened as he lost his footing.

"LLOYD!" He heard everyone cry, a beam of lighting shot passed Zelos and the former chosen spun around, his blue eyes blazing for what, Lloyd thought was the only emotion he had, anger. His red hair flew about him like a flame, and he ran up the purple stone steps on the walkway his target was Genis. Raine jumped out in front of the chosen brandishing her rod, Zelos sliced at her each time his swords hits could be heard clanging off the rods metal post. Genis stepped back and prepared another spell.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" Colette cried running over to the edge where Lloyd had fell, her eyes scanned for his figure, but only darkness. The clanging stopped and was replaced by a cry of pain as Zelos stabbed his sword into Raine's shoulder.

"Ah!" blood gushed forward, falling onto the purple floor in red crimson droplets, Genis stood behind Raine who was visibly shaking as Zelos smirked pulling his sword out and with a quick flick cleaned the blade. Raine gasped and bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain, but something about the wound, Raine looked at it, her eyes widened.

"It's…poisoned." She croaked she felt dizzy. Raine is almost a daze dropped her staff; it fell to the floor with a clatter. Genis canceling his spell ran over to his siter as she slumped to the ground clutching her shoulder in pain, her head glistened with sweat.

"RAINE!" Genis cried running to her Zelos looked down with those pitiless eyes, they darted to Genis who was now by Raine's side trying to get her to stand up.

"Come on Raine! Move…please! Say something! Raine!" Zelos stared dully at the two siblings he tighten the grip on his sword handle and lifted it up above his head, never taking his eyes off Genis. A glint of light off the black blade, it fell downward through the air with frightening speed. Colette spun around and cried out in horror.

"GENIS!" The half-elven boy looked up his eyes wide. _I-it's no use…I can't…I can't even summon a spell, I'm done for…_Genis eyes snapped shut as he gripped Raine's arm in his, preparing for either a peaceful death, or a very painful one. Sheena from her position looked in horror. _No…I won't let you, not ever, I swore…to protect._

* * *

Lloyd didn't know how long he'd been falling for, he'd shut his eyes the moment he fell backwards, but it seemed like ages ago, there was no light, there was no breeze up against his face, just a black void, a void that never seemed to end. _How…how could I let this happen? Everyone, I-I let them all down, Colette…I couldn't even protect her_. Lloyd let out a sigh, his eyes still closed, a brush of wind hit up against the left side of his face, he didn't bother opening his eyes, he couldn't see anything anyway. A soft grunt and he felt himself jolt to a stop, hands wrapped around his arms; it was then that Lloyd decided to open his brown eyes. _Kra-_

"Dad! You, you came." Lloyd whispered looking up at his father who gave a smirk.

"You got carried away again, Lloyd." Lloyd's eyebrow twitched. _How can he reprimand me at a time like this?_

"H-how did you…get here?" Lloyd asked staring at the blanketing darkness, Kratos thought for a moment before telling his son he had flown all the way here, he didn't want Lloyd to feel sorry for him at a time like this, the angel sighed. Lloyd looked up questioning his father's hesitance.

"Origin…he helped get me here." Kratos lied a pang of guilt for lying to son even now, just to protect him it was always lies.

"Origin…I see, that's good…Hey look! A walkway." Lloyd cried pointing Kratos wavered from the young boys moments.

"Lloyd! Keep still or we'll both go down into that pit." Kratos stated and Lloyd sighed, Kratos brought them low enough so Lloyd could fall onto the rocky surface without hurting himself. Kratos landed with a few strokes of his wings behind his son. The young swordsman turned to his father.

"What took you so long in getting here?" Lloyd asked imploringly, Kratos smirked and shrugged.

"I had a little run in with your mother."

"What? You mean…that bastard!" Lloyd cried out angrily, he stopped as Kratos rested a hand on his shoulder, and he stared into his son's eyes.

"Lloyd you mustn't get worked up like that, it leads to failure…now." Kratos looked around, "do you know where the others are?" Lloyd sighed.

"No. I totally lost my sense of direction after I fell." Kratos let out a frustrated sigh, when a loud booming roar echoed through the place, shaking the very floor beneath their feet. Kratos eyebrow rose. _A roar can't do that…something isn't right…_

"Dad, come on! The others!" Lloyd cried running up ahead, Kratos sighed and followed his son.

* * *

Sheena felt fresh warm tears slid down her face, the pain, it was almost unbearable. There she stood between the sword and her friends, she'd jumped in between right before Zelos blade hit its mark. And there he stood his black blade now stained red, with blood from the one who swore to protect him, embedded into her shoulder, she shuddered as he pressed it in deeper, his eyes glowing, yet they had a watery look to them. She bit her lip, and with legs shaking moved forward, the blade cutting deeper. Everyone's eyes widened. 

"Sheena!" Colette cried out, Sheena held out a hand.

"D-Don't come near me, C-Colette. Get Raine…and Genis…to safety." Every word spoken burned in her throat it hurt just being awake. Sheena stared into those cold emotionless eyes. She heard the gasp from Colette as the summoner moved closer, the blades cut getting deeper, she felt her blood flow down her arm, and land in droplets on the floor. Zelos stood there his hand gripping the hilt tighter his hand was shaking though.

"Zelos…don't do this. It's me…Sheena, remember I'm going to protect you Zelos…I failed, I failed again, another failure…I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Sheena whispered before falling forward.

"Sheena!" everyone cried running forward, but they stopped unable to believe their eyes. Zelos wrapped his arms around the fallen girl, bringer her close to him his eyes full of tears.

"No, I'm sorry Sheena." The chosen whispered Sheena gave a small smile. His grip tightened as Sheena's legs gave out under her, he laid her down on the floor. Sheena opened her eyes his crystal was still black. He raised his sword above her, his eyes going back and forth, her eyes widened.

"No!" Genis cried running forward but Regal grabbed him, Genis spun around breaking the man's grip.

"What're you doing? We have to save her!" Genis cried tears falling from his eyes, Regal looked at the young mage.

"Wait. Zelos looks like he's fighting the darkness." Regal stated Genis turned. The sound of metal hitting stone reverberated through the quiet scene; Zelos was standing above Sheena gripping his head in pain, his teeth clenched.

"Ah! Leave me alone! Bastard!" Zelos cried out falling to his knees his body was engulfed in a black light, Sheena used her last remaining strength to go to Zelos embracing him, she whispered something to him and then as if time stood still in that very moment her lips brushed up against his, his exsphere bursted out in a white light, as the seed within it dissolved. Everyone turned away from the light. Sheena heard Zelos let out a tired sigh as she looked at him, his exsphere returned to normal, she let out a laugh and wiped her eyes, hugging him again.

"Oh Zelos! You're alright!" she cried, he laughed patting her back everyone sighed. Genis turned to Raine, who was healed by Regal's Chi healer, and a panacea bottle. Raine looked at her brother and smiled.

"Thank goodness, everyone is alright!" Colette said happily, everyone's happiness was shortly lived as the loud flapping of wings and a thunderous roar exploded through Kharlan. Everyone looked around in worry and Obsidian swooped into view a few feet away from Zelos and Sheena.

"What the hell is that?" the chosen asked his face filled with consternation.

"That's Obsidian." A velvet voice from the shadows responded, Phanos materialized out of the shadows next to the giant dragons clawed foot, complete dwarfed by its size. He let out a sigh.

"What a bother, still useless as always Zelos. I knew I couldn't count on you, that's why I had Obsidian change." Phanos said smiling and patting the dragon's leg. Zelos just ignored him.

"I see your ugly snake turned into an equal ugly dragon, although you never were into looks were you?" Zelos said venom in his voice. Phanos chuckled.

"You best watch what you say chosen, my ugly dragon is about to devour you and your friends." Phanso stated his eyes glowing. Obsidian let out a roar as it's wings unfolded and, using it's muscled legs sprang into the air. It dove at Sheena and Zelos as it swooped down from its high altitude its mouth ajar.

"Zelos! Sheena! Run!" Colette cried, as she prepared for an angel attack. Phanos saw her and melted away yet again.

"Phanos disappeared again." Regal stated annoyance in his voice, Presea walked forward but stopped and spun around abruptly slash at the darkness with her ax, the sickening sound of blood falling onto the floor was heard. Phanos came out of the darkness a huge gash along his stomach, he growled with annoyance.

"So annoying!" He cried out jumping into the air as the Solastia materialized into his hand, he swung downward but Presea blocked his attack. He jumped away and spun around blocking with his free hand Regal's kick, he threw the man to the side and ducked as Presea swung yet again. He spun on his left leg, his right leg extended and knocked the girl off her feet, Genis ran to her aid, helping her up. Phanos stood up looked around and the spotted the girl, he smiled as he began to walk over to her, Genis stood up his body was shaking with fear but he had to help his friends.

"St-Stay away from Colette you…monster!" Genis cried out pointing his kendama at Phanos, who indeed did stop and turned his head, so that the Mithos part of him was looking at the half elf. Genis eyes widened.

"What's wrong Genis? Are you really going to kill your only half-elven friend? Especially when times are so…difficult." His voice sounding like Mithos, Genis stood rooted to the ground staring at Phanos. The man smirked.

"You're not Mithos! It won't work on me…" Genis said looking away. Phanos ran forward with lighting speed, before anyone could help him Phanos grabbed Genis by the throat with icy cold fingers.

"Perish." Were the only words Genis heard the man mutter, his eyes burning with hatred, Genis gasped, since he couldn't cry out, he couldn't breathe either. He tried prying Phanos off him but he was getting too weak from lack of air. Phanos smiled at him maliciously.

"You'll die just like that other half elf fool. I gave you a chance to join me Genis, to help me but, I guess you decided living isn't all that big. I thought you were different, but no you're all the same!" Phanos stated an emotion of pain on his face Genis had a bad feeling that the other fool he was talking about was Yuan. _No! Yuan can't be dead…_ Phanos grip got tighter Genis head was spinning. _I need…to…get out of his grip. But, how?_

* * *

"Genis!" a familiar cry, and Phanos spun around as a sword flew through the air and land with a thump into his chest. His eyes widened as he looked at the sword then at the figure of red that was running toward them, his other sword in his left hand. Genis gave a small smile. _Lloyd…I knew he wasn't dead._

"How! How can you be alive!" Phanos cried tossing Genis to the side, Presea broke his fall, as he coughed rubbing his throat. Phanos stared defiantly at the eternal swordsman; he ripped the sword out of his chest without so much as a flinch. Phanos let out a hiss, a loud crack made him look at Obsidian, green blurs were flying around its head, and a large bolt of lighting shot out and hit it in the chest, Obsidian let out a roar as its claw swiped volt to the side, only to have Aska fly at it. The two head bird dug its talons into the dragons flesh, its black skin not helping it very much, the giant bird pecked at the dragon's wings trying to immobilize it. Phanos glared at the summon spirits.

"Lloyd." Phanos turned the voice of a familiar figure catching his attention.

"You…you're alive as well, heh I'll kill you both! Then you can have a family reunion!" Phanos dashed forward Solatia in his left hand he jumped into the air and came down above both Lloyd and Kratos.

"In Hell!" He slashed downward at Lloyd and Kratos who jumped to opposite sides, Phanos spun on Kratos slashing at him, the white sword grazed the angel's arm, Kratos hissed in pain. Kratos parried the rest of his blows with his sword the metal clangs were dulled over the summon spirit battle. The darkness was illuminated as Sheena commanded Efreet to use his fiery attack. Lloyd, running to aid his father picked up his sword from the ground. Lloyd slashed at Phanos with all his power but the man blocked it easily amusement in his eyes at the boys pitiful attack, Phanos spun kicking Kratos in the stomach sending him down and he grabbed Lloyd's sword, the blade cutting into his hand, he showed no pain as the floor shined with fresh blood.

"What…" Lloyd whispered as Phanos smirked, he slashed at Lloyd who was still holding onto the sword, which Phanos held, and using his free sword parried the man's blows. Phanos jumped away suddenly surprising Lloyd who fell forward. Obsidian was still fighting the summon spirits, Aska had huge claw marks across it's chest and Luna was by it's side. Colette, during the battle had used angel feathers and cut into Obsidian's arm doing minimal damage.

"How the hell do we beat this thing?" Zelos panted as he was aiding in the fight, he looked at Sheena who was in the same state cards drawn. Phanos laughing made them look up he was standing on a high platform. Arm raised to the black expanse above them, his face was contorted in a sinister smile.

"You all shall die! Face the wrath of four thousand years of hatred!"

"I have…a bad feeling about this." Sheena stated looking up at Phanos, Zelos turned to her then he too looked at the man.

"Danger…is coming." Presea whispered as both she and Genis moved to the group of Regal, Raine, Colette, Lloyd, and Kratos.

"Unholy Gods, grant me thy power, so that I may cast judgment upon these sinners, those who in a world of darkness shine with light, cast onto me a darkened heart and power. A darkened light." Kratos realized something frighteningly similar to this spell, black and rainbow feathers were falling about Phanos, and he was glowing with black mana. Kratos eyes widened. _Judgment…_

"Lloyd! Get down! Now!" Kratos cried jumping in front of his son. A surge of mana came forth from Phanos.

"UNHOLY JUDGMENT!" He pointed down at Lloyd's group as black beams, which would've been white, fell at Lloyd and the others. Lloyd heard everyone cry out in surprise as the beams hit into the floor taking huge chunks out of it.

"Damn it." Lloyd swore as he dodge a beam he tried to make it to the top of the platform where Phanos was standing idly watching everyone below with amusement, trying to dodge his attack. Lloyd growled with annoyance, and then a sharp jolt caused everyone to fall to the floor, including the summon spirits. Lloyd fell and with a sharp pain landed on the hard floor, he looked up and Phanos was now floating his angel wings unfurled. The black spacious clouds, which covered Kharlan, were then suddenly, dispersed as bright beams of light filtered through. And there now in everyone's view was a blue cloudless sky, and a grassy field below, which harbored tons of people of both worlds.

"Symphonia…" Lloyd whispered in horror, as he looked up at Phanos a smile on his pale face.

"You're going to crash Kharlan into Symphonia, aren't you!" Lloyd cried out trying to stand, the entire palace shook with the impact into the world's atmosphere. Phanos looked at Lloyd.

"Oh no, Kharlan will never make it to the ground, as you can see…it's burning up, falling apart, it'll be but tiny bits by the time we get to the ground." Phanos stated smiling. Everyone looked at each other.

* * *

"Damn, this isn't good." Origin stated jumping out of Obsidian's toothy reach, the dragon's jaws made a loud snap as they closed on nothing but air. Origin swung downward his swords colliding with the dragons head, but the golden horns protected it from harm, Obsidian's red eyes glared up at the summon, and it swung it's head into him, causing him to fly toward Lloyd. 

**_Lloyd…you and the others must leave! There is no protection for you here._** Lloyd heard Origin speak to him in his mind, the loud rumbling of Kharlan made it impossible to hear anything else when spoken.

But Origin…what about you, and the others? 

**_Do not concern yourself about us; this might actually be our destiny._** Another jolt as Kharlan hit another wave of it's downward turbulence, Lloyd looked up and saw that Phanos was gone, he heard Genis cry, and looked to see Phanos, his wings tucked behind him diving toward the bottom most platform in the area.

"Damn it." Lloyd swore as he got to his feet shakily, rocks and debris were falling everywhere causing loud crashing, and spitting of debris. Origin disappeared in a burst of light and continued the assault on Obsidian. Lloyd ran down the spiraling walkway to the others; everyone was keeping each other up.

"We have to get to Phanos!" Genis stated.

"I agree but we'll never manage like this…" Regal stated keeping his balance as another terrific jolt sent everyone flying; Colette unfurled her wings and flew about helping everyone, as was her way.

"Thank you Colette." Raine stated as the young girl held the professors arm.

"Look at that!" Genis pointed up, a huge black mass was descending from the still blackened sky of Kharlan, the sun from the outside lands glinted over it, giving it a metallic look. Kratos squinted and then his eyes widened.

"It…it can't be." The angel stated Lloyd looked at his father, reading his concern.

"Kra…Dad, what is it? Do you know what that thing is?" Lloyd asked Kratos turned to his son.

"Lloyd…we have to stop that thing from reaching the ground no matter…" Kratos was cut off as a giant black dragon slammed into the connecting point of the platform, completely severing it from the rest of Kharlan. The group immediately began to fall; Obsidian flapped its huge black wings and charged at Sheena and Zelos, who was using fire spells.

"Sheena! Zelos! Quickkly! Jump on!" Lloyd cried out running to the broken edge of the platform, bits and pieces of it were breaking off. _Zelos…he's back to normal…but how._ Lloyd soon realized the answer to his question as Obsidian swooped up in front of Sheena, Zelos jumped in front of her protecting her from the dragons silver claws. Zelos turned to the boy, and gave a smirk.

"Don't worry bud, I won't let this overgrown lizard hurt my hunny." Zelos stated receiving a halfhearted slap from Sheena as he smiled giving Lloyd a thumbs up.

"But Kharlan! It's breaking up! You'll never make it!" Lloyd cried out, Sheena held out her hand, as she was now looking down at the young swordsman their platform clearly falling faster then the rest.

"It's alright Lloyd, the summon spirits are with us." Lloyd sighed. He looked up.

"Be careful." Both Zelos and Sheena nodded turning back to the fight, and running out of the young boys view. Lloyd turned back to the rest of the group, and there in front of them was Phanos, everyone was in defensive positions.

"You're all such a bother sometimes, but, it won't matter…soon…soon everything shall be mine." Phanos said as he jumped off the edge of the circular platform as a lighting spell from Genis hit the spot where he was standing.

"I sense danger." Presea stated looking around, the black object floated down nearby. Raine looked at and notice that it was in a seed like shape.

"It! It can't be!" Raine gasped taking a step back.

"Professor!"

"Raine!" Raine spun around hearing both Genis and Colette's cry of distress, she looked down and the platform beneath her feet broke apart the purple rocks shattering underneath her, she didn't remember much just Genis running forward and then…nothing.


	18. The black seed in the heart of the world

Yo people! I wrote another chapter! Yay for me! Sorry updating took so long...damn school its owning me, like total pwnage XD Ah...um...hmm today was our schools pep rally, let me tell in one word...GHEY! Absoulte gayness, ugh god I finally realized how effed up my school is, seriously there where like random people running around, so weird. Ah yes, but Laura didn't go to the pep rally because LAURA HATES MASSAPEQUA! And uh I kinda cut the rest of 9th period, so it's all good, but we were allowed to so yeah, I'm not a rule breaker! Annnnyyyywaaayyy This chapter is long again, damn...uh well, hope you enjoy it! Only two more to go! DUN DUN DUNNNN! Oh yes...I might be making a legendary quest number two, just in case you liked it... :D

* * *

In this world there is a balance of good and evil, light and dark. If either should gain too much power over the other the world would be torn asunder. For when the Great Tree was created an evil was born along side it. Thus creating the delicate balance of light mana and dark mana. Dark mana was created with the evil of the times. The evil which grew with the Great Tree was spawned off of all the dark deeds of the world. Mithos's whose hatred and detest for humans gave power to this evil, thus it grew within him. After his deafeat his hatred still lingered and with it, the pain of four thousand years, an insurmountable evil, alive, and living within the Great Tree.

* * *

A soft cool breeze danced upon Raine's bare cheek, it made her sliver white hair sway over her closed eyes. The ground didn't have that cold, unfeeling touch anymore, instead there was softness to it, a tenderness filled with life, and a presence of untainted mana that if she could Raine would bask in its purity forever. She smelled the sent of dirt and grass in each one of her calm breaths. 

"Raine! Hey! Get up!" a child like voice cried out the thumping of footsteps grew louder and then she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She groaned as one eye cracked open she pushed herself up with both hands, shaking her head to knock off a sickening dizzy spell. She gasped. There in her view was the giant Great Kharlan Tree. She looked at her brother who had an expression of worry on his face, she gave a halfhearted smile and stood up, her muscles ached and a sharp pain was coming from her side.

"Raine! Your…your bleeding." Genis whispered.

"I'm fine Genis." A laugh made them turn their heads to the right, leaning up against the tree in its shade was, him.

"Phanos." Raine heard another one of her student's whisper Lloyd got up off the ground dusting himself off.

"My, my you people are so persistent, it's a good thing I'm getting rid of you now, so you won't be so detrimental in my plans for the future." Phanos stated cocking his head to one side his eyes glowing. Lloyd gripped his sword firmly in his hands and glared.

"Your future won't come! I won't let it, we! We won't let it." Lloyd cried out as he took a step forward, he paused as an auburn haired man placed his hand on his shoulder. By now everyone had risen from the greenish brown ground. Phanos smirked and let out a laugh, he walked from out underneath the tree. He held a hand out and then swung it upward pointing to the vast blue sky. A giant shadow began to appear next to the Great Tree dulling its pure aura. Phanos laughed.

"You fools, don't you see I'VE ALREADY WON!" He cried out as he summoned his twin blades and knocked away one of Genis' lighting spells. Genis clutched his kendama in his hands glaring at the man before him. Phanos smirked.

"Those swords…" Kratos whispered his eyes narrowing, Phanos looked at the auburn haired angel.

"Well, it seems like you remembered something from all those years ago after all, huh Kratos?" Phanos asked putting both blades near to his face so the sun danced off their metal exterior.

"Solastia, Lunastia…how, how did you find those?" Kratos asked a hint of anger in his voice. Lloyd looked at his father.

"Solastia? Lunastia?" Lloyd asked looking back at Phanos.

"Yes! Eternal swordsman, Solastia, the eternal power of the sun, Lunastia the eternal power of the moon, with shards from both these swords the Eternal Sword was forged." Phanos spoke his voice echoing through the bare land where the great tree lay.

"Yes, but, only Mithos knew where those two swords where kept." Kratos stated his hand now resting tentatively on the hilt of his blade. Phanos' lips curled into a trademark malicious smile.

"You fool, how many times must I tell you, that _I AM MITHOS!_" Phanos snarled his eye aglow with anger. He took a threatening step forward, and immediately everyone took out their weapons and poised for battle, Phanos laughed as he retraced his step standing upright next to the tree. He placed one cold, pale, unfeeling hand on the massive trees trunk, everyone moved closer. His eyes looked skyward at the huge mass, which was now in clear view.

"No…No way, is that…" Lloyd whispered looking at Kratos whose expression was pure horror.

"ANGEL FEATHERS!" A cry erupted breaking the surrounding silence, two white chakrams flew out and buzzed past Lloyd and Kratos, hitting into the hard shell of what seemed to be a giant seed. They bounced harmlessly off the seeds shell. Phanos laughed.

"You think that'll do anything to it anymore? Haha it's far too powerful for cheap tricks like that. You had your chance to stop its growth, but you just fueled its fire, and now…and now you shall see the power of four thousand years of hatred and darkness, a hatred and darkness which this planet aided in creating!" Phanos cried out he lunged forward Lunastia out in front of him and Solastia pointing at the tree, he disappeared in mid stride and reappeared in front of a stunned Lloyd who cried out in surprise as he was knocked backwards as Phanos finished his slash attack with both swords crossing together under one another. Kratos jumped away getting into a spell casting form his sword in front of him and his shield arm resting on the blades hilt. Phanos' eyes narrowed as he saw the seraph beginning to case a fire spell. His attention was diverted as Presea and Regal came from two opposing sides both lashing out with their weapons.

"Eternal Damnation!" the ax-girl cried out swinging her blade downward, Phanos smirked and he looked to his right to find Regal falling from the now mana charged air.

"Eagle Dive!" Regal cried out the wind caused his blue hair to fly out from behind him, exposing his stern features on his face. Phanos cracked his neck unperturbed by the fighters attacks and while she was in mid swing Phanos caught Presea's ax handle causing the girl to gasp, and step backwards in surprise, Phanos was pushed back a bit by her force but he leered at her, and then his head shot up, eyes glaring at the blue haired ex-convict, Regal was too close to stop his attack or to protect himself.

"Regal! Presea!" Lloyd cried out looking with horror. Phanos' left hand crackled with black mana engulfing it in its infinite power, his eyes became silted like a reptiles as he smiled upward. He turned swiftly and abruptly taking Presea's ax and her with it, throwing them to the ground nearby, he then extended his left hand up at Regal and with a voice laced with hatred, cried out.

"Malevolent Spear!" he cried out as light black circle formed around his hand and from its center shot a beam of black energy with a blood red tip. It collided with Regal's body sending the man as if he were a toy doll flying across the green landscape, he landed with a loud thud nearby, Phanos turned around to find the half elf child helping the pink haired girl to her feet, her body swayed dangerously.

"Fire ball!" Kratos yelled form some distance away, Phanos's eyes narrowed as he extended his hand out toward the balls of fire, a black mass formed around his hand engulfing the balls of fire.

"You monster!" a voice cried out Phanos jolted forward, an action which still showed him some what human yet he wasn't, entirely. He looked down and saw two gleaming edges of twin blades, he turned his head around a bit and saw Lloyds angry expression darkening his features, with a grunt the swordsman pulled both blades out at the same time and blood splashed to the green floor with a dampened trickle. The patches of grass around the pool began to whither and die. Phanos fully turned around just as Lloyd's sword came down upon him yet again, intended to cut through his back, Phanos let out a laugh and with one swing of the white blade Solastia he knocked Lloyd away. The red swordsman skidded in the freshly packed dirt and grass sending clouds and dust up about him.

"First Aid!" He heard Raine cry out, and a glint of light blazed into his view. Lloyd sighed in relief, as he heard Regal grunt as he got up off the ground dusting himself off. Phanos took two steps forward and was at a perfect striking distance of Lloyd, who had now got into a demon fang position, Phanos ran forward in a beast technique like charge.

"Fireball!" Kratos' voice boomed from the sidelines, Phanos snarled as his head shot around his eye burning at the angel as he did a back flip gracefully landing and dodging the swarm of fiery red orbs.

"Take this! Gravity Well!" Genis cried out a black dome encompassing Phanos, his vision went completely black, Phanos' red eyes gleamed out from the huge mass the young mage created.

"Genis look out!" Lloyd cried as Phanos appeared in three places at once, surrounding a panic stricken Genis, who was still supporting an injured Presea. The images of Phanos smirked, as he made his move.

"Malicious beast!" Genis along with Presa were jostled between the three men like weightless beings; he felt his body collide with the dirt, its smell in his nostrils. The three images merged into one simultaneously, Phanos rested a booted foot onto of the fallen half-elven child.

"GENIS!" Raine spun around her eyes wide with fear, she began to run forward, but a firm hand on her should pulled her back, she looked back at Kratos his expression devoid of any emotion she was showing.

"Let me go…" she hissed under her breath clutching her staff until her knuckles went white. Lloyd was standing still his eyes narrowing; Colette was by his side her hands to her mouth her eye expressing fear and regret at her lack of help.

"Well, well this is quite…interesting." Phanos purred, his eyes narrowing in amusement, he grabbed Genis by the neck and lifted his limp body off the floor, and his sliver hair hung over his face, his kendama fell to the floor through his lifeless hand making a dulled thud.

"I think, I'll start me revenge with him…hmm how does that sound?"

"You monster, if you hurt Genis I'll…" Lloyd began taking a tentative step forward not wanting to provoke the crazed man into doing anything, which could harm his friend.

"You'll do what? Lloyd. Irving. Aurion?" Phanos let out a cold laugh.

"You're just like your father…useless when it really counts. This planet doesn't deserve to be protected by useless scum like you, that's why…I, I will create a new world." Phanos stated his eyes for once bearing some human resemblance; they had a distant look to them.

"A new world…just like Mithos." Kratos stated. Phanos spun on the angel his eyes lighting up with anger.

"NO! NOT LIKE MITHOS! Better, more advanced! I WILL USE THIS WORLD AS A VESSEL! FOR A GREATER AND NEWER FUTURE!" Phanos cried out using his free arm in sweeping motions across his chest as he spoke. The ground around them rumbled and shook with a terrifying ferocity, Lloyd and Colette fell onto one knee, and Regal rushed to get Presea out of the way, Kratos and Raine stepped backwards and the ground before them rose up in a loud cracking wave, creating a giant black line in the landscapes once pristine area.

"LOOK THE TREE!" Lloyd cried the giant black seed had unfurled and within it laid a black gnarled tree, it's trunk was charcoal black, and it's writhing roots grasped at anything living absorbing its life into its endless darkness. It's leaves bloomed, a sea of red against the blue sky, it was directly adjacent to the Kharlan Tree, and it's massive size and roots dwarfed the Great Tree by a ten fold.

"No…it can't, it can't be." Kratos whispered his eyes now showing a deep dreading fear, which was so long embedded within him. Phanos titled his head upwards, and laughed Genis still in his grip. He looked at the stun heroes of Symphonia, his eyes red with amusement, and triumph.

"This world…is mine, you fools have failed."

"NO! I won't let you…I won't let you ruin this perfect world we've fought so hard to create!" Lloyd spun around his swords at the ready, Phanos laughed.

"Oh, Lloyd, was this world ever truly perfect to begin with?" a loud cracking erupted through the now darkened field, a harsh wind blew.

"Spiritua Blaze!" Phanos' eyes widened as he spun around a beam of pure light slashed through his shoulder, leaving a sickeningly deep gash in his arm, Genis fell from his limp grasp and surprised state, he stumbled backwards clutching his arm.

"ARGG! MARTEL!" He cried out rushing forward his wound bleeding freely, and there standing before all was Martel, her staff outward and her green hair billowing out behind her, she had a look of stern anger, controlled, yet still deadly and fierce. The black trees roots had now reached the base of the Kharlan Trees trunk; the trees it seemed were fighting their own war.

"You shall not defile this world any longer!" Martel cried out her voice a mixture of past chosen's. Phanos smirked as he took one more step forward and brought Lunastia down upon the green haired maiden, she used her ebony colored staff to block his attack and with a her hand outstretched in front of her, a white orb shot out colliding with Phanos' body, sending him skidding backwards, panting. The man growled with anger as the cut on his shoulder disappeared and he summoned Solastia to his hand as well, he clanged both blades together and rushed forward with another attack.

"Photon!" Phanos held an arm up to his eyes and put up a defensive shield as Raine's Photon attack encompassed him. With a quick slash of Solastia the light attack was absorbed, he spun around parrying Lloyd's twin blade attack with Lunastia. He pushed the eternal swordsman backwards and took a step forward only to have to divert his attention to the angel who slashed at him from the other side. He fought both, father and son at the same time, the clanging of metal against metal, and the grunts of effort were heard, as in the background the trees fought. Lloyd and Kratos got Phanos into a position where he had to cross both swords over his chest to block both blows, Kratos and Lloyd pushed hard, each of them glaring between the space of their swords, Phanos' eyes alighted with an unknown evil, and power. He was being pushed back by both father and son in a joint effort attacked the man, Phanos scoffed.

"Fools…you can not...you can not… STOP THE CHAOS TREE!" A with that Phanos broke through Lloyd and Kratos's push and sent both of them flying in separate directions, they landed in the dirt, and Colette ran over to Lloyd to check if he was all right, and Raine began to cast first aid on the unmoving Kratos. Phanos turned and humphed his hair on his Mithos side falling over his eye, the other one narrowing with amusement. Martel had been trying to fight off the black gnarled tentacle like roots of the Chaos Tree it wasn't working. A cluster of roots shot out at her wrapping themselves around her ankles and neck, her staff fell to the ground as her hands clawed to break the blackened roots of the tree. Her eyes had a pure mix of horror and suddenly her world began to go black.

"Martel!" Kratos cried as he began to cast a spell. Lloyd jumped out from the wreckage and swatted the roots with his swords. Bits and pieces of root fell to the ground only to dissolve into the earth leaving behind black tainted markings on the floor. He used a demon fang attack, anything that would help cut down the live roots. A bundle cracked into his side and Lloyd went skidding to the ground, stunned, his side hurt extremely bad, he used his swords as crutches to stand on his now trembling legs. With one eye closed and out of breath he began to make his next attack.

"Lighting!" a voice cried out through the commotion, searing through a shadowy branch which had wrapped itself around Martel's neck, she gasped taking in much needed air. Raine looked down at the unconscious Genis lying in her arms. Her eyes widened.

"Yuan..." she whispered, looking up. There standing gripping his outstretched right arm, was the blue haired half elf. A pool of blood formed beneath him, he was trying to stem the flow of out pouring blood from the deep gash in his shoulder, he took a pained step forward, falling onto one knee, his eyes closing as he panted trying with all his might to get back up.

"Mar…Martel, I-I won't fail you again."Yuan said in a pitiful cry, his hair falling over his face.

"Yuan!" Kratos' wings unfolded from his back in a shower of light, he dashed forward faster then normal due to his wings. He broke his friends fall, and thought grimly to himself how Yuan once did this for him after Origin's seal was broken, he looked at Yuan's back and his eyes widened.

"Yuan…your wings, they're…"

"Gone? That must've been my clones doing, silly me I guess I put too much anger into that one." Phanos said in amusement, Kratos's head turned to the man who was leaning against the black tree; it's branches casting a shadow over him, in a protective embrace.

"Bastard." Lloyd growled as he yanked his sword out of another branch, which fell to the floor and dissolved into another black pool.

"Lloyd! Look out!" Colette cried running forward and letting a chakram loose, it sliced through an arched pointed root which had positioned itself above Lloyd's head. The red swordsman spun around and dodged it as it shot downward; he rolled to the right, and landed back on his feet in a crouched position swords in a defensive stance. Lloyd saw another swarm of branches slithering across the ground before him, he jumped away as two of the five that sped at him shot up from the ground, he blocked both with each sword, slicing one in half as another hit him in the face grazed his cheek so a thin line of blood formed on his face.

"Photon!" A ball of light encompassed another two roots leaving one which slunk back to the ever-expanding tree. The sky had now turned a purplish black; any rays of sun light that where once shining on the Great Tree had dissipated with the onslaught of the forceful darkness. The Kharlan tree looked old and withered, it's once green leaves were tinged brown, and the grass around in was blackened almost as if it was charred, the trunk was slowly becoming a milky white color.

"The tree…it's, it's dying." Colette whispered her hands to her face; her eyes had a slight sheen to them. Phanos silently, stealthily appeared behind the girl.

"Yes, and you couldn't do a thing to help stop it, could you, chosen? You're useless, just like always, come with me…to eternal darkness, come and you won't have to feel the pain of being useless any longer, come with me…chosen." Phanos' eyes danced red like poisoned wine, his amusement clearly depicted in his face, a pearl white hand stretched out from the darkness behind Colette it landed itself on her shoulder, and tightened a bit.

"Colette! Leave her alone you bastard!" Lloyd spun around not caring that more roots had appeared and were arched up ready to strike his vital points. He didn't care about anything at all just that blonde haired girl standing alone, he had to help her, had to save her even if it meant…his defeat, he'd give anything to protect, the one he cared about, so much. Lloyd glared at Phanos from his shadowed positions the man's eyebrows shot up in surprise; an expression Lloyd wasn't too fond of seeing the man with. Presea and Regal jumped out in front of the exposed swordsman's back kicking and slicing at any and all obstacles they deemed evil. Phanos hissed as a huge wave of pain shot down his arm, he looked at the wound dealt to him by Martel it was still festering and bleeding a bit, most of the blood had dried and was now a deep blackish red color, it stained his cape and black sleeved shirt, he glared at the motionless girl before her.

"If this is what gives you joy, Lloyd Irving, then I…I shall take it from you, just like…" He raised his sword above Colette's head.

"NO!" Lloyd dove, crashing into Phanos head on; Lunastia and Solastia were knocked away sent skidding across the floor, Lloyd's blades as well were lying on the ground nearby. Phanos' hand shot up from the thick dirt cloud, which their two bodies had formed, his hand wrapped around Lloyd's throat causing him to cough and gagging. Phanos stood up, his eyes burning. His hand around Lloyd's throat tightened as his eyes narrowed, Lloyd gasped and struggled to break free, but the man holding him didn't seem to notice.

"How dare you try to stop me, you wretched inferior being!" Phanos cried lifting Lloyd up off the ground and tossing him to the side.

"Lloyd!" Kratos laid Yuan on the ground and ran forward his sword slashing into air, he looked down and saw Phanos' crouched on the ground leering at him, the man's foot came in from the side but Kratos jumped backwards just in time to miss being kicked in the side. Phanos hissed as he stood up, raising his left hand, a bright light erupted and Solastia was resting in his clenched hand. Lloyd groaned from the ground as he rubbed his throat and coughed, he shook his head getting his bearings and looked up to see Kratos, wings still unfurled, and Phanos in a dual, their swords ringing throughout the spacious landscape. Raine was watching her wand at the ready, Genis stirred from his place on the grassy floor. Lloyd growled with annoyance at his own weakness he got up and grabbed both swords dragging them on the floor a little, he rushed forward, at Phanos' exposed back. Kratos dodge yet another strike at his arm, as he rolled to the side, thrusting his sword forward, he noticed, from the corner of his eye, Lloyd coming in from behind, he jumped backwards as Phanos swung Solastia downward through the air, he changed direction too swiftly though and with a flick of his wrist, and a slight turn of his body, the man cut into Kratos's shoulder causing the angel to wince and clench his teeth in pain. Phanos smirked, his eyes narrowing as he then spun fully around kicking Lloyd, who had managed to block the booted mans foot, was sent flying backwards a dust cloud kicking up around him.

"RAY!" Raine cried as a giant ball of light erupted above the Chaos Tree shooting out rays which cut through the gnarled trees trunk and red leaves only to have them regenerate faster and more thicker than before, the Chaos Trees roots were now wrapped around the great trees trunk, Martel was fighting it as well; both half elves attacks were nullified though, causing little damage. Blackened roots whipped through the air, Regal and Presea dodged a bunch slicing and kicking them, as they dissolved more.

"The Chaos Tree…what, what is it!" Lloyd cried slashing downward only to have his sword blocked by what looked like a black mana shield it pulsed with purple energy. Phanos smirked. "The Chaos Tree is a tree born off the darkness of human, elves, and half elves hearts. It is their pain, their greed, their hungry for revenge, it is everything, which this world gives off, it is the anger of those who have been oppressed, and those who seek justice." Phanos said swatting Lloyd to the side.

"As long as there is discrimination is this world, and as long as people are too self indulgent to change, the world shall die, and the Great Tree will be but a empty shell. As long as humans and half elves alike are unwilling to change, the darkness shall never be destroyed." Phanos stated as he summoned Lunastia and crossed both swords over his chest blocking Kratos's sonic thrust. He flung Kratos away with both swords as he lunged at Lloyd.

"People can change!" Raine stated from her position across the way, Phanos stopped and looked at her, smiling. He began to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're so delusional! People can't change! And they never will! As long as they dwell on the past, people both human and half elves alike will never change, that is the true weakness of having a heart. So easily tainted, and yet, just as easily cleansed, if the owner wishes it, which I doubt any human in this world would want." Lloyd's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you, I don't believe that people's hearts are that easily manipulated like that!" Lloyd cried out slashing at Phanos who blocked him and in turn punched Lloyd in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Phanos smiled as Lloyd glared at him wiping the blood from his lip with the back of a red-gloved hand, Phanos' two different colored eyes sparkled with amusement.

"It's amazing how ignorance is such bliss, isn't it?" Phanos said his lips curling into a sadistic smile as he thrusted Lunastia forward cutting a deep grove into Lloyd's side. The swordsman jumped backwards holding his side, which oozed red liquid between his fingers.

"It might take time, days, months, even years, but people can change!" Lloyd stated defiantly holding his side his exsphere hand shook; he heard the low thrumming noise again. He looked down surprised his exsphere was glowing a bit brighter then normal, Lloyd's eyes narrowed _What-What the hell is going on with my exsphere?_ His head shot up and he turned his attention back to the scowling Phanos who then sighed.

"Stupid, you learned nothing. People can change, yes…BUT AFTER 4000 YEARS OF OPPRESSION DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY'LL TURN A BLIND EYE TO THOSE WHO OPPRESSED THEM? You idiot, humans, half elves, they all hold grudges that is the fate of man, to kill one another by revenge. That's why; I will start a new world freed of all." Phanos said the black tree seemed to be clawing up the Great Tree about now, the creaking and shuddering of the Great Tree was the only noise heard in the vast expanse, a warm breeze blew across the field making the once green, now black, grass sway in the winds alluring silent dance.

"You're just like Mithos…" Kratos stated, Phanos turned on him, his eyes glaring dangerously, he growled.

"Mithos…NEVER! His dream was empty, a world filled with empty vessels, just to get his sister back, a childlike desire, my world shall be more advanced, powered by darkness, with hatred I will travel the expanses of space, and create a new better world, one which will judge those whose hearts have wandered."

"That's impossible!" Lloyd cried out swinging his bloodied arm out in front of him.

"Nothing…is impossible, eternal swordsman, if Mithos can create worlds…SO CAN I! AND THIS TIME YOU SHALL NOT STOP ME!" Phanos cried out rushing at Lloyd.

"LLOYD!" Everyone cried out.

Sheena stood rooted to the ground the floor beneath her cracking ominously, a bright red summon circle appeared beneath her she closed her eyes as she summoned the god of hell fire. The giant black dragon turned from its fight with the red headed chosen of Tethe'alla is hissed as it began to inch closer to the ninja.

"Damn, Sheena." Zelos whispered wiping blood from his forehead, as he ran underneath the lumbering dragon, which let out a booming roar.

"Volt! Keep this bastard busy will, ya?" Volt responded with a jolt of electricity, it struck the great black dragon square in the chest, the Sylphs flew out, while the dragon roared in pain bolts of arrows and a flashing of a sword would have been seen, if anyone was out in the encompassing darkness. Obsidian swiped Yutis into the ground below, taking with her Sephie with her, the dragons massive jaw opened wide, the air around it began to bend with the heat, and a jet of black fire erupted hitting Fairess sending her flying backwards, crashing into Undine who fell into a watery mass. One of the dragon's massive clawed hands shot out and grabbed Volt, it's huge palm completely going over the summon of lighting, a beam of lighting dropped from the sky as a Volt tried to break loose, it's efforts for naught as Obsidian let out deep throated growls against the summon of lighting's attacks. It's silver claws inched their way inside Volt who, was saved by a blue dog with massive teeth, it gripped onto the dragons wrist, Obsidians other hand came swooping in, hitting Fenrir to the ground where it landed on its feet, next to its master, the hairs on its back bristled as its eyes flashed and it bared its fangs. Volt fell from the dragons weakened grasp; Celsius saw its tail come from the side, her eyes widened.

"Fenrir! Jump!" The goddess of Ice cried the dog, turned its head and Celsius jumped in front of the oncoming tail, her arms crossed over her chest as she bent down on one knee, the impact sent her crashing into a nearby pillar, Fenrir landed a few inches away it let out a dog like yelp as it crashed to the ground. Obsidians arrow shaped head turned toward Sheena and Zelos who stood by her side, she raised her arms, Obsidian shot forward at surprising speed for its size. Zelos's eyes narrowed as he looked from the dragon back to Sheena, he prepared to attack no matter what. Obsidian folded its wings in, in a flurry of wind sending Zelos's hair flying out behind him, he readied his sword, and he looked at Sheena.

"I summon thee, god of Hell Fire!" Zelos sighed; a glint of silver caught his eye, he turned eyes wide.

"Sheena! Get Down!" Sheena was just recovering from the summon spell, when it fully registered in her mind Zelos's words, a flare of orange and loud boom, she closed her eyes, she felt no ground beneath her feet. _I'm dead, I knew it, I knew I couldn't save anyone…_

"Sheena…hey! Open your eyes! You're not dead yet, not on my watch." Sheena's brown chocolate eyes popped open; the vast purple rocks below seemed distant. She looked at Zelos who had her cradling in his arms, this would've felt different if it weren't for what happened a few hours ago, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, his orange wings extending from his back. Sheena sighed and looked down, her eyes wide.

"Um, Zelos."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Dragon…behind you." Sheena pointed with her free hand since the other was wrapped around Zelos's neck. Zelos craned his neck to see a furious red eyed black dragon zooming toward them mouth a gap, Zelos turned around sweat appearing on his brown.

"Hah, hah, ah wow…that's bad." Sheena glared at him.

"WELL LAND YOU IDIOT!" She cried as the dragon's roar erupted through Kharlan. They both landed and a jolt sent them sprawling onto the floor. Sheena rubbed her side.

"Damn, we have to kill this thing before it reaches Symphonia, who knows what it'll do." She whispered.

"But, nothing is working." She looked at Zelos whose head was titled upwards, his eyes staring straight at the oncoming dark beast. It's leathery black wings sliced through the stale windless air. Orbs of various colors appeared around Sheena and Zelos, the summon spirits formed into view. Obsidian landed a few feet from the circle, the platform shook with its weight, a giant silver clawed hand smashed into the circle of summon spirits, they all managed to get away, staying closely knitted around their master. Yutis strung her bow.

"YOU WON'T HURT LADY SHEENA!" The fairy cried out its squeaky voice extremely high and commanding, Obsidian snorted and black smoke flew from its nostrils, its red eyes narrowed and its mouth began to open. Origin flew down from the black sky above, its four swords going through the roof of Obsidian's mouth, the dragon slammed it's massive head into Origin sending him crashing to the ground, Origin's swords were still stuck in the dragons thrashing head. Undine fired water missiles at the dragon; Celsius used a frost attack to freeze them turning them into ice missiles.

"Eat dirt!" Gnome cried scooping up a huge rocky mass of Kharlan's floor and threw it at that black dragon Ifirit used a fire spell melting the rocks so it was like hot magma and when it hit the dragons skin it seared deep into its scaled flesh, Obsidian slashed down with it's tail shattering rocks over the summon spirits. Zelos covered Sheena, his back to the dragon. A burst of light made the dragon shriek as Luna casted Ray, Obsidian's foot stepped dangerously close to the edge of the platform, it glared eyes glowing, as a deep throated growl erupted from its curled lips, it's giant fangs dripping with venom and red blood from the wounds in it's head. It's mouth opened and a ball of black fire erupted from it's mouth, the summon spirits formed a rainbow covered shield, Sheena saw them being pushed back as they tried to deflect the summon of Chaos's fiery flame attack. Shadow appeared beside the dragons leg, Obsidians eye looked down it shut its mouth and swiped at the summon of darkness which disappeared into the floor, Obsidian let out a bellow, looking down, it's eyes wide, Zelos's blade was sticking out of it's chest infused with light magic. It's huge head shook back and forth with agony, as it's right hand hit into Zelos sending him flying to the side and off of the platform. Sheena wide eyed ran over to the edge. Shadow formed around Sheena protecting her exposed back, its hand became needle like and it slashed at the dragon's claws.

"ZELOS!" She fell onto her knees, burning hot tears forming in her eyes, even if she was using all her will to stop them.

"No." she whispered, she turned around furiously.

"YOU BASTARD!" She cried. _Sheena! You know how to beat it…release that which resides in your heart, the power…_

_That voice…Corrine! Is it really you! Corrine!_

I am Verius now Sheena…go do what you must, use the power…the power, of… 

"Of…Love." Sheena held up her arms, a pink light formed around her.

"I summon thee! You who change hearts fromm black to white, Verius!" The true form of Corrine appeared in a burst of light, causing Obsidian to screech in pain, all the other summon spirits got up from the ground.

"Return from whence you came, abomination of the world, be sealed, Summon of Chaos, Obsidian!" Sheena cried extending her hand out in front of her, Verius ran forward his image but a blur of pink, it rammed into the great black dragons chest, Obsidians eyes widened as it began to revert back to it's snake form, it let out a cry of pain, as it fell into the darkness of Kharlan. Sheena's shoulders dropped as she walked over to find Zelos smiling up at her, one hand tightly wrapped around the edge of the platform.

"A little help?" Sheena laughed as she wiped tears out of her eyes bending down and grabbing the chosen's hand. _And to think, the way to kill it was there all along…love, which will banish the darkness._

Phanos jumped into the air his eyes had a maniacal glint to them, his swords held above his head glinting in the blackened ink sky, Lloyd looked up, his hand throbbing painfully. Phanos gasped, his swords slipping from his hands, Lloyd jumped backwards, as the man landed on the ground a crumpled mass, as he gasped in pain.

"Ob…sidian!" he cried clutching his chest, as the dragon's bellows erupted over Phanos's cries. He was gasping for breath, on hands and knees, his two different colored eyes wide with pain and fear, his hair was plastered to his face with the wave of sweat which had just over taken him.

"No…how, how can this…" His head shot up his normal black bangs falling over his eye, the crystal blue eye of Mithos glared at Lloyd, anger etched within it. Lloyd stared back at the fallen man his vision going completely white.

"What…the hell?" Lloyd cried looking back and forth but nothing but whiteness surrounded his vision. There was no breeze, there was no grass beneath his booted feet, nothing, just a deep white void, of nothing.

"Phanos! I know you did this…where are we, tell me what you've done with the others!" Lloyd cried out his voice showing nothing of the internal fear, which resided in his mind. A laugh erupted through the blanketing whiteness, Lloyd's eyes narrowed. A loud crack and the swordsman turned around, to see black glinting eyes staring ruefully at him, a smirk appearing on the face of those pitch black eyes own. Lloyds instinctively took a step back. Phanos took a step closer.

"So, we can finally chat, in peace and quiet, no?" Phanos asked another loud popping noise and he disappeared, Lloyd growled.

"Quite the games you bastard! Why are you doing this!"

"That's what…I wanted to ask you." Phanos's voice responded.

"What do you mean!" Lloyd cried out.

"You know exactly what I mean…swordsman." There was a long pause. "Why are you protecting…this planet?" Phanos asked.

"It's my home…my friends home, why else!" laughter erupted through the vast whiteness.

"This…is what you call a home? A place filled with resentment, anger, pain, is that what home is to you, Lloyd? It doesn't sound too pleasant to me, then again I wouldn't know, I never had one." Lloyd's eyes narrowed.

"If you just want my sympathy, you're not getting it." The brown haired boy stated to the blank spacious whiteness. Phanos laughed again.

"SYMPATHY! I never asked for anything of the sort, no, I ask that you understand…understand the true purpose of my being."

"Your purpose is to destroy Symphonia! I won't let you!" Lloyd retorted angrily. A loud pop and Phanos stood there in front of Lloyd, in his original human form, his back was to Lloyd, he turned around two bangs falling over his left eye, his expression was of a deep sadness. He let out a tired sigh.

"You never will understand, will you?" Phanos asked looking at the white floor.

"What…"

"I never wanted this…this pain." Phanos paused as his gaze dropped to his hand he closed his eyes.

"You're not the Phanos on the outside…are you?" Lloyd asked looking at the man before him. Phanos chuckled.

"I don't really know anymore, to tell you the truth. You're the only one…Lloyd; you're the only one that can stop this, all this pain…this darkness. I was just too weak willed I suppose; how ironic. That seems to be the fate of man is it not? Phanos looked up at Lloyd his eyes glinting with what would seem to be wetness.

"Will you not, help change my fate…Lloyd Irving Aurion? Or will you let this planet die? Your choice…" Phanos disappeared along with the white void Lloyd was staring at an enraged Phanos now. The half angel, half man let out a low growl, he grabbed his swords and got up.

"LLOYD!" Kratos cried running forward leaving Yuan beside the Great Tree. Phanos turned his head to the angel and held out one arm. Brownish mana surged into view and the rocks beneath Kratos's feet shot out from the ground causing him to fall backwards, landing in a circle of stone. Phanos returned his attention back to the swordsman he leered.

"Die…eternal swordsman! PERISH ON MY BLADES!" Phanos ran forward, his sword behind him, Lloyd stood there numbly. _Why…why can't I move…my hand, my exsphere it hurts…so much._ Lloyd's other hand went over his exsphere; Phanos jumped into the air in front of Lloyd his swords emitting both white and black mana. His eyes widened as Lloyd's head turned upward, his eyes where a crystal blue, another figure emerged from the swordsman.

"No…it-it…can't be…YOU! YOU SHALL DIE!" Phanos cried out gritting his teeth as he swiped the air with both swords making a half white half black X in the air.

"DEMONIC CROSS SLASH!"

"NO LLOYD!" Colette and Genis cried out, Raine held them both back, as a blinding white light caused them all to turn away, a cry from Phanos erupted through the light, a giant blast of smoke and dirt flew about, but it cleared due to an unknown wind.

"No…" Kratos whispered his eyes wide.

"It…it can't be!" Colette said her hands going to her mouth.

"Mithos…" Genis whispered, there standing before Lloyd was the fallen leader of Cruxis, he phased in and out of view, like a projected picture. He's hands were extended out before him, his giant rainbow wings were also out, a rainbow colored shield in the shape of a half circle encompassed both he, and Lloyd, who stood rooted to the ground, sweat on his forehead.

"My liege, it seems you finally revealed yourself." Phanos said mockingly bowing to Mithos, who glared.

"Phanos, I'd never have expected you to be so susceptible…"Mithos responded his voice calm. Phanos laughed, his eyes narrowing.

"You're the reason I'm like this you know." Phanos stated.

"I know that's why I'm going to rectify my wrongs." Mithos said tiredly.

"It's too late for that, you failed in your attempt to save this world, now it's mine." Phanos said.

"We'll see Phanos, we shall see." Mithos said stepping forward the barrier disappearing.

"You're move, oh great leader of Cruxis." A silent breeze blew through the tense atmosphere leaving an equally unsettling silence, as the two angels faced off in the land of the Great Kharlan Tree.


	19. A symphony for the blue sky

Woo! I lied in my profile... XD I couldn't help myself it seems once I start writing I just can't stop! Like pringles once you pop the fun don't stop! Hahaha! Uh well, one more chapter left :'( aw it's so sad, This story brings back memories of last year when I was writing when I was supposed to be studying for midterms, haha. Yeah Lloyd and Mithos have little convo's _**bold italics Lloydie** This is our crazy Cruxis leader :D _I like using latin...Uhm translantions Niveus vesica is whtie sword, you know those rainbow things that hang from Lord Yggdrasill arms I always thought they were like weapons but they aren't and I wanted them to be, so they are now. I'm so creative, right? Haha I wish. Another Translation Niveus pluvial white rain yeah I dunno where that came from, and the song Laura has no idea...this chapter man it makes you feel for Phanos I swear he's like satanic or something, what's wrong with me?

* * *

"And as a deep unrelenting darkness descended upon the land, all hope was lost for redemption. For within the hearts of all who stood there nothing was left but pity and anger. Do not falter my dear people for I, the Goddess shall bring life back to the battle stricken Earth, and all shall be cleansed once more. The people rejoiced but three were left mourning two of which accepted the fate of the one they loved, the other, the other was stricken with a deep burning hatred for all human kind, every kind, even those who did not partake in the Great War. A half elven boy with blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, was left crying in the newly rain sodden earth. Be at peace my dear brother for I shall always be watching out for you, do not let your heart falter."

* * *

His laughter rang out through the field as a cool wind caused everyone's hair to fly out behind them. Phanos smirked wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Is that all you can do, Mithos? You jest if you think you can be me like that. What's the matter your little pawn not pumping out enough mana for you? Or, is it that you relied on others for so long you forgot how to fight?" Phanos asked laughing again as a bolt of lighting shot towards him from a white haired half elf, the man dematerialized just as the bolt crashed down into the place he was standing. He reappeared a few feet away.

"Imbecile do you learn nothing!" Phanos hissed his eyes flashing. Mithos's eyes narrowed.

"It's best if you give up now Phanos, without your little pet you're nothing." The Cruxis leader replied. Phanos snorted in contempt.

"Don't make it sound like you know anything…ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Phanos cried rushing forward Solastia and Lunastia clenched in his hands, he struck downward at Mithos with both swords, but the blonde was too fast and had managed to get around Phanos's back Phanos's eyes widened in surprise as he slashed through not Mithos but an image of the former Cruxis leader he snarled and spun around seeing the real Mithos was behind him, Mithos spun on one heel as he kicked the man in the ribs, sending him skidding across the dirt ground. Phanos clutched his bloodied side, he panted falling onto one knee and then broke out into a fit of coughing, red liquid oozed through his hand, which was over his mouth it splattered to the floor like a red crimson rain shower. Phanos barely got a laugh in before he began coughing again, he rose shakily to his feet, his boots leaving marks in the fresh green grass. The shadows being casted off by the Chaos Tree bathed everyone in a sinister darkness. Phanos removed his hand and wiped it on his black pants. Everyone stood there silently.

"Why are you just standing there! You could've ended this already and yet you stand there like mindless zombies!" Phanos cried out everyone's eyes widened.

"Mr Kratos, he looks like…" Colette whispered holding her hands together, Kratos turned to the young girl.

"He looks like he's in pain, right chosen?" Kratos murmured tending to his wounds, since Phanos was occupied with his other half. Colette nodded, she turned to the mercenary, Kratos looked up, and the girl had a look of deep concern on her face.

"Lloyd…"Colette whispered, everyone who was watching the fight gasped Colette and Kratos turned to were Mithos and Phanos were he stared intently at Mithos_ Mithos you better not get my son killed_, Mithos was being held by the throat by Phanos whose arm had a nasty gash on it. Despite his position Mithos turned his head to Kratos. _Don't worry Lloyd is safe._ Kratos stared his eyes filled with surprise at the fact that he could hear Mithos's reply in his head.

"You're using that boy as a pawn as well, aren't you oh great Lord Yggdrasill. Sucking up every ounce of his mana just to help you gain more power…you damned bastard." Phanos hissed his grip getting harder on the half elf's throat, Mithos gagged and gasped for air, but none was getting to his deoxygenated lungs. His chest was ablaze with a fiery hot pain, and his vision was going dark. Phanos smiled.

"That's right, feel the pain, and feel all the pain of those you caused to suffer. All the pain I suffered!" He growled, as his grip got even tighter, Mithos had stopped struggling by now his hair fell over his ashen face covering his sweat streaked and pained expression.

"Get away from him you monster! Gravity Well!" Genis cried out holding up his kendama. Phanos let Mithos drop to the floor in a crumpled heap as he jumped out of the diameter of the half circled gravity well attack. Genis ran forward towards the blonde half elven boy.

"Mithos! Wake up! Mithos!" Genis cried out falling onto his knees and shaking Mithos by the shoulder. Phanos watched in amusement, he turned around and saw the black trunk of the massive Chaos Tree, its twisted roots intertwined with the Great Tree. He smiled gently placing a marble white hand on the trees trunk. A cry of pain made his gaze turn towards a young woman in green and black with green hair. The black tentacle like roots had wrapped themselves around her yet again. Phanos sighed as his hand dropped limply to his side; he began to walk forward shaking his head.

"Martel, Martel, Martel, what are we going to do with you? You seem overly ambitious for a planet that's doomed to be swallowed in its own misery, doomed to destroy themselves that's what they are." Phanos's eyes narrowed as he moved closer to the struggling goddess he placed a cold white hand around her chin, lifting her head up so she was directly looking at him.

"I guess, I could spare you you'd make a lovely partner seeing at how much mana you intake, I'd gain an unlimited supply." Phanos smiled but it was quickly erased as he felt a hand with a titan like grip clasp around his ankle causing pain to shoot up his leg, his head shot downward to a blue haired half elf, Phanos in one swift motion bent down grabbed Yuan by the neck and raised him up above his head.

"Annoying, why do you bother anymore? Do you like to suffer and for what the Martel you once knew isn't there anymore anyway so why not…just give up?" he asked, Yuan panted his back bloodied and he had deep dark circles under his eyes, his face was a pasty white. Yuan panted and closed his eyes wearily.

"M-Martel…is still, still there…Martel is alive somewhere." Yuan's voice was barely above a whisper Phanos sneered as he tossed the half elf into the trunk of the Great Tree where he laid unmoving his chest rose and fell unsteadily. Phanos turned his back to Lloyd's group he tilted his head back and let a wave of dark mana encompass his body.

"Angel Feathers!" the voice of the blonde haired chosen cried out, Phanos spun around but the chakrams were way too fast for him to summon any weapon, he prepared for the onslaught by putting up his arms in defense. A giant wall of black tendrils wrapped around him making him look like a black hole in the scenery the charkams flew into the roots of the Chaos Tree sending bits and pieces every which way as they fell to the floor causing it to smoke and turn a deep black. The remaining two chakrams which were Colette's originals flew to the sides of the great mass of roots and cut into the black onyx bark of the Chaos Tree, Colette caught them a few feet away the roots swayed a bit and then returned to the ground with a loud crackling noise of the earth beneath Phanos's feet being shifted, Colette's face was etched with determination. Kratos stood to her left his face emotionless, and to her right was Regal and Presea. Phanos turned back to the tree he looked up at its bright red branches, which looked like they pulsed with the blood of so many victims of pointless wars and fighting.

"Vos did non have decoctum vestri navitas tutela mihi ego can servo myself perficio in meus own." Phanos said harshly as if talking back to the tree, his eyes narrowed in anger. Regal turned to Kratos whose eyes looked at Phanos in puzzlement.

"Kratos that's angelic right?" Kratos nodded solemnly.

"But, who is he talking to?" Colette asked looking at Phanos.

"The tree. It's just like me." Presea replied everyone looked at her.

"Of course…it's just like an empty shell! The Chaos Tree is an empty shell of what the Great Tree was supposed to be." Raine explained.

"Just like Phanos himself." Kratos replied curtly his features stoic.

Genis was still kneeling beside Mithos when the blonde's hand shot up and wrapped around his swore throat, he coughed as he regained his composure. With one eye open the Cruxis Leader scanned the area, his blue eye resting on Lloyd whose eyes were blank he glowed with mana and his exsphere thrummed in his hand.

"Mithos! You're…you're alright!" Genis cried and unexpectedly embraced the other half elf. Mithos stood stunned unable to comprehend what was happening. His vision became white.

_

* * *

Is he…hugging me? This feeling, I haven't felt it for a while._

_**It's nice isn't it? ** Mithos's head turned to the boy wearing all red. Lloyd leaned against an unseen wall he turned his head to Mithos and smiled._

_**To be loved I mean, it's nice you know…to have someone to protect, to know that people are waiting for you to get better when you're sick, but you…you never had that did you? Mithos sighed and looked away he felt his eyes beginning to burn.**_

_I had that just not for a long time that's all I figured if I didn't have it for that long I could just get rid of it, it was pointless anyway, there was no reason any reason for me to live. I'd lost the one thread of humanity left in me, and by beings I knew…I was told never to hate, how does one…cope with that? Mithos spoke as he looked at his hands; they seemed colorless in this little realm in which only he, and now the swordsman shared._

_**Forgive.** That one word made Mithos jerk his head in the boy's direction. Lloyd's eyes were closed._

**_My father…Dirk I mean used to say that the best way to feel better was to forgive someone, or redeem yourself if you could_.**

_Your father was pretty wise; Kratos is like that too you know. It was Lloyd's turn to look at the half elf that smiled back._

_**I never saw you smile before it looks good on you.**_

_You think so?_

_**Yeah.**_

_Let me use it just once, so Martel can see me happy again. Just this once._

_**Yeah…that sounds good I think I can do with that.** Mithos turned back to the boy in red._

_Thank you._

_**No problem, just do what you have to do. Lloyd replied turning and smiling at him. Mithos nodded a slight smile on his face.**_

* * *

Mithos's vision returned to normal, a concerned Genis was staring back at him. 

"Mithos are you alright?" Genis asked his voice filled with worry, Mithos shook his head and looked at the mage.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just fine." Mithos said getting up and rubbing his throat he stared defiantly at Phanos who had a black aura around him. He turned his head toward the group his eyes glowing red he smiled wickedly.

"Attero lemma sulum permaneo unus of lemma they cuius pectus pectoris es repletus per lux lucis" Phanos said in a monotonous voice his once piercing eyes seemed dull for a second. The ground rumbled as a giant black root shot out from beneath the earthen ground its tentacle like root wrapped around Colette's leg.

"Ahh! Para Ball!" she cried out striking the massive black root but its grip did not weaken. Mithos's eyes narrowed and he rushed forward he changed into his angelic form, with the rainbow shards hanging down from his gold lined sleeves.

"Niveus vesica!" he cried gripping one of the shards and pulling it out of his sleeve so it formed into a bright-multicolored sword. He slashed at the root, which disintegrated at the mere touch of it, which now had Colette a few feet into the air. Genis ran next to Raine sweat on his brow.

"Colette! Don't worry." Genis cried clutching his kendama close to his chest. Phanos snickered.

"Stupid you think you can defeat my…CHAOS TREE!" He cried his black red tipped wings extending as his body glowed red and tons of roots sprung from the ground they all surged toward Colette and the others in a torrent of deep-pitted blackness. Colette cried as she fell through the air and landed in Mithos's arms he placed her down his once clean face now covered with blood and dirt, he huffed.

"Lighting blade!" Kraots cried out the crackling of lighting was heard a few feet away, the air swam with roots and mana of different elements.

"Triple rage kick! Eagle Fall!" Regal's deep voice cried out as he knocked roots away and flew gracefully through the air.

"Punishment!" Presea cried leaning back on her heels and swinging her ax with perfection at the clump of roots that went towards her. Kratos turned to Raine who was using photon on a group in front of her another set of roots jagged and pointed appeared from behind her poised to strike right through her.

"Raine! Behind you!" Genis cried getting knocked to the side by a black roots, he fell to the ground and stared up at the trees many appendages, he gulped. This can't be the end! No I have to protect my friends! He tried getting up but a sharp pain around his wrists and ankles made he look to either side of himself, there were roots around his ankles and wrists, their grip tightened and Genis gasped as they dug into his skin causing it to become chaffed and red. Mithos spun around his sword slicing through the air and roots, dirt and black bits flew everywhere, he pushed his bangs out of his eyes, he saw the predicament Genis was in and rushed forward.

"Get away from him, Niveus pluvial!" Mithos cried out his hand extended a ball of white light appearing in his open palm, he slammed it into the ground and millions of white beams shot down from the sky hitting the roots, which were now covering Genis completely. The roots immediately burned up in the light.

Kratos spun swinging his sword in an upward arc slashing a root in half, he panted sweat on his brow. Regal landed beside him kicking a nearby root to the side.

"This isn't working we have to stop it at its source." Regal said elbowing a root that was by his shoulder. Kratos nodded. He turned to Raine and Genis the two half elf siblings were supporting Mithos who dodged and disappeared from roots while they used healing and other types of spells.

"Raine Genis!" Kratos cried they both looked at him and nodded.

"Ray!" Raine cried out holding up her staff and a giant ball of white appeared above the mass of roots that kept coming.

"I call upon the in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder Indignation!" three giant thunder bolts crackled through the air and hit the ground with a thunderous explosion sending rocks and debris everywhere. Phanos turned his head away covering his face with his hand a smile was etched upon his pale white face, his eyes shone with amusement.

"Here we go!" Raine and Genis cried out white light erupting around them.

"Prism Stars!" they both raised their weapons into the air as millions of star shaped orbs flew from all directions colliding with the remaining roots. Phanos tilted his head back and laughed, he turned to them his eyes flashing.

"Fools, the Chaos Tree is not that easily defeated by your…pathetic little attacks." He hissed moving his hand in a half circle motion.

"Iuguolo lemma quod transporto lemma in eternus obscurum" Phanos murmured turning around his cape spinning in the breeze he walked forward towards the ensnared Martel and the Great Tree he smiled as he placed a hand upon the wilted once pure lush tree which was now deadened and dark a charred heap of hopeless purity in a world filled with darkness. He turned to Mithos and Kratos who slashed cutting the roots, which had reappeared, Colette unleashed her angel feather attack but it was to no avail. Genis lashed out with every ounce of mana he could muster and even used physical attacks. Phanos smiled turning to the Goddess whose arms and legs were fully wrapped in branches covered in thorns, they tightened as the man walked closer.

"You see what you've caused, Martel. They're fighting for your sake, for this planets sake. I really don't see the point since the Chaos Tree cannot be stopped once its planted." Phanos shrugged and sighed shaking his head back and forth.

"You know Martel hope isn't a weapon anymore, no nothing can save them absolutely nothing." Phanos stated rather blandly looking at the fighting group with no expression what so ever. He turned his head to the Chaos Tree.

"Perago is they es fatum occumbo ut caliga" The Chaos Tree creaked in the non-existant wind, Kratos and Mithos had finally broken through the mass of roots, they rushed forward.

"Phanos, you bas-" Mithos began saying but was cut short as a red leaf sliced him across the face leaving a thin red line of blood on his dirty face. Kratos looked at Mithos who growled with anger.

"If you hurt Martel I swear I'll rip you limb from limb…" Mithos spoke his voice filled with undeniable rage as his eyes shone brightly for the first time in many years. Kratos looked at his former student with surprise as his crystal gave off a white light as well as well. Phanos laughed.

"You'll do no such thing, since," he placed his hand under Martel's dirt streaked face, "Your precious sister wouldn't want that." Phanos said leering at Mithos.

"Guardian!" Kratos yelled as a mirage of leaves flew about him rebounding off the green mana shield around him. Mithos spun around his sword flying through the air wildly, he cut down as many leaves as possible but they kept coming they sliced through his clothes and skin leaving lines of red on his once pristine figure.

"Mithos!" Martel cried gasping as the thorns dug into her. The blonde haired half elf fell onto one knee panting, and one eye closed.

"Fire ball!" Mithos heard Kratos cry out balls of fire flew past the Cruxis leaders head and crashed into the blood red leaves, leaving only charred fragments. Phanos turned to the Chaos Tree his hand extended.

"Finish them, poison their only source of life…" he stated his bangs falling over his left eye. The Chaos Tree creaked and rumbled a giant old black withered root shot out from beneath the ground, it was different from the rest it look less lively, and it's tip was pointed it zoomed forward towards the Great Tree. Mithos looked back at Kratos who shrugged perplexed at what was about to happen.

"MITHOS! You must stop it!" Martel cried gagging as a root wrapped around her throat.

"Martel!" Mithso ran forward just as the gigantic root slammed into the Great Tree splinting its bark on impact and sending shards skidding and flying across and through the air. Black electricity erupted from the contact point, it was a purplish color the Great Tree sounded like it was moaning, and a tiny black seed was implanted into its bark.

"Look at what's happening!" Genis cried pointing to the trees, Raine gasped.

"No…it, it can't be!" she whispered.

"Professor, what's wrong? What's happening?" Colette asked fear in her voice.

"The tree it's becoming…corrupted." Raine stated as indeed the Great Tree began to turn blackish and its leaves turned a hue of red. Phanos laughed.

"Now witness my true power."

"Navitas adficio" Phanos spoke his eyes shining with amusement, Kratos looked at Mithos whose face was beaded with sweat.

"Energy…drain." He whispered his eyes dulling. It, it can't be!

"AHH!" Mithos spun around to the cry.

"Genis!" Raine cried catching her falling brother his exsphere sparked and crackled as the same colored lighting bolts shot out and around his exspehere, his pained was contorted with pain.

"Raine what's going on, I feel so…so weak." Genis whispered his hand clutching his sister's coat.

"Ugh!" Kratos fell onto one knee his vision going black, then returning, he panted holding up his own hand, which was doing the same as the half elven mage. He cringed as another wave of pain shot through his body. Regal and Presea fell as well, along with Raine and Colette.

"Augh! W-what, what did you do to them!" Mithos cried grasping his exsphere in pain as its colors shifted from red to black, he fell onto his hands and knees his hair falling about him; he changed back into his child like form. Phanos chuckled as he walked over to the blonde haired half elf; he kicked him sending Mithos sprawling onto his back. Phanos placed a booted foot on his chest and pushed down, knocking the air out of Mithos's lungs. He leered down at him a wicked smile across his face, he turned to Kratos who held his hand to his chest he was sweating and his breath was coming out in short shallow gasps.

"Amazing isn't it? What a tiny little seed can do." Phanos stated calmly looking at the fallen warriors before him.

"The energy drain technique of my Chaos Tree, it's very advanced, I truly must flatter myself with my genius on this one. You see the energy drain attack takes the pure mana of the Great Tree and converts it to well dark mana. Your bodies never being exposed to such high amounts of it expel it rapidly, sending it back to the source, the Great Tree. You lose all your energy, and become so drained you can barely move. But you angels have it the worst, see your bodies have had mana coursing through them since the beginning you hurt the most since you need it the most, being around mana for four thousand years isn't as good as one once thought, right Mithos?" Phanos asked laughing as he pushed down on Mithos's chest, Mithos couldn't reply since he had no air he coughed trying to get away, but he was too weak, he heard a sickening crack.

"Oh looks like I broke one of your ribs, sorry about that." Phanos said smiling evilly at Mithos whose face had blanched.

"Mithos!" Genis cried pitifully, he tried to get up but his legs wouldn't support him. Mithos turned his head to the side where he saw the roots, which were wrapped, around his sister's figure. He held up one arm. Martel…I'm I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…again. He felt his arm land limply by his side.

* * *

"Augh!" Zelos cried as he looked at his chest, he eyes wide. 

"Zelos you're exsphere!" Sheena said worriedly.

"Not a problem babe, just a little…" His wings disappeared and his grip on Sheena gave out.

"Zelos! Wake up! Zelos!" Sheena cried as the fell through the air, Kharlan moved away quickly as the ground below them seemed to become increasingly clearer.

"I summon thee come Sylph!" the three fairies appeared around the two and they flew around them in a circle creating a sort of air platform, Sheena looked down at Zelos his arm went to his exsphere which turned red to black, and his brow knitted in pain.

* * *

"Mar-Martel." Yuan whispered his whole body racked with pain as he pulled himself out from underneath the Great Tree. Martel was nearby suspended in the air by the roots; her dress had red spots on it from the blood of the thorns. She opened one eye and smiled at Yuan. 

"Yuan. You shouldn't be moving." Martel replied, the blue haired half elf laughed.

"I-I have to get you out. You can help everyone, right?" Yuan asked his throat closing up as another wave of pain went through his already shattered body, he stopped his crawl to his once past love and he fought back tears, he panted as he turned to the man who had done this to them, his friends.

"Of course, I, I don't have any power left Yuan. It's all gone the Tree, the Tree is dead." Martel replied tears streaming down her face; Yuan used his thumb to wipe them away.

"No, there's still hope. Everyone still has hope, you can use that, and my mana." He replied Martel looked at him worried.

"You might, die though Yuan." He sighed as he took out a dagger, he was too weak to use his sword, and he began cutting through the roots. He let out a shaky sigh.

"I don't mind, as long as you're safe, I'll be fine." He responded softly as he cut through the last root, he fell to the ground the grass touching his smooth cheek. Martel got up, Phanos turned furious.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you!" he cried stepping off of Mithos. Martel narrowed her eyes.

"Leave my little brother…ALONE!" her staff appeared and she held it forward a beam off light blasted forth from it streaking through the air missing Phanos by a mere inch and a half, he snarled as he rolled to one side, Lunastia forming in his hand.

"You bitch! You can't do anything for them anymore, their mana is all gone as well as their lives, they're all dead!" Phanos hissed as another beam of light whizzed past his head, he felt the heat of it as he dodged it they were getting increasingly closer.

"Never! I will not let them die!" Martel cried holding up her staff, the sky was cleared by white beams of light, the shadows casted by the Chaos Tree were swallowed up by the Sun's rays, Phanos looked around him angry. Martel opened her mouth and a melody clear and high sprung forth. Mithos's eyes shot open as well as Yuan's

"That song!" they both whispered.

* * *

"Darkest skies recede once more, your time of night is no more. 

Return you shadows from where you came.

The angels up high its now their time to reign.

Be still all you with woeful hearts children who fear the deepest dark.

For in your heart a light doesn't wane.

The light of the blue sky of pleasure not pain.

Sing me a symphony for the blue sky and a blue-skied symphony for all who have died.

Sing me a blue-skied symphony for the world and all its pain.

A symphony for all those whose hearts have waned, return their hearts relieve their pain.

Oh, come you angels from heaven above; sing me a symphony for the crystal blue heavens above.

As the sun returns to the planet once more the symphony has ended the darkness no more.

So sing me a symphony for that great blue sky, a symphony in which all evil shall die."

* * *

The various entities that resided in Martel sang, their voice melting together to form the perfect pitch and rhythm. Phanos gasped as the dark daunting cloud given off by his Chaos Tree dissipated. He narrowed his eyes s the white light of the sun beat down upon the land once again he ran forward. 

"You think a song can do anything!" He cried thrusting his sword forward, but it clanged against another piece of metal. Yuan stood in front of Phanos his giant butterfly sword in front of him he knocked Phanos away. Yuan spun his sword around him expertly and ended with it pointing straight at Phanos. Phanos looked about everyone was getting up, his eyes widened.

"How! How can this be!" He cried looking at the Chaos Tree it's roots around the Great Tree unfurled and the black seed within the Great Tree fell to the floor withering away and disappearing into the lush green ground. From the corner of his eye Phanos saw Mithos, in his child form, rush forward sword in his hand, Phanos smiled.

"I might not kill you like this, but if I kill your vessel then you'll die as well!" Phanos cried his wings unfolded and he sprinted forward.

"Lloyd!" Kratos cried jumping up he began to run forward, but Yuan stopped him.

"What're you doing Yuan! Get off of me!" Kratos snarled, Yuan shook his head and point to Mithos who was standing still.

* * *

_He's coming toward you, you know._

_**Yeah, I know.**_

_You might die._

_**It's for the planet though, right and my friends and my dad.**_

_Yes, it is. I suppose we could, end it together?_

_**Sounds like it could work, but using it is a great risk to both of us.**_

_Don't worry I promised Kratos I wouldn't let you die._

_**That's ever so comforting Lloyd replied as Mithos laughed.**_

_He does get annoying sometimes though._

_**Well that's how fathers are.**_

_Indeed they are._

* * *

"Die Lloyd!" Phanos cried jumping into the air his sword above his head, Lloyd dulled eyes flashed with life again and his hands went to his hilts. Phanos's eyes widened. Lloyd looked up. 

"I'm sorry." He withdrew both swords and they made a sickening thud as they made contact with Phanos's stomach.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried stepping forward. Genis looked around.

"Mithos…"

"Augh!" Phanos cried blood spewing from his mouth Lunastia fell to the floor and his arms did as well. He fell into Lloyd his eyes half shut.

"You-you little bastard," he coughed blood coming out of his mouth again it splashed to the floor with a sickening sound. "You, tricked me…" he whispered Lloyd looked at him and pushed him away ripping out both swords, Phanos stopped with the last of his energy he held both wounds, as he looked at Lloyd defiantly.

"He's not dead yet!" Regal exclaimed Genis turned to his sister who was clutching her staff tightly. Mithos appeared from behind Lloyd the eternal sword in his hands.

"Be sealed eternally you who lack emotion! Eternity bond!" Mithos swung the sword with surprising grace given his size, and the size of the sword and a multicolor chain appeared in the air it wrapped around Phanos and a blast of energy shot him into the trunk of the Great Tree, where he laid there bloodied and defeated.


	20. Requiem: A peaceful end

Well lookie here, Laura's updated for your holiday veiwing pleasures:D hehe hope everyone has had a very enjoyable christmas, I know I did. Ah wow, let me tell you this story was really fun to write, I enjoyed it mucho! I hope you all did as well, I put alot of work into it, and I hope not too many people got confused Xx haha I think I got confused myself...haha! Anywho enjoy the final installment of...BLUE SKIED SYMPHONY!

* * *

Phanos looked onward, he had tunnel vision and only a small circle of light penetrated into his gaze. He looked down at his body shackled to the massive tree; a loud grumbling and crack made the group before him turn their heads to the Chaos Tree it was dying. The leaves were no longer bright vibrant red, but a pasty white, and the roots no long moved lighting fast but sluggish and labored as if a huge force was pushing down upon the trees very existence. Phanos felt surprisingly calm, it confused him he should be burning with hatred about now, but he was tired ever so tired and wanted nothing to do with anything anymore. The field was bathed in light once again and the many personas of the Goddess each one holding an identical staff towards the blue expanse of sky reformed into one sole entity, which immediately came crashing to the ground. 

"Martel!" Mithos cried he ran as fast as he could towards her, she was falling backwards, just like that time, so long ago…Mithos's eyes stung with tears as he dove out behind her catching his sisters body in his trembling arms, he pushed back a strand of hair on her cold lifeless face.

"Martel! Wake up! Please!" Mithos cried gripping the limp body, Kratos looked on gravely Yuan at his side. Kratos heard Yuan take a sharp intake of breathe, he turned to his blue hair friend who immediately collapsed as well.

"Yuan…" Kratos knelt down placing a hand to the half elf's forehead, which was hot with fever. Kratos's head shot up his eyes narrowed.

"Raine! Come quickly." He whispered as the white haired half elf ran over and knelt by Yuan's side, Yuan popped open one crystal blue eye, which was clouded by his current condition.

"Yuan! Stay awake please!" Raine said pleadingly as she began to search her pack for a healing gel. Everyone turned towards them.

"Professor what's wrong with him?" Colette asked concerned as she walked over. Raine was concentrating on finding the gels, so she didn't reply.

"Kr-Kratos…it's all right, I-I promised Martel, that I'd give her some of my mana, that's all." Yuan said his voice barely audible he winced and closed both eyes. Kratos's eyes narrowed.

"Yuan you're in no shape to be making those kinds of promises! What were you thinking?" Kratos asked anger flooded his voice. Yuan took a shaky breath before answering, he grabbed Kratos's wrist.

"I…felt so, so useless I, I didn't want to loose her, not again…I couldn't let it, Mithos, he's upset again, I couldn't let him go through that." Yuan coughed and Raine looked up fear in her eyes Kratos shook his friend's shoulder.

"YUAN! Stay awake damn it!" Kratos hissed.

"Martel…you're all right!" Mithos exclaimed as his sister's hand came up to his face and with her index finger gently brushed away his freshly fallen tears. A chuckle from the Great Tree made everyone go silent and Mithos and Martel stood side by side looking towards Phanos.

"You…fools, you think this is over just because you sealed me? Ha ha ha pathetic, you're all so…pathetic." Phanos spoke his voice failing at the end as a wave of coughing and crimson fluid crashed to the ground reddening the rainbow colored chains. Lloyd who was standing away from the group looked sadly at the broken defeated man. Lloyd walked closer until he was a mere two feet apart Phanos glared at him eyes flashing red blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his bangs hung over his left eye keeping it hidden from the red covered swordsman.

"You never wanted this, did you?" Lloyd asked his voice filled with sadness. Colette's eyes fell to the floor and Kratos was the only one who noticed her gaze shifting.

"Of course not, who would like to be a puppet for the one race said to be evil." Phanos retorted angrily. Lloyd sighed.

"Then why? Why did you let it happen?"

"In a world devoid of peace what is there worth living for Lloyd, tell me that." Phanos asked tiredly closing his eyes. He reopened them to find the young swordsman smiling.

"Devoid of peace, I don't think so that's why we're here." Lloyd said giving him a thumb up, Phanos let out a clean pure laugh.

"Is that…so, I-I guess…I was wrong about that after all. I'm-I'm."

"No need to be." Lloyd interjected, "You just rest, okay?" Phanos nodded and with that the Tree's grip on him tighten pulling him in closed to the trunk.

Mithos looked away biting his lip, Martel rested a hand on his shoulder. Raine knelt down beside Yuan whose breathing was labored now she lifted his head up and placed the vial filled with apple gel to his lips, where he sipped it slowly. Her eyes had a look of deep concern her hand was coated in red blood as she laid him down again.

"Kratos, Yuan needs serious medical attention." Kratos looked down surprised at the sudden seriousness of the half elf's voice.

"Raine…you…" she got up and walked over to a dirty ragged Genis whose clothes were torn at the edges. Kratos sighed a slight smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about, Kratos?" Yuan asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Kratos said seeing that his life long friend was glaring at him from his position on the ground. Kratos turned to Lloyd. Phanos sighed.

"You're all so, foolish, stuck in a perpetual illusion, that's what you are." Phanos said tiredly.

"Why, why do you say that!" Colette cried out everyone looked at Phanos whose face held a smirk.

"Do you really think that humans, elves, and half elves can truly live together? After everything that went on between them do you think they'd just forget it and go on living their lives as if nothing happened?" Phanos asked his eyes scanning the group.

"Of course not. But that's why we're here to show people how to forgive and move on." Regal stated Presea nodded her head.

"The anger which you live off of can and will be stopped." the pink haired girl said.

"I await that day…but until then I will live on forever, never ceasing to exist." Phanos whispered sorrow in his voice.

"And we'll be there to stop you, no matter what." Lloyd replied. Phanos let out a laugh.

"I await…our next meeting then Lloyd Irving Aurion." Phanos said as his body began to turn into white balls of light as the Great Tree merged him with itself.

"I will not be forgotten…ever." Lloyd's eyes widened as he looked at the others who seemingly didn't hear Phanos's last sentence. Lloyd spun around as he felt a small hand on his shoulder, a blue eyes blonde haired half elf with purple bracelets on his wrists looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Mithos whispered, as he looked at everyone who nodded in agreement. He turned back to the surprised swordsman.

"Thank you Lloyd…for letting me rectify at least one of the many problems I caused. And for letting me protect her…my sister." Mithos said a slight smile spreading across his face. Lloyd nodded, he looked at Mithos as he felt the half elf's hand wrap around his arm.

"But, something isn't right…something is still out there. Waiting. Be careful." Mithos whispered as he saw Kratos approaching Lloyd opened his mouth about to ask what exactly _it_ was but Mithos turned his back to the swordsman. The Cruxis leader walked up beside his sister who looked down at him with green emerald eyes that sparkled in the sun's light.

"Goodbye, my friends." Mithos said as he smiled his eyes lingering on Genis. Genis looked at Mithos saddened at the knowledge of what was going to happen next. Just as Phanos disappeared both the goddess and Mithos did as well, leaving everyone in a quiet silence. The linkinite tree swayed in the light breeze playing a requiem for those lost and sealed away. The wind picked up a bit and a cry made everyone's gaze turn upward.

"Sheena! Zelos! You're all right!" Genis and Colette cried running towards the ninja who was standing next to a sheepish Zelos his hand around the ninja's waist. The three sylphs stopped flying about them and the air platform instantly disintegrated and caused the breeze to return to normal. The sylphs waited patiently beside Sheena as she hugged Genis and Colette. Kratos eyed Zelos warily.

"Not to worry I'm clean." Zelos said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kratos snorted as he stood arms crossed over his chest. Lloyd turned as Colette called his name his white ribbons billowing out behind him. Sheena walked towards the tree.

"Where's Phanos?" she asked.

"There. Sealed for eternity." Lloyd stated sadness in his eyes and voice. Sheena rested a hand on his red clad shoulder.

"We did all we could Lloyd sometimes people just can't be helped." She said taking a step closer to the tree. Lloyd looked down at the ground he clenched his fist.

"He didn't deserve that though, he never wanted that." Lloyd whispered. Sheena looked at him with her almond colored eyes. She began to summon the goddess of Ice.

"Ah Sheena's summoning my cool Ice Beauty!" Zelos said his eyes sparkling with excitement. Raine whacked him on the back on the head with her staff her eyebrow twitching.

"Owww what was that for!" Zelos cried as Colette and Genis giggled. Raine sighed.

"You never change, do you?" Raine said sighing. Zelos huffed rubbing his head indignantly.

"I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come, Luna!"

"I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! Come! Efreet!"

"I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice. Celsius!"

"I call upon the servant of Mother Earth. Gnome!"

"I call upon the maiden of the mist. Undine!"

"I call upon the hammer of godly thunder. Volt!"

"I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss. Shadow!"

"Ancient ruler of the elements, I summon thee, Maxwell!" Sheena finished summoning the last of the summon spirits which now stood around her. Lloyd looked at her uncertainly.

"Sheena, what're you doing?" he asked as Origin appeared beside him. She turned to him winking.

"Adding a little extra protection to Phanos's seal. All right guys! Give it your all! Summons of Symphonia! Seal this beast within and grant your protection upon the heart of the world!" Sheena cried out her hand extending forward the summon spirits moved in front of her and from each of them a beam of light matching their element sprang forth, all ten beams of light collided together forming a rainbow colored disk, which floated suspended in the still clean air.

"Elemental Prism!" the ninja's voice rang out once more. From the disk a thin hair like strand shoot forward it touched the surface of the Kharlan Tree tentatively as if alive, and checking to make sure it was the right object. It then began to wrap itself around the massive Tree's trunk it became transparent as it stretched along the tree outlining its leaves and bark in a rainbow colored thread. The thread ended at the top of the tree's bundle of bright vibrant green leaves where it exploded in a flash of pure white light, everyone turned away as to avoid hurting their eyes, balls of multicolor radiance rained down upon the green earth around the tree.

"Ah it's-it's so beautiful!" Colette exclaimed a sparkle of happiness flashing through her eyes. Lloyd smiled he was happy that his friend was finally able to smile once more. Genis smiled as well turning to Lloyd a grin on his face. Raine looked up from her position beside Yuan, who was also staring with amazement. Sheena dusted herself off and turned back to the group smiling.

"There we go…all finished." She said swaying a little Zelos walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Raine's eye's narrowed in objection to the red heads movement. Zelos smiled, and Sheena nodded to Raine saying it was all right. A gasp made the silver haired half elf spin around.

"Yuan! What do you think you're doing! You're not supposed to be moving." Raine said angrily as she walked over to him hands on her hips. Yuan glared at her his blue eyes burning with indignation.

"Don't treat me like a child, I'm old enough to know how much my body can take." He said his whole body shaking, as he tried to take a step forward, but fell onto one knee his cape flying out behind him, Kratos ran over, bending down.

"Yuan! We need to get you to a hospital, now." Kratos stated looking up at a worried Raine who nodded in agreement.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets beat this joint!" Zelos said cheerily as he ushered Sheena to a pink Rheaird. A gust of air sent everyone to moving their hands over their faces as Zelos took off.

"We'll meet you at Flanoir!" he cried over the noise the Rheiard was causing. Lloyd nodded as he got onto his own Rheiard he helped Colette climb into the hovering craft. Genis got in with them as Raine and Yuan piloted a different one. Regal and Presea took the spare that Yuan had on him, and Kratos looked up.

"I'll be there shortly, I have business elsewhere." Kratos said emotionlessly. Yuan from the Rheiard knitted his eyebrows as Kratos's figure became but a tiny speck from their view is the cloudless azure sky. _What're you thinking now, Kratos? _Yuan wondered as he tiredly closed his eyes to the blissful waves of air crashing against his fevered face. Kratos watched them leave and when he was satisfied with their distance he walked over to the tomb of Phanos. He knelt beside it and let out a sigh.

"I don't understand you sometimes. You were the middle but why, why like this? What the hell made you think…that I'd join you." He got up off his knee, and dusted himself off he unsheathed his sword and stuck it in the soft ground in front of the Great Tree. He turned his back and unfurled his wings.

"Goodbye, Phanos." He whispered as he took to the air leaving the sword glinting in the sun's warm light.

* * *

:6 months later:Flanoir: 

He awoke to the sounds of hammers slamming, people giving orders, and the sweet aroma of a well-prepared breakfast. It had been six months since Phanos's demise, and everyone had returned to his or her usual tasks that they were going to do after Mithos's defeat. Lloyd and Colette returned to Iselia along with Kratos, Raine, Genis. Regal and Presea went back to Altimara to stop the mining of exspheres in the Toize Valley Mine. And he, well, he returned back to Meltokio with Sheena but was immediately sent to Flanoir to aid the people is its reconstruction, the damage done to it by Obsidian was worse than once thought. Zelos let out large yawn as he stretched his hands over his head he rubbed his eyes, and looked out the snow caked window, the sun was beaming, its iridescent rays causing the snow to sparkle and shimmer. A knock on the door turned his attention to it.

"Come in." he said rather coyly. Sheena walked through a slight smile on her face; she was carrying a tray filled with breakfast. Muffins, Coffee and pastries of all sizes and shapes. Zelos's eyes lit up.

"Sheena, you should've woke me up!" he said rising up out of the covers.

"It's all right, it isn't too hard to help people especially when you have summon spirits." She said as he placed the tray on the desk next to the table, she sat next to Zelos and leaned in closer as she kissed him.

"Heh, maybe I should sleep in late more often." Sheena sighed.

"Why do you always ruin the moment." Zelos laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist in a loving embrace.

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" she said looking at him.

"We have to go to Lloyd's today, for our annual meeting." Zelos sighed.

"I feel like I'm part of a tea club or something." Sheena laughed as he got up.

"Well, if you hurry up and eat, and get dressed we can get there sooner and leave sooner too." Zelos sighed putting the tray over his lap, and he began to eat, he looked at Sheena.

"All right, All right, I'll be ready in a few." She smiled and walked to the door closing it quietly behind her.

* * *

:Iselia: 

Lloyd sighed as he paced outside of Dirk's house. The dwarf had been kind enough to let the borrow the house for a few days out of the end of each month so they could all return and discuss their advancements is ridding the world of both exspheres and discrimination. The whole fiasco with Phanos really knocked them back time wise. Lloyd let out another sigh as he rubbed his temples Kratos appeared in the doorway leaning against the side, he smirked.

"Lloyd what're you worrying for, they'll be here shortly, don't worry." Kratos said placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Lloyd stilled and turned to Kratos and nodded. A slight gust of air had both father and son looking up, and lo and behold Zelos and Sheena were descending from the bright afternoon sky. They walked out from the underbrush of the forest waving and smiling.

"Hey, Bud! Haven't seen you in what? Six months!" Lloyd growled folding his arms over his chest and turning away. He still looked the same, same red overalls same hair maybe a bit longer which made him look a little more like his father, but he was still the same.

"My name isn't Bud dammit." he stated Kratos just smirked.

"Mr.Zelos! Ms. Sheena!" Colette cried from inside the house, a loud thump and the breaking of glass was heard.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Mr.Dirk! I'll pay for them!" Dirk's gruffy laughter reverberated from the house. Colette appeared, dusting her self off, in the doorway. Zelos smiled.

"I see nothing has changed too much."

"Come on in we'll begin our discussion." Lloyd said walking in through the door and Sheena, Zelos, and finally Kratos after he closed the door. Everyone was situated in a circle, Regal and Presea sat next to each other and Genis was sitting next to Presea, an empty seat then Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, and two more empty seats. Zelos took the one right next to the auburn haired man and Sheena next to him. The only source of light was a tiny window above the dwarf's workbench.

"Whose the empty seat for?" Zelos asked, Lloyd's head turned to the stairs.

"Raine." Zelos's eyebrow rose.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs with Yuan." was Kratos's monotonous reply. Zelos snickered, and Sheena glared at him. He immediately stopped.

"Why is Yuan…here?" the red head asked.

"Well, he wasn't doing very well when we were flying so we cut the trip to Flanoir short and brought him here, he'd lost too much blood and needed to recuperate and well, Dirk said we could leave him here and that he'd keep an eye on him so he wouldn't go sneaking off." Lloyd said explaining, Kratos snorted at the last comment of the boy's sentence.

"Well, what's wrong with him isn't he better after six months?" Zelos asked looking at the expressions of worry on Lloyd's face.

"I-I think, that fight with Phanos, really tired him out." Lloyd said looking at Kratos. A creaking of stairs had everyone look up Raine came down the stairs she looked at the group.

"How is he?" Kratos asked before Lloyd, who closed his mouth.

"His wings…he still can't use them, I don't think he ever will be able to again." Raine said barely above a whisper. Kratos folded his arms over his chest.

"Why did that have to happen." Colette said tears in her eyes.

"Why did…Phanos, do that." Kratos sighed and looked away his eyes resting on the dwarf's workbench.

"It, it's not his fault he was like that." Kratos said everyone looked at him.

"Mithos ruined his life, and he ended it too." Kratos continued.

"But Phanos was so strong! He could've just, fought back." Genis said looking at his hands. Kratos sighed and rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"Mithos always thought less of the beings he supposed were beneath him, that's why he overpowered them, he made them think they were lesser but in truth Phanos could've stopped him by himself." Everyone turned to the stairs and standing upon them was a pale disheveled blue haired half elf.

"But why did he use Phanos to house his soul?" Lloyd asked now breaking the silence.

"Why not? With that much power he could do anything, and I'm the fool for not trying to stop him." Kratos said.

"We're both…fools, Kratos." Yuan responded from his position on the stairs. Raine got up and ushered the blue haired angel back upstairs, everyone was quiet for a long time; only the crickets could be heard from the surrounding forest and the soft intake and exhale of breathe. Nosihe's ears twitched slightly from his position on the wooden floor. Kratos sighed biting his lip and looking away. _What do I do…how can I possibly tell them._

* * *

"I think…I'm ready to move on." Yuan whispered from his position on the windowsill. Raine looked up from her medicine bag her eyes connecting with his pure icy blue ones. Yuan sighed and turned back to looking out the window. It was pitch black out now with dots of slivery light from the scattered stars. 

"I will never forget Martel, but I can't just keep going on like this. I've been forgiven, I think I can move on now don't you agree?" he asked turning to Raine.

"Of course." She replied.

"I'll always love her, Martel. I'd give my soul just to save her, but…I know she isn't alive anymore, I just."

"Yuan." The half elf turned his blue head towards Raine.

"You should rest…" she replied smoothing out the sheets on his bed Yuan sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Something is still out there, I can feel it." Raine raised an eyebrow at the half elf's statement.

"Like?" Yuan sighed.

"Don't know but it's there like a blanketing darkness before the final storm." Yuan said gravely.

"Well, then we'll just have to get through it together, like always." Yuan let out a laugh.

"Yes…together." He said, getting up and lying in bed.

"You know, we're the same, you and I." Raine looked at him perplexed.

"You didn't think my past was all bundles of happiness do you?" Yuan asked smirking.

"I don't really know." Raine responded sitting on the bed next to him.

"My mother was just like yours. I loved her so much and then, she betrayed me just like you, am I right." Raine looked at the floor.

"Yes, I was just a little girl and Genis a baby still when that happened." Raine said. Yuan closed his eyes, and Raine got up and quietly walked to the door and closed it behind her and descended down the stairs. Everyone was asleep besides Kratos who turned to her.

"He's…dying Kratos." Raine stated as she sat tiredly in a nearby seat. Kratos looked out at the moon from an open window, which allowed the nights cool fresh air into the little wooden house.

"You want to protect him don't you?" Kratos asked and Raine's head shot up at his question.

"I-I don't know I never felt like this before." She said hands clasped together. Kratos smirked and Raine growled.

"What's so funny Kratos, Aurion?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." was the man's curt reply.

"Something is still out there Kratos."

"I know I've felt it ever since Phanos was sealed." Kratos said seriously. There was a slient pause before Kratos began to speak again.

"There was…an incident, in Luin," he began Raine looked at him imploringly. "A royal knight was killed there Raine, I don't know if Lloyd told you but a…a half elven dagger was found buried in his throat." Kratos said rather blandly, Raine looked at the floor.

"What do you think it means?" she asked, "Do you think me and Genis aren't trying hard enough?"

"It's not that at all, I just don't think it's getting through to people. But, the strange thing was, was that there was an emblem on the dagger…the letter P." Kratos stated. Raine sighed and ran a hand through her silver hair, which glowed in the moonlight. Kratos was reminded of Martel for a second, her hair always used to shine like that.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for it to make its move." Raine replied and Kratos nodded shaken out of his reverie.

"Night." Raine said as she got up and walked up the stairs to bed. Kratos stared out the window pondering what was to come.

"What-what is it that is out there exactly?" Kratos whispered his eyes gazing into the moons milky white glow. He shut his eyes slowly as a wave of peaceful sleep blanketed him. All their worries washed away as they descended into the land of dreams, and soothing peaceful darkness. The once blue sky was now washed over with a dark cover that would disappear as fast as it came and the world would once again arise to a bright, blue sky, the people no longer fearful of anything and yet the dark past of Symphonia still lingered and people pushed it away as if not wanting to recognize it.

But, that is the fate of man to be consumed with the deeds of the past, never to forget that which once was, and never to look ahead to that which will be.

And so the world moves on never to look at the mistakes it made, ignorant to the pain, fear, and anger in people's hearts. Thus, with light, there is always dark no matter what for without this the balance of the worlds would, and never shall be equal.


	21. Epilogue: Unseen danger

Haaa I never did something so short in my entire life! XD Well uhm...epilouges not much to say about em...except...they always mean there might be a sequel...hehe :rubs hands together meancingly: bwahaha! Uh yeah enjoy : )

* * *

:Realm of the Great Tree: 

He stood there leering at the auburn haired angel as he unfolded his wings and took off in the opposite direction of his companions. He let out a hiss of agitation as the image of man placing his sword in the ground before the resting place of Phanos, as if in tribute to his death. He never cared, and never would that's what annoyed him; he got up from his hiding place amongst the rocks and dragged his feet along underneath him. It'd been so long since he'd walked his legs felt flimsy and unused. He was a young man his face clear and smooth except for one streak of scar tissue which resided underneath his right eye, he had dark auburn hair almost red but with a lighter tint to it, and within it were streaks of black. His armor was that like Yuan's only black and with blue designs, and instead of white breeches his were black as well. He moved a strand of hair behind one pointed ear, suggesting that he was a half elf, which indeed he was. His pace quickened as he got nearer to the Great Tree, with its green bushy leaves. His black cape with blue stripes running down the middle flew out behind him, as if trying to keep up with its master. He stopped, as he was now inches from the massive trunk.

"Brother…" he whispered his eyes stinging, the sword in the ground glinted in the bright sunlight.

"WHY DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME!" he cried out slamming his balled fist into the dirt ground as he fell onto on knee, his black eyes filled with pain and anger. His eyes darted to the sword and he growled as he stood up and in one fluid motion ripped the sword from the earth sending dirt chunks everywhere.

"He did this to you, his own flesh and blood, he helped seal you away!" He tossed the sword to the ground and it laid there lifeless and dulled at the mere touch of the man. He outstretched a hand towards the tree's trunk. A jolt of multicolored mana flew out and into his hand; he jerked away pulling it close to his armor-covered chest as he hissed with agitation.

"The summon spirits, energy…" His eyes narrowed, and his hand bursted into black flame its fiery tendrils wrapping around his arm licking the air of oxygen as it gave it more power to sustain itself, the ground beneath him began to darken, and the sky above began to fill with storm clouds.

"Brother, I'll get revenge for you." He paused and then smiled viciously.

"No…we'll get revenge, together this time brother, Phanos, we'll kill them…all of them." His eyes flashed red for a split second and then returned to normal.

"The summon spirits, eh?"

""I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come, Luna!" the ball of white light appeared before him, as he smiled. He stuck his hand into it and it instantly turned black, and it flew into him joining with his body. He did this for all the summon spirits and every time their energy joined with him, becoming one with his body.

"I will release you brother, I promise, I won't fail this time, not ever again…you're pain will not have been in vain. I'll teach them all, what happens when they go against the house, the house of Pallas Tethe' alla." He laughed and turned away as a light rain began to descend coating his body and hair a distant sound of thundered echoed in a distant part of Symphonia, and all the land was bathed in darkness, but this darkness you could, and would not be able to run from.

_**Fin**_


End file.
